The Remedy
by Night-Mare-Chan
Summary: Luffy has been in a coma for five years and the group is nearing the end of their financial and emotional rope. Is the shared love of a single boy enough to keep them going-or will they go their separate ways, drifting apart for once and for all like they threatened to do all those years ago?
1. Things Can Change, Made Up Their Minds

**Things can change...**

The phone rang when Usopp was wiggling the tofu over the plastic bowl. It felt like his heart stopped and he glanced at the yellow candy colored iphone buzzing against the counter. Was it— He couldn't look. Chewing on his lower lip, he peeked anyway and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

Still wiggling the tofu over the bowl, he picked up the phone and cradled it on his shoulder.

"Yo," he said. Man, what was this tofu stuck in? Was it clinging for life or what? He inwardly swallowed at the metaphor and tried to pretend to not to think it.

"Yo, yourself, shitty longnose," Sanji said, sounding just on this side of irritated as usual. "The hell kind of greeting is that?"

"The awesome kind." Get out, damn tofu. He wiggled a little more vigorously and it started to slide down like a large white poo. Man, the things he thought of. He gave up for the moment and set the plastic tub on the counter before leaning against it. Sanji was being awfully quiet and he felt that hollow aching in the pit of his stomach again.

"What's the news?" he said as casually as he could. "Good? Bad? You've been in to see him, right?"

"So far no change," Sanji said.

"Oh…" Well, after five years, it was pretty expected. It shouldn't hurt as much as it still did, and in fact, didn't hurt at all. Usopp swallowed past the rust in his throat so he could speak.

"So why so quiet?"

Another roll of silence. So much could be said in that and Usopp wished he was able to interpret his friend's silences in that cool animesque way where a glance or the tik of an eyebrow could tell him a major plot-point.

"Just…restaurant stuff. Listen—"

"Have you asked him yet, shitty eggplant?" Zeff's gravel and dust voice rose from the background accompanied by the sound of a door.

"I'm working on it, shit cook, stay out of this!"

"Tell Pops I said hi," Usopp said with a grin, scraping out the white stuff and plopping it in the bowl.

"I'm doing no such shitty thing. Tell him yourself." There was the click of a lighter and the suck of air through a filter. He was going to smoke himself into an early grave, but Usopp tried not to think about that too much.

"Look, the old geezer wants to know if you're coming down for the break."

"Uh…" Usopp glanced at the letter Mr. Bannerman had written him.

Come home for once! Come see us! More than welcome. We miss you.

"Sure. No other plans," he said easily as he dumped the letter into the sink and turned on the water. "Chopperman can come, too?"

"Of course he can. What kind of shitty question is that?" A hesitation. "Listen—"

Usopp listened. The tofu fell with a wet plop into the bowl. Somewhere outside a car slushed by.

"Never mind," Sanji finally said.

"That's reassuring," Usopp said blandly.

"It's nothing to worry about. We'll talk about it when you get here, I guess."

"Even more reassuring. Will you just tell me?"

What was it? Did someone die? Get shot? About to die? Lose a job? Lose a limb? He was feeling the onset of he-needed-to-find-out-what-was-going-on-or-he-was-going-to-strangle-a-cook disease.

"It's nothing to worry about. Seriously. I have to go back on shift."

"Sanji!"

"Don't worry."

"How can I not?"

"Try," he said and then dead air.

Damnit. That jerk.

Usopp gripped the edge of the counter and tried to calm down. It was nothing that big, right? Granted, Sanji's idea of big was often far removed from anything called normal but—on the other hand, Sanji was usually good about the emotional stuff.

So he would just—make dinner. Right. Great distraction. He looked into the plastic bowl filled with tofu, like lumpy snow or great big blocks hewn from hippopotamus fat, and decided that, no matter what Chopper recommended, this was not fit for man or beast. Besides which, he knew what kind of diet the kid was on. Even if he didn't have anything, it was better to stay with company then to sit here and chew on his worries all alone. He dialed Chopper's number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end was wide awake and had a kind of wire-thin squeakiness, evidence of a caffeine high. Sleep was not an option for med students.

"Hey, Chopperman. Still got some of that pizza lying around?"

"Usopp, it's over a day old."

"So?"

"It's not healthy."

"I'll put ketchup on it. Come on. I'll bring over some cream soda."

Hesitance on the other end. Nothing like a bribe to wet a kid's appetite.

"Fine but you can only have two pieces. And be careful out there." He heard the scattering slide of lifting blinds. "It looks pretty bad."

"I'm always careful. Won a prize for it in middle school." No wait. That was nothing to brag about. Well forget it.

"What, really?" Chopper said, sounding impressed already. Usopp was about to spin a story about how he'd saved the whole school single-handedly just with a well-timed safety talk, but the picking up of the wind splatting snow against the window made him change his mind. If he wanted that pizza (and company) he'd better get going.

"Yeah really, I'll call you when I get there."

Chopper mumbled a distracted goodbye, probably already reabsorbed in homework and Usopp looked at his own projects, various bits of electronics scattered across the scarred kitchen table, a fluid dynamics book littered with colored sticky notes for the test that was going to be in a few days…

Later… He'd think about that later. He shoved his phone into his pocket, pulled on his jacket, coat, scarf, earmuffs and thick winter gloves. Minnesota winters, man.

A scattering of granulated snow hit him across the nose as soon as he stepped out into the frostbitten night. He stared a moment at the lonely street lamps, glowing harsh yellow on the asphalt, patched here and there with slick black ice.

He might have gone out on a night just like this…

Usopp shook his head and stumped through the ankle deep snow of the cross-walk to to the safer looking, but dangerously unexpectedly icy parking lot. His poor beetle had been buried by the snowplow and looked like a small white hill with little black mirrors on either side to stare forlornly out.

"Poor baby," Usopp muttered, sweeping off great humps of snow with his arms. "I'll get you out." The wind howled, shifting through his hair and pressing cold snow kisses to the back of his neck. He shivered and wiped it away. Premonitions were bad on a night like this, so he steadfastly refused to have them.

* * *

**They made up their minds...and they started packing**

The heat shimmers off the asphalt and Usopp wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, feeling it crawl down his calves, and irritatingly, between his shoulder blades, making him get the shivers. He's been walking for days and the snow capped craggy mountains seem no closer than they were before. His boots are almost worn through, his backpack empty of food except for nutrigrain bars which taste like sawdust and old people, and he's thirsty. He wants to lap the snow right off those peaks, suck it down like candy instead of being down here, slowly cooking in the midday heat.

This sucks. He should go back. The Bannermans will be pissed but he's not afraid of them! …Well not much. Sanji will definitely be pissed at him for wussing out on such a great adventure. But adventures never mentioned much about worn shoes, no food and Charley horses the size of Montana. He flops his backpack on the ground, his guitar case a little more carefully, and sits on a hump of rock. After a moment he takes his handkerchief out of his pocket to rub his face and neck. It smells like old hair and grease and he can't remember what he used it for last which is probably a bad sign.

He should go back. He should, or he'd end up coyote dinner out here unless he's somehow rescued by a kindly Native American shaman and integrated into the tribe as the next great visionary. But then he'd have to muck about in the spirit world and that was just asking for trouble.

"What do you think?" he asks the sky, sparsely scudded with little hard-boiled clouds. "Should I go forward or back?"

"Back," he whispers to himself in what he imagines is the voice of a creaky old raven; and then, just for authenticity adds: "caw" Or did ravens croak? Well anyway. Where was he? Oh right.

"But Dad's waiting, o wise seer. Surely he wants me to come to him to take me on some grand adventure!" Dad would be proud of him for coming all that way, too, on nothing but his feet and the determined set off his shoulders, living off of nothing but roadside puddles and prairie dog meat.

"He will come find you when the time is right, impatient one," says wise old raven. "When you are truly a man, he will come. And you're pretty close. Caw."

He laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Still he sits for a while longer until he feels like he'll bake into a brick and stands, his legs feeling like noodles. There is a faint buzz in the distance, like a sudden swarm of killer bees out to sting him alive. He straightens and looks toward the sound. The sun squints like the star it is off the windshield of a pretty impressive '67 Chevy Impala that's making its way down the road, kicking up dust. Usopp shields his eyes to watch it come, feeling sweat drip off the end of his nose and hoping he doesn't look as much like a leaky faucet as he feels like.

It's going in direction he'd previously given up on and he lowers his eyelids, thinking: If this be your will, o great raven. Make it slow. Make it stop.

Usopp stiffens as the car slows

And jumps a mile when the car stops. Shock snapping like dry electricity through his veins. Holy shit he doesn't want this kind of power! He's not responsible enough for it! Take it back!

He wants to say all this but his mouth is glued shut as he stares at the window. If a bird sticks its head out, he is running as fast as his legs can carry him.

It's not a bird, but a kid with dusty black hair, a wide grin, and a scar under one eye.

"Yo," he says. "Wanna come with us?"

Not… Need a ride but, want to come with us. What…?

"Will you stop inviting people?!" snaps the driver, a green-haired guy who looks like he could crack walnuts with the force of his scowl. Oh boy.

"Um, I better wait til the next one," Usopp says, sliding a step back, curiously, he doesn't feel the need to bolt into the wild blue yonder, no matter how crazy that kid's smile is. The kid's grin only widens and he leans in the window, folding his arms and around him…

Ah~~

…Around him like the sweet sweet nectar of the oceanic gods, comes the cool swirl of air conditioning, accompanied by the stale corn chip smell of largely unwashed male, but forget that. Some things were meant to be beared. Born? Whatever.

"Where are you going?" Usopp asks, and then, as if his common sense had just peered out of whatever hole it had crawled in and took stock of the situation: "How do I know you aren't ax murderers?"

"Nah, not that. Zoro uses swords."

"That's not reassuring," Usopp says. Though to be beheaded with swords was kind of like some cool Akira Kurosawa flick—except it was his head that he'd be losing, so that was a no go.

"We're not going anywhere," the kid says as if he hasn't heard Usopp's muttering. Instead he's examining a grey booger he must have pulled out of his nose while Usopp was fantasizing about kneeling dramatically on straw mats dressed in those cool pants that—

Wait, what?

"Wait, what? What do you mean you're not going anywhere?"

"We're just driving," the kid says. "Looking for adventure." There's that crazy grin again. Psychos would pee themselves in anticipation over that grin. "Where are you going?"

"Um…" Usopp scratches the back of his neck. "New York?"

"Okay! Let's go!"

"What?"

The kid leans out and whaps the passenger side door that rings metallically from the force of the blow

"Come on! Hop in! Let's go to New York!"

Usopp glances tentatively at the driver who just gives him an open palmed shrug with one hand that's probably the coolest gesture he's ever seen. To walk back home…or to have an adventure— a real adventure— with possible ax murderers but…

"Yeah, okay." Before he changes his mind, he opens the back door.

"Careful of the sword," the green haired guy says in his impressive baritone. Usopp can just see the glimmer of a white hilted katana from where it's wrapped in the blanket and nearly geeks out there and then. That is so awesome! He'll wonder if the man will let him hold it. He reverently sets the sword upright and slides in himself, setting his guitar case beside it and setting the bookbag at his feet before shutting the door, the metallic clung filling him with a queasy anticipation that he can feel to the tips of his hair.

The car rumbles to life. He grips the seat. The green haired guy shifts the gears. He swallows. The car starts down the highway. The field becoming a blur, telephone lines looping overhead while mountains and sky remain as still and serene as ever.

Holy shit. What is he doing? This is crazy. Absolutely nutso…

But oh man if he tilts his head just so the air conditioner hits him right in the face, sweet sweet bliss. He doesn't realize he's closed his eyes until he opens them again and sees the kid grinning at him, turned around in the front seat with his chin resting on the headrest, probably in violation of some fifteen different laws.

"I'm Luffy," the kid says. "And this is Zoro." He gestures and the green haired man grunts in an impressive display of no shits given manly communication.

"Usopp." He should probably given an alias he realizes belatedly. But it won't really matter if his head gets severed from his body in a horribly painful if glorious spray of blood-—man he's really been out in the sun too long.

"Great to meet you," the kid— well— Luffy says. "Where are you from?"

"Seattle… hey, look," he says, finally realizing something. "Shouldn't you guys be in school?"

"Shouldn't you?" Zoro asks, looking at him through the rear view mirror with the piercing all encompassing eyes of a hawk diving for prey. Okay yeah. Usopp digs out the last of his too warm water from his backpack and chugs it, pretending he never asked. The kid grins at him all throughout and Usopp has the feeling that he wants to either play with him or eat him and Usopp isn't sure which he'd prefer.

"Hey," Luffy says after Usopp wipes the water away from his mouth with his sleeve. "Wanna play slap jack?"

Zoro groans and Usopp spares him a glance before shrugging at Luffy.

"Sure, why not?"

After all, how bad could it be?


	2. We'd Never Know, Foolish One

**We'd never know what's wrong without the pain**

By the time Usopp stumbled up the four flights to Chopper's small ramshackle apartment some two hours later after near death by light pole, tree branch and crazy ass chevy cavalier, he was more than ready for three slices of pizza. He realized that he should have called but he'd lost his gloves (and gotten three splinters) by hauling the tree branch off the road and now his fingers were numb. Somehow he crooked his fingers into knuckles and knocked tentatively on the door, trying not to chap them.

There was a soft shriek from inside, the ruffling of papers and the thudding of books before the door flung open and Chopper was staring up at him with eyes as round as saucers, little round reinforcers peppering his hair.

"You dork," Usopp teased, trying to lighten the situation by attempting to pick one of the reinforcers out. Couldn't get his fingers to uncurl though H-haha that was probably not a good sign.

"I was worried, idiot!" Chopper said, knocking the wind out of him with a rib-crunching hug, before fairly dragging him inside and setting him down hard in a chair that creaked dangerously.

"Sorry," Usopp wheezed, though he doubted Chopper heard as he bustled about the room. The place was a mess. Well a mess for Chopper anyway, which meant stacks of papers and books, a neatly stacked trash pile consisting of pizza boxes and Starbucks coffee cups and various hair ties. Another big sign of the kid's stress was that he hadn't shaved in days. Though only seventeen, an unfortunate hair condition meant that he had hair, well, everywhere and looked somewhat like a wolfman or a yeti, though they called him a reindeer to tease him because that was what Luffy had decided from god knew what but one did not question Luffy for in that way lay madness. Usopp would have called him an Ewok when he first met him, but now that Chopper had put on height and muscle mass (which wasn't fair at all) he was more like a yeti than ever.

Or, well except now when he was frowning fiercely at Usopp and thrusting a mug of something hot at him, luxurious mustache bristling, he looked more like an offended walrus with pink sparkly hair ties. Usopp snickered in spite of himself.

"Shut up and drink," Chopper said, popping him on the head with the fist the size of a small ham.

"Ow," Usopp said, though it didn't hurt all that much. "Don't doctors have a thing about not hurting people" He took the cup and winced as it tugged on a splinter. Damn branch.

"I'm a med student, I'm allowed," Chopper said, slanting a concerned glance his way. "Let me see your hand."

"It's fine," Usopp said, curling his hand closer to himself. Chopper glowered at him, snapping his fingers and hold out his own hand, curiously hairless palm flat. This was a battle Usopp was not going to win.

"Don't need tweezers," he muttered, doing as he was told. Chopper lifted his hand and squinted at it, then stood and wandered back into the dim hallway. Usopp saw the bathroom light switch on and felt a well of panic.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting tweezers," Chopper called back.

"I don't need them! I'm good! I'm splinter proof!"

"Shut up and drink your tea. And get comfortable because you're staying."

He was not about to let a kid nine years younger than him boss him around. But the tea was pretty good.

"Hey what is this?"

"Chamomile, Jasmine infusion," Chopper said, coming back with a small box which opened to reveal tweezers and cotton swabs. Well it was just tweezers. Usopp had faced down homicidal cavaliers and giant loan sharks. This should be nothing. He held out his hand for Chopper to see again and winced as the tweezers grew closer, sucking in a breath.

"I haven't touched you yet."

"I'm steeling myself."

Chopper rolled his eyes, then sat bolt upright.

"Oh crap! A rat!"

"Where?!" Usopp sad, snapping a glance at the pile of pizza boxes.

"There, one gone."  
Whaaat?

That little jerk had tricked him!

Usopp narrowed his eyes. Two could play at that game.

"The rat is still there though," Usopp said, voice trembling just the right amount.

"What?" Chopper yelped.

"As big as a chihuahua!"

"Crap!"

"Oh shit it dove behind the pizza boxes!" Usopp said, jolting out of his chair and gesturing dramatically at the stack. "Get the broom! Get the broom!"

Chopper nabbed a nearby broom and launched himself at the pizza boxes with a shriek that would put horror movies to shame. He whaled on the boxes with the broom, sending them flying every which way until the upstairs neighbor pounded on the ceiling so hard it send bits of dust raining down.

"Sorry, sorry!" Chopper called up, wheezing, then leaning on the broom and tentatively pushing aside boxes, startling every now and then as if he thought he saw something. Usopp decided to take pity on him.

"It's gone. Squeezed out under the door."

"Something that big?" Chopper said, turning to look at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Yeah of course. Rats that big have collapsible rib cages. Little known fact. Look it up." And before Chopper could, Usopp waved his remaining to splinters at him. It was a worthy sacrifice. Or at least a preferable alternative to getting beaten over the head with a broom. He held out his hand again and preemptively squeezed his eyes shut. There was one pinch which made him wince.

"Hey, Usopp," Chopper said, the concern in his voice overriding the slight pain. Usopp opened his eyes to see the kid focusing on his fingers. "Why…why did you want to come over here so bad? Is it…is it because… did he…"

"Ah, no change, no change," Usopp said, waving his free hand. "Just the same as he always was." And he offered a slight smile though—it really wasn't much of a relief when he thought about it. Chopper nodded, wiping at his eyes and then leaning back to search through a stack of papers for a tissue which he blew his nose in loudly. His hands were trembling slightly, though Usopp couldn't really tell if that was caffeine or emotion.

"What about you take a break for tonight and get some sleep," Usopp said, ruffling Chopper's hair.

"Oh, but…I need to make a place for you," Chopper said, his clogged nose making it sound like 'blace'.

"I'll be okay. I've been over plenty of times. And if you crash you're going to feel terrible tomorrow."

"Bromise me you won't go home?" Chopper said.

"I wouldn't go back out there if you paid me." Which was true enough. He'd already risked his neck once tonight and once was good enough for anyone. Chopper must have really been tired, the caffeine wearing off because it didn't take much prodding to get him into bed and snoring away.

Usopp took off his coat, intending on propping up on the couch and watching tv with the captions on for the rest of the night when he looked around the place again. Geeze. What a mess. He flipped a handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it over his hair before getting to work. He went against his word a bit and braved the storm to drop the pizza boxes and assorted cups in the dumpster before they really get chihuahua rats and was glad he'd decided to stay.

Everything was covered again. The road, too, which had just been plowed, was a world of quiet still white with nothing but the hiss of snow. Usopp shivered and hugged himself, the thin jacket doing little against the cold. If it kept up like this they might not even be able to go to Sanji's.  
No… No they would. Even if they had to hook dogs to a sled. That was too important do dismiss. It was only one time a year— It used to be more but— but it was one one time a year and if they stopped that then—what was the point?

"Wake up, you idiot," he muttered, but only the snow answered him. It made sense that he didn't wake up in a way. Why should he? After everything that had happened— But that would mean he was a petulant jerk…and unlike some people, Luffy was anything other than that. At least where things were important.  
Usopp sneezed explosively in the stillness and headed back to the apartment, chafing his arms as he went.

* * *

**Foolish one with the smile...**

"JACK!" The sound of a slap fills the creaky leaky hotel room with the air conditioner that comes on in a sound too closely resembling a fart.

"Damnit, not so hard!" Usopp snaps, shaking his hand out, surprised he can still feel it. "And for the last time, you don't have to slap my hand after you've beaten me with a hand already!"

"Hahaha sorry, sorry," Luffy says with a cheerful grin that says that he probably didn't hear a word he'd said.

"Told you," Zoro says from where he's propped up in the corner, drinking booze steadily from a long bottle, and reading a newspaper. It's been about a week and Usopp still doesn't have the courage to glower back at him. It isn't entirely Zoro's fault, if he were honest. After all the guy didtell him and it isn't as if Zoro suggested Usopp claim himself the: 'Supreme Master of all Slap Jack'. Just...how could Usopp know that anyone would really be so gullible?

On the other hand, it's kind of a great feeling. Luffy pretty much believes anything he says. Even the wildest stories. The downside is that the kid believes it so completely Usopp sometimes worried about his mental health. For that matter, his own mental health for agreeing so readily to travel with a guy like this. What the hell had he been thinking?

"Want to go again, two out of three?" Usopp says because it's expected of him, but in a small voice because he really wants to be able to play his guitar again.

"Nah, I'm bored," Luffy says, flopping on a mattress which sags even under his slight weight. Usopp breathes and inward sigh of relief and finishes his macaroni salad sandwich. He'd wanted chicken salad but Luffy had polished that off when Usopp wasn't looking since, another thing he'd discovered, was that food didn't last long around Luffy, especially the meat variety. Zoro had told him this, too, with subtle looks over KFC on their first night which Usopp had been so busy trying to guess if he was going to die or not that he'd missed out on two wings and a breast before he'd finally caught on.

Still for all that. It isn't bad here. At least not yet. Usopp moves to sit cross-legged under the air conditioner so it can blow over his hair when it farts on. He glances at the seam in his boots which is coming undone and then his guitar case, opening it up to pull out his polished beauty. He can eat when he wants, sleep when he wants, he doesn't have to worry about school, Luffy is fun to talk to, Zoro is cool and he's never been this far East that he can remember.

He sets the guitar on his lap and starts to tune her, listening carefully, hoping the heat didn't warp the strings. He hasn't heard any kind of missing persons reports either. Not that he cares. He doesn't expect the Bannermans to have missed him anyway…and even if they had, he wouldn't go back there. He couldn't.

"Oh are you going to play?" Luffy says, sitting up, the ragged straw hat he always carries around with him falling back on the pillow. Usopp feels his face sting at the sudden attention.

"Er…no. I'm just tuning it up."

"Are you gonna play after that?"

"Nah." He ducks his head, watching out of the corner of his eye as Luffy brings his feet flat together, gripping them with one hand and absently picking at a toenail, but all the time he does that, his eyes don't leave Usopp and he feels the weight of his gaze prickling all over his skin.

"What?" Usopp finally says, though not meeting his eyes.

"Mmmm nothing." Luffy looks away, picking at his ear with a pinky. "I was just wondering why you had a guitar if you didn't wanna play it."

"It's special," Usopp blurts out, then, realizing how stupid that sounds. "It's um…I'm not very good and I'd rather not."

"'Kay." Luffy flops back again, crossing his hands behind his head. Usopp plucks a string. Luffy hums in the tone, lifting a leg up in the air. Usopp raises an eyebrow at him as his leg remains in the air, wondering just what the hell he's doing. Luffy doesn't seem to notice him, instead looking at his toes and wiggling them.

Weirdo.

Usopp scratches his nose and sniffs, then plucks another string. Luffy hums again and lifts his other leg this time. What…? Usopp casts a glance at Zoro who just looks at Luffy, shakes his head and takes another draft from the bottle. After a moment, Usopp plucks a third string, and Luffy replies the same way. He plucks out three notes, and Luffy hums them one at a time, kicking a leg out each time. Usopp can't help but laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing," Luffy says with a wide grin that's so unselfconscious that Usopp has to wonder if he's even human. Still he plays a few more notes, and faster in a little half out of tune tune. Luffy's dancing is not so much that as flailing his legs against the bed and after a particularly aggressive "C" cord, he slams both legs down on the bed which creaks and breaks foot first, sending Luffy sliding onto the floor with a yelp and then laugh. Usopp breaks out laughing too.

"We're going to have to pay for that, you know," Zoro says, but even he sounds amused.

"Nah, we can just sneak out the window."

Sneak out the- Is he crazy? No wait, it's only been a week and even Usopp knows the answer to that.

"I can probably fix it," Usopp says, digging out his toolkit from his backpack. He scoots closer to the bed to inspect the damage which doesn't look too bad. The bed will never be perfectly even again but it should be too hard to fix.

"Here, hold this up, since you broke it," Usopp says, but Luffy seems to have no problems with following this order, holding up the fairly heavy bed with relative ease. Usopp can see the faint trace of muscle in his arms and decides…no…no it's just not fair to compare himself to some weirdo guy like Luffy. That can only end in tears. He must have been born near some radioactive waste site or something. Usopp shifts under the bed and starts undoing one of the bent screws, holding a flashlight in his mouth.

"Oh?" Luffy says, peering at him. "You can really fix it?"

"Mff hff," Usopp says. It occurs to him that a grandiose story of fixing an entire store of beds wouldn't be out of place here, but that's hard to do with a mouthful of flashlight so he leaves that be for now. Luffy grins and claps his feet together.

"You're pretty useful, huh?"

Usopp feels his face sting and concentrates on the task at hand. Well—yeah he guesses he is if anyone needs a bed fixed. He's kind of good at plumbing, too. At least the basics of what he learned from watching Mr. Bannerman. Of course there was one time he flooded the basement, but anyone could make that mistake. With Luffy's help, the bed is soon fixed and Usopp scoots out again, taking the flashlight out of his mouth and making a face. Ugh flashlight breath. Luffy grins and looks like he's about to say something but Zoro interrupts.

"Furniture sale," he says, flicking the paper. Luffy sits bolt upright as if someone had rammed a shotgun up his spine and scrambles over to peer at the paper, practically knocking Zoro off his chair.

"Oi!" Zoro snaps.

"Who! Who! Who!" Luffy says, making grabbing hands for the paper. Usopp tries to comb some left over dustbunnies from his hair and watches the two with raised eyebrows. Was this some kind of weird ritual? It had to be. He couldn't see any of them interested in ottomans or Queen Anne Armchairs.

"Rhinegold," Zoro says and shrugs when Luffy looks at him. "Haven't heard of them." His eyebrows raise. "Looks like Bon Clay is going to be there. Haven't seen him in a while."

"Your friend?" Luffy asks.

"I know him," Zoro says.

Okay. What? Usopp hovers a moment in indecision and then hesitantly makes his way over, trying to peer at the paper around Luffy halfway upside down. Zoro glances at him, then gives him the paper, pointing at the longish at. Usopp holds it out to look at it, Luffy peering over his shoulder.

**Rhinegold Furniture and Exotic Stuffs  
Feat. Lunch Set, porcelain, imported, No.2 ottoman, No. 6 ottoman, Barnum and Bailey picture set.**

What the hell? Usopp grabbed onto the one thing he could grasp.

"Isn't Barnum and Bailey a circus thing?"

"Ooh, is there going to be a circus there, too?" Luffy asks with a wider grin.

"It's always a circus," Zoro says, taking the paper back and folding it up.

"I mean a real one."

"Don't be stupid, why the hell would there be a real circus?"

"I dunno, juggling between matches would be pretty cool!"

"Oh, yeah I guess so," Zoro says, scratching his chin. Usopp raises a hand halfway.

"Um…excuse me…what are we talking about?"

"A furniture sale!" Luffy says. Usopp chops his shoulder lightly.

"Not you, someone who makes sense," he says, looking hopefully, hopefully at Zoro.

"Cage fighting."

"C—cage fighting?" Usopp says in a voice that probably shouldn't squeak as much as it did.

"It's not throwing cages at each other," Luffy says with such sincerity that if Usopp wasn't so startled he'd chop him harder.

"I know that, idiot! Why the hell are you cage fighting?" Just because he has swords doesn't mean he should use them for something like that!

"It's fun!" Luffy says.

"I wasn't asking you!" Usopp snaps, and then his brain catches up. "Wait, you do it, too?"

"Haha yep!" Luffy says with a grin. "Zoro showed me what to do."

"Wanna play?" Zoro asks with a different grin, one that reminds Usopp of sharp scary things best left to horror movies.

"Of course I don't wanna play, are you crazy?" Usopp snaps, whacking the air with the karate chop in the general direction of his shoulder which had no hope of landing anywhere near him. "I'll get killed!"

"The risk is part of the fun," Zoro says, his grin never wavering.

"Right?" Luffy says.

"You're both nuts!" Usopp throws up his hands. "You could get killed. You wanna get killed?"

"That would be okay," Luffy says, sitting back on the bed again. Usopp can only goggle at him. He's with psychopaths. The raven was right. He should have got while the gotting was good. There is no way these guys are serious but he can tell with the liars talent for spotting lies that they are as sincere as bleached bone. No wait. Bad metaphor.

Usopp shakes of the ensuing willies and sighs. It's obvious what he has to do here. While Zoro is a lost cause, Luffy is too young and naive to even know what he's getting into. He's clearly never really been to a cage match before, much less fought in one. Unless there was a kind of kiddie beginner zone and if that was the case than maybe Usopp could…? No…no way what is he thinking?

He was clearly the sane one here, and more importantly older than Luffy, so time to do what he did best and be a big brother. After all, he'd mentored three middle-school kids. One idiot shouldn't be that much harder. He puts his hands on his hips and tilts his head to give Luffy a serious look.

"I know this all seems like fun," Usopp says. "But death is serious, you know. It's not something you can come back from."

"I know what death is," Luffy says, looking at him with such intensity Usopp wonders if Luffy understands it even better than he does. Luffy picks the hat off the bed and looks at it a moment before putting it on. "Even if I die, as long as I do it getting stronger, then that's okay."

"Yeah but you can only die once," Usopp says, flustered. "What do you want to get stronger for anyway?"

Luffy grins at him. That maniacal grin coupled with the intensity of Luffy's eyes sends a bolt of something clear down to Usopp's toes and back up again.

"I want to become King of the World."

Wha-a-a-a-t.

Usopp slides a gaze to Zoro to see what he thinks of this psychotic break, but the green haired man is only watching him with a smirk. Oh…oh okay he gets it now.

"H—hahaha that's pretty funny."

"It's not a joke." Grin gone and his eyes intense again. He needs to stop that right now. It plays havoc on Usopp's nervous system. "It's like you want to go to New York," Luffy says.

"Yeah but I want to go to New York," Usopp says. He means to speak sensibly because it is sensible. Or at least more sensible then…what it was that Luffy wants but— his voice comes out soft and unsure. "I mean…who wants to become King of the World?"

"Me," Luffy says. And for some reason, despite the whole world seeming to be going crazy at the same time all around him, Usopp believes him.


	3. Stop and Stare, Takin' Chances

**Stop and stare, you start to wonder why you're here not there.**

Usopp rubbed the back of his head, running his tongue along the back of his teeth. He felt like a shoe had decided to die in his mouth. Chopper stood beside him in the over-lit airport with a five-o'clock everything, wavering back and forth slightly, his eyes bloodshot. The exams had been hard on him and the three hour flight bloated to six due to weather and ice and delays hadn't helped any. At least there had been complementary peanuts. Though, was it just him, or did they keep making those baggies smaller? Chopper listed to the side a bit and Usopp poked him under the ribs. Chopper jarred upright.

"Ahh! Sorry, Doctor!" His voice carried through the sterile air and other red-eyed people gave him bleary glowers. Chopper's cheeks darkened and he pulled the brim of the hat over his eyes a bit. The hat was one thing Usopp had never completely gotten. The kid was understandably self conscious about his condition—though less so than he used to be since Luffy had that effect on people— yet wore a cotton candy pink top-hat as casually as someone would wear a baseball cap. He knew the hat was special from his grandfather, but still, Usopp had always been surprised by his attitude about it even when people laughed. Maybe Usopp just needed to join the cool hat club somehow.

He rolled his neck and rubbed the sand out of the corner of his eyes as he returned his attention to the luggage carousel, willing it to start moving with all the willpower he possessed, which at the moment was about enough to fill a teaspoon. Chopper shifted the straps on his blue backpack and looked around, a frown crossing his face.

"I hope Sanji's okay."

"Yeah," Usopp said, glancing toward the double doors not a few steps away. It was dark and thick wet snow was falling fast, hissing to nothing on the salted sidewalk but who knew what he roads looked like. They'd passed two accidents just on the way to the airport in Minnesota and he knew that was on the forefront of the med student's mind. Usopp tried not to think about things like that too much. It was too easy to worry about things without worrying about them on purpose. Chopper was still frowning and Usopp patted his arm.

"I'm sure he's fine." Sanji was pretty capable. The worst that could happen was he ended up in a fiery cataclysm of death—  
No. He wasn't going to dwell on it. He really wasn't. He patted Chopper's shoulder again and adjusted the strap of the guitar case as it dug into his shoulder. He stared at the carousel again, willing it to move. For that buzzer to sound, starting their journey to get the hell out of here. _Come on_, he thought at it wearily, narrowing his eyes. _Go off!_

It went off, making Usopp jump a mile as the metal plates of the carousel rattled to life. Shit. His heart was going to knock right out of his chest. He either had to stop doing that or it had to stop working.

"Alright?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah…fine…" He wasn't psychic, he told himself. It was just coincidence. He didn't need to be psychic. That was one step away from straight jackets and seeing dead people. Chopper did the awkward zombie shuffle to get closer along with everyone else and Usopp squeezed up beside him, letting his heart-rate settle down. He had to stop freaking himself out. From down the hidden passage way came the thump thump of loading bags and a moment later, a row of identical black bags slid their way through the plastic strips. Usopp cursed inwardly as he squinted them. When he could afford it, (halfway to never at this point) he really needed to get a different color bag.

As he was leaning forward, trying to grab at a name tag to see if it was his or not, a familiar voice called:

"Oi!" somewhere behind them. Usopp felt a wave of prickly relief wash through him.

"Sanji!" Chopper said, his voice going squeaky and making a few people stare. Screw 'em. Usopp twisted to shoot a grin at his friend, as he came up behind them, resisting the urge to lean over and hug him. Sanji did not do bro-hugs unless post winning a zombie apocalypse.

"Hey, shitty longnose," Sanji said with a wan smile. "Didn't think you'd make it."

"Yeah well I had to fight off several ice monsters to get here." He scratched the side of his nose. "Oh and I picked up a yeti."

"Yeah? Looks more like a moose," Sanji said, grin widening.

"I'm a reindeer, you bastards!" Chopper snapped, but he was grinning.

"Whatever. It's good to see you," Sanji said, clapping Chopper on the shoulder in a manly way and then just sort of kept his hand there, leaning on Chopper a bit. The closest thing Sanji would come to mano-a-mano affection in public.

"So how did exams go?" Sanji asked. Chopper started to go into it and Usopp used the med student's distraction to give his friend the once over. Sanji looked as healthy as he ever did. Was he always that pale? There were dark smudges under his eyes, but that was always like that this time of year. The blond grinned at something Chopper said, rolling the chewed up lollipop stick from one side of his mouth to the other. He must have come straight from the resident care facility.

Usopp suddenly remembered Sanji still had something to tell him. Buut he didn't need to tell him that now, did he? Nah. It could wait. Sanji glanced at him and Usopp looked away, realizing belatedly that Chopper's houndstooth patterned suitcase was going by.

"Oi! Oi oi! Excuse me." He snaked his way through his fellow passengers before snagging the handle and pulled. It was like trying to shift lead. Usopp could only stumble after it a few steps, nearly running into an old lady who gave him a glare that could level small countries. He apologized sheepishly and with great effort managed to wrangle it off and drag it back to where the yeti wasn't paying the least bit of attention.

"Oi!" Usopp said, kicking him lightly in the calf.

"What? Oh, thanks, Usopp."

"The hell did you pack anyway?"

"Mostly textbooks."

"Chopper, Chopper, Chopper," Usopp said with a gusty sigh, shaking his head. The poor deprived boy. He'd never learn, would he? But Usopp was too loyal of a master to give up on him so readily. He put his hands on Chopper's shoulders.

"What?" Chopper said.

"Haven't you ever heard the old axiom, no more classes, no more books, no more teachers' dirty looks?"

Sanji snorted a laugh as Usopp knew he would and Chopper just blinked at him.

"Is that really an old axiom?"

"Of course it is, created by my direct ancestor."

"What, really?!"

"Yep. He went to the same one room school house as George Washington and—"

"Oi, shitty liar, here's your bag," Sanji said, and Usopp blinked in surprise that he'd found it so easily. He always did somehow… It was probably because he'd seen it so often… Usopp decided not to mention it, though could help the little secret smile that he directed at the floor as they started for the doors.

"The floor makes you happy, dumbass?" Sanji said.

"Go die!" Usopp snapped and shoved the cook's shoulder making him stumble a little and laugh. It was good to hear that sound and Usopp grinned in spite of himself. Sanji grinned back and for a moment thirteen years of friendship flushed like warm cocoa through Usopp's soul. They looked away at almost the same moment and Sanji pushed ahead into the cold.

It wasn't that cold out here. At least not as bad as lose your balls Minnesota. The cold was kind of a waiting stillness here, snow falling gently in quiet layers. They had to wait a moment as Sanji ditched the lollipop stick and lit up a cigarette, cupping the flame of his match with a black gloved hand. Chopper frowned, said nothing, but Usopp could see the kid gearing up for the long battle that he and Sanji fought every year. Usopp admired his tenacity, though doubted anything would come of it. Sanji had been smoking since he was 13, ducking behind the school or the bleachers. Usopp had watched him finish a whole pack right before his 14th birthday when Zeff…

Well that was ancient history. The point was, a Sanji without a cigarette was hardly a Sanji—and no one anyone wanted to deal with for any amount of time. He watched his friend's face relax a notch as the nicotine flooded his system and felt a little relieved himself. Sanji took another drag before knocking off the ashes and flipping the end of the yellow and black scarf over one narrow shoulder.

"Let's go."

By the time they got to Zeff's dented four door sedan, a thin snow had collected on the roof and the hood. It was so old that there was still a faded AC/DC bumper sticker on the back In fact, the only reason Usopp knew it was AC/DC was because he'd seen it so often. They stuffed their luggage in the back, Usopp carefully wedging in his guitar before sliding into shotgun, wrinkling his nose at the cigarette smell that swirled everywhere.

"Shit, sorry," Sanji said, seeming to catch his expression, staring the car and cranking open the window a crack. Usopp immediately felt bad.

"It's nothing," he said. He could get used to it again. It just always hit him when he'd been gone for a while.

"You should really stop," Chopper murmured.

"I know," Sanji said softly. "Not tonight, okay?"

Chopper said nothing. Sanji turned up the heat to counteract the icy stream slipping in from the open window and for a while they traveled a while in silence except for the quiet roar of the heater and the hush of tires on the road. Eventually a quiet snore added to it and Usopp glanced over his shoulder to see Chopper had fallen asleep, head resting on his small blue backpack. Sanji sighed and Usopp could see him gearing himself up for something.

"So Nami—" the cook started.

"How's she doing? I haven't heard from her in a while." But it was best not to keep talking about Nami since apparently she was related to whatever Sanji was going to say which—suddenly-Usopp did really not want to hear. "I saw a gorgeous girl that reminded me of her."

"Yeah?" Sanji said. Then, immediately: "No. Listen, Usopp—"  
"I wonder what's on the radio." He reached for it but Sanji swatted his hand away.

"You're going to be a pain in the ass, aren't you?"

"What, I just wanted some tunes," Usopp said, folding his arms tightly across his chest. "It's good for the digestion."

"Whatever, shit for brains, but I get the hint, I'll just let her tell you." He finished his cigarette and ground it out.

"Well fine, do that then." That would give him some time to figure out how to get out of it.

"Well fine, I will," Sanji said, sounding irritated. Another bout of silence. Sanji tapped his fingers against the wheel and Usopp could tell he was already itching for another cigarette. Whatever the news was, it was bad. But, even if it was, there was nothing Usopp could do about it so why hear it? Yeah. The only thing It would do was upset him and that wouldn't be good for anyone so it was probably better just to let it go for now.

"The Bannermans called," Sanji said. "They want to see you."

"Oh cool," Usopp said, reaching forward again to turn on the radio, but Sanji pushed his hand away and shook his head, gesturing over his shoulder. Oh right. Chopper.

"Are you going to see them?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, sure," Usopp said, though Sanji knew better and Usopp knew he knew. Sanji let out a breath but said nothing. It was none of his business anyway. It wasn't like they were anything like Zeff and he was twenty-seven now. He didn't need them for anything and hadn't for a long time.

"See Luffy tomorrow," Sanji said.

"What?" Excuses spilled into his brain and he tried to sort out which would be the best fit. It wasn't like he had a problem with seeing Luffy but he couldn't do it tomorrow. That was way too soon. Maybe a week from now. Yeah. Or when everyone did on the 25th…or before he left, yeah that was probably best.

"Well you see uh…" he started.

"You're not allowed to weasel out of this one," Sanji said, digging out another cigarette and lighting it from the car plug. "I don't care if you don't listen to what Nami says or avoid the Bannermans until you're fifty, but you're going to see Luffy even if I have to drag you into the facility myself."

"Okay, okay, I'll go." Of course he'd always planned on going. It wasn't like he was going to avoid seeing Luffy completely.

"Tomorrow?"

"Okay…" He didn't want to but…maybe getting it out of the way sooner was better than waiting in anxiety about it.

"He'll appreciate it," Sanji said as they turned onto the broad bright strip of parkway where street lights flashed in a rhythm against the windshield. Usopp grunted to say that he'd heard and rested his forehead against the cold glass. As if Sanji could really tell if Luffy really appreciated anything. Maybe…maybe he wasn't even there anymore..

* * *

**Can someone tell me why it's so hard takin' chances?**

Despite the baking heat of the day, Usopp shivers as they approach the old abandoned warehouse, sitting in god knows where but probably a really scary mostly desert place ville. This is a bad idea. A really bad idea. A very illegal idea.

'Then why are you doing it?!' Usopp had shouted at the thick brained idiot last night when that little factoid had slipped.

'It's fun, I said,' Luffy had replied.

'Aren't you worried about getting into trouble?'

'Maybe. But that's not going to stop me from having fun.' And somehow or another, Usopp had been swayed by the powerful awesomeness in his words and the devil-may-care grin. That feeling had lasted through parking the car about a mile and a half back, covering it with tarp, and wilted a little on the long hot walk—and then as the warehouse came into view it completely died with a comedic puff of black smoke.

"I think I'll wait in the car," Usopp says.

"It's going to be hot," Zoro says, shifting the long black case with, Usopp guesses, spare swords, against his back. "And we're going to be here a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Six hours? Seven? Depends on how long the fights last."

That's six or seven hours with a risk of getting caught. Oh god. He's too young to go to prison! The Bannermans will kill him if the inmates don't do it first! Luffy laughs and whaps his shoulder making him stumble.

"Don't worry, don't worry. It'll be fun, you'll see."

"I don't wanna go to jail," Usopp whimpers.

"If you don't fight or don't bet you'll be fine," Zoro says, waving a hand over his shoulder.

"Or if we can run fast enough," Luffy says with a grin. "Or if they don't have shotguns."

"Don't say such scary things so lightly!" Usopp snaps. Already these guys are bad for his heart. Still he has no choice but to walk inexorably forward toward his doom… But on the other hand, maybe not. He doesn't have to run if he isn't gambling or fighting, and since he has no money and is definitely not fighting, he has nothing to worry about.

He straightens and tries to look like he belongs with these wickedly cool (if stupid) guys. Sanji'd be so damn jealous to see him like this. Hell, all the jerks at school would be and Usopp revels in the moment. They enter the building through a side door which looks rusted shut but swings open easily. There is a long dark hallway here, and a man built somewhat like a gorilla who is sitting behind a low table and snickering behind his hands.

"You're Roronoa, right?" the gorilla man says with a snicker. "I'm surprised you got here in time! Snk snk"

"Can it," Zoro says.

Though Usopp is surprised, too. It took them three days to find this place and they'd gone over the border twice before Usopp thought to get directions at a gas station. It turned out no one really knows where abandoned warehouses are, so they found this place by pure luck in the end. Usopp watches as Zoro leans over to sign in, and looks muscular and strong even doing that. It's like he carries this cloak of badass action hero around him at all times. Not that Usopp is jealous. Who wants that many muscles anyway? He'd be afraid to pop something.

"Got a place for him?" Zoro asks, jerking a thumb at him and Usopp's heart stops as the gorilla man looks right at him. He frantically points to Luffy who is standing beside him and chewing on a left over honey stick.

"I've got a spot or two. Snk snk. What class?"

Zoro glances speculatively at Luffy who is currently lapping honey off his fingers. Usopp wonders if he's really going to fight, and if he is going to fight, if he's going to die.

"'D'," Zoro finally says.

"'D'? Are you sure not 'S'? Snk snk"

"Look, Luffy, you should really go with 'S'," Usopp says, guessing it's the lowest level and seeing his chance to intervene on behalf of this kid that was way too dumb to have lived this long.

"What? Why?" Luffy says, blinking at him. Usopp doesn't think he's going to go with taking the easier path just to not die, so he tries a different tack.

"It means specialty. You have to be really special to enter this class."

"Ain't that the truth," says the gorilla man. And then as an after thought adds: "snk snk"

"I'd rather do D," Luffy says, brushing past Usopp to sign his name. He looks back at him. "You wanna try?"

"We-e-ll you know I would but this kinda place, if I were to let loose even in 'A' class, it would be a massacre." He holds both palms upward and shakes his head woefully. The gorilla man snickers but Luffy just grins.

"What really?"

"Of course really."

"I wanna see it!" Luffy says, snatching the pen.

"What?" Oh shit what was he writing on that paper. "Hey wait a minute!" He looks frantically at Zoro who just watches him mildly. What? Oh come on! This can't be the penalty for lying! Not death! He's too young to die!

"Wait, Luffy, stop!" Usopp cries, grabbing onto Luffy's wiry shoulders and trying to pull him away. The gorilla man is just sitting there snickering and Usopp hopes he choked to death.

"Don't worry," Zoro says with a grin Usopp wishes he could wipe right off. "When you die I'll avenge you."

"That's not even funny!" Usopp snaps. And then to Luffy. "I was lying! I can't even fight a can of coke!" Because there was pride and there was living to see tomorrow. Luffy pouts at him.

"Aw, that's no fun, I wanted to see something cool."

"You can see Roronoa getting his ass handed to him, snk snk" says gorilla.

"Not likely," Zoro says, and Usopp uses the opportunity of Luffy pouting to shove him out of the way and scribble out his name so thoroughly that there's no mistake. Also how many 's's did Luffy think was in his name? Well that didn't matter. The point was he is safe. Usopp breathes out a sigh of relief and follows Zoro and Luffy though the hall into a huge arena. Tiered seats rise up in a large circle around a raised platform with a fence around it. He can spot large monitors dark around the room and something that looks like a huge plastic sparrow, tied in place above the ring.

"What is that for?" he asks, pointing.

"Who knows?" Luffy says. "Wanna go see?"

"Yeah sure!"

"No time," Zoro says. "We better get ready."

Usopp follows them through the thick crowds and the further they go, the smaller he feels and—kind of terrified. There are lowlifes and thugs here of every stripe. Some he would have never have thought to have seen outside of TV. There's one guy with a tattoo of a skull on his face! How kosher is that? Skull guy looks at him and Usopp looks away, keeping his focus steadily on the arena. Some creatures attack if you keep their gaze for too long after all. There's smudged rusty brown stains on the white of the mat. They look kind of familiar…and then Usopp gets it.

"O-oi." He pulls at Luffy's shoulder to get his attention. "That looks like dried blood."

"It is," Zoro says seeming unconcerned.

"That means people get hurt here! Or even die."

"Sometimes. It is a cage match."

He can say that so easily? Usopp stops in his tracks feeling like he's suddenly over his head and drowning. He doesn't want to attract the attention of the roughnecks around him but all the same he feels like he can't breathe. Luffy stops first, turning to look at him and Zoro goes only a few steps onward before turning as well. Usopp feels the pressure of their gazes. It's been a week. He doesn't know these guys. They're strangers. He kind of wants to turn himself in, go to a local police station and say that he's a runaway—if they don't know that already. He rubs the side of his nose self consciously. Someone laughs nearly in his ear and Usopp startles, but it's just a pair of what looks like gang bangers moseying by. They all look like that. Man what is he doing here. What are any of them doing here?

"Usopp…" Luffy says, drawing his attention back to him.

"You don't have to watch," Zoro says, shifting the white katana further on his shoulder. Luffy just watches him. Waiting. Usopp fidgets and feels like his life is going to change in a breath. Really change and not just cuz he decided to make a rash decision and then change his mind and go back home.

"What do you want?" Luffy asks.

"To go to New York," Usopp says, then rubs the back of his neck. "But…ah maybe it was a bad idea. Listen, I'll just…use a pay phone and call a taxi or—"

"Why?"

"Well there's not really anything else out—"

"Why do you want to go to New York?"

_To visit my dad._ He wants to say. _I haven't seen him since I was a kid_ and— and he meets up with him and then what? His dad will take him away? Take him really cool places? Be like Zeff is to Sanji and teach him really neat skills? Maybe even open a business together—

_But if he wanted to do that,_ Mrs. Bannerman had said. _He would have come gotten you ages ago. He knows where you are._

Well now he doesn't. Showed him right. Usopp rubs his arm. A microphone noise sings through the air and an announcer says.

"All participants to the prep rooms."

He looks back at Luffy and Zoro, they are waiting. For him? But what do they want him for? He's not a fighter. Well he can use a slingshot really well—other than that he doesn't have any special abilities or skills other than fixing beds.

"You'll miss your chance," Usopp says. Luffy shrugs.

"This place is nothing. People come here to fight and they expect to get hurt or even die sometimes. If you don't plan on giving it your all, there's no point. That blood is people trying really hard. Fighting for what they want."

"Yeah but…they lose…"

"Mm. Sometimes. Anyway, if I can't fight here I can somewhere else." He looks at Usopp. "What do you want?" Luffy's eyes are so dark. So intense. How can anyone even have eyes like that?

_To see the world. To have adventures. To belong somewhere. To become a man. To make father proud of me. To be on the same level of Sanji. To be respected. To find my place._

"Everything," Usopp murmurs, looking at his feet to get away from that expression. "Nothing. I don't know."

"Yeah, me either," Luffy says with a laugh. Usopp is surprised, expecting anything but that. But Luffy doesn't look ashamed to say this or even sheepish. Usopp looks to Zoro for some…something. The swordsman's head is canted to the side and he's watching Luffy with an unreadable expression.

"I thought you said…World King?"

"Yeah. But I dunno what that means yet. Shanks said it." He pushes his hat back. "He said that anyone who can find the truth can be King of the World."

"So you want to find the truth."

"No way, that's boring." Luffy grins and Usopp wants to fall over. That makes no sense.

"I want to have fun," Luffy says. "I want to have adventures and meet people and get stronger. I want a lot of friends. No…people who can come with me and have fun and adventure together."

"Nakama," Zoro says and there's some weird sentiment in his voice that Usopp can't place.

"Yeah, that," Luffy says with a nod. "And if I do all that, maybe the truth will come find me."

"You can't be king of anything that way," Usopp says, leaning on a post for support. It's…sort of awesome really. Even if it makes no sense, the thought of it makes his knees weak.

"Maybe, maybe not. I won't know until it happens." He puts his hands on his hips. "Be my nakama, Usopp."

Not even a question. Geeze. This is all too much. The announcement comes again. This time last call for check ins.

"Ah, maybe," Usopp says. "Look, you guys better go. I gotta make a phone call."

"Okay," Luffy says with a wave. "See you later. Watch us close!"

"Sure sure," Usopp says—and then he's left to himself. He shoves his hands in his pockets, wondering who to ask for a phone. After a bit of searching, and ignoring the gathering tough guys who all seem to be leering at him, he finally asks the gorilla guy who is still sitting at the side table where the pay phone is.

"Snk snk. Use the office phone. Snk snk snk."

"Oh uh …thanks."

He's not sure about this but it's an organization so there's probably nothing to worry about. He follows the gorilla guy through a kind of hidden door. The hall is dim here, too, and from a room nearby, someone groans. Usopp twitches. Spooky…

"Guy has a migrane. Snk snk," says the gorilla guy, opening a door and waving a hand. "In here. Come in come in."

"Thanks again…" He isn't utterly stupid so he peeks around the doorframe first. It just looks like an office—the only thing weird is a goofy looking fox bobblehead. He nods to the gorilla guy and sits at the desk, wiping his sweaty palms on his legs before picking up the phone. The tone sounds in his ear and the Bannermans number is on the tip of his finger.

_I'm sorry. I'm at xxx. Come pick me up._

He should say call them up and say that and have them pick him up. He can't stay here. This is crazy. Absolutely nuts. He can't go on or he'll get himself killed…right? Usopp bites his lower lip, then dials another number.

"Welcome to the damn restaurant," comes an annoyed, familiar voice while Zeff snaps at him in the background. Usopp curls the coiled receiver cord around his finger, swallowing hard. Man. What should he say? What _can_ he say? Maybe he should just hang up.

"Hello?" Sanji says. After a moment. "Usopp?"

"Um…hi."

"You bastard, I'd recognize your shitty mouthbreathing anywhere! Where the hell are you? Where did you go? Get your shitty long nose back here before I come over there and kick your ass up through your brains!"

Yeah. He is pissed.

"There's no way I'd come back after a threat like that," Usopp mutters. "I'm not crazy."

"The hell you aren't! Usopp you can't— Look—"

"Sanji, I'm—"

"No, shut up, okay? I know that you liked Kaya a lot. I know what happened is shit. But you can't just disappear! I'm freaking out of my mind over here!"

"It's nothing to do with her…" Well not exactly and he doesn't need to be reminded of that either. A fresh pain stings him and he clenches his teeth.

"I'm fine," Usopp says. Which—isn't entirely true but— "I'm going to join the future King of the World."

"What?"

Okay it sounds stupid when he says it out loud but…

"I'm going to be his namaka."

"What the hell are you even _talking_ about?"

"I—"

A shadow falls over him and he looks up, jumping a bit as he sees a guy with a pointy red nose, grinning down at him.

"He'll be perfect," the guy says with a wide grin.

"Um…" Usopp squeaks.

"Usopp who is that?" Sanji says. "Where are you?!"

The red nosed guy folds his hands behind his back.

"Do it," he says.

"Snk snk snk."

Usopp jerks around to see the gorilla guy—then sees what's in his hand.

Oh, _shi-_


	4. Hey there, Hero

**Hey there, Delilah.**

The nurse greeted him with a smile as he came into the resident care facility. A place almost like a hospice… When the hospital gets too expensive, send your loved ones to die in comfort! As if anything could be comfortable about your loved ones dying. Usopp pushed the thought from his mind as he approached the reception desk and forced a smile for the pretty blond receptionist.

"Would you care to sign in please?" she asked, pushing a clipboard over. Usopp signed it carefully and hefted his guitar case making her smile brighten.

"Are you going to play then, Mr…" She peered at the name and a wrinkle formed between her brows. "Usopp." She said. He didn't like to use his last name, but maybe she was confused. Well he wasn't worried about it.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Perfectly." And she was all soft sunshine again. "I hope you have a nice visit."

"Thanks, Miss Conis," he said, eying the ID on her dress. She smiled, pinked a little and waved him through. The halls were quiet. Of course they were. A soothing off white compared to the blank white canvas of the regular hospital. He wasn't feeling particularly soothed. He wanted to turn and walk back out the way he had come. But the sensation was duller than it had been when he'd forced himself to get on the bus and then peel himself out of it at the right stop. Sanji would never forgive him if he didn't see Luffy—for all the good it would do.

He stopped before Luffy's door, though, hesitating again. The door had been decorated with his name in colorful block letters, something Chopper and Chimney had come up with two years ago. He palmed the warm door knob and stepped in.

It was like a little suite and evidence of his friends…Luffy's nakama and the other friends he'd picked up along the way. Photographs lined the walls. He could trace Luffy's scant childhood up to five years ago, and then the photos were just of his friends, looking increasingly strained. Fresh flowers were on the table, probably sent from Robin who was conscientious about things like that and had sent flowers almost every week for three years. There were postcards from Brook. An elegant little clock from Vivi. Two recliner chairs with cupholders from Franky.

Sanji's presence had worked into the fabric of said chairs, as well as the small row of lollipops sprayed on the nightstand. There were more in the drawer, Usopp knew. Zoro's presence, too, loomed thick in the air even though he was never here. Or at least not that Usopp knew. Nami—well it was through her that he was here to begin with and not in some germ ridden hospital room. And as for himself…a photograph or two. Their emblem which he had made the end of that first terrifyingly awesome eight months. Other than that, not much.

And the wannabe King of the World himself…

Usopp dragged his eyes to look at the bed.

He barely looked like Luffy, at least not any version that was grinning brightly from the walls. He was pale as the snow piled up outside. His cheeks sunken in despite the feeding tubes. Every part of him was thin. His fingers, curled lightly against the deep red blanket, looked almost skeletal. Usopp wondered if they were cold. If Luffy could feel it. His chest rose softly with each breath and that was it. He had healed completely from when they'd found him. Doctors had said there was nothing physically wrong with him. He just—wouldn't wake up.

Idiot. Usopp wanted to call him that. Say: 'Hey, Luffy. Do you know how many meals you missed?' But his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth as usual. Talking to someone who had…who had checked out just seemed…kinda pointless really.

He sighed and set his guitar case down before sitting himself, squeaking his shoes against the floor. It made a muffled noise. Everything was kind of muffled here. Peaceful. If he was trapped here, he'd sleep forever, too. He sighed and leaned back, staring at Luffy's eyelids, willing them to open without any hope of them doing so. _Come on, Luffy, you're missing everything._

And if he did wake up, then what? They all apologized? Like that would even be good enough. In any case, Luffy didn't open his eyes. His breathing didn't change. Not even his fingers twitched. Usopp rested his head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. Someone had painted stars up there. Huh. Who had done that? And when? He saw Conis out in the hall out of the corner of his eye. He willed her to keep going but she stopped in front of the room and knocked lightly on the door frame before peeking in.

"Everything alright?" she said in a hushed voice. He forced a smile.

"Just fine."

She returned the smile, which only seemed to deepen as she looked around the room.

"He's well loved."

Ha. Well guilted maybe. Well at least from one of his 'nakama'. The idiotic long-nosed one.

"Yeah, thanks," he said politely but also wanting her to leave. Damnit. He could only take so much.

"Let me know if you need anything." And with that she moved back out again. Usopp relaxed, staring at Luffy until he couldn't stand it. He was half tempted just to pick up his guitar case and book it. It wasn't like Luffy's condition would change whether Usopp had seen him or not. He knew what happened when people got like this. They slept and then they died without even waking up once. Luffy was no exception. He was just stubborn.

"I'm going to leave, you ass," he muttered. Luffy didn't stir. "You'll be alone." It was a threat that felt bitter in his mouth and he closed his lips again. In any case it didn't work. "Ah, I didn't mean it." He rubbed his neck. Silence. He sighed and let his hand drop. It was just like talking to a rock.

Luffy breathed in, Luffy breathed out. The clock ticked. Someone coughed in another room. Usopp nudged his guitar case over with his shoe. Then sighed and picked it up again. Opened it. The only guitar he'd ever owned. It was nostalgic now. Painful. He almost hoped it broke so he could stop looking at it. He sighed and pulled it out, trying not to think about everything so much.

He took his time tuning the strings, cursing inwardly when he absently looked for a leg jerk. When the guitar was tuned he tried to decide what to play, strumming little tunes, before finally settling on Delilah Girl. A song perfect for Kaya. If he'd realized it sooner, he would have played it at her wedding. Wouldn't that have been a joke? She would just give him that sympathetic look. Or, worse, would look hurt. Would pity him.

Usopp tried not to think about that either as he quietly sang along, trying not to sound as bitter as he felt. But he couldn't go on. Man, Luffy didn't deserve this. He absently strummed the last cord.

"You always play that song," said Nami and Usopp jerked upright to see her standing in the doorway. She looked put together for someone that must have just flown in. Unless she'd been here for a while.

"Hey." He set the guitar aside and stood to hug her. She smelled good like she always did and he noticed she had a glass orchid in her hair. "You look good." He touched a petal gently. "Christmas present?"

"What?" she reached up and made a face when she touched it. "Something like that."

"Oh, your boss give it to you?"

"Yeah." Nami pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, folding one leg over the other. "That creep."  
And she stuck out her tongue. He couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not but it didn't matter. She glanced at Luffy, her hand resting near his. He wondered if she would have held it if she'd been alone. She did reach out, though, and trace her fingers through his scraggly bangs.

"He needs a hair cut," she said idly. "Prop him up, would you?"

"What? _Now_?"

"Why not?" She was watching him, expression even more inscrutable than Zoro could manage. He shrugged.

"Just seems sudden that's all."

"Does it?" She stood. "Prop him up, would you? I'll get Conis."

"Conis…?" But Nami was already out the door. What did Conis have to do with anything? It took Usopp until he was sitting on the edge of the bed to realize this was such a cheap shot. Damnit, Nami. This wasn't fair by any definition of the word. Usopp gazed into Luffy's pale face and had a faint surge of I-can't-touch-my-comatose-friend-because-I'm-afraid-of-emotions-I-can't-handle disease.

"Haircut my ass. I see what you're up to." He listened for the sound of footsteps in the hall that would betray Nami's approach with the traitorous Conis. If he snuck out now…

He'd be even more of a coward than usual. He could manage that much at least. Usopp shifted the tubes so that they wouldn't tangle and gently lifted him. Luffy's head flopped limply back against his shoulder and to the side so that Usopp felt the ghost of warm breath on his neck. He was warm, too, and his skin wasn't tacky either like Usopp's got sometimes if he slept too long. And he was light. God, was he. Like a bundle of sticks. How long had it been this way? Was it normal? Even if it wasn't there was nothing the hell they could do about it.

He rested his cheek against Luffy's head, feeling years older than him even though they were the same age.

"Wake up, idiot." Or die. But he pushed the traitorous thought away, hating himself for even thinking it. He didn't want him to die. He didn't. He wanted him to wake up. He wanted to turn back time and change the way things had happened. Change what he'd done and what he'd said. Convinced Zoro somehow that it was going to go badly. They hadn't set out for this to happen… It just…had…

There were the footsteps in the hall now. Nami's authoritative tread that probably filled the halls and the sleeping patients with a sense of impending doom. Except for Luffy maybe, who, if he really could hear anything in that shell of a brain, was probably grinning. That thought made his heart squeeze more than anything and he straightened as she came in, Conis behind her pushing a cart that had two bowls, the smaller one filled with water, a comb and a pair of gleaming scissors.

"You'll get hair everywhere if you do it here," Usopp said. And that would just get itchy.

"Don't worry," Conis said. "I'll bring in some fresh linen." And with that and a fond smile, she left without a word. Nami pushed the cart closer to the bed and sat, wetting the comb and then taking Luffy's chin with her fingers, pulling his head forward and guiding it to loll on his chest. She seemed to sigh then as she pushed the comb through his hair. It parted easily. He _was_ well loved. Well taken care of. He swallowed and blinked as his eyes burned, staring at a corner of the wall that wasn't plastered with painful photographs. Nami finished combing and took up the scissors, snipping the soft black strands of his bangs so they fell dark on the maroon coverlet.

"After Christmas," Nami said, her voice soft but filling the room. "We're taking him off."

"Off?"

She gestured to the feeding tube.

Oh.

Wait— But—

"Oi, Nami, he needs that."

She gave him a look. Oh, right. She knew that. So then why—?

"It's possible if he gets hungry enough he'll wake up on his own."

"What bullshit textbook did you read that out of," Usopp said, sounding harsher than he meant to. Nami said nothing and the implications hit him. What she was talking about. To finally… But still— He wasn't ready for that! He'd gotten used to this and he—couldn't move on that easily! Just after Christmas? Was she crazy? Heartless?

No, even he knew better than that. She worked hard to keep him in here. To pay for it. Everyone did, as much as they could but she did the most. But—still—! Oh! Oh, right! Maybe-

"Did they raise the price? Look, I can get a job—"

"Usopp…"

"No seriously! I mean I've gotta be able to get something good. Or…well something. I already have a bachelors so it's not as if I even need another degree. In fact I'm probably a genius in my field. I could probably make twenty grand a week easy. Yeah! That's it. I mean, after all I am world renowned for-"

"Stop," Nami said. "It's not about money."

"Then what…?"

She didn't answer right away, just lifted Luffy's chin.

"Hold that there," she said. He swallowed and did as he was told, feeling the line of Luffy's jaw under his fingers. Nami pushed his head a little to the side and started trimming the area around his ears. Her eyes were hard, Usopp saw, but glassy, too. He looked away again. Why did he have to be the one to be here and do this? Couldn't it be anyone else?

"What kind of life is this?" Nami said, curling her fingers over Luffy's ear as if to sweep away stray hairs. "It's been five years. He can't even stay still for five minutes. You know…he's always been stupidly reckless about dying."

"Not like this!" And how could she even say that word? Like it was a done deal! He hadn't agreed to anything!

"Then like what, Usopp!" Nami snapped, suddenly fierce. "What do you want me to do? Keep him like this?! For how long?!"

He flinched. Yes, of course! For however long it took! Usopp didn't want him to— How could they even talk like this when he was right there between them? Still warm and breathing? If they let him— If they just took out the tube he'd—he'd just starve to death and Sanji would never— would never—

He knew about it. Sanji _knew_.

Oh, _man_.

Warm wet dropped on his fingers. Nami was resting her forehead against Luffy's and…and she was… Usopp slipped his arm around her and pulled her close, squishing Luffy between them and rested his chin on her hair, blinking so he wouldn't cry into it.

_Wake up, you idiot. Wake up._

* * *

**Holdin' out for a hero…**

Everything is black, he can barely breathe, his tongue feels like an old sock and it feels like tiny men are trying to saw his brain in half. He groans or means to but only a ragged breath comes out. Did he drink something funny? Is this some weird practical joke? He tries to move. His ankles feel heavier than usual and they clank. Waitaminute… Clank?

It all came back to him in an adrenaline spiked rush. Luffy. Zoro. The arena. The long red nose and the gorilla guy. And the club. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. He tries to force his body to cooperate. Tries to squirm. Open his eyes. Anything.

Oh god he's blind— No this can't be happening. He squeezes his none functioning eyes shut. _Wake up. Come on, Usopp. This is just a nightmare!_He is so sure that he knows if he pinches himself it probably won't hurt at all! Right?! He pinches himself.

…oh god he's awake.

He whimpers.

A low purring growl comes out of the darkness and Usopp twists to bolt upright, bright flashes blistering behind his eyes as something _clangs_.

When he comes to again, he tries to breathe as soft as possible, keeping his eyes wide and willing them to work. Work, damnit! That is the first step. Slowly, they start to work and he can pick out details in different shades of black. What he banged his head into is a black square—and there are bars coming down from that square—all around him.

A cage. He's in a cage. Oh god he's going do die.

Fortunately he's in a small cage so whatever it is that growled isn't trapped in there with him but given the current situation that's hardly reassuring. His ankles are chained together, too, though his hands are free. Again. Great! Wonderful! Life had to be kidding him. There is no way this can happen outside of some Jean-Claude van Damm movie and he isn't the muscle bound hero. Hell, he isn't even the sidekick. He's going to die.

No he's not.

Of course he's not.

Who dies like this?

Not run of the mill Seattle kids whose only claim to fame was he was once chosen to understudy as Cyrano de Bergerac without even trying. Without even being asked, really, but that's another story and not one involved him being _stuck_ in a _cage_ in the _dark_.

"Hello?" he tries, but his voice comes out in a whisper. He clears his throat and tries again a little louder. "Hello?"

The growl comes again and he realizes that it's probably not a good idea to draw attention to himself in case that thing finds him. Oh god this can't be happening. It can't. He refuses to believe it. He wants to say there has been some mistake but there is no one to say that to. That gorilla guy had lured him in there. But why? Why him? And more importantly how is he going to get out of it?

He covers his face with both hands and indulges in a little breakdown, filled with tears and snot and sometime near the end of it, a strip of light appears under, and faintly outlining a door. Usopp sniffs quietly and stops the quiet noises that had been squeaking out of him, listening as hard as he can. Is it…someone forming a rescue party? Zoro? Luffy? The police? Oh please let it be the police.

"The truck isn't here yet snk snk snk"

"Wha-a-a-t?" says the long red nosed guy. There is a faint clang. "If we're late with the shipment there's going to be trouble. We might even get killed this time. I can't go on…."

"Snk snk snk"

"Why are you laughing?!"

Yeah! This is no time to be laughing at anyone dying. Usopp doesn't even want to think about what the shipment might be. He has a feeling it's going to be him. Oh god. If he had a bobbypin he'd use it to try and pick the lock. Not that he has any idea how or even where it is.

"We should go track it down," says a voice Usopp hasn't heard. "There's only so many roads around here."

"Good idea."

Yes! Great idea. While they're gone Usopp can figure out some way. Maybe he can drag the cage along the floor with his hands and…find some sort of really convenient key that will help him escape! Or maybe some more benevolent guards will be left behind and he can beg for his life! Well probably no guards will be best.

"Nyaa but, Boss," says a woman in a pouty voice. "Do we really have to sell Lulu? He's so cute."

"I know you like him," says long red nose. "But he's the prize specimen."

"Maybe we can turn him on the drivers. snk snk Blame him for us being late."

"Good idea! Go get him, but be sure to tranquilize him first."

The door opens and Usopp lays back, playing dead, but keeping his eyes open just a sliver. Enough to see a long glass tube poke in the open doorway and something go flying from it to hit something else in the dark. The growling thing snarls and Usopp is secretly glad that it's going to be out of the way. A man with a cowboy hat shuffles in and Usopp sees a ring of keys hanging from his belt.

Yes!

Maybe the growly thing will knock him down and send him crashing, spinning the key ring in Usopp's direction and then he can pick it up and unlock the cage and run from the room hopefully before anyone notices, and brilliantly avoiding the guards hoping they have guns, and go out into the wild desert where he has no idea where to go or how to get home oh god he's going to die. Still he follows the blond cowboy from under his eyelashes, watching him approach a blacker shape in the dark that looks pretty big. The cowboy nervously fiddles with something and there is the sound of chains falling away and the shape rises, and rises and Usopp's eyes widen in spite of himself.

Holy shit— that's huge!

And as it comes into the light, Usopp's eyes widen even more.

He can't—he can't be seeing what he's seeing. Those kinds of things don't exist but—  
Walking right by his cage, spotted tail twitching irritably, is a were-leopard that's probably eight - nine feet tall. There is a metal collar around his throat and it walks with a hanging head as if about to fall over any second. The were-leopard looks at him and Usopp starts and looks away.

Only to find he's looking at someone else. A girl in a cage just like his, looking wide-eyed after the were thing which should not exist. The girl looks at him, starts a bit—then looks toward the were-thing and then quickly back at him as if to say 'are you seeing what I am seeing? What the hell is this?'

'I know' Usopp tries to intimate with a roll of his eyes. 'I feel like I'm going crazy'. She closes her eyes briefly and when she opens them again, gives him a half lidded look as if to say either:

'Story of my life' or 'I'm going to have a psychotic break now.'

He tries to ask her with a series of twitches and nose wiggles whether or not she happens to have some super secret magnet on hand to draw the keys closer to them so they can make their daring escape but the door clangs shut, casting them in darkness again. The light is still on under the door but he can't really see her since his eyes aren't adjusted.

"Hey," he tries.

"Shh," She says.

He shushes.

From outside he can hear the woman proclaiming how cute that big scary thing is and the snickering gorilla man telling her she's weird and then snickering about it. It's probably the only time in his life he'd ever agree with the gorilla man. Who would name a thing like that Lulu?

The light flicks out. There is quiet for a bit before he can hear the girl rattling around and there are quiet tinking sounds. He fidgets a little. Wanting to ask what she's doing, who she is, maybe even inquire about the magnet.

"Hey…" he tries again.

"I'm trying to focus," she whispers back. "Shut up."

He shuts up. He hears the undeniable sound of chains falling away and his heart jumps. Is he saved? Could…he really be? A squeak of a door opening and a light curse and then…the darker shape of the girl in front of him. He can feel unmanly tears of relief running down his face. He really thought he was going to die. The door squeaks open.

"Give me your feet," she says. He does and feels the pressure of her hands on the anklet and then the tink tink noise and small vibrations and then they fall away.

"Thank you," he tries to say in the steadiest voice possible. It's only shaking because of his excitement of getting out of here.

"Mm," she says. "Come on."

He wriggles out of his cage and when he stands finds his legs are like limp noodles underneath him as a curl of dizzyness spins through him.

"Oh man," he murmurs, rubbing the back of his head and hissing in surprise at the sudden flash of pain. He probably has a concussion. He's probably three steps away from dying. Oh god…

"Can you walk?" the girl asks.

Oh wait, that's more important right now. He'll definitely die if he stays around here much longer. Usopp tries a few steps and finds he can if he's careful, walking slowly forward and feeling around at hand level so he won't bark his shin on everything. He doesn't but manages to meet the wall with his nose pretty hard.

"Ow!"

"Did you find the door?" she asks. "Is it locked?"

He feels his way along to do the door and tries it. It's not locked surprisingly and swings easily open into the dim hallway. The only light is the glowing red exit signs, glowing like demon eyes on either side of the hall. Not the time to be thinking like that. Things are scary enough.

He leans against the wall and watches the girl come out beside him, watching as she looks around and ultimately following her because she seems to know what she's doing. She at least seems to be looking for something.

"So uh…got a plan?" he says quietly.

"Of course I do," she says and he feels immediately relieved. "But first I have to find the office."

"I-is that really important? I mean, this place is like a maze. Shouldn't we focus on getting out first?"

"I'm not leaving without going to that office."

"Yeah…okay…" It isn't really his place to argue. But maybe something important is in there… Like a map…or a key. A few halls later, Usopp is sure they are fairly lost and is anxious to get out of there before red-nose, gorilla guy and Lulu come back and see them sprung. He'd prefer the desert to facing down that thing.

"Got it," she whispers and he straightens.

"You found it? Great!" Now they can go in and get out. She puts her hand on the knob, then hesitates and turns toward him.

"By the way, what's your name?" she asks, her voice shifting into a softer tone. Is this really the right time for that?

"Usopp…"

"Usopp…" she repeats and rests her hands on his shoulders. What? What what? …no really _what_? His hair seems to curl by itself. "You seem like a big strong man."

"Which part?" he squeaks. Then clears his throat. "I—I mean of course." What?

"Can you open that door for me?" she coos. "I think it's stuck."

"Oh…uh…okay." He tries the door. His palm is sweating and it slips. He wipes his palm on his pants and then tries the door again but the door is wet from his palm. He pats around for a handkerchief to get a better grip.

"Open the door!" she hisses.

"I'm getting there!"

What is it with this girl anyway? He turns the knob and seems to hear an extra click as he shoves it open easily enough. Man he is pretty tou-_gack_!

The girl yanks him back by the cords of his overalls as something goes flying past his nose and embeds itself into the wall. It looks, in this dim light, like a butcher knife. … A butcher knife just flew by his nose. Holy shit! Something is rattling and he realizes its his knees.

"Thought so," the girl says.

"What do you mean, you thought so?!" Usopp snaps.

"Foxy usually booby traps his doors," she says slipping around him and flipping on the light.

"You mean you knew and let me do it anyway?!" he snaps again, blinking in the sudden brightness. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Well you said you were a big strong man," she says, sticking out her tongue at him. "I just took you by your word."

"Oh yeah…" No, wait. "Oi, not even the biggest strongest man can survive being hit in the face with that thing!" he snaps, pointing a trembling finger at butcher knife still quivering where it is embedded…_embedded_ in the wall.

"Okay, okay, sorry," she says, sounding not sorry at all as she starts taking pictures off the walls one by one. "Stand watch, alright?"

He wants to say no just because of the almost butcher knife to the face. But then he notices how tired she looks. The cut across her cheek. The black eye. He leans on the doorway, keeping a close eye on the dim halls and folds his arms, trying not to look too hard at the butcher knife. What's up with this girl anyway. Why was she in a cage. For that matter, why was he? She evidentially knew these people…though he isn't sure the point of taking the pictures down. Some weird form of revenge.

"So uh…is that your boyfriend?"

"More like former employer. Here we go."

He glances at her and sees that she's peering at a wall safe.

"So you know what's going on with the…" he waves a hand vaguely. "Cages and stuff?" Her face darkens but she doesn't look at him.

"I don't know and I don't care. I came here to do one thing and I'm doing it."

He probably betrayed her or something. She probably saw something she shouldn't and that's why she ended up trapped, too. She drags the chair over to stand on it. It's a rolly chair and wiggles dangerously underneath her so he sits on the floor and wraps his hands around the base to keep it still. He keeps his gaze on the door, both as a caution and so he won't accidentally see something he shouldn't see.

"Thanks," she says. "What's your story? You don't look like a fighter."

Then what was with that big strong man shtick?

"Yeah I'm…I was here with some friends…" Were they friends? Where were they? Had they seen he wasn't there and split? If they wanted him around, they would have come back right? Maybe they're on their way. Yeah. Maybe they noticed him gone and realized he was in trouble and…got lost or something and are coming back. And maybe flying monkeys would pop out from behind the desk and start singing 'hakuna matata'.

"They're not here any more, huh?"

He shrugs. He guesses not.

"That should teach you to associate with criminal types. All they do is use you and leave you." There is a click and he jumps.

"It's just the safe. Relax."

And he does. She might be right, though, he thinks as he absently watches a large roll of money drop into his lap. Then another and a third. They didn't really look like criminals and he didn't like to think of Luffy as anything like that but—wait wait wait.

"What are you doing?" he asks, looking at the growing pile of money.

"Getting my pay."

"They owe you this much?"

"Yep."

A few more bank rolls and he can feel his hair curl again. This girl—

"What the heck did you _do_ for them?"

"What the hell?!" says a new voice by the door. Usopp freezes. Oh…right…keeping watch. He creeaks his head around, seeing two beefy guys peeking into the room frowning. He laughs weakly and waves his hand.

"Oh we're just safe repairmen. Your safe was squeaky."

"Right?" the girl says with a laugh. Then: "Bye!" and she jumps off the chair and bolts out the door.

"Oi, oi, oi! Wait up!" Usopp cries, scrambling to his feet. The big beefy guys reach for him and he avoids them through sheer luck, running as fast as he can. Oh shit oh shit oh shit he's going to die. The girl darts around a corner and he follows her, catching up so they are running shoulder to shoulder.

"Stop following and defend me!" she snaps.

"How the hell can I do that?! My arms are like dry noodles!"

Another guy screeches into place at the end of the hall, swinging a metal bat at them. Usopp throws himself backwards, sliding under it and watches the girl dive under it, rolling to her feet before running again. He catches up a second time.

"Don't you have any ideas?!" she says.

"Why should I?!" And then as they dive around the corner he sees a fire extinguisher on the wall. He snatches it off, yanks out the pin and then dives back into view of the three guys tearing down the hall. He waits until they're close enough before yelling and pressing down on the depressor, adrenaline screaming through him making him feel a little like Rambo. Slippery foam bursts from the hose, spraying the floor and walls and the faces of the beefy guys. They fall like a row of pins and, screaming, slide down the halls.

Usopp tosses the fire extinguisher in a surge of feeling damn awesome and dusts off his hands. The girl grins at him and gives him a thumbs up.

"Nice."

"Right?" Usopp says, putting his hands on his hips. The guys crash into the door at the end of the hall which opens and…more guys look out. Lots and lots of guys. Some of them gleaming with weapons.  
Oh…perfect...

"Get 'em!" a voice says.

"IYAAAAAAA!" his own scream is echoed in a much higher pitch and they are running again.

"This is crazy!" the girl shrieks. "Why did you throw it away?!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

They were running. Running and running. They had to think of something else to do and quick. They couldn't keep up with this. Already his heart felt like it was going to explode like a bird out of his chest. They were going to die. They were so going to die. They came to a stop. Or more like a dead end. There was a wide room here with the only entrance the one they just slid into. There's a bank of windows, though. The strong kind and not sugared glass like actors burst through.

"Go on," the girl murmurs, glancing toward the windows. Right. Maybe he can unlock them if he really hurries. He scrambles up on a chair to try to work the lock as he sees the guys filter in the room behind them. There have to be at least fifty of them. Oh hell. He wants to cry. This is so nuts.

"I can't go on...," the girl says, and in the reflection, Usopp sees her sink to her knees.  
"O-oi," he says. She can't give up yet! She's unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt and Usopp freezes, watching her, the other guys do too. What…? Just what?

"Please," she says. "I'll pay for it."

"Hey wait…" Usopp hops down from the chair and freezes again when the lead guy comes closer. Grinning. The girl's hand moves almost faster than Usopp can follow and he watches her snap a metal rod together and slam it up between the leader's legs with a sound like a gong. Usopp flinches.

"As if," she says. Then immediately vaults to her feet and cracks him across the face with the rod, sending him sprawling to the ground. Usopp grins. Double thumbs up.

"Nice!"

"Open the damn window!" she snaps. Oh right! Shit! Usopp scrambles up onto the chair, nearly falls off it, then gets back on it again, working the latch and then trying to slide it around. He can see the girl in the reflection, short orange hair flying as she tries to defend their position. She's strong but looks so tiny. Some guy is coming to her unguarded shoulder with a bit of pipe.

"Hey watch out!" He cries.

She turns.

Right into it.

Time seems to slow as the pipe cracks her right in the face, sending her flying and then crashing onto the floor, the metal rod rolling from her hand.

Someone is screaming.

Usopp realizes that it's him. He doesn't care. Blood is singing hot in his ears as he picks up the chair and charges the guy, smashing it into his shoulder. The guy growls and then kicks him in the chest hard. Usopp gags and flies back, slamming onto the floor beside the girl and immediately rolling onto her to protect her as more kicks come.

"Who do you think you are stealing from us?!" one of the men says. There's a sharp kick to his side. Another to the small of his back.

"We'll teach you!" Something heavy smashes him in the shoulders and he grits his teeth.

Oh god. They're going to die. They're going to—

"What is that?!"

Usopp looks up just before two windows smash in, glass flying in in slow motion, shining in the light.

Luffy lands on the floor, skidding a little on his sandals. Zoro lands on the other side, not so much skidding as shifting into a fighting stance. They are both covered in cuts. Luffy's lifts a hand to his face and wipes away a smudge of blood with his thumb.

"Who are—" the pipe man says before Luffy takes two steps punches him square in the face. The man flies back, teeth flying out like pearls, clearing almost the whole room before skidding to a limp stop.

"Heh," Zoro says, unsheathing the white sword and putting the hilt in his mouth (wait what?): "You picked the wrong guy to fuck with."

Usopp pulls himself up the best he can and watches them clear the room between the two of them. Even dripping blood as they are. Luffy with his fists and feet and Zoro with…three swords…somehow. Then he comes to his senses and checks on the girl.

"Hey…are you awake? Can you hear me?"

She doesn't seem to be. He feels for a pulse and finds it's there but can't really tell anything other than she has one. He looks up now and again to see guys falling left and right. One guy gets Luffy in the stomach and Usopp yelps as he raises what looks like a machete only Zoro comes speeding by and cutting the blade in half and then Luffy bounces to his feet, grabs the guys' face with both hands and headbutts him. There is a crack and the guy falls bonelessly.

Soon everyone is down for the count except Luffy and Zoro. The green haired man flicks what looks like blood from his swords and sheathes them. Luffy is coming up to them, face shadowed and expression hard to read. Usopp swallows, wondering whether he should start running again. But when Luffy crouches in front of him, Usopp can see he's grinning.

"Sorry about that, Usopp," he says. "We thought you went back to the car and when we realized you were gone we tried to find you but got lost."

"But you're just a mile down the road," Usopp says, as if that's the most important thing. Luffy laughs, brightly as if he didn't just jump through a window and maul a bunch of guys.

"Yeah, but Zoro's an idiot."

"Oi."

"Anyway, what happened?" Luffy asks.

It's like someone else is explaining about the the phone call and the gorilla guy and the cages. Luffy's face darkens at that.

"Are there any more cages?"

Usopp blinks at the question and it takes a moment to process what he'd actually asked before he slowly shakes his head.

"I don't know."

"I'll go look," Luffy says, standing. "Zoro."

"Got it, Captain."

At first Usopp thinks Zoro is going to leave with him. Leave them alone where any one of these guys can wake up. Someone on the floor moans and Zoro kicks him absently before making his way over to them, resting his arm on his swords.

"Captain?" Usopp asks blankly.

"Yeah. Why not?" Zoro crouches beside him and looks at the girl. "Is she okay?"

"I dunno…" 

The next few hours slip by in a weird blur and Usopp feels only half there for most of it. Luffy says something about dead people in cages and that he doesn't like this place. Eventually Usopp ends up sitting outside with the unconscious girl resting against him, watching Luffy and Zoro pull all the guys they trammeled outside to set them in a heap well away from the warehouse.

"Burn it?" Zoro asks.

"Yeah," Luffy says, voice steel. At first Usopp thinks he means the guys, but then realizes he means the warehouse. It seems to take forever but soon fire is roaring up the sides of the building and racing over the walls. Usopp watches them approach, emotions warring tiredly inside him.

"Guess we'll take her with us," Luffy says.

"She needs a hospital," Usopp says.

"Yeah. Can you walk?"

He doesn't even know if he can feel his legs. He nods though and stands as Luffy gently takes the girl and hefts her onto his back. Usopp takes a few steps and his legs threaten to shake out from under him. He doesn't want to be left behind. Zoro glances at him but Usopp shakes his head. He can make it. Luffy grins at him, the glow of the fire flickering over the girl's orange hair and the brim of his hat.

"You came back," Usopp says.

"Of course," Luffy says. "We're nakama."

Usopp's legs go out from under him. He's not crying only smoke got in his eyes.

"Come on," Zoro says.

"I can walk," Usopp says, pretending his voice didn't squeak just then even as he hefts himself onto Zoro's offered back.

"Sure," Zoro says, lifting him and Luffy laughs again.

"When everyone gets better," Luffy says, looking up at the stars. "We should have a party."

"For what?" Usopp asks. Luffy grins and shrugs.

"Anything at all."

And to Usopp, that sounds like the best idea in the world.


	5. Breakaway, Trouble for Me

**Breakaway**

To say that Nami hated her job was an understatement. She hated the hours. She hated the work and most of all she hated her boss. The bulgy eyed clumsy bastard. It was no wonder that Califa woman was still on maternity leave, what, a year and a half later? She sighed as the papers blurred before her eyes and took off her reading glasses to rub them, then cracked her back and massaged the small of it, glancing at her laptop where a single message waited in her in-box, titled:

_Nami, my love~_

Her stomach soured and she closed the laptop once more. She didn't want to deal with it yet. The message would keep, and so would he. He was good at that. She felt the customary twinge of regret at using his love of anything busty against him and brushed it aside. A girl had to do what a girl had to do to keep her sanity about her. Her intercom buzzed and Nami glowered at it before pressing the button.

"Yes, sir?" she said in her sweetest telephone voice.

"Coffee!" and then "No, you listen! Do you know who I am? Do you have any idea? Well I'll tell you!— You interrupted me! Never do that again!"

_Turn off your intercom, moron,_ Nami thought, switching the intercom off on her end so she wouldn't have to listen to some poor guy get reamed. She stretched her legs, then slid into her six inch orange and cream stilettos that were great on her feet but murder on her calves. Also they were five hundred dollars at retail and she'd got them for free since Vivi adored her and there was no price in the world that could beat having the heiress to a fashion empire as a best friend. She'd like to tell her boss to shove that up his craw and eat it —but there's no use getting Vivi in trouble with her criminal background, no matter how much the woman thought otherwise.

She could hear from the other side of the walnut doors that Spam-man was winding down so she stood up and made her way to the coffee machine, making it just the way he liked it only about twenty degrees cooler so he couldn't try to slap her with another lawsuit when he spilled it all over himself. Not that it was too big of a deal. Nami had simply followed the one good piece of advice Califa had ever given her and used 'sexual harassment' right back at him—and she wouldn't hesitate to use it again—

But that wouldn't stop him firing her if she used it too much.

She told herself this.

_Remember what it's for. Remember why you need it._

And she smiled and strutted in, carrying Spam-man's chipped coffee mug that had # Boss on it. The number had rubbed off in the dishwasher as if even it couldn't believe that whopper. He slammed down the phone and managed to knock it off of the table onto his foot.

"Nenny!" he said, spotting her.

"Yes, sir?"

"Pick that up."

"Yes, sir."

Nami set the coffee on the desk and picked up the phone, smiling at him as she held it at waist level. He goggled at her. She smiled at him.

"Put it on the desk," he snapped, seeming near the end of his patience.

"Yes, sir." She put it on the desk, then moved his coffee closer to him. He leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on the desk and steepled his fingers. Nami bit the inside of her lip and kept smiling, tilting her head to the side.

"I suppose you want your Christmas Bonus."

"Yes, sir."

"I suppose you think you deserve it."

"I suppose it was stipulated in my contract in the settlement, sir. Paragraph three, subsection A. I have a copy on my desk if you want it."

He opened his mouth.

"And three more with your lawyer."

He closed it again. She smiled. No one got out of a contract with her that easily, and definitely not this asshole.

"Take it then," he said, seeming a hairs breadth away from saying bitch. She would have relished the title. He pushed it forward with his fingertips across the table. She took it and opened it right in front of him, pulling her reading glasses down and checking the number. Good.

"Thank you, sir." She purposefully looked at her mother of pearl watch. Vivi. Best friend. Forever. "It looks like my shift is up. Have a Merry Christmas, sir."

"You can take that merry and shove it up your AAH!" As he leaned back violently the suspiciously loose screws in the chair gave and he fell backwards, his feet flying in the air sending the phone crashing in one direction and the coffee all over him. "NINNY!" he bellowed.

"Off shift, sir!" She turned in place, shifting her glasses further up her nose. "Unless you want to pay me overtime." Twenty bucks added to her paycheck every hour she worked overtime. God, she loved that settlement. He scowled at her from between his feet.

"Get going."

That's what she thought.

"And be on call!"

Damn. One drawback to the damn settlement. She had to be on call 24/7 on every weekday, except Christmas. He'd tried to fight until she'd been tempted to stamp it into his pasty white forehead. She flumped at her desk, packing her laptop away and picked up the framed picture that was right behind it.

_Remember what it's for…_

The picture taken in that first eight months right before they got to New York. Only the five of them then. There had been days in that car, watching the country roll by. Laughing and singing. Shouting directions at Zoro who wouldn't let anyone else drive…which was just as well as no one else had a license but him. They'd just gotten to St. Louis and Luffy wanted to take a picture with the arch in. That had been a mess and they'd only managed it halfway. But there he was in the center of them, his hat and yellow shirt making him look like a sunflower, smiling is thousand dollar grin.

Nami smiled and traced the grin with her fingernails.

_Remember what it's for._

_Remember what it __**was **__for_, said a traitorous part of her mind. She shoved it out of her mind and lightly kissed the top of the frame.

"Miss Nami." The voice came sultry smooth out of the darkness and made Nami jump a mile. She swiveled partway in her chair, trying to rearrange her face as she did to look at Rob Lucci. He was standing in the shadows by the walnut door, his eyes piercing even under the deeper shadow of that hat. She didn't know why he worked for Spandam. She didn't even know if that creeper knew what Lucci was, but Nami didn't doubt someone did.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me?" she said, checking her irritation. She still didn't know if she could trust him. How much he knew about her and if that was equal to what she knew about him. If he was even completely all there in the head. He shrugged.

"My apologies." And he came forward. Nami kept her shoulders straight and her chin high, even if she wanted to lean back a bit. Predators always smelled fear, as someone had told her. And they will bite to the bone. Well Rob Lucci might smell her fear but she'd be damned if he saw it. He held a small box out. Nami looked at it and raised her eyebrows.

"A Christmas present," he said.

"I don't have anything for you…" she said. He shrugged and she wondered if it was a present or a "present". Either way. Nami took it from him, thinking to put it in her bag but he folded his arms behind his back and watched her. Oh so it was that kind of present.

"Thanks," she said with a smile in her voice just in case they were being overheard. She undid the white ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a pink and white glass orchid barrette along with a scrap of paper that had a single word, probably a name. 'Conis'. She nodded and put the paper in the shredder.

"You should wear that on your vacation," he said and then nodded. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she murmured, but he was already walking away. Creep. City. She puffed out a breath and shrugged on her overpriced fifteen dollar bag lady coat over her eight hundred dollar Empire Fashion's special business suit and cream top, which she'd gotten for nil, picked up her laptop bag and headed out.

It had finally stopped raining outside but it was blistering cold, and the wind didn't help but it wouldn't be Chicago without it. A homeless man was sitting in the bus shelter. Nami kept him in the corner of her eye, wishing she had thought to pack sneakers today. Then again, nothing deterred a man so much as stiletto in the groin. Luffy would have sat down with him, Nami knew. Chatted with even asked him to join them. That was how they'd acquired Brook, after all.

He'd been the first one to accept it. Nami held her bag in front of her and listened to the rain start to fall again, pattering on the roof. First Brook, Vivi, Robin had seemed to, but who knew what went on in her mind. Nami sure as hell didn't half the time. And Sanji…well… The bus arrived, hissing and the homeless man bundled on first. Nami took the opportunity to slip a twenty clandestinely into his pocket before swiping her transit pass and gripping the overhead bar on the bus that smelled of overcoats and mold. Some men were gawking at her but some men always gawked and as long as she absently stroked her key chain can of mace, they mostly left her alone. She had enough trouble with the guys in her life without adding to it.

By the time she got to her apartment her feet were killing her too much to even think of taking the stairs. Instead she took the gaspy, rattly elevator, praying silently the whole way. The elevator made it, thank god. Even if it stopped half an inch above the floor. She scooted out, swept her newspaper from the floor, and unlocked the door.

"SUPPERRR HAPPY HANUKKAH!"

Nami shrieked, jumping ten feet in the air, then hurled the newspaper at Franky's stupid blue head, wishing it was also wrapped around a brick. The man caught the paper easily in his huge hands and laughed so loud his nose rang.

"Shut up!" Nami snapped, wishing she had something else to hurl at him. There had to be something else to throw. Something. Was that vase too expensive? Yes it was. Damnit.

"Sorry, sorry," Franky said with a laugh, holding up his hands. "I showed up early so I decided to make myself at home."

"Oh, go right ahead," Nami said in a deadpan, still seething as she was in the middle of a freaking heart attack. "I don't mind at all."

"I also made dinner," he said. "With ingredients I bought," he added when she hefted the vase. She set it down let out a calming breath as she took off her coat to hang it up.

"Ow! Looking fine!"

"You think so?" she says, letting her hair fall and shaking it out.

"Super sure. You're a foxy lady."

"Don't call me that," Nami said, just keeping the wince from her face.

"Oh right. Sorry."

"I'm going to get changed… How warm is dinner?"

"It'll be okay, take your time. I also installed a new shower head."

"Did you?!" Nami clapped her hands together. She'd been asking for ages! And then…wait a second. "It doesn't make embarrassing noises, move unexpectedly on its own, or explode, does it?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Nah, nothing cool like that. It just has fourteen different settings," Franky said, sitting back and crossing his arms behind his head while he put a sandaled left foot above the prosthetic on his right knee. The perfect model of a self satisfied man. "It wasn't any trouble. Hey, mind if I watch the hockey game?"

"Go ahead," Nami said. Then she went into her room, crouching to pet Minky before letting the cat out and kicking off her shoes. Wiggling her toes. Ahh, sweet freedom. One hot shower and much more comfortable clothes later and she was ready to face the world again. Or at least the world that included her apartment and a blue haired former LA gang boss, which was evident by his Hawaiian shirt and board shorts.

"Don't you ever got cold?"

"Nah, I'm mostly plastic. Except where it counts." And he flicked his metal nose which rang. If that was some kind of innuendo she didn't want to get it.

"Dinner's in the oven," Franky called as she wandered her way into the kitchen.

"Mm."

Minky was mewing, but had been fed, greedy thing. Dinner consisted of overdone porkchops, underdone asparagus, which she tossed, and sauerkraut. Somewhere, far away, Sanji was crying. Oh well. Nothing a bottle of wine wouldn't fix. She grabbed one from the rack, straight from Wal-Mart to you! And sat on the couch, kicking up her feet onto the coffee table, digging out her laptop and opening it.

The e-mail from Sanji still waited. Nami absently swirled the cursor around with the touchpad as she stared blankly at the e-mail address. Gentlecook. She snorted but it was true enough. With a sigh she tilted the screen down and unwrapped the top of the wine bottle before handing it to Franky. He took it with one raised eyebrow, uncapped the false skin from his left forefinger to reveal a corkscrew. God, he was crazy.

"Don't you think it's a little weird having a Swiss Army hand?"

"That's why I have two, baby," he said, wiggling the fingers of his other hand and she smiled, resting her head back against the couch and watching him work. "You know, it's not a bad thing, little sis."

"Mm? What's not?" She turned her attention to the hockey game as Franky handed the bottle back to her. Maybe if she looked absorbed enough…

"What you're doin'. I know it's hard, but sometimes when you love something you gotta let it go."

Damnit. She'd just got home from work. She didn't want to think about this yet.

"He's not a bird, Franky," she said, taking a long drink to overcome the tightness in her throat. She wasn't going to get emotional in front of him or anyone. She would be strong about this decision, damnit. She had to be as she was the one who made it and good god she was starting to sound like Zoro. Well— maybe he had the right ideas once in a while.

"No," Franky said. "He's a kid. A good guy. Our captain."

She wanted to throw the bottle at him but Minky had hopped up into his lap and he'd capped his finger and was petting her so that she purred like a rusty motor.

"Tell me something I don't know," she said blandly, working on her porkchop and wondering if she would need to use a chainsaw.

"That you're doing a good thing in the end. I'm behind you one hundred super percent."

"Okay, I get it," she said, allowing herself to sound irritated because she was irritated. Who said 'one hundred super percent' in everyday conversation? Who had a Swiss Army Hand? Why the hell was everyone connected to Luffy so damn weird? She watched the game until she realized she had no idea who was playing who or even what the score was. The laptop whrred warm against her legs and Nami opened it fully again. Sanji's message.

It wasn't as if, the moment she opened it, the decision would be final. It had already been final long before this. She'd ruminated long enough. Done all the work. Convinced most of the people that needed convincing. Her long hard battles were finally coming to fruition. Harvest: The life of one of the best friends she'd ever had. Ugh. No no no. No time to get dramatically morose. She had to be strong through this or everyone else would fall apart around her like dominoes or directionless dodos.

She tapped open the email and, despite the anvil beginning to weigh behind her eyes, she couldn't help but smile a little at the message.

_~~~~Just to confirm I'm picking you up at 3, oh goddess of my heart, oh gilded swan of my dreams, oh my phenaminal Nami. I will be waiting there with arms wide open to receive your love! Will you need me to bring the catering van or shall I steal a stretch limo to contain your beauty? ~~~~_

_Your faithful servant forever,  
Sanji_

_xoxoxoxoxo_

She'd accuse him of laying it on with a shovel, if not that he was completely sincere. Freaks. All of them.

_I'll be there. Bring the van._She typed back. She was always tempted to include a heart in return but always resisted as that would probably make him explode.

She hesitated only a moment and sent it. She would just treat everything as normal right now, that was all. Things were going to get really depressing in a hurry, so she had to hold on to the good feeling as long as she could. Not all death had to be sad, did it?

You keep telling yourself that, said the nasty little voice and Nami wished she could kick it. She closed the laptop fully this time, absently tracing the sticker on it that was their logo. The one Usopp had made. A pirate flag, Luffy had said, though that made no sense as Kings of the World had little to do with pirates. But then again, Luffy had little to do with common sense He thought he could see the ocean from the Sears Tower and Nami hadn't had the heart to tell him it was only Lake Michigan. He'd looked at it all in grinning wonder, though. Even though it had been misty and raining that day, it didn't seem to bother him. Nothing did. The only thing that had pulled his attention was Usopp prattling on about how he'd climbed the Sears Tower once when he was five, with—what was it? Suction cups taped to his hands? She smiled and shook her head.

"Happy memories?" Franky said and she blinked at him, almost having forgotten he was here and feeling her cheeks heat a little.

"Something like that." But she wasn't going down that avenue. Minky jumped from his lap and came strutting over to Nami, threading in a demanding way around her ankles. She picked the cat up and stroked her fingers through the cat's grey fur. Luffy had wanted to call her Charlie the Tuna and Usopp wanted dust rag and Nami had hit them both. Minky was getting up there in kitty-cat years now and never did like traveling.

"Thanks for taking care of Minky for me," she said, for free she didn't say, but that was the best part of it.

"Nah. I gotta visit Idiotberg at least once a year, and he likes to have a guest that doesn't complain."

Idiotberg. The mayor of Chicago. How the hell such an illustrious guy was associated with the firework in the mouth that was Franky, Nami would never be able to figure out.

"And you're coming down…?"

"The 20th," he said. She nodded, doing some rough calculations in her head. That would be a weekend. Saturday maybe… which meant that Sanji would be slammed that day and someone else would have to pick him up. That guy worked harder than anyone she'd ever known.

Nami ran her fingers through Minky's fur and watched the hockey game with increasing levels of vagueness until she realized with a faint start the warm dark behind her eyes meant she'd fallen asleep. Wine bottle on the couch— Crap did she—? She jolted awake. The bottle had been moved to the table. The plate was gone and she could hear the thrum of the dishwasher which had been broken yesterday. Franky was watching some kind of Monday night drama now, and Nami smiled faintly and pretended she didn't see the utterly manly tears leaking down his cheeks.

"I'm heading to bed," she said, picking up her laptop. "You remember where everything is?"

"I'm not crying," Franky said in a choked voice.

"That's not what I asked," Nami said. He just waved her on, and she was going to take that as a yes and went to her room, closing the door. Minky was asleep on the bed and Nami changed into her pjs and joined her there. Only one more thing left to do before she checked out for the night. She opened the laptop one last time and almost immediately, a chatbox popped up.

:u awake?: 'bluemikan' said.

:Only just. How about "u"? :p : Nami replied, sticking her tongue out in real life, too.

:dont mock my shortcuts, bean curd:

:I'll mock what I want, toejam.:

There was a long pause. Nami guessed it must be the baby pulling her away for some reason or another, but waited, blinking herself awake every now and then.

:srry Belle is teething. But i can taqlk. U doing o.k.?:

:Yeah, I'm fine.: Mostly the truth. :Sleepy though.: All the truth. She curled under the toasty covers and watched the 'bluemikan is typing' notification.

:if u want 2 talk…:

:I'll call you later. Night, No-go Nojiko.:

:night Nasty Nami. :p :

: :p :

Nami smiled.

: and your strawhat kid will understand : Nojiko typed. Nami frowned. As if Nojiko knew what Luffy would understand or not. No one could tell that even when he wasn't— wasn't how he was right now.

: Night :

She clicked the laptop closed, set it on her night table and laid down, pulling the covers up to her chin. That idiot. Why did he have to go out and get himself hurt? After everything they'd done to try and keep him safe. To try to push him toward a life he actually could live. No matter what he wanted, no matter what he believed, the kind of life he was thinking of couldn't exist in this world. In the end, even Peter Pan had to grow up.

Nami rolled onto her side and buried her face against the pillow, determined not to think about it.

* * *

**Trouble for Me**

She's been unconscious— again. She knows it. Can feel it in the sluggish way everything is coming back to her. Her heart flutters in momentary panic but she takes a slow, deep breath as if she's merely sleeping, to calm herself down. Panic at first brush of unfamiliarity is a rookie mistake and she's lived for long enough to learn to avoid those. She shifts her legs a little. Not tied up. No part of her seems to be but her face hurts like a bitch —which makes sense as the last things he remembers is the swing of that metal pipe coming toward her in the dim light.

So where the hell is she now? A car. It doesn't smell like oversaturated Pine Sol so it's not Foxy's. Or Buggy's for that matter. Instead it smells kind of like a pile of unwashed socks—which tells her nothing except maybe these creeps really need to do laundry. It's daytime. She can see the light behind her eyelids now. Early. But where? With who? Hopefully someone she can work with as she's not looking to tuck and roll out of the car and find her way through Arizona heat in stockings.

"Zoro…"

Hey…she knows that voice…

"Zoro the sign we passed just said Pinedale."

That's… that boy's… Usipp? Usupp? Usopp.

"Yeah, and…?" says a deeper voice. That must be one of Usopp's friends. His criminal friends. Shit. Nami cracks open her eyes to observe the situation through her lashes. Or at least observe the situation of the driver. Broad shoulders, green hair, up and comer at least in the nowhere/nothing tournaments, Roronoa Zoro. She knows that name. She's bet on him more than once and won more than once. He must make a small killing. Who knew the Usopp kid would know him? But what's his game? Where is he taking her?

"So we already passed Pinedale once," Usopp says. "I'm telling you we're going around in circles."

"I'm telling _you_, that's impossible," Zoro says. "I've been turning all morning."

"Yeah but you've been making all the same turns!"

"Of course, you idiot, that's how you go in a straight line."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

What did she wake into a comedy routine?

"Why don't you try making a left turn," says another unfamiliar voice. A boy that sounds younger than Usopp.

"Where will that get us?" Zoro asks.

"A restaurant," says the kid. "And I gotta pee."

"Do it in the bushes then," Zoro says.

"No way! It's too hot!"

"So?"

"Ace says if you do it outside when it's too hot, you'll dry up like a snail."

"It's true," Usopp says.

"It is not!" Zoro snaps.

Amusing as all this is, Nami would much rather be secure in an out of the way hotel room and watching Saturday Night Live. But assessing the situation, it seemed things are in her favor for the moment. Usopp and Zoro seem to be friends so if the green haired fighter turns violent, Nami can always have Usopp calm him down. Or the kid for that matter. But it calls for a little acting, of which she's quite talented at. She slumps a bit and flutters her eyelashes and lets out a soft moan.

"I'm serious," Usopp says, cutting a hand through the air. Nami opens her eyes a little wider to try and catch his but he doesn't even seem to notice as he leans forward to say in a low voice. "It happened to a friend of mine once."

"No way," the kid says.

"That is such bullshit," Zoro says.

"No seriously. He did it when it was only 90 degrees outside and afterward couldn't go for a whole month! He could only just sit on the toilet and cry."

"Woah," the kid says, sounding thoroughly impressed. She can't believe this. They are seriously not still talking about pee. Nami makes another noise and opens her eyes fully, putting a hand to her lips, though gingerly because they hurt. If she ever meets the guy who did that she's going to kick his balls in.

"Where am I?" she says softly.

"How do you know that anyway?" Zoro says. "What were you listening at the door?"

"A man knows how a man knows," Usopp says.

"I bet he was peering in the window like a creeper," the kid says with a laugh. Nami focuses a soft gaze, then a gaze, then a glower on Usopp who seems to be content to whack the kid in the shoulder with the back of his hand.

"Oi, no way. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I'm awake, you dipshits!" Nami snaps finally. That gets their attention. Usopp turns to look at her, the kid peers at her with dark eyes through the gap of the seat and the headrest and she can see Zoro watching her from the rear view mirror. There is a moment of silence.

"Oh, you're awake," Usopp says. Nami feels a headache coming on and reminds herself not to bean her only possible benefactor in the head when in the car of his friends going fifty-five miles an hour down an empty stretch of road.

"Where are we?" she says, deciding the maiden in distress act is going to be more of a pain around these guys than anything else.

"Pinedale," the kid says.

"Again," Usopp says.

"I'm telling you we made too many turns to still be in the same place," Zoro says.

"I'm telling you that's impossible," Usopp says. Not this again.

"As hilarious as all this is," Nami says, cutting in.

"It's great isn't it?" says the kid.

"Oi," Zoro and Usopp say in unison.

"As hilarious as this is," Nami says again through ground teeth, daring any of them with a heated glare to say one word. Even a squeak. Before she's finished. "Does anyone want to clue me in on what happened?"

"Yeah." The kid pushes the headrest down and rests his chin on it to look at her. He looks disarmingly young and the bandaids plastered haphazardly over his face don't help any. "I'm Luffy, that's Zoro, that's Usopp and we saw Usopp getting kicked around so we came in to save him and you were there, too."

"You did." Nami says, giving the kid a bland look.

"Yeah, and Zoro."

Uh huh. Well she knew who did most of the saving so there's no point in calling him out on that. Okay well now she has to think about what to do with this situation. Undoubtedly Zoro thinks that she owes him something, and she is grateful in a sense-but she is not going to be in debt to a criminal in any way shape or form. She will not even hesitate to tell him so, preferably behind Usopp or across the room or from the window of a moving bus. The kid is still watching her. His gaze is unnerving and Nami wonders if she has something on her face. No…come to think of it there probably really is a lot to stare at.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" she asks idly, then remembers the company she's in. Of course n— She blinks as Usopp hands her a little square mirror fished from his bag.

"Thanks."

Ugh. She looks a mess. That is a hell of a bruise and there's still the black eye from when she first got caught rifling through Foxy's papers. She smacked that ass well and good, though and had noticed a small dent in the wall when she'd last gone in there. Either way, she'd have to hide out a little while these marks faded. She would look vulnerable and people would treat her that way. No one trusted a bookie with a black eye. At least all her teeth will still there. No thanks to metal pipe jackass.

"What's your name?" The kid…well Luffy, she supposes, asks. Nami hesitates. Then decides that it's no big deal if these kind of nobodies know her name. Zoro is an up and comer but he hasn't come up into any respectable fight yet.

"Nami." She hands the mirror back and rolls up her shirt sleeves, both kind of hot and trying to surreptitiously check her arms for needle marks. Seeing none, she lets out a breath.

"Where are you going?" Luffy asks.

"Oh, anywhere and nowhere." She smiles and folds her arms, blinking as the kid smiles back. Not just a polite social gesture but a huge ear to ear grin. Was it something she said?

"Us, too! Well that and kind of New York."

"If we can ever get out of Pinedale," Usopp mutters.

"Like I said—" Zoro grinds out.

"You should come with us," Luffy says. Nami blinks again, then holds out her hands.

"Woah, hold on there. I'm sure you're pretty nice" criminals. Well one of them. "Guys but I've got things to do."

"Like what?" Luffy asks.

"Oh you know, things." Like put on some make up for starters. …Oh wait her purse isn't here. Nami smiles. Her money isn't here either. Nor are her clothes. Or—well anything really! Wow! Imagine this situation! A tight smile twitches over her face which she quickly tries to smooth.

"Ahh well actually," Nami says, leaning forward just a bit and glancing at Zoro, hoping he will at least glimpse at the swath of feminine skin she's not showing entirely for her own health. "If it's not too much trouble, could we go back to the Rhinegold Warehouse?"

"We can," Luffy says, jamming a finger up his nose. Lovely. "But there's nothing to see. I burned it down."

Wow. Her ears must still be ringing from that pipe so she heard wrong! She glances at Usopp.

"Do you have a cotton swab?"

"Yeah sure." He digs around in his bookbag and produces a box of them. Resourceful guy, huh? Nami cleans out one ear, then the other, then crosses her legs at the knee and smiles at Luffy again.

"I'm sorry. What did you say happened to the Rhinegold?"

"I burnt it."

"Oh I see." So she hadn't misheard! Well—! "I HAD TEN GRAND IN THERE, YOU IDIOT!" Someone is shaking him back and forth! Oh that's her! "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THAT IS?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BURN IT DOWN?!"

"I-I di—i-idn't li-i-ike i-i-t," Luffy says, voice vibrating with each shake. Nami smiles.

"Oh that was the reason?"

"Yeah."

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID REASON IS THAT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THAT MUCH MONEY THAT YOU JUST DESTROYED?! WELL?! DO YOU?!"

"N-o-o-t re-e-a-a-l-l-y."

"Oi! Knock it off!" Zoro says. "Crazy woman! We saved your ass!" Nami realizes faintly the car has stopped which is probably good. That way she won't be charged with homicide when she chucks someone out of it. She lurches forward in her seat and jabs the fighter in his overly muscled shoulder.

"You shut up! I didn't ask for your help in the first place!" She jabs him again and a third time.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to even set up that appointment?! And then you just come in and burn it down?!

"Ow! Quit poking me, damnit! Your nails are sharp!"

"Oh sharp are they?" She flexs her fingers, ready to show him just how good and sharp they are. The kid's hand around her wrist pulls her up short. His grip surprisingly strong.

"Hey," the kid says, his voice a strange kind of intensity. "Calm down."

"Calm down?! You expect me to just calm down?!"

"Yeah." He nods. She glowers at him, chest heaving, and he watches her, a small stern frown on his face. "That money was important to you."

"Of course it was important to me! Let go!" She snatches her hand back again and he lets her go. She folds her arms over her chest and tries to keep the anger burning like hot coals in her throat so the other sensation wouldn't take over. Four years work. All gone. Everything she'd had to see. Everything she'd had to do. Now she was stuck with nothing. Not even a way to get home!

"There were cages in there," Luffy says. "One of them had a dead guy in it." His frown deepens. "If I'd just left it they would have come back and used the cages again maybe."

"And they were going to transport people," Usopp says quietly. Nami bites the inside of her lip and glares at a run in her stocking. She knows that! She does! But—!

"There wasn't time to look for your stuff," Luffy says.

"I didn't even know you had stuff," Usopp says. "Or I would have tried. I'm an um…master at finding…stuff…" he trails off. Nami drops her head presses a hand to her face, feeling her eyes burn but blinking that way. She wouldn't break. She'd find a way to get around this. Maybe she could hitchhike. Yeah. Right. Looking like she did the only people that would stop would be johns or cops.

"It's ten grand, right?" Luffy says. "We'll help you get it back."

"Oh yeah? How?" She lifts her head and glowers at him. "Even if he fights his hardest he only makes five hundred dollars a night," she says, gesturing at Zoro.

"Five fifty," Zoro mutters. Nami ignores him.

"And then, between gas, hotel, food and whatever else…" She ticks off on her fingers. "That only leaves about a hundred total.

"I think you're overestimating a bit," Usopp murmurs.

"Well I don't know how fast we'll get it," Luffy says. "But I fight, too, so that helps."  
"And what about him?" she glances at Usopp, meanly on purpose.

"Well I am A rank," Usopp says and as she glowers at him, he quails again. "But uhhh that was years ago. I don't really fight. I…just do, you know, slingshot stuff."

"So a dead weight." As soon as she says it, Nami wishes she could unsay it. Usopp's flinch is almost painful.

"Not a dead weight," Luffy says, an edge to his voice. "He's our nakama and he can do lots of stuff. We'll help you get your money back but you're not allowed to say things like that."

"No…you're right I'm sorry…." She clenches her fingers together and leans her head back against the headrest, blinking up at the ceiling. She sucks in a deep breath and lets it out. "It's…just been a long day."

"It's okay," Luffy says. "Come with us. We'll get your money back. And we'll have a lot of fun, too. But…we have to do it on the way to New York."

Just go with them? Can she even do something that crazy? Does she have other choices? She can always just have them take her to a hotel and call Nojiko from there— ask her to scrape up busfaire. But no. No that would be admitting defeat. And the ten grand wasn't just ten grand.  
Remember what it's for she reminds herself.

Everyone is watching her, she realizes. Usopp looks like he's still trying to get over the shock of being called—that—and Nami decides that one thing she has to do is to make it up to him somehow. Zoro she can probably manipulate pretty easily once she learns his ways. And even if he only makes a little money now, it's only because he doesn't know how to work the circuit. She can have him fighting in midsized arenas by September if she's good. Luffy, who knows. But even if he doesn't work as a fighter she can get him…selling buttons or something. She sucks in a deep breath, squares her shoulders and nods.

"Okay." And there's that grin again. Not as wide as before but too damned disarming for her own piece of mind.

She clears her throat and tried to think. What is their next step. They'd need to start small so Zoro could be rebranded and Luffy could begin to get branded. "We better get out of state first. Better not call too much attention to ourselves. I think there's a smaller arena in New Mexico."

Pinedale does not slot into her mental map, however, and she has a feeling that the great and powerful Roronoa Zoro is more than a little lacking in the directional sense department.

"Give me the map."

"Map?" Luffy and Usopp say in stereo.

"We've never needed a map," Zoro says. Nami feels like throttling them all over again.

"Next gas station, we're stopping and getting a map." And other things she was going to need for this trip until they found somewhere …better stocked for her to shop at.

"Okay," Luffy says with a grin. "Hey, Usopp, we should teach her how to play slap jack!"  
Out of the corner of her eye, Nami sees Usopp make a quick gesture across his throat with a single finger.

"Ah, sorry. I'm allergic to playing cards," Nami says. "You'll just have to play with Usopp."

"Oi," Usopp says darkly. He can 'oi' all he likes. She has enough to think of. Zoro snorts and the car purrs to life again before sliding out onto the road. Nami watches the world go by for a moment, then faces forward, keeping an eagle eye out for a gas station.

She will give up her sanity if she has to…but she is going to get that money back.


	6. Think of a beautiful day

** Think of a wonderful thought**

Nami reapplied her lipstick, turning her head this way and that in the bathroom mirror. Outside, the airport's usual security diatribe was going on and she could hear the hustle and bustle of people. She checked her watch. 3:45. Well a little late but Sanji wouldn't mind. She leaned back and sighed. There was no hope for it. Long flights always made it look like she'd gotten run over by a bus. Normally she wouldn't care. Sanji had seen her look worse and didn't seem to care what she looked like—unless she decided to throw on a t-shirt over her bikini top. Horrors. But that was a boy thing and she'd gotten used to it. This wasn't for Sanji but…someone she didn't know.

She lifted the glass orchid out of its box and stared at it a moment. Lucci had said to wear it on vacation. She didn't doubt he knew where she was going. She went the same two places every year. But the fact that her 'contact' was here and she didn't know them unnerved her a bit. She hadn't dealt with the underground in ages it seemed and she was out of practice. Already she was starting to sweat a little. But sweat or not—she'd committed to this. With a resolute air, she fixed the comb part of the barrette in place, the light sliding off the glass, though too harshly to pick up on any of the subtle hues. Well it wasn't supposed to be pretty she guessed, just noticeable.

Nami lifted her head, grabbed her little carry on bag and walked purposefully from the bathroom. She had on her good coat, white with faux winter fox fur trim, a black pencil skirt with a little frill at the bottom to turn it from straight lined business to 'having fun' but still with a no nonsense edge, and black peeptoe sling backs with a tasteful spangle of crystal work on the strap— all free because Vivi looved her and she loooved Vivi and if she was a lesbian she'd marry her in the most gorgeous dress in all creation and carry Vivi over any damn threshold the woman wanted. Alas she was (mostly) straight and Vivi was (mostly) straight and had married Koza sometime before everything had gone to hell so c'est la vie and thank you for the shoes.

She knew some men were staring as she powered by, some women, too. But Nami would save her wink for the one who mattered, namely the lanky blond man with the yellow and black scarf who already had all her bags loaded up in on the trolley like the good boy he was. He spotted her and his face lit as he swelled up like a bullfrog.

"NA—"

She put a finger to her lips and winked at him.

"—mii-swaaaan," he said in deflating tones as she drew closer, seeming to melt at the knees despite the fact that she'd seen him dent a steel wall.

"You look amazing, Nami-swan," he said in a gusty sigh, his hips twitching from side to side. Nami smiled. She'd forgotten what Sanji could do to her.

"Thank you, Sanji."

"So elegant."

"Thank you."

"Debonair."

"Thanks."

"Fantastique!"

"Sanji…" Wow. She'd really forgotten.

"A shining star!"

"Sanji—" People were starting to stare now as he was getting louder. Damnit. Every time.

"MY HEART BELONGS TO—"

"CAN WE GET TO THE CAR ALREADY?!"

"Right away, mademoiselle!" he said, grin so wide his eye was closed. He began to push the trolley toward the exit, moving so lightly he seemed to be dancing as he giggled to himself. People watched him go. Nami rested a hand against her forehead. Why. Why were they all freaks? She sighed and, patted down her hair and continued her way outside where Sanji was gleefully loading her things onto the back of the catering van. It read 'Baratie' in fading blue letters and underneath was an annoyed fish with a braided mustache and an annoyed duck with a single curly brow. No one understood their mascots, so Zeff had told her once, but Usopp had created it so there it stayed, confusing Seattle for the better part of a decade.

She realized belatedly that she was supposed to be looking for a contact, and tried to clandestinely peer around, not wanting to arouse Sanji's curiosity. No one seemed to be looking for her. They would have undoubtedly spotted her during that spectacle if they had been. Oh well. Somewhere else she supposed. Sanji trotted around to the passenger side door and pulled it open, elegantly lifting some roses off the seat as he did so that a shower of red and white petals sprayed from it.

'It's like a broadway production,' said the sardonic Usopp part of her brain that had no business being there. 'Watch out, here comes the musical number'.

Nami gave herself a mental shake, she was going to have her fill of Usopp and more by the time this vacation was finished. She pushed that from her mind, too, and took the roses before seating herself in the van. It smelled like warm cupcakes with a faint overlay of tobacco and Nami took a deep appreciative sniff while Sanji ducked out of sight around the back of the van.

She was home.

All that was missing was Luffy popping up behind the seats, mouth full of cupcakes and asking her something, spraying crumbs everywhere while Sanji bellowed at him to stop eating shit and sit down! Sometimes Usopp would be there, too. Once they had crammed everyone in the back of the van and went for a two day trip to Las Vegas, sending Zeff into a righteous fury about not only had they hijacked the van, but had somehow coated the floor with glitter. There was still some left here and there, catching the light.

Sanji was at the driver's side door and Nami looked back out the windshield at the dirty snow that lined the sidewalk.

"Do you mind?" he asked, holding up his cigarette pack. Nami shook her head and he lit one with a match, his head bent, hair falling forward and the light catching and glossing it for just a second. In that moment, she always thought, he was the hottest guy in the world. She looked away again as he shook out the match and put the old van into drive, cursing the tires squealed a bit before the van lunked forward.

She looked from the dirty snow to the roses in her lap, still shedding petals, over the floor, a single red petal lying next to the black of Sanji's pant leg. She wondered how many old dried rose petals they'd find in this van years later. Strange how pieces of the past stayed around. Strange how the present faded bit by bit. A petal here, a cigarette there, everything living and dying at once.

"Nami?" Sanji said, warm, concerned. Nami shook her head.

"Just thinking." She yawned behind her hand. "It's been a long flight."

"Yeah I bet. Shitty planes."

She couldn't tell if he believed her or not, but as it was Sanji, it didn't matter. He was like that with his weird spazzy love and deep seated idiotic chivalry. He was like that even to men, though his tough exterior wouldn't let him show it. If it wasn't there, he wouldn't have fought her so hard about her decision. They'd started to argue it on the waning days of vacation, when everyone was gloomy and grumpy and looking forward to a life away from painful memories. It had been bitter and hard and for a while she'd really hated him and convinced he'd really hated her. The argument continued in long e-mails, back and forth for weeks. Months. They'd stop. Make up. And then start again. Escalating until Nami had nearly cracked Spandam's coffee cup over his head from all the stress of it.

And then one day, in the middle of the July heat, she'd found Sanji standing outside her apartment building, red eyed and smoking like a chimney. She'd thought the worst had happened and—in a way it had.

'He's not—gaining much weight,' Sanji had told her in a hoarse voice. In fact he'd been losing it, drip by drip. As if his body was slowly giving up on its own no matter what anyone had to say about it. He was already starving to death and there was nothing anyone could do. He'd stayed there for the whole month. And then they'd made out. And then they'd made love. And then he'd cried on her shoulder because it wasn't enough and would never be.

In the end, before he'd left on the second of August, he'd agreed. After Christmas they would do it. And then he'd left. And then she went back to her apartment, her bed still smelling of soft cologne and tobacco and cried herself sick. He wasn't even dead yet and they were jumping the gun. What idiots they all were.

"Usopp and Chopper are coming tomorrow," Sanji said. Nami looked up and realized she must have been out of it a long time judging by how far they were.

"Oh?" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, snagging it on a weird edge and realizing it was the orchid. She took it out absently. "Have you told him?" she asked, running her thumb over its surface.

"Tried. Couldn't. Not over the phone." He took another drag of his cigarette, not looking at her. "Aah but don't worry. I'll try when he gets here."

"I'll tell him if he won't listen."

Sanji did look at her then, surprised, and then a line of tension appeared in his forehead.

"You don't have to."

"I have to." Who else could? Only three people could ever get to Usopp when he was in a state and he would be. "I want to."

He was silent for a moment, then nodded, pressing out his cigarette and resting both hands on the wheel. They arrived at Empire Suites about twenty minutes later. A hotel owned by marry me please god Vivi which meant rooms were free and they got the best ones. Sanji continued to be Sanji,loading up her trolley, refusing the help of the shitty bellboy because he was the one who was going to help Nami with her luggage and not anyone else. Though he'd tipped the guy anyway like a moron.

Once inside the room, he pulled her luggage off the trolley, arranging it just how she liked it before standing beside it, one hand wrapped around the gold pole. Nami was tempted to grab him by the collar and drag him in like a fly to her queen spider. Set him on the bed. Have her wicked way. But that wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to her. It wasn't love. It wasn't really attraction. She didn't know what it was, but knew it wasn't real enough to do that kind of thing

"Will you come by the Baratie tonight?"

"No I think I'll eat here."

"Going to visit Luffy?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

Silence. Tension. Two strangers not quite sure what to say to one another.

"I'll call you," Nami said, because she couldn't stand it. She wasn't sure what she would say when she called him but just saying she would seemed to be enough.

"I'll wait for it with all my heart," he said, pressing a hand to his chest and managing to sound smooth somehow. And then just before he left he delivered the killing blow. "Welcome home, Nami-swan."  
And then he shut the door before she could retaliate. Jackass. She flopped on the bed for a moment, staring at the orange and gold canopy. Then she kicked off her shoes and decided to have a shower, enjoying Franky Family sixteen setting showerhead protoype A, which she knew because it said so on a plaque right underneath it—a plaque Vivi had commissioned of all things. And underneath it, someone had scratched in a crude fashion. Setting 17. Marked but do not attempt. Moron.

Once out of the shower she pulled on her PJs, missing Minky already. She tried Franky's phone but he evidently busy because it was turned off. It was too soon to call Sanji and everyone else—she wasn't sure if she wanted to speak to. So she listlessly played Angry Birds, watched some Dateline, Spandam called once, twice, five times until she'd wanted to claw her own face off, wrap the phone in it an flush them both down the toilet. But she settled for shoving it between the mattresses. By 8 o'clock, something was gnawing at her belly that wasn't quite hunger.

She closed her eyes, then got up and crammed her feet into her tennis shoes, grabbed her bag lady du jour coat and went out the door. There were no buses that ran out to the Sunshine Residence this late at night so she paid the exorbitant taxi fare, cursing the meter inwardly the whole way there.

Maple was the receptionist tonight and smiled at Nami when she came in through the doors.

"Thought I'd see you 'bout this time," she said, as she said every year, sliding over the sign-in clipboard with soft brown fingers. "He's been getting on well."

"I'm glad," Nami said as she said every year. Signing her name with a flourish.

"And tell that young man of yours to stop flirting with me," Maple said with a grin, continuing the ritual. "I'm a happily married woman."

"I'm sure he'll be heart broken," Nami said, smiling, then glancing at the time. Two hours left for visitation. She gave Maple a hopeful expression.

"You know this job runs me off my feet. I get so tired I can hardly remember whose comin' or goin'. Don't you take advantage of that and stay 'til ten, now, understand?"

"Of course not. I would never," Nami said, deciding to give Maple a good Christmas present. Something pretty but tasteful. She made her way to Luffy's room, pushing aside the growing trepidation as she went. Reminding herself what she was really here for right now. Not to worry about what would happen or what the others would think or say or do or the inevitable end— but enjoying his company just like she always had this time of year.

She traced the colorful name on his door before pushing it open the whole way into a room filled with memory. And Luffy, lying on the bed just as he'd been. Well taken care of but vacant. Nami closed the door behind her and took her time, looking at the pictures on the wall. Remembering what she'd forgotten. What she couldn't forget. What she'd never forget. Then she decided to stop treating this like a wake and grabbed a lollipop from the bedside table.

"Budge over," she said, shifting Luffy to the side so she could kick off her shoes and slip beside his quiet warmth. She stuck the lollipop in her mouth, shifted the pillow so that they could share it and turned on the TV. Christmas special, Christmas special, Christmas special.

"If I have to see It's A Wonderful Life again, I'll scream," she told him, settling finally on the Disney Channel even if there was nothing on there she'd wanted to watch. Certain people on the other hand… It was just commercials now, though, but she decided she'd watch whatever was on—so long a is wasn't A freaking Wonderful freaking Life. Or Die Hard. Why was that considered a Christmas movie?  
Nami sighed and shifted Luffy's hand over her shoulder, absently feeling the soft pads of his fingers where they'd been rough and calloused before. She turned her head to look at him. His familiar profile, smaller now. Looking more like a kid then he had even when she first met him despite the height difference. She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, sucking the excess spit off it.

"This is root beer," she told him. "Want to taste?"

Which, of course he did. He was Luffy after all. She carefully pried his mouth open and rolled the candy on his tongue. It didn't so much as twitch. His breath didn't change. His eyelids didn't flicker. His finger didn't twitch in a sudden feeble burst toward life. The show was on now, some cartoon, chattering mindlessly behind her and she was fine until the music started and sent a wave of feeling through her brain.

Oh no.

'Think of a wonderful thought. Any merry little thought. Think of Christmas, think of snow, think of sleighbells off you go like reindeer in the sky. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!' They chorused happily. Peter freaking Pan. Nami sighed and pulled the lollipop out of Luffy's mouth, shifting back to watch beside him, tempted to change the channel, but she wouldn't because she'd promised. Even if it had been a quiet promise. Man, though, what she wouldn't give for some of that pixie dust.

* * *

**It was a beatuiful ****day, don't let it get away**

It's been a little under 48 hours and Nami has changed her opinion about her new companions about as many times. At first she had been convinced that Zoro was the ringleader of this operation, leading two otherwise innocent kids into a felony. But who wouldn't make that mistake. To anyone with just the time to take a look, he seems like the kind of man who would be in charge of any situation. To anyone who had spent any amount of time with him however… And then, she'd thought that they were just a ragtag group of runaways, tailing along behind Zoro like remoras with a shark—but that's wrong, too. At least in Luffy's case.

Nami wraps her arms around her knees and shifts her weight on the creaky bed, trying to avoid the spring that's been poking her in the butt for most of the night and watches Luffy. Usopp's age, apparently, and a shock to all, he looks just like a kid right now; his hair, mussed from sleep, looking kind of like a dandelion in a windstorm. He's watching Saturday Morning Cartoons for God's sake, holding a paper bowl of sugared cereal between his there are weird little tells about him, too. His arms look thin and pathetic, covered with band aids as they are but—sometimes when he moves, she can see the sleek play of muscle under the skin. And strange intensity aside, he's too confident to just be a runaway, too self-possessed, as if he belongs in this half world of—what, driving around and having adventures with what amounts to complete strangers? She doesn't get it.

"Oh no! Get up Optimus! Don't let that guy beat you!" Luffy says, clenching his hands into fists.

"I'm telling you, he's going to be alright," Usopp says as he picks a comb through his hair which keeps trying to escape in a wiry cloud.

"Oi, stop spoiling it!" Luffy growls at him, seeming honestly put off by it. Usopp shifts subtly out of reach and sighs.

"I'm not spoiling. I'm jut saying. It's a cartoon. They don't kill people in cartoons."

"They shot Bambi's mom," Luffy says accusingly.

"Oh, well Disney." Usopp flips a hand. "Anyway, in reality she's still alive."

"What? No way."

"Yes way. See she's actually part deer, part terminator. It's based off a true story," Usopp says with a sage nod. "I met her once."

"Wha-a-at? You seriously did?! That's so cool!"

Nami groans softly and rests her forehead on her knees. What has her life become all of a sudden? Two days ago she was the youngest in the group of dangerous adults, trying not to get killed. Now she felt like the oldest in a group of what seemed like equally dangerous idiots and she should probably feel more worried about this than she actually does. Especially since she's the lone girl in a group of guys but—

Somehow…it's alright?

This part is not alright, however, Nami thinks as she opens her eyes and looks at the ragged edges of her short skirt she's been wearing for those same crazy 48 hours. Because, wouldn't you know it? Just when you think you have it all, some idiot burns down all your clothes and all your money. She tries to dredge up some anger at him for this but it's way too damn early. Anyway, it's like Nojiko used to say. Don't get angry. Hit them over the head with a stick when they least expect it. Though in this case, hitting them over the head means taking charge of the group and herding them in the direction which will get her her ten grand back.

And she isn't going to get it looking like this. Bruises aside. She looks like a mess and they will treat her like one. So, really, there's only one thing to do. Nami stretches and swings her feet out of bed, pretending she really didn't just see a roach scuttle into the deeper shadows. It's okay she tells herself. Move on. Though she does allow herself a little shudder before pushing herself to her feet. They were going shopping! Only—she doesn't want to go out like this if she can help it.

She glances at the two trash bags at the end of the boys' bed. There are clothes in them, supposedly. A funky, musty, rarely washed boy smell from Luffy's bag because of course there is but Usopp's seem relatively newish and have yet acquired the odor that is starting to pick its way under her skin. There are Zoro's clothes, too, of course, in a suitcase in a closet— but that's entirely more intimate than she wants to get with the green headed lug.

"Usopp I'm going to borrow some clothes," Nami says, kneeling beside the bag and rifling through it. He blinks at her owlishly, the ragged ends of his story trailing off before finally saying.

"Uh…okay. Why are we going somewhere?"

"Are we going to fight?" Luffy says, perking up and nearly spilling his cereal.

"Not yet. And it might not be for a little while," she says. At least not until she can get her bearings on the whole thing. Luffy looks momentarily disappointed but then shrugs it away and grins.

"Okay."

"And comb your hair," Nami says. "You look like you just escaped from the zoo."

"I'm a monkey!" Luffy says, scratching under his arms. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"

"Hey monkey you're gonna spill your cereal if you're not careful," Usopp says. Nami lets them at it, picks out larger shirt and a pair of overalls since that's all the longnosed boy seems to have and makes her way to the bathroom. Zoro's still in there, just finishing shaving now, not even dressed. Honestly. Even Nojiko gets out of the bathroom faster than he does.

Nami puts a hand on her hip and tries to route him out of the bathroom with a stare, catching his eyes in the mirror. He looks at her, then looks away and even slows down. She narrows her eyes.

"Are you planning to be out sometime next Christmas?" Nami says.

"I'll be done when I'm done," Zoro says. "You can wait." He rinses off his face and then, even slower, picks up a toothbrush. It's not about the bathroom, Nami knows, but about dominance. About seeing who was strong enough to get their own way.

"I can wait but I'm not going to," Nami says. Then, trying to be a little more reasonable about it all: "You can brush your teeth out there, can't you?"

"I can but I won't," he says with the lazy air of someone whose convinced he's winning. Clearly he hasn't met her.

"I have to go," she says, trying another tack.

"You can hold it." He points the toothbrush at her. "As long as I'm wearing this towel, the bathroom is mine."

The battle lines had been drawn. Right. Nami sighs as if defeated and moves in past him anyway, putting down the toilet seat and lid to set the clothes on top of it. Then with a sudden movement, she snatches the towel from Zoro's waist, grinning as he chokes.

"Damnit! What the hell is wrong with you? Give me back my—"

"Out!" she says, cracking a rat tail at his ass without even looking at him (much).

"At least give me my pa—"

She chucks the pants at him, getting him right in the face, then giving him a bodily shove out the door before closing it. Luffy breaks into sunny laughter that she's sure can be heard through at least a few of the paper thin walls around here.

"That was great!"

"Shut up!" Zoro snaps.

"Oh, look, the carpet matches the drapes," Usopp says, giving Nami a mental image she could have done better without.

"I'm going to kill you, Usopp!"

"Put some pants on first, idiot!"

It's like a comedy routine with a one man audience. Nami grins, then catches her bright expression in the mirror and is…kind of shocked by how happy it looks. This is stupid. She needs to reign herself in. After all, she barely knows these guys. She can't let them get under her skin. She won't. She's just here for the money, and maybe a launching-off pad to bigger, better paying, things.

For all that she doesn't know them, Nami reflects, not an hour or so later, she looks damn cute in their clothes, if she does say so herself. Usopp's clothes anyway. The shirt is a little tight across the chest and the legs are a little long, but roll them up and slap her hair in pigtails and she looks like innocent Brenda Lou, off for the county fair. The flipflops she'd brought at the gas station didn't entirely bear that out, but, eh, who was counting?

Anyway, she's done and dressed so that means phase one of operation get my damn money back is completed. Now for phase two. She tugs her pigtails in place and slips out of the bathroom. Luffy is busy being distracted by the outside world, face pressed against the glass, while Zoro, sitting on the narrow cot, gives her a baleful glare. At least Usopp does a double-take and she can see his dark skin go a shade darker. She grins at him and shoves her hands into the pockets.

"What do you think?" she says, swaying a bit.

"Um…great. Full points," Usopp says. He's so lame but so cute. Nami can't help but smile. But enough of that. Down to business.

"How much money do we have, all told?" Nami asks, glancing at Zoro. He glowers at her. She stares evenly back. She can do this all day if she has to—but she's not in the mood. She fists her hands inside the pockets.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you cooperated."

"Screw you."

"Mmm, come on, Zoro," Luffy says, looking away from his nose print. "We promised." Zoro sighs and sits back, regarding her.

"About six hundred."

"Give it," Nami says, holding out a hand.

"What, all of it?!" Zoro snaps and she nods. His teeth clench and she can practically hear the vien in his neck throbbing. But he digs out his wallet anyway and chucks it at her. She catches it easily and counts through the money. It's only about five hundred and thirty. Geeze this guy. Five hundred and thirty is not about six hundred. It's not anywhere close! With estimates like that, they're probably leaking money right and left. The thought leaves her a little lightheaded.

"That's six hundred out of our debt," Zoro says.

"It's five hundred and thirty and this doesn't count toward the debt," Nami says.

"What?" There goes that vein again. "What's it for?"

"Business expenses."

"Listen, you—" Zoro says, surging to his feet. Nami feels her own irritation splinter and crosses the distance to poke him in his big meaty dumptruck shoulder.

"No, you listen. How long have you been circuiting? Two years? Three? And you're still doing the podunk arenas in the middle of nowhere!"

"So what?"

"So I'm not going to wait 'til I'm fifty to get my money!" Insults flair to the tip of her tongue but she holds them back and tries a different tack. "Listen, even office jobs give you a desk."

"So you're going to buy a desk?" Zoro says accusingly and Nami feels something splinter.

"Of course I'm not going to buy a desk! Why the hell would I buy a desk?!"

"You're the one talking about desks not me!"

"I'm talking about business expenses!" Ugh. This is already going to be such a headache. "Look, what is it you want? Money? Fame?"

Zoro looks at her a long moment. She doesn't know what to expect but if he says anything about desks she'll clobber him. Instead he sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"That doesn't matter. Just stop trying to swindle us."

"I'm not trying to swindle anyone."

He gives her a look that reminds her that he doesn't know her any better than she knows him. Which—well it's not as if she hasn't swindled criminals in the past, but this is different. They're different somehow. But she doesn't want to dwell on that too much.

"Zoro," she says, his name sounding weird on her lips but it gets his attention which is the point.  
"Everything I worked for was tied up in that ten grand."

"You've said."

"Just listen," she snaps and miraculously he closes his mouth. "What I'm saying is, I worked for that ten grand. I know how to make money and I know how to make it work for me." She taps the wallet against his chest. "You guys are the ones going to make it happen for me so of course I'm not going to swindle you. I need you to trust me on that."

"What business expenses?" he mutters, shoving his hands into his pockets. She can see him giving in though, bit by bit.

"Right now, clothes chiefly." She holds up a finger as he gives her a sharp look. "This is the only other outfit I own and it isn't even mine," she says. "Besides which, if you want me representing you, I can't look like a bag lady."

He's watching her. She can't read his expression entirely but it seems like he's on the edge of a decision. Whether or not to go along with this. To trust her. His gaze is intense in a different way and she meets it even though she feels a kind of weary irritation knot in her chest. If this is going to be how it's like every time…

"Zoro," Luffy says, no louder than normal but his voice seems to fill the room. Zoro looks back and Nami looks around his shoulder to see Luffy sitting in the window, the light filtering him from behind.

"It's okay," Luffy says. "Money is just money. Don't worry so much."

Money isn't just money. It's never just money. Nami keeps her mouth shut, though, as Zoro sighs, shoulders slumping.

"Yeah, alright," he says, flopping in the chair—and just like that, the tension began to leak out of the room like a slowly deflating balloon. Nami puts a hand on her stomach and looks at Luffy whose head is turned as he looks out the window. Just who is this kid, really?

The strip mall can barely be constituted as is a Dollar General, a Good Will and a tired old laundromat but the rest of the storefronts are empty, the sunlight glancing off of their darkened windows and empty rooms. As if to make up for all this misery, a small dilapidated playground with a hooded slide sits off to one side of the rutted parking lot— that Luffy bolts for the minute he's out of the car.

"Woohoo! Comon'!" he cries, though who he is saying come on to isn't entirely clear. Zoro shrugs and ambles his way to the sagging splintery bench. Nami half expects Usopp to go tearing after them but when she looks at him, he's chewing on his lower lip, glancing at her and then looking away. Does he want—to come with her? She's kind of touched, but then again isn't sure if he wants to come with her for her, or to not have to clown around on a blisteringly hot playground. Either way, she wouldn't mind the company.

"Would you care to be my escort, kind sir?" she asks, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He grins at her, then straightens and bows stiffly, saying in a deep voice.

"I would be honored." And unexpectedly offering his arm like a true gentleman. Nami takes it and together they wend their way through the searing heat into the bastion of cool that is the Good Will.

"You can count on me to find all the best clothes," Usopp says as they come to a long rack in the center of the store. "I'm a Good Will expert."

"Really." Nami says with a slight laugh, pulling out a pair of MC Hammer pants and making a face. Why was this ever a style?

"Oh yeah, me and my mom used to come here all the time."

Nami pauses in the middle of hanging the pants back up. His mom, huh…? Come to think of it he's a lot different than Luffy. Like he really doesn't belong with these guys but got picked up somehow. Usopp looks at her and she pretends to have been looking at the pants before putting them away and thumbing through the selection of jeans. She really shouldn't say anything. It isn't her place and she doesn't want to get any more involved with these guys unless she has to but—

"Hey, listen…" Nami starts. Hesitates, then plows on. "Don't you think your mom is worried about you?"

"She's um…gone…" Usopp says fingering the sleeve of a glittery silver shirt. "A long time ago now..."

"Oh…" She pushes aside another pair of ratty jeans. "Mine, too." Sort of. Kind of. Effectively anyway. She's long since come to accept it. Though Nojiko still struggled which probably makes her a better person. She's not a criminal anyway.

"Sorry to hear that," Usopp says.

"Yeah, you too," Nami says.

"Yeah…"

She takes out a skirt, wrinkles her nose at the moth eaten hem, and puts it back. Usopp is still sorting through clothes but Nami can't tell if he's looking for her or just looking. She doesn't know much about him other than he can run fast and is pretty good with a fire extinguisher.

"How did you get hooked up with these guys anyway?" Nami asks, selecting a cute orange top and draping it over her arm.

"I don't really know. I mean they were just passing through and things happened. It's kind of weird."

"What they just stopped by your doorstep and took you?" Nami raises her eyebrows.

"Ah, no I was already um…adventuring." He scratches the side of his nose. By that, she guesses he means, running away. Or maybe running to? New York, Luffy had said. But it would take them months to get there at this rate.

"Think you'll go back?" she asks carefully.

"No… Well…maybe… I mean, I don't know… I was fine until weird man-cage, but now…" He shrugs. There is a moment of silence in which she can very faintly hear Luffy's voice, calling something. How can he have so much energy on such a hot day?

"…You think I should?" Usopp asks.

"Go home? Definitely," Nami says. No matter what had driven him out, she's sure that someone misses him. She's also sure that he's going to get crushed if he stays around here. No matter how cute Luffy can be, he's still mixed up in the circuit. Trouble is going to come out of it sooner or later.

"It's because I'm dead weight, right?" he says and she feels another jolt of wishing she hadn't said that.

"Usopp…"

"Because I'm not. I'm a champion at the slingshot. No really," he says when she opens her mouth. "I have a ribbon and everything. I mean it was sixth grade but I've only gotten better since then. Or I can draw signs or—I dunno— carry bags or something. I used to be a porter for the embassy, you know, and won employee of the year five times in a row."

"Look, it's—"

"I'm not a loser," he says. There is a wounded look in his eyes that stops her from saying anything more. This kid has issues. He has issues and she doesn't want to deal with them. She's not even sure if she can. She has work to do, damnit. Money to get back and build up. A cure to find. She doesn't have time to deal with a no account kid who is older than she is but still seems like he's twelve and needing someone's hand to hold to cross the street.

She tries to build the anger up but it just won't hold and it makes her tired. She can't even think of something cruel to tell him to turn him away. Well she can but—what's the point? If he ran away to prove himself to someone, he's only going to run somewhere else and now that he's been caught once by Foxy, it's going to be dangerous for him out on his own.

She adds a few more clothes to her selection as she tries to figure out what to do with him, to slot him into her plan. She's not even sure how to slot Luffy into her plan since, most of the time, a D ranked fighter is more money than he's worth unless you want to invest to train him up, which she doesn't. She spots a cowboy hat sitting on top of the rack and inexplicably gets an idea.

"Here," she said, putting the hat on Usopp's head and stepping back to assess the effect. "You can be Luffy's MC."

"MC?"

"Yep. You'll announce him at the beginning of his first match. It sounds easy but it's actually a pretty flashy job so you'll have to have a lot of stage presence."

He looks dubious at this and tugs on the brim of the hat. It looks good on him, but not enough. She'll have to build something up for him, too, eventually. Spend money to make money, as they said.

"Is that really important?" he says. She nods.

"So important that I'm willing to give you" 10…5… "two percent of the profit from whatever we make." See Nojiko? She's done her good deed for the day. Usopp still doesn't look as if he believes her but he'd better because she doesn't have it in her to try any harder. He has problems but so does everyone. It will all work out. She's determined it will. No matter what shape she has to pound them into to make them fit, everything will turn out for the best.

The bells above the door jangle and there's a Zoro filling the entrance. He looks around, spots them, and miraculously doesn't get lost on his way to meet up with them. He looks kind of haggard and Nami wonders if something happened.

"Hey, Usopp, you still have that screwdriver right?" Zoro asks.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Luffy got stuck in the slide."

Nami stares at him, waiting for the joke, realizing there isn't one and turns her head to go back to shopping. It'll work out. It will. Somehow.


	7. Time, A little Less Conversation

**Time keeps going by...**

Nami wiped her red eyes with the offered handkerchief. She was fine. She was good. That was just an allergic reaction. Stress. Or something. She'd promised herself she was done with the crying thing, hadn't she? This hadn't been crying so it didn't count.

"Is it too dusty in this room or is it just me?" she said to Usopp whose eyes were also suspiciously red.

"Pretty dusty. We should talk to someone about that," he said shifting Luffy against his shoulder and looking away, blinking rapidly. Luffy didn't even have the decency to look like he was sleeping. The milky light coming in from the window made him look washed out. Waxen. She stopped that train of thought in its tracks. Right now she had a job to do. She pulled Luffy's head toward her, smoothing her fingers through the tangled mess before trimming it, catching the hairs between her fingers so that none would slide down his too bony neck and into his shirt. It was quiet work, nothing except the snip of the scissors and Usopp sniffing now and then. Nami didn't look up. There was a whisper of shoes on the linoleum.

"Here are the linens," Conis said in a soft voice. Nami felt the weight of the damn orchid, the tines seeming to dig into her scalp at the woman's presence.

"Thanks," Nami said, just to get her out. "We'll take care of it."

"You know her?" Usopp asked in a low voice after she'd left. Nami was silent as she trimmed the hair around Luffy's left ear, concentrating mostly on deciding what to do with Usopp's question.

"No, should I?" she finally said, looking up at him. He was watching her steadily. It was hard to fool a fool but she kept his gaze and raised her eyebrows. The truth was too complicated. The truth was too scary. If she could protect him from it, she'd do everything she could.

"What?" she said finally.

"Nothing." He looked away. The great thing about Usopp sometimes was that he was just fine about being protected.

"Lift him up, will you?" Nami said, setting the scissors back on the cart. "I'll change the sheets."  
Even though Luffy was much thinner than he used to be, Nami was surprised at how easily Usopp seemed to do it. He just pulled Luffy close to his chest and stood, Luffy's head lolling against his shoulder, the tubes coiling down from him like small intestines. Nami tried not to think about that and stripped the bed. Careful not to get hair on the mattress. She remade it quickly enough and fluffed the pillows before she had Usopp set him back down again so that she could tuck the blanket around him. He so small and still with that haircut, his scar standing out vividly under his eye. He looked better with it long, she decided. Another thing she wished she could undo.

"You want to get out of here?" Usopp said and Nami nodded. He always did know when to get out. Still, she watched Luffy as Usopp gathered his things. She noted the slight weight of his head creasing the pillow, the painfully comforting rise of his chest.

"Let's motor," Usopp said and she stood, turning her back on Luffy and shutting the door behind her with a quiet click as she followed him out into the hall. Conis shot her a worried look from the reception desk and Nami touched the orchid in reply. She'd promised to meet with her tonight in exchange for Conis pretending they weren't connected and without freaking out Usopp in the process—and so she'd keep that promise. She had to admit Conis was pretty good at keeping up a brave front when she was really a woman in trouble. Then again, anyone who was mixed up with Rob Lucci was in trouble in one way or another.

But never mind that for now. She turned her focus on Usopp who she hadn't seen since last year when he'd only stayed long enough to pop in on the 24th, and then be off again, running away to hide in the bowels of Minnesota. Important projects, he'd said, and no one had believed him as no one ever did—but it was Usopp so they never said so. He didn't look much different from then except for his hair being a little longer—but he'd definitely changed from when they'd first met.

He was much taller than her for one thing. Half a head instead of the few inches he had been. His shoulders were broader, too, and there was definite muscle there. It was more than subtle but not anywhere near the brick house in your face that was the great Roronoa Zoro. But one brick house was one enough for any group. Still it was strange to think that she really could hide behind his back now if she wanted to—as long as she could beat him to hiding behind hers.

"How is school?" Nami asked, slipping her arm around his for the added warmth as they crunched through the thin snow toward the bus shelter.

"Oh you know." Usopp flipped a hand. "Schooly. But I've got tons of projects so—"

"They can wait," Nami said, squeezing his arm in warning.

"Yeah, they can wait," Usopp agreed. "I was going to say that."

_Sure, sure,_ Nami thought but didn't say.

"What about you?" Usopp asked. "Still seeing that guy from IT?"

"What's-his-name?" Nami said and Usopp made a face.

"I guess not, huh. Too bad, you seemed really great together."

Really? Was he seriously saying that? Nami felt a pang she couldn't ignore kick just under her ribcage.

"Usopp, we broke up two years ago," she said. He winced.

"Oh, did you?"

"Yeah."

"My bad."

She snorted. 'His bad'. He didn't e-mail her or call her. Just avoided her once a year when they dragged him in to see his best friend. That was part of Usopp, too, as much as the lies and the artistic talent. He'd run away from anything if given the chance, no matter what he left behind. But he wasn't the only one who was never around—and she wondered if it was going to be like that with everyone after—after this year. Drifting away like dandelion seeds in the wind. Going about their jobs. Their lives. Remembering a dream that had never managed to come about.

"Why'd you break up with him? I thought you really liked him," Usopp said after a while, as if trying to make up the missing time. As if the reasons mattered now. Maybe they did. It wasn't as if they had changed. Had she liked him? Yes. He was kind and sweet and funny and had a considerable amount of personal wealth—she couldn't say that hadn't been a factor since Luffy's bills had been particularly exorbitant at the time. She really had liked him aside from that but… but what?

She was still chewing on it when they got to the bus shelter and hugged herself as a cold wind swept snow against her legs. She was wearing stockings, but a skirt was always a bad idea in this kind of weather. Usopp made an amused noise and she was tempted to bean him upside the head until he opened his coat.

"Want in?"

Not that it would do much good, but she couldn't resist the offer. She leaned back against him, still hugging herself as he wrapped the coat back around them both. It wasn't quite a hug so they didn't have to acknowledge that. No comfort was being asked and none was being given. And since they weren't facing each other, no amount of face composing needed to be done to prevent unnecessary emotion from leaking.

"Well?" Usopp asked. Well? Oh right. That guy.

"He wasn't there," Nami said, knowing that Usopp would know what she meant. He hadn't been there on that long stretch of road. Hadn't cheered himself hoarse at the arenas. Hadn't visited caves, giant balls of yarn or restaurants shaped like dinosaurs. He hadn't fought with them in Boulder or seen the ball drop in Time's Square, all huddled together in a knot as snow and confetti tumbled together.

"That kind of restricts your prospects," Usopp said with a chuckle. "I hear Franky's free."

"Don't even talk to me about Franky," Nami said. She still hadn't quite forgiven him for making her jump out of her shoes that day.

"Why not? He's pretty well off, isn't he?"

Damn Usopp for knowing her type.

"His hair is too blue for my tastes."

"Too bad. I'll have to tell Vivi you aren't interested," Usopp said, nudging the top of her head with his chin. Nami clicked her tongue and playfully tapped at his jaw.

"Vivi doesn't count. She's a goddess and you know it."

"I do. I watched her ascension myself on clouds of chiffon and designer shoes."

"Classy."

"Right?"

A few cars went by. A helicopter churred overhead, and some kids across the street, bundled up like little marshmallows pointed at it and called to their mother who stood and watched with them a while before hurrying them to the car.

"We should do this more often," Nami said. She'd missed this. She missed him. She missed them all when they weren't there but he'd always been the one she'd understood the most.

"We should," Usopp said. She should let it go there. She knew she should. It would only be awkward again if she continued. But if she didn't do it now…when would she? Another time? Would there be another time? Her bus was coming down the street, windshield wipers flickering. Nami let out a deep breath and stepped out of Usopp's coat, back into the cold.

"We should," she said, tugging it around him again and buttoning the upper most buttons while she looked into his eyes. "We're still nakama no matter what. During Christmas. After Christmas. Maybe we can even go for broke and meet up on New Years." Usopp's smile was tight.

"I don't know if I could handle such wild living."

"Try it, you might like it," she said, resting a hand briefly on the center of his bus hissed to a stop. She gave him a parting smile before turning to get on.

"Hey," Usopp said, and she looked back at him. "Sanji's off tomorrow. You should come over for dinner. Maybe some games…"

"Sounds great," Nami said, smile widening. "I'll bring the schnapps." Usopp grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I knew we could count on you."

xXxXx

A few hours later and Nami found herself sitting in the little cafe attached to the hotel, stirring her coffee. Every time the door opened and she looked up to find someone else her stomach turned over. It wasn't that she was afraid of Conis. The woman had seemed even more anxious than she was. But there was no telling who else might be watching.

'Tread carefully,' Robin had told her once. 'Lucci does not work alone.'  
But so far neither of them had been able to uncover who else he worked with. It could be Conis for all she knew, though her gut told her otherwise. She sipped at her coffee then checked her watch. Conis was late. Well if anything had happened to her there was little they could do. She felt a twinge of guilt for even thinking it since it wasn't too too long ago where they'd flown to other states to rescue those far less innocent than Conis seemed to be. But that was then and this was now and Nami could only care for so much at a time. She told herself this. Layering on the excuses one by one, calcifying them inside of her so they would be as hard as bone.

Fifteen minutes later, Conis arrived, looking paler than her fluffy white coat and gripping a (kind of cute) harp shaped clutch. She must be going somewhere fancy, Nami decided and felt under dressed despite the fact she hadn't changed since the Residence. She straightened her skirt anyway and waved Conis over. The woman blinked, looking apprehensive a moment before finally coming to join her.

"Want a drink?" Nami asked. "Coffee? Tea?" Whiskey?

"Oh, no thank you, I'm not staying long. You can help me, can't you?" Conis looked down, biting her lip. "I've tried everything short of setting up land mines but I—"

"Hold on," Nami said. Land mines? Was she serious? "Tell me what we're up against first."

"Right." Conis straightened and told Nami about the resort that her father had inherited near Alma, Colorado. It had turned into a kind of family affair, almost a colony of relatives more than a resort. Things had been going well for sometime until a man named Enel arrived and took everything over and then—dark things began to happen. People disappearing. Some turning up again dead or worse. Stories Nami had heard more than once before from people sent by Lucci.

"And then…" Conis dug her fingers into her purse, tearing a hole with one long nail but not seeming to notice or care. "And then just last year Enel disappeared. We celebrated but—"

"He came back," Nami said, because of course he had. "And he had some weird freaky ability."  
Conis nodded.

"Electricity…or something like it. I— he's untouchable."

"Is that so…" Nami said faintly, feeling the warmth rush from her body. What the hell was this? Why now of all times? No. It was too much. She felt bad for Conis she really did but they had a lot to deal with already. Their lives were ending. Why should they have to care about the lives of others? Conis looked up, as if reading her thoughts, her eyes blazing and glassy with unshed tears.

"We've tried everything. Even calling the police but nothing has been done. That man said you could help."

He was mistaken, Nami wanted to say. No way in hell can we do this, she wanted to say.

"Leave me the info," Nami said, voice sounding stronger than she expected it to be. "We'll get back with you."

Conis nodded and took a flash drive from her purse, sliding it over. Then she stood, clutching the bag.

"He said…he told me to tell you…remember what it's for," she said. Damn Lucci. Nami managed a faint smile somehow.

"I won't forget," she said, palming the flash drive. Conis gave her one last blazing look then seemed to mouth thank you before leaving the cafe, the door hissing shut behind her. She wouldn't forget. But Lucci could forget it! Remember what it was for. Ha. Great one. What it was for was going to be dead soon so what did money matter any—

Oh god Lucci knew where Luffy was. The thought hit like a cold stone in the center of her chest. Had he made Conis say that as some sort of hint? A reminder? A threat? She felt sick.

Her phone vibrated making her jump. If that was Spandam she was going to throw it through the window. Unlisted… Nami unlocked her phone, telling her fingers to stop shaking like that damnit, and pressed talk.

"Well?" Lucci. She set her teeth.

"You threaten me and you just think I'm going to do what you want?" she said.

"It's not a threat, it's just a reminder," Lucci said. "Long ago you had a question."

_If you know who did this, tell me!_ She remembered saying. On the verge of screaming at him. Wanting to find them so they could fix it. Or if they couldn't fix it, so they could pay.

"And this guy is the answer," Nami said.

"The closest we've found."

Was it really? After five years had they finally gotten close? She didn't know whether to trust him or not. He'd never lied to her but she'd always gotten the feeling that was because they always did what he wanted anyway. It was mutually beneficial, he'd said and she'd agreed— but now she couldn't help but wonder…

"What's your angle?"

"My own," he said and hung up. Nami lowered the phone. Her fingers were burning and she uncurled them from the coffee cup, resting her hand palm upward on her lap as her heart thudded in her ears. She wasn't expecting it would end in a miracle. What would happen would happen. But vengeance… Getting back at whoever had destroyed everything they'd built for themselves, their dreams, their sunny future hinging on a sunny smile that was slowly starving to death. That was something she could get behind. Nami swallowed. Adrenaline coursing through her now as she pressed four on speed-dial.

"Nami." Zoro's baritone sent a thrill through her, hot and cold and her stomach churned.

"We've got it," she said. "Get up here."

* * *

**A little less conversation, a little more action**

Nami bites the inside of her lip and watches the digital clock on the TV. 11:30. Midnight couldn't come soon enough. Finally after two weeks of waiting, a furniture sale— New furniture, too, which meant rookies from all up and down the west coast. The perfect place for her annoying lunkhead of the hour to outshine the competition, and for the new lunkhead of the hour to make a splash. And even if it did end up with his blood on the mat, it is generally frowned on to kill in rookie challenges, so he'll be fine. She has her notepad ready. Her pen. Her list of possible candidates. All she needs is for midnight to happen and registration to start.

"Do you mind?" asks her experienced lunkhead, plunking two twenty pound weights on the end of the bed. Nami shakes her head.

"Knock yourself out."

He's pumped and she can see it and that only makes the thrill even better.

"You guys wanna help?" Zoro says, glancing at Luffy and Usopp as he takes off his shirt. Well there is that advantage, too, Nami thinks with a faint grin trained at her notepad. The grin turns into a frown soon enough as Luffy crawls over her to get on the bed, nearly putting a knee in her gut.

"Get on on the other side!" she snaps. Like Usopp was doing. Why is he the only one with any kind of common sense in this outfit?

"Sorry sorry," Luffy says with a grin that says he's not sorry at all. Nami shoves his hat over his face and feels a little better about it before staring at the clock again. How can it still be 11:30?

"Here it's all set up for you," Usopp says, handing his Gameboy over. "Do you remember the controls?"

"Yeah I got 'em," Luffy says and Nami slides down to rest her head on the pillow beside Luffy to peer at the tiny screen and see what it is they've been doing all day. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Zoro crouch and feels the faint tremor as he fits his hands underneath the end of the bed and lifts it to chest height with no apparent effort. She absently wonders when she's managed to get used to this sort of thing.

"What's that one" she asks, pointing.

"Stingybutt," Luffy answers.

"I keep telling you that's a weedle," Usopp says.

"Yeah but Stingybutt's his name."

"Only because you snuck it in there. I would have named him the Horn of Oblivion."

"I don't think that name will fit," Nami says, tapping her pen against her lips and watching the match progress. It doesn't seem too terribly complicated and she's interested in spite of herself.

"Your Stinkybutt—" she starts.

"Stingybutt," Luffy interjects with a frown.

"Horn of—"

"Whatever," Nami says. "You should switch him out if you can or he's going to die."  
Usopp scoots in closer, pushing his nose down a bit with a finger.

"Yeah you really should. Here," he reaches for it. "Try…"

"No way!" Luffy says, holding the Gameboy away. "Stingybutt started this fight and he's going to finish!"

"He's got two HP," Usopp says. "You'll never make it."

"He's got determination!"

"Pixels don't have power of determination, dummy," Usopp says. "Except for this one— but nevermind that. Here let me just."

"No."

"Come on! I want to-"

"No!"

At each no, Luffy leans a little further over to keep the system from Usopp's grasp until he's practically on top of Nami. She rolls her eyes and plucks the Gameboy from his hands, shoving him back.

"Hey!" he snaps.

"As manager, I'm taking initiative and benching him," Nami says. Luffy frowns fiercely at her, then nods.

"Okay. That's fair."

Zoro snorts. "Just try that in real life."

They ignore him.

"So you're up against a fire type," Usopp says. "Use Blastoise. That's the turtle thing."

"I think I'll use this cat thing."

"You'll die," Usopp says.

"No I won't. Here, Luffy, show me what to do." He shows her what to do, even making suggestions while they try to fight the fire thing and completely ignore Usopp who is tutting and groaning and shaking his head in slow dramatic motion. After a short time the manage to succeed in completely mangling the cat thing. It's really kind of nice, Nami thinks, despite the fact they're losing. She hasn't been physically close to someone like this since she was a kid when everything was still normal. Her and Nojiko would lie, pressed head to head, while they looked up at the stars painted on the ceiling and tell stories to one another.

Too much had gone since for that to happen again any time soon. Nojiko was too —well—grown up for that and anyway—she approved and she didn't. They fought and stung at one another whenever Nami was home these days. Times that were fewer and far between.

"Damn," Nami says, realizing her cat is dead and she's not really been paying that much attention.

"It's okay," Luffy says. "You did your best." And for a moment she thinks he means something else entirely. But it's not that. There's no way he could know. Usopp clears his throat and reaches over to gesture for the game. Nami hands it over and he frowns at them both down his long nose.

"You younglings have tried hard and come far, but the rest must be left up to the master."

Nami picks up her notepad again, annoyed at the clock for only being 11:40 and she glowers at it. The bed rises and falls with Zoro's ridiculous training and Usopp talks his way through a battle that's probably 60% less exciting than he makes it out to be. She's pretty sure the zombies are made up at least. It is, still nice in a weird way. But it's not going to last. Nothing does. At most she can see herself being stuck with Zoro for a while, but he's already gotten a reputation for being a broody swordsman. Those relationships either end with romantic entanglements, which, no thanks, or him brooding himself off into a sunset somewhere never to be seen again. Well he can do that the moment she has her ten grand.

As for herself, she's only in this game long enough to get enough money to get the cure. She'd paid about 50 grand into it already. So there can't be much left. 100 grand more. 200? And then…well…life will happen…she guesses. Somehow. GED if it's not too late. College… Just like Nojiko and Bellemere wants…and wanted.

11:42. She taps her pencil against the paper. Move it, she thinks viciously at it. I have a job to do.

"I've explored nearly every region already," Usopp's voice filters into her conscious and she decides she might as well listen to him as she has nothing better to do. "Even the secret ones. This one time I—"

"Oh right," Luffy says, sitting up and clapping his fist into his palm. Zoro lifts the bed just then and he slides back against the headboard but doesn't lose the intense look on his face. Nami blinks up at him and looks at Usopp who shrugs.

"Oh right what?" Nami asks him.

"Did you remember something Luffy?" Usopp asks.

"Exploring. That's a truth," he says. Usopp makes the expression of something like 'eh, maybe' wavering his hand up and down in a 'sort of'.

"A…truth?" Nami echoes. Was this some kind of…weird religious thing? She'd never much got religion but… Luffy nods. She waits for more. He doesn't provide it.

"Anyone want to clue me in."

"Luffy wants to find the truth to become the King of the World," Usopp says. "But Luffy, just 'exploring' is a pretty weak truth." Wait what?

"It's not a weak truth," Luffy says. No the strength of the truth is not the issue here. What kind of thing is that to say?

"It is a weak truth. Spice it up a bit. Say, daring explorer of the Swiss Alps or something."

"Wait." Nami held up a hand. "Can we stop the expedition for a second? Just what on earth are you talking about? King of the World?"

"It's my ambition," Luffy says with a grin. Nami props herself up on her elbows and stares at him.

"To rule the world."

"No just to become King of it. Ruling is boring."

…What was he twelve? She glances at Usopp to gauge his reaction but he's sat up with Luffy and thumps him lightly on the arm with the back of his hand.

"But anyway, I'm telling you it needs to be more spicy."

"It doesn't need to be spicy at all. A truth is a truth like meat is on a bone."

"That doesn't even make any sense," Usopp says.

"It does so." Luffy folds his arm. "Meat is always on a bone, isn't it?"

"Yeah except when it's been deboned."

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"It's not meat on a bone without a bone."

"Listen, you're making a circular argument here…"

Nami tunes out Tweedledum and Tweedledummer for a moment to cast a glance at Zoro who, even if he is a brooding navigational disaster, he's a sane one. He doesn't even seem to be paying attention and has shifted to squatting with the bed still braced on his hands. Nami tries to wrap her head around the surreal image of the room moving up and down but his head staying in a fixed spot. It's like… Like…she can't even think of something to compare it to. Never mind.

"Your brother is crazy, you know," Nami says, hazarding a guess about their strange twisted relationship.

"Not my brother," Zoro says.

"What then?"

"Captain."

"…Captain." Nami stares at him. He cannot be serious. That expression—he's just pulling her leg. "Not King?" she says, trying to play along to tease out what must be a running gag.

"Well I'm not king yet," Luffy says. "So captain is fine because I also want to be a pirate."

"You'd need an eyepatch for that," Usopp says. "And a peg leg, but back to meat on the bone…"

"I don't, a pirate can look like whatever they want and they usually looked like the normal people around them anyway. Sometimes you couldn't tell a pirate from everyone else."

"So you want…to be a pirate King of the World?" Nami says before Usopp can take them off on some other loopy tangent.

"Yep." Luffy grins. "What do you want to be?"

Nami blinks at him. Well— She's always had answers for that question before depending on who was asking. Sometimes typical things like nurse and astronaut just to get the few adults that had asked her at that time— though lately the answer to the question is 'I want to be watching the guy I bet on mopping the floor with the guy you bet on'. But being a bookie has never been one of her life goals. Nor being a manager, inasmuch as the prospect thrills her.

"I don't…really know…"

"Okay. Where do you wanna go?"

"Venice," Nami says. Because that's always been set in stone ever since Bellemere first talked about it when they were little girls. "And Rome… Paris. London. Everywhere I can manage to get I suppose."

"What would you do there?"

"Ride on those little scooters," Usopp says. Nami hesitates. It sounds a little foolish if she says it out loud. Kind of a child's dream. But…hell he wants to be pirate king of the world so she guesses she's safe. If he laughs she'll just bean him with the phone.

"Take pictures," she says, suddenly remembering her old room before they'd had to move, the huge world map her and Nojiko and Bellemere had hung on the wall that nearly covered it from corner to corner. They'd put a thumbtack on every place they'd want to go. It had been their Grande Tour. Bellemere would take them to all the restaurants, Nojiko would do all the history research and Nami was the one supposed to take the pictures. She'd practiced, too, hard as she could and had probably gone through about a hundred disposable cameras before they'd run out of money.

"That's it?" Usopp says and she wants to bean him instead.

"It doesn't have to be more," Luffy says. "It's awesome just as it is. If I'm going to be pirate king of the world-"

"So it is pirate king now?" Usopp mutters.

"I'm going to need someone to take pictures of everything so I can become a legend."

"I can probably make videos, too," Nami says, sticking out her tongue.

"Hooh! You're amazing!"

"I know," Nami says with a dramatic hair flip, though she's mostly just teasing. Taking pictures, or even video, isn't all that hard.

"Haaaa I can't wait," Luffy says. "It's going to be so amazing."

"What, Venice?" Nami asks with a laugh. Luffy gives her a thousand watt smile that sends the breath right out of her lungs.

"Life."

xXxXx

"I can't do this," Usopp says for the fifth time. "Oh god. I can't do this. This is crazy." He takes off the cowboy hat and thrusts it at her, hands shaking. Nami doesn't blame him. This is one of the bigger arenas, even though it's only a worthless competition except for exposure. Still the roar of the crowd and the blaze of the lights can be intimidating. Lord knows she'd never get up there. Also there was the whole being kidnapped in the last arena and shoved into a cage that he was, very verbally, worried about. Not that she blamed him at all. But she'd been gotten a pipe to the face and she was back and he was going to be to, even if she had to drag him kicking and screaming.

"You'll be fine," she says, taking the hat and jamming it back onto his head. It's a different one from a different Good Will and Nami is already having second thoughts about the silver sequins. Well at least people will notice him.

"I won't be fine. I'm going to die. I'll have a heart attack. I'm prone to that condition, you know. In fact my can't-be-an-MC-or-I'll-die-horribly disease is kicking back up." He clutches at his chest and sinks onto the bench. "Go on without me," he coughs. "I'll always…remember you…"

"Swear to God, Usopp, if you make me do it I'm going to charge you five hundred bucks a word."

"I'm on the case!" Usopp shouts, shooting to his feet and saluting. A few people stop and stare but Nami ignores them.

"Good," Nami says, knotting the bright yellow scarf around his neck. She hears a rattling sound and realizes his knees are knocking and shaking the bench behind them. No help for that, she guesses, letting it go. "You still have the index card right?"

His hands shoot to his pockets and he pulls out the crumpled card.

"Good. See? Just read off that and you'll be fine."

"Yeah but what if I get kidnapped again? I can't handle that kind of thing twice. What if I really die this time?"

"Zoro said he'd take care of it," Nami says, and while she's not sure how or if he was even saying it to mean it or to be blindly reassuring, she's not going to let Usopp in on her suspicions. "Just go out there and do your best. I'll be up in C-22, okay?"

He swallows visibly and nods. She's sure it'll get easier for him once he's done it once. Well, provided he doesn't get horribly kidnapped again. But otherwise, he likes hearing the sound of his own voice enough that Nami can see this fitting him like a second skin.

"Yo, Usopp!" Luffy says. "You ready?"

"Luffy," Nami says, turning toward the 'pirate king of the world' geeze. "You're fifth ranking. You're not going to be on for another hour and thirty WHY ARE YOU WEARING AN AFRO?!"

"It's cool." He fluffs it. "Zoro's friend leant it to me." He squishes it between his boxing gloves because of course he's wearing boxing gloves in a meelee fight and who the hell had written 'Future King of the World' on his chest with bright red marker and she was going to kill whomever put him in those acid yellow shorts.

"Doesn't he look awesome?" Usopp says, seemingly recovered as he wraps an arm around Luffy's shoulders.

"Totally awesome!" Luffy says and they both give her thumbs up. Why did she agree to this again? What had the conversation been? This headache is familiar…

"There's nothing awesome about it!" Except awesomely bad taste. But yelling was only going to make the headache worse and she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Take off that afro. You don't know where it's been. And put your regular clothes back on."

"No way!" Luffy folds his arms. "I look cool!"

"Yeah he looks cool," Usopp says, whipping a pair of cracked plastic shades out of his pocket and sliding them up his long nose. "Leave costuming to the experrrts sorry," he trails off in a mutter as Nami glares at him with the force of a thousand suns.

"Wear what you want," Nami says. "But this is your debut match. You're not going to be fighting local boys any more but future rivals whose careers live and die by the pose they strike. Is this the pose you want? Is this how you want the world to see you?"

"No!" Luffy says, thrusting his fist into the air.

"Then go change."

"Okay!" And he trots off, saying something like 'hup hup hup'.

"Man, he's weird," says the long nosed liar in the sequined cowboy hat and cracked sunglasses.

"C-22," Nami says to Usopp again. "Break a leg." He nods, swallows and gives her the thumbs up before hurrying after Luffy. Nami watches him go, then takes a moment to check her makeup and outfit in the mirror. She doesn't look like much of a manager, granted. She's still wearing makeup over bruises not quite faded and her clothes, while flattering, are obviously careworn. At least she has heels. That gives her some flash.

Okay. She takes a deep breath and lets it out, reminding herself that her future career is on the line but if this doesn't work out, she can always go back to being a bookie. Lifting her head she moves out into the arena proper, already swarming with thugs, talent agents and rich entrepreneurs who are hidden in two way mirror box seats dotted about the arena. Probably no one too rich. Not for this crowd. But maybe rich enough to float some extra cash her way if Zoro can put on a show—or Luffy can make them laugh hard enough—who knows?

"Well, well," says a sharp bright voice behind her and Nami freezes in spite of herself. "Look at the little upstart. Deciding to specialize in failing as a manager now? Or are you working two jobs?"  
Nami pivots. Valentine. The woman, looking irritatingly well put together, had seen her at her worst when she was just starting out and making bets when she had no idea what she was doing. Though mostly it had been Arlong who had no idea what he was doing and couldn't come to the arenas to tell a strong fighter from a weak one. Not that she trusted his judgment any more. In any case, the only reason Valentine was mad at her now was because she'd taken the spot of top bookie twice from under the woman's pointy little nose.

"I've graduated from taking other people's money and have decided to make a little of my own. You should try it."

"Sorry, I don't have the time to be standing on street corners," Valentine says, and the man beside her snickers.

"I wouldn't think so what with that botched nose job," Nami says.

"I never had a nose job!" Valentine says, coloring and Nami puts a hand to her chest.

"Oh, my sympathies." And then she turns and walks away.

"You think you'll get anywhere with that hick swordsman and whocares Loofah?! You're nothing! You came from nothing and you'll go back to nothing!"

A few months ago Nami would have risen to those words, flushing with anger. But a few months ago, she didn't have Roronoa Zoro, who despite being a hick was already on the radar, even invited to this arena which was rare for rookies, even ones who'd excelled in the smaller arenas.

She finds her seat in the back against the wall and accepts a program from a nervous pink-haired kid with a basket full of them, then she takes her pen and notebook from her skirt pocket and checks out the set up and competition. This is a four specialty, four tier competition, otherwise known as the best kind. Martial arts, kickboxing, swordsmanship and melee. Too bad there is no slingshot class, though she's yet to see Usopp's 'mad skills'.

She's pleased to see Zoro at A rank, not surprising for a rookie of his caliber. First opponent, Cabaji. One of Buggy's boys. He's better than he looks, flashy and ridiculous, but deadly. She doubts if he'll beat Zoro, though as she doubts he regularly bench presses beds. Nami rolls her eyes and highlights Zoro's name and his fighting tier.

Luffy is at D rank for the melee fighters. Again, not surprising. First opponent is Kuromarimo. Huh. Nami flips back to the short blurb of the recognized fighters, annoyed that Zoro and Luffy didn't have one prepared as the green haired lug should have known better— and sees that Kuromarimo fights for the Wapol Toy Company, which seems to be Canadian based. No wonder she's never heard of them. She traces that fighting tier, too.

After a few minutes, the D matches start. Nami takes notes, watching for their strengths and weaknesses. Some of them are kind of pathetic, but others have potential. She's definitely keeping an eye on that Koza guy. He seems to be an unhappy guy with intense ambition, something which will take him far. He wins his fight with a swift uppercut. The audiences cheer. Some boo. She circles his name and then moves down, heart jumping as she realizes it's Luffy's turn.

Oh hell. She swallows and looks up between the left and right platform until she sees the sequins of Usopp's hat. Even from this distance he looks nervous as hell. Luffy, at least, has changed into his usual red vest and jean shorts, hat dangling against his back. She can't read his expression well but wonders if he's anxious. If he is, he's not the only one.

Kuromarimo climbs down into the cage first, and Nami wants to facepalm as she sees him with an afro, weird matching boxing gloves that even look hairy, and a glittering cape. If Luffy gives her grief about this she's going to beat him.

"Introducing, straight from the wild rugged Yukon countryside, Wapol's only KUUUuuuurooOOMARIMO!" The crowd cheers and he poses, flexing his arms and Nami sees the faint gleam of metal at the man's back as the cape swirls. Oh boy. Now it's Usopp's turn. Nami crosses her fingers. The silence is thick and he drops the mike, making people groan as a squeal goes through the room. _Come on, Usopp,_ Nami thinks desperately. _Just say introducing Monkey D. Luffy. That's it. You can do it. Introducing Monkey D. Luffy._

He picks up the mike, and even Nami can see his hands shaking.

"I-i-introducing, st-straight fr-from…" Oh no… She watches Usopp blink and hears him murmur to Luffy.

"Where are you from?"

"It doesn't matter," Luffy answers in a low voice.

"Of course it matters just answer me."

"Get off the platform!" says a sharp bright voice. Valentine. Nami clenches her hand into a fist. That bitch. The call is taken up, all around the room. _Shut up_, Nami snarls at him as she watches Usopp wilt. Shut up!

"SHUT UP!" Luffy bellows, his voice ringing to the rafters and buzzing the windows. There's silence. Even Nami is shocked. After a moment, Luffy looks at Usopp and when the long nosed boy shakes his head, prods him with a finger.

"Monkey D. Luffy," Usopp murmurs.

"Louder," Luffy says.

"_Monkey D. Luffy_!" Usopp practically shrieks, causing a ripple of laughter. Oh geeze. Poor Usopp. Nami covers her face with one hand. She should have given him more prep work first. Luffy looks annoyed as he jumps down into the ring, landing in a crouch. Kuromarimo laughs at him, a great bellowing sound, carried by the acoustics of the place.

"Why not just have your nanny goat scream at us?" Kuromarimo says and Luffy takes two steps forward and punches him in the face just as the start bell rings. Nami smirks. Go get him! Kuromarimo stumbles back, blood spurting from his nose.

"Shut up," Luffy snaps.

"I'll shut you up!" the older man growls. He punches at Luffy who dodges and then dodges again and a third time. Nami leans forward, tapping her fingers against her chin. He's really not bad. Luffy's fist darts in, fast as a snake, and gets the guy right in the stomach so that he doubles over, stumbling back. Yes! It's a boring fight thematically but Nami doesn't care so long as this jerk's ass gets kicked.

"You're strong," Kuromarimo says. Then points somewhere up in the stands. "Look! Tina Turner!"  
As if anyone would fall for WHY IS HE LOOKING?! THAT IDIOT!

"Don't fall for such easy tricks, you moron!" Nami snaps, forgetting herself.

"Sticky Glove Smash!" the man says, fist already in the arc that catches Luffy in the cheek as he turns to look back. Luffy is knocked back half a step. Kuromarimo's fist slides back, but the glove stays stuck to Luffy's cheek.

"Ew! What the hell? What did you stick to my face?!" Luffy says, trying to pull it off and scowling.  
"Ugh it's all hairy! Get it off!"

"Will you concentrate!" Nami shrieks at him as laughter erupts around the room. But it's too late, while Luffy is trying to pull off the sticky hairball with both hands, Kuromarimo gets him with an under the chin hit calling it:

"Frostache Uppercut!"  
"GAAAH!"

Nami buries her face in her hands as so she doesn't have to watch him flailing around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Laughter rolls through the arena like thunder. Nami peeks through her fingers and sees a particularly portly man a row down crying he's laughing so hard. Well—at least he'll be remembered.

"Now you'll pay for your insult," says Kuromarimo, whipping out a strange looking bazooka thing from behind his cape. It's not a real bazooka since guns run the fun for everyone but Nami can't help but feel a twinge of trepidation. Luffy is running at him, fist raised despite his…ridiculous attachments.

"AFRO BARRAGE!" Kuromarimo yells and pulls the trigger. Tiny afros explode from the barrel at rapid speed, knocking Luffy back and covering from head to toe as he flails around and tries to get them off, tripping and falling on the floor where…where oh lord. He's stuck. Of course he is. Nami rests her forehead on her hand as the referee starts the count.

10…9…8…

_Get up! Get up, moron!_

"I'M NOT DONE! LET ME UP, YOU STUPID STICKY FROS!"

7…6…5…

He is not going to lose from those stupid things. Please tell her he's not.

4…3…

Kuromarimo is already strutting. Nami holds her breath for a miracle. All he has to do is stand. That's it!

"GRAAAAH!"

2…1…

"Kuromarimo wins!"

Nami tries to watch the referee, and then a team of referees try to unstick Luffy from the floor before burying her burning face in her hands again. She's never going to live this down. Luffy is never going to live this down. Usopp is probably never going to get back up on the platform. The only one who will likely get out of this unscathed is Zoro— if he hasn't quit them out of the sheer stupidity of that fight.

"Oh god," Usopp says, and she peeks through her fingers to watch him settle beside her. He pulls the cowboy hat over his face. "I wanna die."

"Tell me about it," Nami says, but she looks up to see Luffy finally unstuck and being lead away in a sort of weird bow legged wobble by medics who keep laughing. She doesn't blame them. She really doesn't. Well she didn't expect much better really and that is okay.

"I screwed up," Usopp says.

"Yeah you did a bit," Nami says, bumping her shoulder against his. "But everyone screws up their first time."

"That badly?"

"Sometimes even worse," Nami says with a rueful smile, taking his hat away from his face and setting it back on his head. He shakes his head and takes it off, shoving it under the seat instead. She doesn't blame him. He rubs the back of his neck, face flushed.

"At least you got back okay," she says.

"Yeah, no thanks to Zoro. Some creep followed me the whole way."

"Maybe the creep was his friend?" Nami says hopefully, though with a sinking feeling as she wonders if it's any creep she knows. She really does not want to be spotted here.

"Trust me, that guy is not any friend of Zoro's." Usopp slouches quickly in his seat, splaying a hand over his face as if trying to hide it. "Oh god, he's coming this way."

Nami looks in the direction of said creep—and agrees with Usopp completely. A man, tall and lanky, wearing a spangly top, matching spangle and tulle skirt, full make-up and, Nami has to admit, killer heels. He's coming this way, too. Eying the empty seat.

"Quick put my hat there," Usopp hisses but Nami waves him off. This is not the place to insult anyone even if they did look… special.

"Ah, what a fight," the man says, sitting next to them and primly folding one leg over the other. Then he looks at them and bats his eyelashes, or would if he had any. Why not apply eyelashes if you were going that far? "Who am I? What am I?" he says, resting spangly long nails against his collar bone. "I'm so glad you asked!"

"We didn't," Nami and Usopp say at the same time, waving their hands.

"I am called Bon Clay or Bon-chan or Bon Bon. The face of a man and the heart of a woman." He crossed his legs the other way. "Because it's only when we cross the threshold of gender that we experience the true pleasures of life. As both and either I understand everything! Sometimes when my heart sings warm I cross to the left, sometimes when it sings cool I cross to the right. I can cross anyway I want, but always the cross-dresser way! Let that be a lesson," he says, circling his pinky around his glittery red lips. "Lesson."

"If someone starts singing Timewarp, I'm out of here," Usopp mutters. Nami will be right behind him.

"You must be Nami," Bon Clay says, holding out a (somewhat surprisingly) strong hand to shake. Nami takes it because making friends is good. "ZoZo told me about you."

"ZoZo?" Usopp says, sounding weak and once again mirroring Nami's thoughts exactly.

"You're um, ZoZ…Zoro's friend?" Nami says with a tight smile.

"Mm. I was his first…"

What?

"…opponent on the circuit," Bon Clay says and Nami lets out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Of course it was all melee then, but swords versus my lovelies?" And here he lifts a hairy leg. Why hairy. Just why? He crosses his legs the other way. "The competition was tight, but alas, I was beaten."

"Oh…" Nami says, because what else can anyone really say to something like that?

The next specialty is up and they fall silent as the fighters are announced, the MCs bellowing the names through the air and Nami watches Usopp shrink and shrink, tucking his hands deeper and deeper into his wishes there was something she could tell him. It would have helped even a little if Luffy had won the fight but…

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Usoso," Bon Clay says. "I'm willing to bet none of these chickadees have ever seen an announcement like that one."

"Yeah cuz it was stupid as hell," Usopp mutters.

"Hmmm noo. It was weak to be sure, but your fighter believed in you and that's rare."

"Believed in me?" Usopp straightened.

"Of course! It is there for anyone to see if they knew where to look!"

"Well you know I am the best MC there is," Usopp says, pushing himself straight. "I was just trying to make him look better. You know. Show off what a straightforward guy he really is. I'm really proud of him."

Nami smiles and is not quite sure that she catches Bon Clay wink. Either way, she decides, she likes him just a little bit more.

The other fights were hit or miss. Nami ended up switching seats with Bon Clay so he and Usopp could chat like old washer women while Nami payed attention to the fights. She is only somewhat relieved to find that there is a 'losers' round where Luffy will have another chance to fight against some sort of mystery champion. But before that is A ranked swords.

The house lights are dimmed for this and different lights flick onto the arena floor, like in most A ranks. Rookies or not, this is where the money is, where the best entrances are. Though as there are mostly rookies, most entrances are MC announced with a few props. There is this one really neat guy with pink paper designed to look like petals. Nami makes a note of this. And then it is Zoro's fight. On the left platform is the MC for Cabaji, a scrawny guy with a little clown hat. Must be new.

"From the Buggy Boys, scourge of the arena, death to all who dare oppose, second in strength only to his amazingly flashy Captain whose power only grows"

"WHO HAS A BIG RED NOSE?!" screeches Buggy predictably from somewhere in the arena.

"Cabaji," the scrawny guy yelps and dives off the platform, just missing being impaled by a flurry of throwing knives. Circus music sounds, fast and sinister and the lights dim as Cabaji rides off the platform on a unicycle, flips elegantly in the air and lands, unsheathing his sword as he does so.  
The crowd cheers and Nami can't help but clap. That is kind of impressive. She wonders what Zoro has cooked up. Then realizes with a sinking feeling he's probably cooked nothing up. It's going to be as silent as the grave. But—well-first runs are always bad so it's to be expected and she won't let it get to her.

The circus music fades. It's still dark so that she can barely see the platforms. She sees Zoro, darker against the black and can hear his footfalls against the metal of the platform and then he jumps down, landing in a crouch before standing, eyes dark under the green bandanna wrapped around his head, one hand resting on his swords, his earrings gleaming.

The next sound is the clash of steel and Nami realizes she's on the edge of her seat, watching the two swordsmen go at each other. Cabaji throws meaningless taunts but stops as Zoro refuses to answer them, using a sword in each hand as he meets each of Cabaji's blows, driving and leading him around the ring. Then Cabaji seems to gain ground, snarling and riding his unicycle around the cage's walls, then pushing off and falling at Zoro, light glinting over the blade. Zoro doesn't seem to want to move for it, staring up at Cadaji with a narrowed expression.

"Come on," Usopp whispers. "Come on, Zoro."

Nami presses her knuckles to her lips.

Then Zoro moves, trapping Cabaji's blade between both of his own and twisting it, knocking the cyclist off balance and sending him crashing to the mat. The blade itself sheers off and Zoro's blades are crossed like scissors over Cabaji's neck. They stare at one another. After a hesitant moment the count starts. A throwing knife swipps out of the darkness and lands, quivering, by Cabaji's hand.

"Go die!" Cabaji snaps, grabbing the dagger and slamming it into Zoro's side. Shit! He gagged and dropped to one knee, blood splashing onto the white mat.

"Oi!" That was Usopp's voice and he was surging to his feet. "That's cheating, you jerk!"

"That's the game," Buggy's voice comes floating sharp across the otherwise quiet arena. "And it looks like you losers lost! Dahahahaha!" And then in a tone that made Nami shiver. "Finish him."

"Finish him," someone else said and soon the whole arena was chanting it. In the darkness, Nami could see Usopp look at her frantically. He wanted to do something. But what could they do short of bursting into the arena itself? Cabaji grinned and darted at Zoro.

"Prepare for the end!" the cyclist howled.

"Please." Zoro moved almost faster than she could follow, hitting him in the face with the blunt side of the blade and sending Cabaji hurtling across the stage, hitting the chain fence so hard that a chain on the top snapped and sent one corner of the stage listing into the crowd. Cabaji rolled off the cage onto the mat, and was still for ten counts.

"Don't think a little cut constitutes a win," Zoro says in the ensuing silence, sheathing two swords at once, pulling out the dagger with a grunt and sending it spinning it out onto the mat, splattering blood where it went. "It'll take more than piss poor ambition to bring me down."

There was ragged uneven applause at the win and Nami sits back, watching somewhat worried as Zoro climbs the ladder despite leaking blood everywhere and disappears into the darkness.

"Man I thought I was going to die," Usopp says, flopping back into his seat.

"You get used to that with ZoZo," Bon Clay says, absently patting Usopp's knee.

"I have to get _used_ to this?" Usopp says with a groan. The lights flicker back on Nami sits back, letting out a long breath. That was intense. Zoro's really going to carry her far. His entrance is stark in a good way but it can use a little touch of something… She can't think of what.

"Well that's half time, my dears," Bon Clay says, sitting back and fanning himself with his hand and then pulling his own program out of his…shirt? To check off something. "ZoZo hasn't let me down yet. Such is the intense power of our love."

"I don't think that has anything to do with it," Usopp says, once again the voice for the audience that is Nami. How could she have lived without him here? Honestly. "I'm going to get a drink," Usopp says, pointing to the nervous pink haired kid who is selling sodas by the bottle below.

"Get me one, too," says Nami, pulling a twenty from her bra and handing it over to him. He looks at it hesitantly and she sighs.

"Yes, it has boob on it. Get over it." And she shakes the bill at him.

"Right…" And as he gingerly takes it from her fingers. "Want one Bon-chan?"

So it was 'chan' now? And why was he offering with her—their money to begin with?

"Oh no! I couldn't!" he shakes his head, putting the sparkly nails near his aggressive jaw line before flicking his hands out. "Soda gives me gas."

Wow. This guy. Usopp seems unbothered by this statement, though and hurries down. Nami keeps an eagle eye on him, just in case someone does try to sweep him away, though Bon Clay's blue and gold platform stilettos keep catching her eye.

"Those are gorgeous," Nami says.

"Aren't they? They put me back three fights, but how could I live without them? The nest says past."

"…Huh?"

"French, of course."

"…Of course." She leans back, crossing her legs at the knee and making a face at the worn heels she's wearing. She had a much better pair in her luggage. Her burned luggage. What had convinced her to leave it there other than being too cheap for a hotel? There had to be someone to blame! Oh right…the idiots she is traveling with. But…thinking of that place….

"So you've been around for a while…awhile on the circuit I mean because you're so strong," Nami adds hurriedly to head off Bon Clay's insulted look.

"For a short while, yes. After all I'm still in the fresh blossom of youth."  
Maybe twenty blossoms ago. Nami holds that comment behind her teeth and leans toward the cross-dresser, pitching her voice low.

"Do you know anything about people getting kidnapped from arenas?"

"Well I've certainly heard rumors. But hasn't everyone?" Bon Clay says, resting his chin on the backs of his fingers. "They say it's mostly in the out of the way places with people that don't matter."  
Nami bristles. She was one of those people after all! But Bon Clay is their protector so she settles again and only thinks acid thoughts at him.

"Do they say Foxy is involved? And why it's happening?"

"They say everyone is involved, but Foxy is definitely suspect. Well you know he's always been involved in that sort of thing." Bon Clay flaps his hand and sits back. "It was human trafficking for a while and half of his stable are undocumented immigrants. It's why he stays on the bottom tier, they say. As for why" He shrugs with surprising elegance. "Traffiking? Press ganging? Selling them for horrific scientific experiments? Who really knows?"

"Right…" Nami says, remembering the huge leopard man. So inhuman. Not quite as inhuman as Arlong but—still startling to see another of that kind of thing. A new species of that kind of thing. Was that what had been going to happen to her?

"Anyway, I'm not asking because I'm not caring. A man with the flowering pearlescent heart of a woman does not make it to Vegas if he asks too many questions from his perfectly shaped lips. The boss doesn't like it."

"The boss?"

"Of Las Vegas, darling. A cross-dressers paradise lost! The floor shows! The lights! The sequins! The passion! A man must cross down many roads to find that he is a man and a woman must cross down many to find that she is a woman, and though a cross-dresser has to cross down twice as many, all roads lead to the glimmering lights that is the glory of Las Ve Gas! Nnn!"  
Was the 'nnn' really necessary? Still that doesn't tell her much more than she's already found out on her own with her short time with Foxy. She's glad she found that out, too, before she'd gotten her hands that dirty.

"Are you going to take this or not?" Usopp says and Nami blinks at him holding out a sweating cup of coke.

"Oh I forgot you were here."

"What do you mean you forgot?!" Usopp says seeming to swell up. "I could have been kidnapped!"

"So what's this about a loser's round?" Nami asks Bon Clay, sipping at her coke.

"OI! Don't just ignore me!"

"Is Zoro going to have to fight again?" The last two battles she'd seen blood spotting under his shirt above the bellywarmer and, among other things, doesn't want to lose her cash cow this early in the game.

"Well the championship bout for his specialty, of course. But usually the loser's round is fought only in the melee specialty. Because the other three are more 'legitimate' and melee is just thrashing around and fancy weapons, you know? But what it is, the worst loser goes up against the melee champion at a chance for a rousing improbable win or another abject humiliation."

"Oh man that sounds awful," Usopp says.

"It usually is. Can I have a sip of coke?"

"What?! No way!"

"MMmm. So harsh, Usoso!"

"Hush, they're announcing the winner." Or loser. Or selection. Whatever. There is a drum roll and everything and Nami feels both thrilled and doomed as Luffy's name flashes up on the screens, accompanied by a comedic trombone sound. Well 'Manky D Loofah' was the name that appeared, Valentine's doing no doubt. Nami will show her up with Zoro somehow. She will end that woman.

"Does that mean the MC will have to go up again?" Usopp asks, his voice flat. He is staring at the blazing yellow letters of Luffy's name, frowning.

"Usually," Bon Clay says.

"Look, Usopp, you don't have to—"

"No," Usopp says, cutting a glance at her. "I owe Luffy more than that."

Nami isn't sure how he owes Luffy anything but the look in his eyes is intense and Nami doesn't argue the point. Who is this and what has he done with the little kid that was freaking out not a few hours ago. Usopp stands, looking tall against the light.

"Bon-chan, can you help me out?"

"It would be my pleasure, mon ami," Bon Clay says, standing and throwing Nami another wink. Please don't mess up, Nami thinks. She couldn't bear to watch it. The rest of the fights go by and Nami is too anxious to pay attention much.

Though she does watch Zoro's bout with some guy who looked strong in the opening but, in reality, relied entirely too much on flashly stunts and is beaten in the first two minutes. The crowd doesn't like that. Which is the problem. They probably admire his skill, who wouldn't? But unless someone is a swordsman it's hard to be entertained by it. Not to mention he wins with a somber expression and leaves the stage with a somber expression and a cash prize that Nami will have to pry from his sausage fingers. Would it kill him to smile once in a while?

And then…the loser's bout. Bon Clay comes back before it begins and when Nami looks at him, he only smiles and shakes his head. She fiddles with her program as she watches Kuromarimo climb back down into the arena, his cape wrapped all around him now and considerably taller than he was before.

"You've seen him fight, you've seen him win, he's made even taller by the fear of his victims! The one. The only KUuuROOMARIMOOO!" And he shrugs off his cape to reveal the same outfit as before only with sequined platformed boots.

"How tacky," Bon Clay says and Nami has no choice but to agree with him. But it's Usopp's turn and her throat is closed up, her heart throbbing in her ears. The arena goes pitch black and several surprised noises rise up from the crowd. Almost immediately, with a metallic 'chung' a spotlight flicks on, coming from behind Usopp, bathing him in silhouette and casting an oval of light on the arena from the medic's gate to just including Kuromarimo. Even with Usopp's long nose, Nami can only admire the effect.

"They say it's not how a man is beaten that counts," Usopp says, his voice low and somber. "But how he rises again, a phoenix from the ashes."

A fan starts somewhere behind him, sending a soft shower of left over plastic petals arching to fall on the arena. The medics gate opens from the outside and she is mildly surprised to see it looks like Zoro who has opened it.

"I present to you," Usopp says. "Future Pirate King of the World…"

"What did he say?" someone whispered, and so did someone else, all around her it seemed, like nervous sheets of paper.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Holy shit," someone breathes, and Nami is inclined to agree with them.

Luffy comes into the circle of the light, vest undone and being tossed lightly by the swirling gust of the fan, straw hat thumping against his back, face low and serious as petals drift around him. There is a beat of silence. A thousand breaths waiting. Then Luffy grins, quick and hard, slamming his fist into his palm.

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"What?" says Kuromarimo.

_Ding!_

And Luffy is off, bolting forward, one, two, three punches to the face, and pivoting to whip a kick at his head from the side, sending Kuromarimo crashing into the fencing. The audience cheers and Nami realizes she's grinning so hard it hurts.

"You bastard," Kuromarimo snaps, then charges, fist drawn back. "Sticky glove—" Luffy slips out of the way of his fist, grabs it and throws him, sending him crashing into the fencing again.

"Don't use the same stupid trick on me twice," Luffy says.

"You can count on dying for that," says Kuromarimo, wiping blood from his lip

"There's no way someone like you can kill me."

"You think so? DOUBLE FRO BARRAGE!" And he flings back his cape, two bazookas this time but as the fros come spiraling out they explode into flashes of light and gunpowder.

"HEY!" Nami says, launching to her feet but Bon Clay pulls her back down. Luffy is hit with two in the stomach which send him skidding back, flash burns on his skin. Kuromarimo grins, throwing the bazookas aside and charging. Sticky glove right hits and so does sticky glove left, sending Luffy rocking back and forth and then bone elbow drives his face into the floor.

Shit. She'll kill him if he loses like this!

"Had enough?" Kuromarimo says, stepping back. "No one defeats Kuromarimo the Great! Trademark of Wapol Toys," he murmurs at the end. Luffy stands back up, wiping the blood from his mouth. Then he punches either side of his own face. What the hell is he do—

Oh. _Oh!_

Luffy grins.

"Thanks for the gloves." And clenching his fists, he pulls the gloves from his face with a hissing pop.

"You can't do that!" Kuromarimo snaps.

"FURRY GATLING!" Luffy bellows and lets loose a flurry of punches on the guy, going so fast that his arms seem to be a blur. Kuromarimo can only be driven back. He falls, skin lacerated with red marks that Nami can see clearly even from this distance. He reaches for the bazooka.

"Watch out!" Nami cries. Too late. The bazooka goes off right in Luffy's face, and the afros explode on his face, lifting him off the ground and sending him crashing against the fence on the other side of the arena. He slides down, then wobbles a bit but stands, moving into a boxing stance.

"You've asked for it," Kuromarimo says. "My ultimate weapon! AFRO CHARGE!"

He bends his head like a bull and comes bolting at Luffy. It looks easy to avoid until he presses something on his shoulder and the afro expands to twice its size. Damnit! If Luffy gets stuck in that he'll never get out! _Move!_ She thinks. _Move, you moron_!

Kuromarimo is getting closer and closer and finally jumps at Luffy with his head down yelling:

"This match is mine!"

Luffy throws himself forward, sliding under Kuromarimo's body in a roll and then bouncing to his feet again, hands up in defense… and then dropped as he grins… His opponent…is currently stuck to the fence.

"Damnit!" Kuromarimo snaps, trying to get himself free. Luffy casts the gloves aside, grabs the guys ankles and pulls him horizontal.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kuromarimo growls.

"Winning," Luffy says.

"I'm not on the ground!"

"Yeah but you're flat and can't get out."

There is silence. Off to one side, Nami can see the referees debating. It's a fair point a weird way to win but… and then in a quiet low voice from above, Usopp says:

"Luffy." It sounds almost as if he's calling him but then he says it again. "Lu-ffy. Lu-ffy."

And Nami gets it.

"Lu-ffy," Nami says, then raises her voice. "Lu-ffy! Lu-ffy! Lu-ffy!"

Bon Clay joins her and others and soon it seems like the whole stadium is roaring it at once.

"LU-FFY LU-FFY LU-FFY"

"10!" the referee bellows over the noise and the arena cheers. Kuromarimo struggles.

"9!" they all chant together. "8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

"WINNER: MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

Nami screams, jumping to her feet and throwing her fists into the air. The rest of the arena rises with her, calling out. Bon Clay hugs her and she hugs him back as they jump up and down like little girls. And on the big screen tv, Nami can see Luffy with his arms raised, too, his face burnt and bloody but his smile as fierce as the sunshine. Nami finds herself grinning back, so hard she can barely see. But that doesn't matter. Nothing matters but that stupid kid and his big stupid grin.


	8. I'll Meet You, Lookin' for Somethin'

**I'll meet you there**

Nami couldn't help but feel ridiculous as she clung to the bar on the crowded bus. The coat Usopp had given her this afternoon was even more bag lady than the one she usually wore, ragged at the hems and patched here and there in different shades of browns. The scarf was too long and oddly colored, Chopper's, based off of his favorite Doctor series. Though she'd never seen anything like it in E.R. or General Hospital, and she seriously doubted Chopper had ever watched those so it must be some kind of new series. Geeze, Nami was starting to feel old. The hat was big and brown and floppy, lined with fishing flies (which didn't look a bit like flies) and a ragged feather poking out of scrap of ribbon around the brim where Usopp had gotten carried away. The gloshes were red and over-sized and Nami didn't ask where Usopp found them and she didn't want to know. She kind of felt like some dumpy old man heading home for the holidays. As such, she'd drawn the line at the nose glasses. She was tricking Sanji, not playing the villain in some Saturday Morning Cartoon.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, or tried, but the thick black gloves were bulky and made it hard to get the damn thing. Finally she yanked the glove off and dug her phone out. Spandam. She should answer it. But what was the point, really? She sent the call to her voice mail anyway and stuffed her glove back on. It wasn't like she expected Zoro to call so soon. He rarely did anyway, even when he was coming to meet her. In fact, whenever he did call, it was because he'd gotten lost since he'd somehow managed to short circuit every damn GPS they'd ever bought him. She'd never felt so sorry for a mechanical object before. Truth be told she wasn't looking forward to seeing him in any case. Especially now.

But he wasn't here and he probably wasn't going to be here for a while, so Nami shook off the lingering Zoro doom cloud and kept an eye open for her stop. She was going to a place to be treated like the queen of the universe by at least one of the residents and she was damned well going to enjoy it.

Ah. There it was. Nami pulled the nylon cord for the bus to stop and bundled off it, into the biting cold evening. It was clear, though and the stars were strung across the night sky next to a hard quarter moon that looked more like a scythe then a smile. You're here to have fun, Nami told herself firmly. Remember that. She began to trudge up the hill and was halfway there when she remembered. Sighing she pulled off her glove again, cursing such delicate and feminine hands that made this deception so necessary, and pressed number three on her speed dial.

"Yello?" Usopp says.

"Yello? Seriously?" Nami says."I thought we were out of the '90s."

"Oh, Charlie! Glad you could make it!" Usopp said brightly. Already her hand was growing cold.

"I'm halfway up the hill, Usopp."

"Wow I can't believe you walked all the way from Peter's Street. You're tough, my man. Hey remember that time when—"

She hung up on him. He could talk to himself if he wanted but it was cold out here. She shoved her hand back into her stupid glove and continued her tromp up the hill. Zeff and Sanji lived in a small townhouse overlooking Lake Union. She stopped for a moment to admire the lights on the sailboats bobbing in the water and strung across the bridge. Her breath frosting in the air. She imagined what camera she'd use, what filters, to capture the light and the quiet business of a winter's night. She closed her eyes and imagined setting it all up, fingers blistering with cold and hearing the boys messing around behind her, being annoying as usual while Robin stood off to the side with a cup of steaming coffee that Sanji served her. Maybe Brook was playing something sweet but brittle and maybe Vivi was there, standing beside Nami and smiling when Nami whipped around to tell the dumbasses to shut up because she was trying to focus here.

But there was none of that. The only sounds were cars rushing by on the busy road below and the sound of a dog barking somewhere in the lonely distance. Silent night indeed. Ah well. Nami flipped the scarf to cover her nose,made sure her hair was tucked away and popped on the sunglasses. That made things a bit difficult as she tried to manage the concrete steps, nearly falling. These guys better damn well appreciate the sacrifices she went through. Finally she'd made it to the top without falling and knocked.

The door opened and a ghost of warm air like a breath washed over the bridge of her nose as Usopp stood, silhouetted in the warm light.

"Charlie!" he said, brightly, putting a hand on her shoulder to guide her in. "Wow I'm glad you made it!"

"Hi Charlie," said Chopper from the couch, biting his lips to keep from smiling. Sanji, fortunately, didn't see it as he stood behind Chopper in the archway to the kitchen, hip cocked to the side as he stirred something, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Welcome to the shitty house," Sanji said. "Dinner's in half an hour, but you can take off your coat whenever you want."

"Don't mind if I do," Nami said, throwing off her coat to reveal her tight fitting Hard Candy t-shirt, a marginally less skin tight pair of blue jeans and…well still the red galoshes but the overall effect was the same. The cigarette dropped into the bowl.

"Shit!" Sanji said, and sending Usopp and Chopper howling with laughter. Nami laughed too and took off the rest of her costume, grinning at Sanji and giving him a wink.

"Thanks for the shitty welcome, Sanji-kun."

"Nami— The shitty— Usopp, I'm going to kill you!" The bowl was spun onto an end table and Usopp yelped, bolting as Sanji chased him around the couch. Chopper watched them laughing until Usopp dove behind him.

"Oi! Don't hide behind me!"

"It was your idea!"

"Not _all_ my idea! You suggested it!"

"But you bought the hat!" They pushed at each other until Sanji popped them both over the head with one long leg. Then he pivoted gracefully enough to make Bon Clay cry and dipped into an elegant bow from the waist, sweeping a hand outward.

"My lady, welcome to our humble abode."

"It's good to be here," Nami said, eyeing what looked to be a girlie mag on the floor before Sanji swept it under the couch with a swift kick. Usopp and Chopper began snickering until Sanji gave them a sharp look.

"Go and set the table, you assholes!" And then back to Nami with a sweet smile, fluffing the pillow on an arm chair before gesturing to it. "A seat, my fair maiden?"

"Of course," Nami said, stepping out of the ridiculous galoshes and padding sockfooted over to the arm chair, then putting them up on the ottoman Sanji offered. She held out her hand, smiling to herself as Sanji fitted a wine glass into it and then velvety red wine into it, looking every inch a waiter. Ahh this was the life.

"Anything else I can offer you? Chocolate? An intimate massage?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Nami said, flapping a hand and trying her damnedest not to think about intimate massages. "Go do your thing."

"As you wish," he said, and fluttered his way back to the kitchen, yelling at them not to put out the shitty plates. Didn't they see that Nami was here? She was always surprised he didn't get whiplash when he did that. Still she found it was kind of lonely, sitting here sipping wine alone. The others should be here.

Even if Zoro were here he'd just be sprawled on the couch, steadfastly refusing to help as he downed his beer until Sanji roused him into a fight and they crashed their way into her nerves. If Luffy were here there would be even more crashing and him using the couch as his own personal jungle gym and being kicked out of the kitchen repeatedly until Nami wanted to sit on him to keep him still. It was a fine line between loving someone and wanting to kick their head in and Nami was usually on both sides. She sighed and spotted Chopper carrying a small stack of dishes from the kitchen.

"Put those down and sit with me," Nami said.

"Oh sure!" Chopper said brightly. Then glanced uncertainly at Sanji who was just coming out of the dining room. "But um…"

"Do as the lady says, Chopper." He waved a hand and continued toward the kitchen. "Usopp can finish setting the table."

"Oi! Why me?" Usopp said from the kitchen.

"Because I said so, shithead," Sanji said. "You wanna eat, you gotta work."

"Yeah yeah. By the way, how is that cake batter coming?" A pause and then. "Don't do it I'm holding a good plate. _I'm holding a good plate_!" There was a solid thock. "OW! One of these days you're going to give me a concussion, you know."

"One of these days you're going to deserve it."

Nami rolled her eyes and shot a smile at Chopper as he flopped on the floor beside her. He looked good and had definitely changed from the ten-year-old furball he'd once been. For one thing it was frankly obvious he worked out, though he'd never been much of a fighter. He'd learned what to do with his facial hair, too, keeping long sideburns that phased into a tight beard over his jaw.

"I see you're growing your hair out," she said, flipping his ponytail.

"Oh that's just left over from Halloween. I've been too busy to cut it."

"Want me to do it?" Nami asked, since that seemed to be a trend this year.

"I dunno I might wanna keep it." Chopper reached back and fingered the ponytail thoughtfully. "Usopp says it makes me look dashing."

Oh lord. He was already at that age where he wanted to look dashing. Where had the time gone?

"He may be right." Nami sipped her wine, and then leaned forward, smirking and pressing a finger against his cheek. "Anyone in particular you want to look dashing for?"

Chopper flushed and out of the corner of her eye, Nami could see Usopp and Sanji peering out of the kitchen archway, waiting for an answer. They were all gossip mongers, she swore.

"Is it a lady?" Sanji asked with a grin.

"Is it a textbook?" Usopp asked and Sanji swatted him with the dishtowel.

"No one said you could stop working, longnose. Get moving."

"Ass," Usopp muttered.

"Elephant turd," Sanji said back. Nami tuned them out and looked at Chopper who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I dunno, I just like to look dashing, I guess. It really fits in with steam punk."

Whatever that was. Now what to talk about? She was tempted to ask him about school since she was mildly curious— but he tended to not know how to stop talking and she'd had her fill of sickness without hearing about communicable diseases in Bolivia. Chopper picked at the carpet. Nami swirled the wine in her glass. Well he read didn't he? Maybe they'd read the same book at some point. Though…god, when's the last time she sat down with a book. Did he watch hockey? She couldn't remember but it was sort of a moot point since she hadn't followed any of it for a long time now.

"Oh!" Chopper said. "I made that photo album like you asked me to. Wanna see it?"

"Sure," Nami said, faintly surprised. She'd said to do it just as a thing, not expecting him to actually take pictures. He hurried to his suitcase, parked in one of the shadowy corners of the room and Nami moved to the couch so it would be easier. As she waited she glanced at the pictures on the far wall. Not many of them but they roughly traced Sanji's childhood from a certain age, two pictures only distinguishable from one another by the way his hair was parted. One of these days she was going to see both those crazy eyebrows at the same time.

Chopper sat down beside her, the photo album in his lap and she was surprised again. She'd expected some kind of cheap plastic binder but it was more like a scrapbook than anything, hand sewn together with red thread and a group shot on the cover of…well a long time ago. Chopper traced the cover with his fingertips.

"They're not very good…" he mumbled and Nami shrugged.

"It's the thought that counts." And she meant it. Even if the pictures were off kilter or the person had glowing red eyes, as long as you could see who it was, there was memory there. Even more so if you could see the place. Not every picture was going to be a masterpiece and sometimes even crappy ones held more sentiment then the best photographer could produce.

Chopper nodded and opened the book, revealing it really was a scrapbook. There were pictures but also cards and ticket stubs—each page meticulously decorated though she couldn't pick out any sort of theme. Then again, scrapbooks had never really been her thing. She watched Chopper's year unfold, listening to what he said and greedily trying to find the hints of Usopp. She could see his influence here and there and there was rarely a page without him being in one picture or another. For the most part she let Chopper keep his own pace until they came to Halloween and she gently took the book from him so she could look at the plethora of Usopp and, surprisingly, Robin. They were dressed from Beauty and the Beast with Chopper as the Beast, Usopp as Gaston, and Robin looking stunning in a really cheap yellow Belle dress. Then again, Robin could look stunning in a paper bag.

"I didn't know she was up there," Nami said.

"We didn't know she was coming. Usopp just woke up and found her in his living room."

"That's Robin for you," Nami said dryly. "Franky, too. What is it with them and breaking and entering anyway?"

"Dunno. Maybe they just like to be welcomed no matter what."

"Maybe they're freaks," Nami said, which was the more accurate answer, but she loved them anyway.

"What did you do for Halloween?"

Got piss drunk and wished she were dead as another month came to a close and December loomed on the horizon.

"Oh not much. I don't do holidays anymore."

Chopper was silent a moment and Nami flipped the pages but there were fewer and fewer pictures. She supposed that was when test time had happened. Chopper meshed his fingers together and she knew what was coming before he spoke.

"I…she told me about…you know… What we're going to do."

"Did she?" Nami said, not wanting to think about it and wishing it didn't always come back to this. Couldn't she have a single hour without this hanging over her head?

"I mean as a med student I understand, but—"

"Good." Nami shut the book. "I'm glad you understand. Anyway, I'm going to help set the table. Great scrapbook."

"Oh…thanks," Chopper said, softly gathering the book to his chest. Nami stood. She liked the kid. She loved him. She did. But someone else could field this one because she was tired of being the adult.

**xXxXx**

"Eat shit and die!" Nami snarled, wrenching her car over to slam into the other one, the controller vibrating in her hands.

"Ah! Nami! Stop!" Chopper cried. "I'm going to off ! the…cliff…"

"Nami's so cute when she's being an aggressive driver," Sanji said, wiggling his hips against the couch.

"Aggressive? Try homicidal," Usopp said from where he was sitting on the floor by her legs. He twisted his head to look up at her. "You know this is supposed to be a racing game, right?"

"I know I gotta blue shell with yer name on it," Nami said.

"Oh shit," Usopp said. Nami fired it off just as Usopp applied the breaks on his Yoshi buggy. Causing Sanji to shoot ahead, the blue shell hurtling after him.

"Asshole! That shitty shell was yours!" Sanji snapped as his princess mobile went flying. Bye bye princesses. "My poor ladies."

"All's fair in love and war," Usopp said, then powered ahead. "Bye."

"Usopp! I'm going to get you back for that!"

"Eat my pixellated dust."

Nami guided her big ugly turtle guy and the little monkey guy back and forth with one finger as she chugged the bottle of chocolate liquor and set it down, nearly missing the coffee table. Someone musta moved it. She was still kinda thirsty though.

"Is there any more, Sanji?" she asked, leaning her head on the cook's shoulder, partly to distract him as she charged her way ahead, shooting a banana at Chopper who spun out of control and cliffing Usopp on her way to victory.

"Ah, chocolate liquor? I think that's the last of it," Sanji said and Nami could see his color rise. He wasn't foolin' no one. Fool.

"What else you got?"

"Don't you think you've had enough for now?" Chopper asked, giving her a frown. Humph. She scowerd…scowled at him.

"Can it, ponytail. I only had four bottles and they were small. 'Sides." She patted her belly. "Cast iron stomach."

"You've had six, Nami," Sanji said softly. "Plus the wine you had for dinner."

"Whatever, I'm still kicking you wusses asses. Hey Chopper. Cliff!"

"What? _Ahh_!"

"Alls fair in love'n'stuff." She reached for the chocolate liquor. It was empty. All right which asshole drank it? She hiccuped and tasted it in her mouth and realized it with a giggle. Oh right. Her.

"I wanna little more, Sanji-kuuun," she said, letting her car drive itself as she wrapped both her arms around one of his, pressing up against it and taking a deep breath, watching his adams apple bob. She smiled up at him and rubbed her chin against his shoulder.

"Please?" she said in a soft voice.

"Oops," Usopp said, doing something with his foot and making the game switch off.

"Hey! I was playing that!" Nami snapped, kicking at his shoulder.

"Sorry but ah, it's pretty late. We should go to bed."

"Yeah, good idea," Chopper said giving her a sideways glance. Nami reached over and pulled at his cheek.

"Don't see I don't think what yer doin'," she said, lifting her head. "I mean…that other thing."

"Umm I really don't understand?" Chopper said, sounding nervous Nami patted his cheek.

"Go back to school, pollywog."

"Padawan," Usopp said.

"Whatever." She leaned back against Sanji, wrapping his arm around her waist and looking at his fingernails. Why were they so glossy? It was weird. Freeaaaakuh.

"Anyway I can't go home 'cuz I have a funny smelling coat and those goshes are weird." She shifted to rest her head on Sanji's shoulder again, pulling his hand up a little further just to watch him blush. Oh man he was so easy. _Soo_ easy. Like those lil' oven things were you were s'pposed to be able to make a pie. "You wouldn' make me go out there in that, would you?" she said, giving him a look.

"Uh," he squeaked, then cleared his throat. "Of course you're welcome to stay here," Sanji said. "You can use the guest bed."

"I want your bed," Nami said, arching her back up against him.

"O-of course!"

"With you in it."

Sanji made a strangled noise.

"O-kay," Usopp said and Nami found herself being pulled to her feet by the long nosed…annoying guy. "I think that's enough psychological torture for one night."

"I don't want you," Nami said, pushing against his shoulders. "You snore."

"The feeling is mutual," Usopp said. "Tell you what, I'll pay you twenty dollars if you come upstairs and lie down for an hour."

"I don' gotta sleep, do I?" Nami said, pouting at him.

"Not if you don't want to."

Okay. That sounded…like a pretty good deal. She'd lay down and get her money and then…maybe go out and blow it on some Grey Goose. Why not? Not like there was much to save money for. Oh wait! She had to…

"Gotta get my phone," she said, twisting out of Usopp's grip and stumbling over the uneven tilt of the floor to riffle through the big coat. "Zoro might call and wanna know where to go from Bolivia. Bolivia!" She pressed the phone against her chest and explained to them carefully. "That's nowhere near Colorado! How does he even get down there without a passport?"

"Why would Zoro be going to Colorado?" Chopper asked.

"Cuz of that Eme…Emelem guy."

"Eminem?" Usopp asked.

"No the other one."

They looked at her blankly and she sighed, flopping her hands down against her thighs.

"This is why I can't tell you jerks anything!" She was about to tell them off for it when keys rattled and the front door opened to reveal a Zeff. Oh, hey Zeff. She peered at him.

"How do you get your mustache to stay up like that?" she asked. His eyebrows climbed up into his hat and Nami pfft out a laugh.

"Did you see that?" she said to Usopp who came up and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Hilarious. Welcome back, Pops."

"Usopp he's not your Pops," Nami said, pushing at his shoulder again as he lead her away. "Your Pops is in New York."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Silly, Usoso." It was pretty hard to get up the stairs because Usopp kept tripping her. Jerk. She sat on the bed and then lay down. An hour, huh? She could handle flipped the blanket over her and she pulled it up to her shoulder. Silly _silly_ Usoso. Always taking care of her.

"You're a good guy, you know."

"Thanks. You too." Even though he was quiet, though, she could still hear him breathing, hovering just beside the bed. She twisted around to look up at him but it was too dark to see his expression.

"Hmm?"

"Ah…nothing. Sleep well, Nami."

"You, too." She murmured. Her phone glowed and she peered at it blearily. Then pressed two on the speed dial. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. Five times. _Answer it, stupid._

"Yo!"

"Yo," Nami replied in a low voice. And then heard her past self say something muffled.

"Oh right. Umm. I'm Monkey D. Luffy but I'm not here and I really don't like phones anyway so if you wanna call me just call someone else. But if you really wanna talk to me you should just come say hi."

"I really wanna come see you," Nami said after the beep. "But you're never home." There was a long silence and the voice mail beeped again. End of message. Nami hung up, blinked slowly and held down two again. Listening to it ring and ring and ring to an empty room back in her apartment.

"Yo!"

* * *

**Lookin' for somethin' I've never seen**

Chinese food is everywhere, spread over the table and half gone. There are green bottles of booze, too, that between her and Zoro have been completely devastated. Even Usopp has had had a glass or two and is now dark cheeked as he stands on the chair, holding Nami's brush like a microphone.

"And here he comes, ladies and gentleman," Usopp says, making shhing noises to imitate the crowd. Nami grins around the bottle and shakes her head. "The one… The only… MONKEY Monkey monkey _D_ D d LuFFYYYYYYY!"

Luffy came from behind the chair, frowning fiercely, the effect somewhat marred by the peanut sauce stain on his King Chicken shirt. He folds his arms and glowers at Nami.

"I am the future Pirate King of the World." And he grins. "And I'm going to kick your ass."

"Oh no!" Nami says.

"And the crowd goes wild! _Haaah! Haah! Woo! Marry me, Luffy_!" Usopp says. Someone had said that which is the thing. It had only been because they hadn't known him.

"Come on!" Luffy shifts into a fighting stance, fists cocked. "Let's go."

Nami applauded around the bottle. Usopp leaned down in a dramatic pose resting a forearm on Luffy's shoulder.

"And of course as heir to the throne of the pirate king of the world, if you fight well I'll be more then happy to take you on in my captain's stead."

"No way," Luffy says. "Get your own fights."

"Oi, oi stop moving away I'm still—" Usopp yelps and flails, managing to save himself before faceplanting into the carpet. "Damnit, Luffy, you could have killed me!"

"Sorry, sorry," Luffy says, poking his nose into the empty boxes. "Foood. I need food," he sang to himself.

"As if you didn't eat enough already," Nami says. She'd never met someone so hungry! It's even worse now that he's started fighting. The boy can blow through sixty dollars worth of Chinese food and his stomach still grumbles. Not that sixty dollars is that much of a big deal these days. It's only been three arenas in as many weeks and Luffy's popularity only seems to grow. People are starting to come in from out of state to watch him fight and for the mid-sized arenas they'd been in, that's a pretty big deal.

"You sound sorry," Usopp mutters, flopping cross legged beside Nami and snatching a box of sweet and sour chicken from Luffy's grip.

"Hey!" Luffy says, slamming his hand on the table. "That's mine!"

"It is not yours! You went through two boxes all on your own!" Usopp says, holding the carton to his chest. "Don't be selfish!"

"Here, Luffy, you can have the rest of my lo mein," Nami says, sliding it across the table. Luffy frowned into the box.

"What's in it?"

"Pork I think," Nami says.

"Thank youuu," Luffy says, flopping down and digging in with Zoro's left over chopsticks. Nami puts on her new reading glasses and opens her budget book just to stare at the numbers. 5 grand. Ahhh. She wants to rub her cheek against it like a happy cat. Granted they're going to be dry for a few weeks or so until the next arena opens up and with that and several other expenses, that 5 grand is going to deflate considerably, but the point was that it's still so much from only three events and it would only grow along with Luffy's reputation. It is strange, too, since unlike Zoro, Luffy's not a consistent win. Some fights he loses, and badly. But whether he wins or loses, he always seems to inspire people to scream for him.

Nami glances over the book and sees him with his mouth full of noodles, face smeared with sauce, and reminds herself never to let him eat in public until his reputation is more secure.

"Foo foof fife, Fuffop," Luffy says and Nami holds up the book as a shield to protect from soggy projectiles.

"Don't talk and eat!" Nami snaps, flicking some well chewed carrots from the book before whacking him on the head with it.

"Fowrry."

He swallows and burps before saying:

"You should fight, Usopp."

"What me? I would but it just wouldn't be fair," Usopp says, putting a hand to the center of his chest. "After all, these mid sized fighters can't hold a candle to me and even if they could— I promised my great uncle on his death bed that I would never fight in an arena unless I could be a sniper."

"So if you ever got that opportunity, you'd be obligated to do it?" Nami says resting her chin on the heel of her hand and giving Usopp as smirk.

"Of course! I am a man of honor!" Usopp says. Oh, unsuspecting lamb.

"Well melee is all kinds of weapons," Luffy says, giving her unexpected innocent support and the flush flees from Usopp's cheeks. "So you could probably do it no problem!"

"Ah—well that is to say, it has to be an official sniper tournament," Usopp says, flapping a hand.  
"You know, because he wanted me to be King of the Snipers and I'm not going to get that title in an arena." He laughs.

"Let's see your skills then," Nami says. "If you have them."

"Oh, lady, you're on," Usopp says. "I may be many things but I can hit the eye of a clay pigeon at fifty yards."

"I wanna see you do that!" Luffy says, pumping his fist into the air. "Let's go!"

"It's pitch black outside, you'd never be able to see it," Usopp says, but he jabs imperiously with his chopsticks. "Go stand by the door, and I'll shoot some chicken into your mouth."

"Okay!" Luffy scrambles up, nearly knocking over the table and Nami saves her drink from spilling just in time. Geeze, he's so careless. She expects Usopp to shoot from the table, move closer even, so she's surprised when he grabs a piece of chicken and moves to the other side of the room, digging a slingshot from his backpack. Eating anything shot from that cannot be sanitary but Nami's not particularly worried about it. It is Luffy after all.

"Okay, watch the great sniper at work. Luffy! Open wide!"

"Ahhhh!"

Usopp fits the chicken into the cradle of the slingshot, pulls back and then snap! Nami can follow it only well enough to see it in Luffy's mouth right before his teeth close over it. She's suitably impressed.

"That's pretty nice, Usopp," she says.

"Thank you, thank you. I would have gone from an even greater distance but I didn't want to kill him."

"Nn," Luffy says, or something like it.

"Maybe you really should go in a tournament," Nami says with a grin. "After all, even sniper kings need to start somewhere."

Usopp gives her a horrified look as he resumes his seat beside her.

"Are you trying to kill me? I want to live til I'm old enough to drink…legally," he adds. Nami grins and salutes him with her bottle before drinking.

"NNN!" Luffy says. Nami looks at him idly. He's watching them, eyes wide and flailing. Nami wonders if he's trying to fly or do some weird sort of chicken dance-—when she realizes abruptly that he's choking.

Crap.

"Luffy!" Usopp says, jolting to his feet. The door opens behind Luffy to reveal Zoro, carrying a bucket of mostly melted ice. He blinks mildly at his 'captain', sighs and sets the bucket down before yanking the boy to him, sliding into a Heimlich maneuver so smooth it takes her a moment to even realize that he's doing it. The bit of chicken flies out and lands soggily on the carpet.

"Chew your damn food," Zoro says, shoving him in the back of the head before picking up the ice bucket and nudging the door closed with his foot.

"I tried but it was too fast," Luffy says with a pout. Zoro gives him a look.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Ah, no I shot it into his mouth," Usopp says. "Sorry about that."

"Oh." Zoro sits at the table, sets the ice bucket down,and then his eyes bulge. "Oi! You ate it all!?"

"We sent you for ice half an hour ago," Nami says, wondering what she'd been thinking. Oh. Right.  
She'd been thinking even an idiot like Zoro can't get lost in a hotel.

"I couldn't find any ice machines so I had to go to the Best Western."

"That's down the street!" Nami snaps.

"I know where it is, that's why I went there," Zoro says as if he has every right to be irritated. Nope. Not going to fight this battle. She sighs. Lets. It. Go. And waves an idle hand toward the mini-fridge.

"We saved your portion in there."

Luffy and Zoro's gazes lock on the fridge at the same time. Luffy is fast but Zoro is faster, punching Luffy in the head and then sitting on him before opening the fridge.

"Ahh! Zoro get off!" Luffy howls, reaching for the boxes of food.

"Like hell I'm getting off. I want to eat."

Luffy continues whining and wriggling like a worm as Zoro puts his food in the microwave that rests on top of the fridge, shutting the fridge door and folding his arms each time as he waits for the timer to ding. More than twice he almost closes the door on Luffy's fingers.

"You're a terrible person," Luffy says, resting his face on the carpet. "Such a food hog."

"Oi, I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Food hog! Food hog!" Luffy says. "Stingy!"

Zoro pops him on the back of the head. Luffy wrenches around and pulls at his face. Nami watches them struggle for a moment before turning back to her budget book.

"You know, Zoro," Usopp says. "There's an ice machine just around the corner."

"You think I care about that now?!" Zoro snaps as Luffy pulls on both sides of his mouth before yelping when Zoro grabs his nose. The phone rings. Nami blinks at it, then meanders over, sitting on her bed and grabbing a pen before picking up the phone and tucking it between her neck and shoulder.

"Hello?" she says, knowing better than to give any more information then that. There is a moment of serrated breathing and she almost thinks its a stalker and hangs up with a voice curls into her ear like a slime trail.

"Where are you?"

Arlong. A cold chill cracks in the base of her spine. She straightens. She's not afraid of him. She's not. He can do nothing to her now. He wouldn't anyway. Not when they are both after the same thing that he needs more than she does.

"None of your business," she says, as mildly as she can, watching the fight continue until Usopp asks for Luffy's help in catching a Raticate. Arlong gives a weak breathy laugh which dissolves into coughing that sounds like glass is being rubbed over his lungs. Nami relishes in it.

"It's all your business, Nami," Arlong says and she hates the grin she can hear in his voice. "It's about the cure."

"What about it?" Nami turns away so that they can't read her expression. Her hand is trembling lightly and she forces it to still.

"You'll have to meet me and find out."

"Where?"

"The overflow parking lot at Crystal Caverns. Next Monday. Midnight."

A bolt of chill through her. How did he know where they were? But of course he did, she reminds herself. He follows the circuits even if he can't go. That's his business. She wonders who he's using as a bookie this time and wishes she could hate him more for that. But she hates him plenty enough for everything else so she'll have to be satisfied.

"Fine."

He hangs up before she can and she listens to the dial tone a moment before setting the phone down. It's dangerous. Meeting Arlong is always dangerous and she hates to do it. He's much weaker than he used to be but that's like a downgrade from a Monster Truck to a Mac Truck. She half thinks of bringing Luffy and the others with her. At least Zoro who can probably take Arlong on. Probably. But not the rest of them which Arlong will inevitably have with them. She doesn't want him killed and she doesn't want his life or any of their lives hung over her head. Not again.

"Nami?" Luffy says and she sees them all looking at her, Usopp with mild curiosity, Zoro with his damn inscrutable expression and Luffy seems…concerned.

"Oh just Valentine being a bitch as usual. How'd she even get this number?"

"She probably asked the hotel," Usopp says, leaning back against the wall as he returns to his game. Luffy and Zoro are still watching her and she wants to crack their heads together. Well there is one way to get away from them.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a shower," Nami says, then fixes a pointed glare at Luffy. "So if you have to go, go now."

"I'm fine," he says. Zoro turns back to monitoring his food but she can feel Luffy's eyes on her all the way to the bathroom.

**xXxXx**

It's about two in the morning when the cab finally drops her off about half a mile from the parking lot of the Crystal Caverns. The cab driver looks at her like she's nuts as she climbs out into the chilly cloudy night, but Nami ignores him, closes the door and waits until he speeds off before heading up the road. It was harder to sneak away than she'd thought it would be, even with lacing their drinks with sleeping pills. Zoro had figured it out right before he'd dropped off, but let him. It isn't as if he can find her.

But it's fine. It's all fine. Once she finds out about the cure, provided the asshole isn't lying— which she's going to be on the lookout for this time— well she'll still need the money for it, won't she? 5 grand won't begin to cover it. So she can go back and lie like the dickens and if nothing else Luffy and Usopp will believe her. If Zoro doesn't, that's his problem but then all she has to do is to hope he puts up with her at least until the next tournament when she can find some new clients. True, she was still a new manager, but Luffy's sudden reputation should at least be good for one gig or two. And even if it isn't, she's always been a respectable bookie.

She hears the thrum of a motorcycle down the road and curses to herself. Who the hell is out here at this time of night? Nami scrambles for the shelter of some low lying scrub brush, the light flooding around a second before she's able to press herself flat against the ground. She bites her lip and clenches her fingers in the rocky dirt as she hears the motorcycle slow, stop. Shit! Go away! She snarls at them mentally. She doesn't need any more trouble. Nor does she need questions or heroes, reluctant or otherwise.

"What is it?" says a young man, sounding sleepy. "Why did we stop?"

"Thought I saw someone," says an older man, voice gruff. No, you didn't! Nami thinks at them desperately. Go away!

"You sure it wasn't a shitty fox or something? I've seen two already." Quiet except for the idling of the engine. A beetle is walking out of the sage brush right by her hand and Nami presses her lips together.

"Yeah, you might be right," says the man, revving the engine. "Don't fall asleep back there, kid. We've still got a few miles to go." The kid's reply is lost to the motorcycle roaring off and Nami breathes out, flicking the beetle away and waiting until the sounds die out to get up and continue on her way, a little quicker this time.

She reaches the overflow parking lot without incident, hanging back in the shadow of a stunted twisty tree. The moon has come out from behind the clouds and is casting silvery light into the otherwise dark parking lot. Three vans sit in a rough semi-circle, pointing at the group of…of monsters sitting a few feet away by a fire lit in a trashcan.

Fishmen.

Her childhood had been poverty stricken and sometimes miserable, but it was nothing compared to what had happened when they'd come bubbling up out of the bay, dripping seaweed. Monsters, everyone had thought, and they had been right. With Arlong in the lead they'd thoroughly trashed the town, burned down what they didn't loot, including homes. Orange Grove had been a small rural community, sandwiched between swamp and small sheltered bay, but they'd expected help. Nami couldn't count the times she'd prayed for a SWAT team or the FBI or even Mully and Sculder to come and solve their problem. For whatever reason they had been abandoned by everyone except a small group of weird scientists who'd been captured the moment they'd set foot in town.

Their only contribution had been to create some kind of neurotoxin, Nami knew to call it that now, that Arlong dumped into the town water supply. Many died, some lived but were decaying slowly, aging at a much faster rate than they should. Through pure accident or luck or kismet, Nami had managed to get her hands on the last barrel of the stuff. She's still not sure how that had happened. She considered herself as a resourceful person, but she hadn't known anything when she was eight. All she'd known was that her town was dying and she didn't want it to die any more, so she'd dumped it into the bay.

There had been…more Fishmen down there. A small colony. Fish and Fishmen died alike, corpses washing up on the beach. Nami remembered crying for days when she'd seen a mermaid, prettier than anyone she'd ever seen and dead. Nami can still remember her face, still and perfect.

That seemed to be the straw that broke the government's back because they'd sent people in, then. But before the SWAT and FBI arrived, helicopters blotted dark against the blue sky, Arlong had made Bellemere drink the bay water straight down. Everyone thought she would die. Nami sometimes wishes she had. She'd been a vegetable for years now. Brain dead, the doctors said. Not there. Left the building.  
No one had blamed her, not even Nojiko, even though they should. The town even scraped together money to keep her in the hospital. A living saint. Snow White waiting for a kiss that would never come.  
And meanwhile, the town continued dying. No one knew when and if the disease would strike. Sometimes it would even skip a generation and a healthy mother would have a baby that would only live a few short days. Nothing to be done, the government had said. You have our sympathies. She didn't want their sympathies, she'd wanted their money, she'd wanted a cure.

When she was thirteen, Arlong had come back into her life as suddenly as before, ricketed with the  
disease himself and Nami had never been so acidically happy to see it. He'd found someone willing to work on the cure, he'd said. One of the scientists they'd captured who went by 'Ceaser'. All he'd needed was the funding and Arlong knew a good fast way to get it—only he couldn't go himself. Fishmen were strong but panicked people with shotguns were stronger.

When she was fifteen, she'd found out he'd lied. Ceaser was a real guy, Nami had met him once, but the money had been going toward other things. Nami had never found out what it was and never cared. She'd ditched him and made her own way. And made her own way quite well. Until she'd been persuaded to try and manage some in Foxy's stable, until she'd gotten suspicious about things he'd been doing, until she'd gotten caught.

Still— she is still going forward now, and she takes the opportunity to gloat about it silently as she glares at the Fishman in the center of the circle, his hair a shock of white now, his webbed hand like a bone over the piece of driftwood he's using as a cane.

Nami lifts her head, throws back her shoulders and approaches the Fishmen who look up to watch her come. There are fewer with him than there used to be. Hachi, still and she's, very reluctantly, sort of relieved to see that he was still alive. Compared to the rest, he wasn't as bad. Compared to the rest she almost didn't hate him.

Arlong rose as she came closer, dark and monstrous, his dorsal cutting against the moon before he straightened to his full height and looked down his jagged nose at her. One eye had gone dead, she noticed, a thick film covering it. Good.

"You'd better not be wasting my time, Arlong," she told him, looking right into his good eye. It's reckless, she knows, as all she has is a small knife, tucked into a garter at her thigh—her staff burned up along with everything else. It—hadn't seemed important to get a new one but now she regrets not doing it.

"You always did have a mouth on you," he says with a grin to show off his jagged teeth. "Just like your mother." He reaches for her as if to grab her chin but she steps back. She won't let that hurt. She refuses to let that hurt. He snickers and sits down, one leg giving out but Kuroobi grabs his elbow and helps him the rest of the way.

"What do you want?" she says, glowering at him."What about the cure?"

"There is no cure, you moron," Arlong says, a smirk tugging one corner of his mouth. Right. She should have expected something like this. He's obviously planning something else and she's not going to have any part in it.

"Go to hell," she tells him, then pivots, feeling the dagger's presence against her leg, knowing she has one hit.

"What do you think I used the money for anyway, Nami?" he calls after her. "Do you see us living it up? Living the high life? I can't get out of the car without risking getting shot at."

"Too bad they have lousy aim," Nami calls back, not looking, not stopping.

"He's lying," Arlong says. "If he had a cure, why isn't he getting government funding? Think, idiot. There's more avenues to money then a Fishman and a little girl can get."

That…is true. He's always been smart about money. Too smart about money. She pauses, and slowly turns, folding her arms across her chest.

"What did you use the money for?" she asks. He watches her a long moment, good eye shadowed in the brim of his black hat.

"Ransom," he says finally. "That bastard has my sister."

Shock jolts through her. She's only met Arlong's sister once. Only seen her once before she'd even known who the mermaid was related to. Nami had first seen her as a little mermaid toddler, sitting on the beach, playing with shells. Nami had wanted to hate her. Had tried so hard to hate her. But couldn't even manage it when Arlong had swept the mermaid up, carrying her with one arm into the water. Nami remembered watching them until her face disappeared in the small waves.

But…she's not stupid. She's not going to fall for such an obvious bit for sympathy.

"If that's true why didn't you tell me from the start?"

"Sure," he sneers. "As if you'd help a mermaid."

"What makes you think I'd help her now?" Nami says, hating to sound so callous, wondering what Luffy would think— Well who cares what he would think? She's trying to save her own people. Why should she care about the monsters that had destroyed her people's lives to begin with? Maybe some of them had been innocent, but no one in Orange Grove had done anything to deserve what had happened to them.

Arlong raises a hand, gesturing to Hachi. The octopus Fishman gives her a small smile which Nami doesn't return and carefully approaches her, holding out a photograph. Nami takes it, turning to catch the moonlight, and the bottom drops out of her stomach. Joker's lab…and through a window, Nami can see Nojiko, tied to a chair, head bowed, their secret tatto plainly visible on her shoulders.

"Why?" Nami finds herself whispering.

"I don't know and I don't care," Arlong says. "I want to see Sharley free before I die and now that we have mutual interests…" He shrugs. "Come with us," he says. "Bring your friends."

"I'll let you take me to the airport," Nami says. She isn't getting them involved in this. She can't. She imagines Luffy will have no problems helping, but as good as he is in the arena, it's much different from the real world when people are ready to kill you. Not to mention Usopp will be terrified and Zoro…who knows what he'd think. Who cares what he'd think? She's not going to do it.

"What are you going to do by yourself?" Arlong asks, his lips raised in an almost sneer. Nami has no idea.

"That's none of your business," she says. She'll figure it out as she goes along.


	9. Fine By Me, All About the Wordplay

**Fine by me**

Sanji woke automatically at the usual ass-end of the morning o'clock to the sound of mouse squeaking snores coming from the trundle bed on the floor. He needed a smoke. That would require moving. When he was a teenager he used to keep a pack in the drawer there to indulge the moment he woke up. Sometimes, if Usopp was spending the night, he'd be an ass and leave the drawer open so the longnose would bang his head into it when he sat up. That was before the great shitty adventure, though. He can still smell the arena sometimes, feel the heat from the lights, hear the ladies scream. It had been a dream he hadn't even known he'd had but all dreams ended with waking up.

It was too damn early in the morning to be morose. Might as well get breakfast. Sanji opened the drawer before rolling out of bed and starting to amble out of the door when he remembered Nami was here. Shit. He grabbed some clothes, looked both directions, then scarpered upstairs to the bathroom. It would probably be okay if he didn't shower first. After all she'd seen him…unrepresentable. Ah but that wasn't the point. He_could_ do without. Anyone _could_. But he was a different sort of guy because he chose to strike an appearance no matter how much effort it took beforehand.

In any case, she deserved it, how hard she was working for them all—how hard she always working for them. Last night was one of the few times he'd ever seen her truly drunk, her face flushed, lips parted, breasts pressing against his arm in the warm heavy weight of love….

Sanji threw on the shower, tossed off his clothes and got in, hissing between his teeth at the ice that pounded down his back. The point was, he reminded certain parts of himself. That she'd been drunk. And not because the party had gone on too long. So he would have to be there for her in every aspect he could possibly be. Help her, too, even when she didn't know he was.

Which reminded him, he thought as he began to wash his hair. What the hell was Zoro doing going to Colorado? He didn't have family there— or anywhere—as far as Sanji knew and he didn't just randomly go places. True he randomly ended _up_ places but that was because he was a braindead idiot. Ahh— He'd think about it later. That meatheaded moron was the last person Sanji wanted to think about while naked in the shower.

In twenty minutes he was dressed, groomed, shaved and trimmed his goatee, proud still that after all this time, he finally had one to trim. Fate had finally smiled on him. He went back downstairs, smirking at a soft thump that came from his room.

"Ow~! Son of a—" Usopp muttered, turning Sanji's smirk into a grin. He skirted around Chopper who was still snoring on the air mattress in the living room and into the kitchen. There was evidence of Zeff's breakfast, which Sanji, ever the chore boy, was expected to clean up. Shitty broom faced old geezer. He put the dishes in the sink and started on the coffee, training his face into a bland expression as he heard Usopp padding into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said in a hushed voice, leaning back against the counter. Usopp gave him a bland look, massaging his forehead.

"Why do you live to torment me?"

"A man has to have a hobby," Sanji said with a shrug. Anyway it was probably something to do with lingering anger from the 'Charlie' incident and in no way twisted affection for the shitty liar.

"What are the chances of getting an omelet for breakfast?" Usopp asked, pouring himself some orange juice and scratching his boxer clad butt, showing an alarming amount of not caring for a lady being present a room, a staircase, and a closed door away.

"Pretty high," Sanji said, eying him. "What are the chances of you putting some pants on?"

"Pretty low." Usopp sat at the island. "Guess I'm just feeling super today."

Sanji snorted and got the stuff for the omelet, deciding that everyone was going to have one this morning unless Nami wanted something different. Also bacon and sausages so he could make the smiley face with ears that Chopper said he was too old to geek out on. Usopp poked his head in the fridge and came out with an orange. Sanji started cooking. He heard Chopper moving around and poured him some coffee, setting it at the island just as the yeti meandered in wearing the silk pajamas that Sanji had got him last Christmas unlike some inconsiderate asshole.

"Mofin," Chopper mumbled.

"Morning," Sanji said. "You want eggs before or after your jog?"

"Aftnn," he mumbled again, nose half in his mug. Usopp was eating a bowl of mini donuts. Sanji pretended not to see and went back to the eggs. He didn't mind the longnose grazing so long as it didn't get out of hand. Though Sanji doubted it would ever go back to how it was in eighth grade when he'd gotten fat from eating his own lunch and stealing everyone elses… it was still something to keep an eye on. Usopp had worked damned hard for his physique and Sanji wasn't going to see all that effort go to waste just because…

…because of the …inevitable.

After all just because…just because that empty-headed brat… Well it didn't mean they had to stop living. And in fact they should keep living as hard as they ever did to honor…things.

"Burning?" Chopper said.

"What? Ah, shit!" Sanji flushed, attending the eggs which were singed black around the 'd eat them himself later.

"Day dreaming about Princess Peach again?" Usopp said and Sanji grit his teeth. You have one shitty dream and stupidly tell it to your best. friend…. He glared at Usopp who gave him an innocent look back, fluttering his eyelashes.

"You want eggs or not?" Sanji said, wielding the spatula at him. Usopp raised his hands.

"I'll shut up."

"That's what I thought."

"Okay!" Chopper said, standing. "I'm off! You guys should join me. Jogging is good for your cardiovascular system and really gets you going!"

"No thanks, I don't believe in being alive before ten o'clock," Usopp said. Sanji waved the yeti off.  
"Have fun. But be careful, traffic is pretty bad on Peter's Road."

"I know," Chopper said with a giggle. Oh right. Sanji slanted a narrow gaze at Usopp. He did. That damn Charlie stunt. Why was he making that curly haired jerk eggs again? A man shouldn't be exposed to a body like that so suddenly. It was enough to give someone a heart attack.

He waited until the front door closed before lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. Chopper wasn't enough to stop him smoking, but he didn't want to deal with those damn cow eyes this early in the morning. He finished Usopp's breakfast and poured him some coffee before plopping it in front of him and sliding across from him with his own singed eggs and coffee.

"That's all you're having?" Usopp asked. Sanji waved a hand.

"It's enough."

"It's just…you haven't been eating much lately."

"Usopp I know how to eat," Sanji said, giving him a tired look. "Stop worrying."

Usopp raised his eyebrows and sipped his coffee. He didn't believe him. Or he suspected something was off. He could think about it all he wanted. It was nothing to worry about and definitely nothing for him to worry about so he didn't have to be worrying about everything else.

Sanji took a bite of eggs and then got up, putting the pan in the sink to rinse and be ready when Chopper came back or Nami woke up. She'd probably want a muffin to start with but they were out. Well an English Muffin would probably do the trick. She liked something light first the morning. Maybe he could do an English Muffin and an orange cut into a flower. She'd like that.

"So why is Zoro going to Colorado, you think?" Usopp said.

"Hell if I know. Maybe there's a moss convention." Though he supposed the more important question was, why was Nami sending Zoro to Colorado. And even if he got there in the next few days, it would be hard for him to make it back here for Christmas. Even with a GPS the idiot made everyone dizzy with u-turns unless someone was snapping directions in his ear.

"We could find out…" Usopp said, hesitantly. Find out? Sanji took a draw on the cigarette.

"Assuming we cared what happened to that moron, what are you thinking? It's not like he'd tell us if he didn't want us to know." He would just brood and grunt at them like a goddamned Neanderthal.

"Well…I was just thinking…we make him think Nami is calling him and see what he says…"

"How the hell are we going to trick him into that?"

"Well she's not going to take the phone into the shower with her," Usopp said.

"First of all, no," Sanji said, pointing a cigarette in Usopp's direction. "A man does not invade a woman's privacy and second of all, when she found out…and she will, shithead, trust me" He said as Usopp opened his mouth. "She'll roast us slowly over hot coals and we'll deserve it."

"Yeah…you're right…" Usopp said, poking at his eggs. Then he straightened and Sanji watched the lie bloom in his expression before it ever made it to his lips. "He is a secret agent after all, and probably our number one contact with alien life."

"He _is_ alien life," Sanji muttered. And why the hell, when there was a sultry goddess asleep upstairs, probably ready to rouse to a perfect breakfast made by her loving and doting prince, were they still talking about Zoro? It was especially annoying since, out of all of them, Zoro was the one he saw the most— Which was to say he saw him when Zoro mysteriously appeared in Luffy's room about once a month, looking dark, dangerous and so damn macho that Sanji wanted to kick him in the head.  
Usopp was quiet, poking at his eggs with a fork. He wasn't really hungry, Sanji knew. Not after all that he'd eaten, but he'd eat it anyway because it's what he did. Right now he was worrying. About Zoro. About Nami. About everyone in their mixed up world which was even more mixed up than usual—and would likely never recover.

Maybe it was a good thing in a sense. Maybe it meant that Sanji would finally be able to get out of this place. Zeff's place. Zeff's house. His car. His van. His restaurant. Everyone kept joking that the Baratie would be his one day. That Zeff had better watch out. But so far Zeff hadn't offered the place—which was fine as Sanji didn't want to take it.

He wanted… He wanted adventure, damnit. He'd felt alive back then after he'd stopped wanting to murder Usopp. He'd done things. Important things. Grand things that had made his heart soar. Hell, he even missed Franky's shitty state of the art kitchen in his shitty state of the RV. It had been absolutely ridiculous trawling around in that thing. It had been absolutely amazing. And then the shit had hit the fan. And then the shit had hit the fan again. And then in trying their best to help the captain they all loved—

"Sanji?"

He looked up and startled to see Nami standing in the doorway, looking frazzled and hungover.

"Ah, I didn't see you. What would you like? I was just getting ready to make something for you."

"Just coffee," she said, sitting at the island and pillowing her head on her arms so that her long tangerine hair spilled over her shoulders and her back, catching in the sunlight and taking Sanji's breath with it. Women were so damn beautiful. He poured her some coffee and she made a soft sound in acknowledgment, though didn't lift her head. Usopp smirked, looking down at her with his cheek resting against his knuckles.

"You got pretty toasted last night."

"Don't remind me," Nami muttered. "My head is splitting."

"You should hang out with us today. We can play Mario Kart and watch Sanji's vast collection of Disney movies."

"They're for Chimney, you shithead," Sanji said. Never mind that she was in her teens now. That was his story and he was damn well sticking to it. "And even if there weren't." He lit another cigarette. "There's nothing wrong with a man enjoying a cinematic masterpiece."

"Oh yeah, cuz Belle's Enchanted Christmas is right up there with Citizen Kane."

That was it, Sanji decided. Hands be damned. He was going to strangle himself an Usopp. Even if that movie was shit and the Beast was a bigger back of dicks than usual, Belle was gorgeous and it was a man's pride to watch a beautiful woman even if she was just a drawing. On the other hand, there were other paths on the road to revenge. Sanji sat with one leg curled around the barstool to finish his eggs and put that in the sink as well as Usopp's plate and their coffee mugs.

"Looks like it's dishes time, chore boy," he said. "Snap to it."

"Sorry." Usopp yawned. "I'm coming down with my if-I-do-dishes-I'll-die disease."

"Don't worry, I have the cure of good-swift-kick-to-the-ass."

Nami snorted a laugh and Sanji couldn't help but feel inordinately proud of himself. Ah. What joy to procure that sound from her honeyed lips! A phone buzzed but it wasn't his. Nami took hers from her pocket and groaned softly before answering it.

"Well?" she said. Then rubbed her forehead with her free hand. "How the hell did you end up in Missouri? No, you know what? I don't need to know." She looked up at them, then took her coffee and moved out of the kitchen.

"It sounds nothing like-" she was saying, her voice fading as she went up the stairs. "I'm telling you it's completely the opposite. Why are you such an idiot?"

'Zoro' Usopp's glance said as he filled the sink with soapy water.

'Of course it's Zoro, you idiot, who do you think?' Sanji's eye roll said as he stole the sink to rinse off the egg pan and began to dry it. Usopp's mouth twisted to one side and he glanced over his shoulder as the upstairs door shut.

'Do you think it's okay?' the glance back at Sanji asked. He shook his head and shrugged, glancing at the ceiling as he blew out a stream of smoke. Who knew. Who really knew.

* * *

**All about the wordplay**

Tracey Morgenthau is staring at him. She's one of the most gorgeous girls he's ever seen. Raven hair in easy curls, intelligent brown eyes and a great sense of class. She's almost like one of those 1950s starlets come to life. She's also a stone cold bitch and Sanji isn't inclined to like her. Coldness in girls can be kind of fun sometimes and he loves a good rose thorn whip villaness like any other shitty redblooded male, but Tracey was something completely different. In the last week of class, the substitute had called out 'Usopp', Tracey had said 'Who'? Making the entire class laugh. Who. _Who._ As if he hadn't been there the whole shitty year. Even helping her out on her science project because he was too nice of a guy for his own shitty good and desperate for shitty friends who didn't even appreciate the help he gave. Who. Tch.

He ducks back into the semi-cool air of the inside of the shitty food cart that Zeff likes to set up in shitty parks during the summer, to cater to shitty teenagers and lure in new shitty business. The kicker is, it's a job he looks forward to every summer—or since he was fourteen or so. It's a chance to get out of the shitty restaurant and out from under the crap geezer's hawk like nose. Plus, the fact that the pool in the park meant girls in bikini tops roller blading by, bikini top sunbathing, bikini top hanging around on park benches becoming peppered with sweat, it was a wonderland of soft valleys and swelling breaths. Not to mention the short shorts and sun dresses and tight jeans and wet white shirts from water fights and when they order ice pops and eat it sitting under the shade of the tree just there, mouths sliding- Well it is paradise…. That's all….

Paradise that he can't enjoy right now because of that girl, but mostly the fact that the shitty longnosed lying son-of-a-bitch decided to up and disappear without telling anyone where the fuck he was going because the girl he had been pining after in secret had just hooked up with someone else…and other reasons that Sanji can only suspect but make him grit his teeth. It's not that he doesn't understand Usopp's escape, but what the fuck is Sanji supposed to do when all he can do is to sit around worrying about his stupid face? Asshole. Sanji grabs a coke from the cooler and sucks it down, wishing he had a cig.

"Slacking off already?" says Patty from the other end of the wagon, sweating as he turns over hamburgers.

"Fuck you, I've been here all day." Which was twice as long as that guy had been.

"Respect your elders, stupid brat. Even if you're here all day I do most of the work."

"Excuse you, shithead, I covered the morning shift and ran the till."

"Pfft as if that's hard."

Sanji's about to tell him where he can stick his spatula and rotate it when Tracey's voice sounds like musical notes, that he hates, through the trailer.

"Excuse me?"

"So do it," Sanji says, thinking fast. She'll do things. Say things that'll make his brain boil. He's going to hold it off for as long as he can.

"What?" Patty says.

"The till, moron." Sanji says, crossing the narrow space and opening the window above the freezer. "Get it. I'm out."

"Hey wait!"

Sanji slips out, landing easily on the ground and unlocks his bike. He can hear Patty's stuttering exchange with her going on in the background and feels bad momentarily but gets over it. Asshole deserves it. He straddles the bike, lights a cigarette while he's back there and kicks off, pedaling fast.

But not fast enough.

"Sanji?" Tracey calls. Sanji pretends he doesn't hear the dulcet clear notes of her voice like the song of an evening sparrow and pedals faster. "Sanji, wait!"

He doesn't wait. Doesn't slow. He's too loyal even for the possible bright future with Tracey Morganthau, her of the dark hair and dark eyes and mole just above her cleavage and plump soft lips who would probably lean over and whisper in his ear…

Whisper in his ear 'Usopp, who?' Tch.

He bikes through the park aimlessly, mostly heading out of it, but taking his time to go by the pool and sitting back a bit, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt and sitting back, guiding the bike with one hand while the cigarette streams smoke between his fingers. The flock of girls he's going past watch him and the shy soft one in the one piece hides behind her hands as he grins at her. A fiery redhead winks at him and Sanji nearly slams into the trashcan, avoiding it with a swerve and well placed kick. He looks back to see if any of them noticed and it's hard to tell because they've continued to go toward the pool, once or twice looking back.

He rests his elbow on the bicycle handle and his cheek on his fist and watches them go. Ah, sweet sirens of summer. Sanji giggles to himself, feeling a little better, and continued on his way out of the shading trees of the park and into the humid sunshine. It's once he's out of the park that he doesn't know where he's going. He's not going back, that was for sure. It was too cool of an exit to ruin. Going to the shitty restaurant was out of the question and going home… Like he wanted to sit there and stare at those shitty walls all day. If Usopp were here they'd go down to the bay or the small park near the cemetery or just ride around and try to find some trouble to get into as Usopp greeted nearly every shop owner in town.

Their kingdom. Usopp had said that. He knew all the shop owners, Sanji knew all the food vendors and together they had an empire of shit they couldn't buy. Shops that Sanji can't even go in now because all the shop owners do is give him this worried expression or tight smile or empty reassurances. Who cared about a girl. No really. Who cared about one girl when so many people worried about you? But love…love was something else. Sanji gripped the handlebars and ground the cigarette between his teeth.  
He would have been less worried if not for that shitty phone call and how it'd ended. Usopp had just hung up on him. That never happened. Even when they'd fought he'd always said bye at the end as if he was too well trained in shitty manners to not… That had been a week or so ago and he'd told the police like he was supposed to but so far nothing had turned up. He'd better not be dead. If he was dead, Sanji was going to kill him. He is going to use that damn nose of his as a corkscrew.

The cross-walk sign across the street at the bottom of the hill turns red and Sanji skids to a stop so he won't get run over by some shitty yuppie in an SUV. He's breathing hard, he realizes. His sweat damp shirt clinging to his skin. He's been riding hard. All because of that idiot. He either needs to get some perspective or Usopp needs to come home and he's not the one changing. Shit. He needs to calm down.

He spots a little cafe just around the corner that he hasn't seen before and walks his bike over to it, resting his bike against the table and stubbing out his cigarette as he grins at the pretty smiling waitress, not a girl, but a lady, with curves like a mountain road, and orders a cool mint tea. You could tell a lot from a cafe from how they make their tea. Coffee, too, but tea has to be made with a light touch and a delicate hand, unless they were just lazy and used shitty bags.  
Even before the tea was out, he felt calmer, lulled by the atmosphere of the green umbrellas and cursive words spilled elegantly over the window. La Chatte Cafe, with the trademark cat a white decal, underlining the words with her tail.

"La chatte," he murmurs out loud as the language dances in his head, though the words and syntax are just out of his reach. Zeff says he used to be fluent. That he had to train the English into him and make him use it. Sanji doesn't really mind. He doesn't remember anything about that place, and other than the romance of it, is sort of fine here. Sort of. When he had a shitty friend who was there keeping him company instead of god knows where and hopefully not dead in some roadside ditch.

The thought sent a sour chill through him. He can't help now but see it in his mind's eye. Usopp lying there, bleeding and broken like he'd been the first time Sanji had ever seen him— All because some assholes had decided that he'd make a good target. Because he was small and because he was scared. Because he had nowhere else to run. Sanji had gotten expelled for a month for kicking the shit out of those bastards, but he hadn't cared. But who was kicking the shit out of bastards for Usopp now? There were worst bastards out in the world than some school yard bullies. There were people scarier than Usopp even knew. He was going to get his ass handed to him and Sanji wouldn't even know.  
Fuck he needed a distraction. He needed a smoke.

He lit a cigarette. There was a slight intake of breath and he looked up to see the waitress. He could see it in the changes of her pretty face. The furrowing between her brows, the pull of her lips.  
_You're way too young to smoke_, she was saying with her face. _You must be some sort of delinquent_. He'd heard it all before. Though he usually abstained from smoking in the face of pretty ladies. Especially since she was so obviously put off about it. Shit. He gave her a faint smile and put it out, her answering smile almost worth it. Almost.

"You deserve a long life," she said, putting a cool slim hand on his shoulder. He can smell coffee on her and the faint hint of lilies from her perfume. He takes a small but subtle breath, glancing at the tender skin of her throat before looking away.

"Thank you," he says. For the tea. For the sweet secret moment that he might have stolen a little.  
She walks away and Sanji shoves his hands in his pockets so he won't reach for the cigarette and stares at the tea, willing himself to want it. It wasn't easy considering the shitty packaging. A mug. Just that. Thin green tea in a mug. A place with a name like La Shitty Chatte should have served it in a delicate cup and saucer with maybe a sprig of mint at the side, or to save money, a clear glass, that will at least catch the light and paint a soft hazy glow on the table, especially with the sun at this shitty angle. He'd known this basic crap even before he could see over the goddamned counter. It was just such a shitty disappointment.

He chugs the tea, which is more than it deserves, slips the money with a generous tip under the mug because if you didn't tip a lady that sweet, you were just a shitty criminal and got back on the bike, this time to chain-smoke by the bay. He does just that, sucking down the whole pack even though it burns the tip of his tongue after a while. The sun sets slowly on the water, turning it a sparkling amber. Crickets begin to chirp from the grass, calling out sweet melodies. Fireflies rise like tiny ghosts from the fields, winking as the sky smudges from red and orange to a deep blue, speckled with stars.

Bella notte, he thinks. Bella Nuit. Two dogs eating spaghetti by candlelight. God, what a romance. He closes his eyes and plays the movie back in his head. 'That's a good meal', Zeff had said, though he never talked during movies or really much at all. But it was true. A simple meal but a lover's meal. Honest and intimate. He opens his eyes and traces a heart with the smoke from the cigarette. He would have made it for them. Usopp and Kaya. If Usopp had ever grown the balls to ask her. Poor sweet bastard.

He had balls enough to run away. To where? For what? Sanji feels like he's going to go crazy from the wondering. He sits up and sees the moon glimmering on the horizon. Time to get back. He stubs out his last cigarette, putting it back in the pack before shoving the pack in his pocket and picking up his bike.

The moon is high and the streets are dirty by the time he gets to the Baratie. He brings his bike inside so assholes won't steal it. It's about an hour to closing and the cooks are tired but chummy as Sanji moves along the workstations, picking up leftovers and send-backs to put on his plate.

"Here Sanji, try this," says, Chutney, a new guy and supposedly with some shitty talent with fish. He's standing beside a plate of what looks like seared tuna over wasabi butter sauce. Sanji makes his way over, noticing the others stopping or slowing what they're doing. A quiet snicker disguised with a cough. Just because he's younger by most of these assholes by a decade doesn't mean he's stupid. Only Carne is standing by the door, looking largely unimpressed.

Sanji examines the dish. It's tuna, but leftover from maybe two days ago. Even from this far, he can tell it's not just over wasabi butter sauce, but drenched in it. Bastards. Chutney offers a fork and he can see everyone staring at him as he takes off a bit near the best part of the fish. If there is any best part to two day shitty old fish. He sponges some of the wasabi off on a clean portion of the plate, then pops the morsel in his mouth. Even with taking some of the sauce off, wasabi induced fire races over his tongue and tries to melt his teeth. It's not a sauce to be underestimated. Chutney's smirk fades as Sanji gives him a bland look.

"Don't waste food on shitty pranks. You think you get paid to goof off?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Chutney says, rising to his full height which is six foot of so fucking what. "Little punk, just because you're the owner's son—"

"Chutney, get out," Zeff says from the office. "Baby eggplant, come here."

"I'll come when I want, shit gee—" Sanji starts but the door shuts and he curses. Fine. Whatever. Chutney is still gaping like the fish he's supposedly so good at.

"I'm not his son," Sanji tells the fish-faced ex chef. Then takes the shitty wasabi tuna that now no one is going to eat except him and grabs a hunk of left over bread before shouldering his way into the office.

"Where the hell do you find these…" Sanji trails off as he sees Zeff is not alone. A man is sitting in the flimsy folding chair, which now looks even more flimsy in comparison, and scowling at Sanji around the cigars that hang from his mouth. He looks kind of like a shitty constipated walrus.

"This is Detective Smoker," Zeff says. _Usopp's dead._ The words flash through Sanji's mind and he feels his legs go weak. He braces them against the floor and mentally wills that asshole to tell him that Usopp is still alive and is found and is okay because if he says anything otherwise Sanji will kick a hole in his face.

"Calm down, kid, I haven't said anything yet," Smoker says.

"Fuck you," Sanji says, the words sliding out of his mouth like second nature. Both men are giving him a look and Sanji swallows, knowing he overstepped his bounds on that one. "Ah, sorry." He sits in his chair before he falls on the floor and holds the plate of shitty tuna in his lap.

"Usopp is a friend," Zeff says. Detective Smoker grunts in a way that says 'he gets it and he'll overlook it for now and it's not important anyway.' Instead, the detective shifts in the chair which squeals underneath him. There as a faint flicker of trepidation which crosses his stony features that's gone as soon as it came.

"You reported that he called you?" Smoker says and Sanji nods.

"Ah yeah…he said that…he was following some…shitty king." Whatever the hell that meant. The fuck are you doing, Usopp? The fuck are you on? "And then…" Sanji swallows. "Someone said…He's perfect or some shit like that and someone else snickered and—there was a bang."

He swallows again. He needs a smoke. The cigar smell is driving him nuts. But Zeff won't let him keep a spare pack in the office and Sanji knows better than to light up in front of a cop.

"Can you describe the voice?" the detective asks. Sanji thinks back.

"It—ah— wasn't really distinctive. Kind of high and nasally."

The detective nods, taking out both cigars in one large hand that Sanji is envious of, and blowing sweet cigar smoke in the room which Sanji hates him for. He clenches the plate as Smoker pulls a Polaroid from his pocket, handing it over.

"You know either one? Seen them?"

Sanji takes it. There's a guy and a kid in the picture. The guy, green haired and with impressive shitty shoulders, that asshole. He's trying to avoid getting his sandwich stolen by the kid, who has messy black hair and a scar under one eye. Sanji's not sure what these guys have to do with anything but in either case— He hands the picture back.

"They're not familiar."

"We've reason to believe that the Usopp kid is traveling with them," Smoker says, tucking the picture back into his jacket.

"Kidnapped?" Sanji asks.

"It's not impossible," Smoker says with an odd expression that Sanji can't read. Something like long suffering. He stands. "In any case, if your friend calls you back, ask him and then call me… I'll leave my card…" and he starts patting his jacket.

"Are you going after him yourself?" Sanji asks and the man nods, still patting.

"Let me come with you," Sanji says, standing. Smoker raises his head slowly and looks at him. He can feel Zeff looking at him too, and his heart beats like a trapped hummingbird in his throat.

"Kid…"

"No really, if Usopp thinks you're a shitty cop he'll run. He's always afraid of getting arrested. If I can come I'll talk him down. I can fight, too, if I need to so you don't need to worry about that." He can't wait here wondering. Especially if there is a chance that Usopp is with them. And he wants to be the first one to mop the pavement with that shitty green haired asshole who dared to kidnap his friend.

"Kid, it might be weeks."

"It's summertime. Please." He'll follow him if he has to. He's not sure how. He'll figure out where he's going and just, go with him. Catch a bus or something like that. He's shaking lightly, he realizes, still holding onto the plate, the edges of his thumbs getting slimy with wasabi but he doesn't care. Smoker shakes his head.

"Your father will have to—"

"Not my father," Sanji says.

"Guardian then."

"It's fine," says Zeff and Sanji stares at him shocked. Zeff doesn't even look up at him. "Let him go with you. It's about time the shitty eggplant became a man." Did he have to couch it like that? Bastard. Sanji already was a man thank you so very goddamn much. Smoker is still watching him.

"I'll pay his way," Zeff says. More that Sanji will owe him but that's fine. That's fine. It's worth it and he'll make Usopp help him pay it back since it's his shitty fault for being a stupid fuck and making them all worried. Smoker sighs a long gusty breath.

"You can come with me to their last known location," Smoker says. "If they're not there, you're on your first flight home. Got it?"

"Got it," Sanji says with a nod, thinking: _Don't worry, shitty longnose, I'm on my way._


	10. Waiting for the sun, Overprotected

**Waiting for the sun to come to me**

It had been a long, shitty, day. But the normal shitty of the Baratie on a weekend at this time of year, slammed from the start of dinner service to the end, cooks, waiters and waitresses drooping with exhaustion by the end of it. Even Patty and Carne, who would work until their faces hit the grill had been finally been kicked out the door. Now all that was left to do was to do the final scrub down of the kitchen. They switched off, he and Zeff, unless there was the rare deep cleaning that needed to be done and then they'd roll up their sleeves and do it together, working toothbrushes between the grout sometimes. The cleaning crew and chore boys were in charge of the dining room, which was inspected thoroughly before every opening shift , but the kitchen was the place a chef's heart beat the strongest. It was expected they shouldn't have anyone else do the work. It was a pain in the shitty ass but at least health inspectors came for the food. And at the end of it all, it gave him a sense of accomplishment to see a sparkling kitchen.

It almost didn't matter that his neck ached, a headache pounded at the base of his temples and he felt ready to collapse in the nearest chair and sleep for the next few hours. That wasn't happening. After the kitchen was done it was an hour or so with Luffy, and maybe going to the shitty all night coffee shop since he had to pick Vivi up at four and there was no use in waking everyone up by coming in so early. Ah, well— It was only once a year. Sanji straightened from where he was scrubbing the counter top and tried to rub the crick out of his neck. Then he tapped out a cigarette, pulling it from the pack with his lips and lighting it from the burner, blowing a stream of smoke into the air. Almost done. He heard the office door close and the familiar limping gait of Zeff coming up behind him on the linoleum.

"I'm heading out for the night," Zeff said. "Are you taking the van?"

"Yeah, I'll gas it up while I'm out." Though it might just be cheaper to bike places with the shitty gas prices the way they were. Not to mention that the end of this season, the shitty old thing's transmission had to be checked. It was always something. Sanji grabbed the clipboard from the counter, checking off the things he had done and seeing that all that was left was to wipe down the rear stove and double check the dates for some shit in the pantry— and hell since he was still here he might as well do a little bit of prep for the morning crew. Zeff was staring at him and out of the corner of his eye, Sanji could see him stroking one side of his long stiff mustache.

"Have a problem, crap geezer?" Sanii said mildly, tapping out a long cylinder of ash into an empty soda can.

"Just wondering when I get to stop looking at your ugly mug."

"There are plenty of other times to pull this shit on me, crap geezer. I'm too damn busy to put up with it right now." He wanted that old bastard poking at him to be the least of his worries. It was inevitable when the restaurant was open but now he just wanted to clean in some goddamn peace.

"You can shut up and hear it, brat. I've put up with your shitty attitude for almost twenty years now."

Shit. Had it been that long? It always made him feel like an old man when Zeff said it which was probably why he did say it.

"You're the one with the shitty attitude. I'm trying to work, old man. You have a complaint? Fill out a shitty comment card." This was not helping his headache. But he knew what Zeff was doing. Trying to hint that he should move on, think about moving out. Maybe when he was younger he'd fall for it and get riled up but he was a man now and a busy man running Zeff's goddamn restaurant and trying to keep his friends' heads above the water when it was currently trying to pour in their ears. Zeff chuckled softly and Sanji looked up at him surprised.

"One of us is getting too old for this," he said, coming to lean beside Sanji. He'd gotten taller than the old bastard somehow. That was surreal..

"It isn't me, crap cook. I'm in my prime." He sighed and scratched at his temple with the pen. "I left some of that veal cut in the stove if you want it. Actually better take it since there's nothing ready for you at home to take your shitty meds with."

"Who the hell are you to talk to me that way, punk," Zeff said, but there was no heart in it. Sanji smirked and bumped his shoulder against Zeff's who bumped him back. He took the time to slowly smoke, looking at the clipboard though there was nothing more to look at. The ice machine rattled loudly against the backdrop of the quiet kitchen noise, refrigerators and freezers, continuing their endless work, the halogen lights buzzing with quiet patience. A restaurant never slept completely.

"You know when I set you off with Smoker that day," Zeff said, his voice distant and sounding way too damn old for Sanji's peace of mind. "I didn't expect to see you back."

"Sorry to disappoint," Sanji said. He almost wished he hadn't. Hindsight was 20-20 they always said and he could see himself refusing the ideas of the others. Going with his gut. Passion versus sensibility. The real world had no place for Kings, pirate ones or otherwise but who gave a shit what the world thought? He should have kept going. Should have kept fighting for that stupid splintering dream of freedom.

"Never have," Zeff said, though muttered so Sanji barely heard it. "It'll work out, idiot eggplant. Now stop slacking and get to work."

"Get out of here, you damn crap cook," Sanji muttered, turning away and sucking down the cigarette before dropping it into the can. Old bastard. What the hell was he supposed to do with a statement like that? Not worry about it right now. That was what. He had shit to do.

Though Sanji had only had in mind to do a little of the prep-work to give the bastards a head start when they came in, he'd somehow ended up doing it all—only realizing how long he'd been at it when he looked up at the clock and saw it was midnight. Shit. He hurried the rest of the prep-work, locked everything down and headed out into the blustery night, tugging his scarf over his nose against the wind. The van took three tries to get it going and when it did, the heater refused to come with it. Shitty old thing. Sanji grumbled to himself and pulled on his gloves before pulling out into the night.

By speeding, only a little, he reached the Resident Home just as Maple was leaving for the night, pushing in just as she was digging her keys out of her purse. She looked at him, pursing her lips and he grinned sheepishly, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning back on his heels a bit.

"Ahh—sorry I lost track of time."

"Well I can tell that," she said, getting her keys out. "Honey, you just missed the bell."

"Can I get ten minutes? Just to see him?" and then, because it was true and it wouldn't hurt. "You look nice tonight. Going somewhere?"

"Home," she said, sternly. "And if you want to butter someone up, do it to Conis. She could use the pickmeup."

"Oh, Miss Conis is still here?" Excellent! She was sweet as a cloud and twice as charming.

"In the kitchen. Now out of my way, and lock the doors behind me, would you?"

"You're the Queen of my soul, Miss Maple, you know that right?" Sanji said opening the door for her. She snorted.

"Damn right I am. Good night, and be careful driving home."

"You, too."

He locked the doors behind her per requested and tugged his scarf loose in the warm air as he practically floated his way down the hall and found Conis— leaning in the doorway to Luffy's room, staring in and drinking coffee—he could smell the blend from here. He cleared his throat gently. She turned and startled, a flush coming across her pale cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said. "I was— well I was just— just looking."

"Ah, I'm sure he doesn't mind the company," Sanji said with a grin. "Want to come in and look at him with me?"

"Yes, please," she said with a smile that was a balm to his weary soul. How could anyone sleep through even a look from this bright haired angel? He gestured that she should go first and followed in after, shedding his scarf, coat and gloves, setting them on the chair. The slant of light from the doorway caught Luffy's face and spread in a square across the maroon coverlet. Robin had brought it for him, what, three years ago?

"What was—is he like?" Conis asked. Sanji pretended not to notice her slip. Instead he chuckled.

"What's Luffy like… Never an easy question to answer." He pulled the blanket away to gently take one of Luffy's feet and work his leg through exercises. "He's sort of like what happens when you take pop rocks and put it in soda."

"Really?" Conis giggled. Ah, heaven~! That he should be so lucky to hear such a beautiful sound! "I can't even imagine. He seems…well they all seem so peaceful, I suppose, but him more than others." She clutches the coffee cup in both hands and looks around the room, the smile still on her faint pink rosepetal soft lips. "I guess it's this room. It's just so…full."

"Isn't it? I can't even remember what color that wall was," he says, gesturing with his chin at the picture wall as he began to work on Luffy's other leg. He watched her draw closer to it, peering at his life. Their lives. Sanji could remember almost every single one of those pictures.

"So many people," Conis said softly. "Is he— I mean— what is he? Some kind of dignitary?"

"Hardly," Sanji said with a snort. "You should see his table manners." He'd grown proficient both at swatting his hand away from another's plate and the Heimlich. Well he'd known it for a while, but with Luffy the maneuver had turned from basic first aid to an advanced technique. Grab idiot captain here. Fist here. Hand here. Aim away from table and _pull_. Usopp had once hit a trashcan halfway across the room with a half chewed piece of pork much to the amusement and disgust of all present.

"Then these people are…?"

"Friends… Family..." Nakama, he wanted to say, but that word—it was hard to explain to people who didn't already know it—who hadn't risked their lives together, bled together, laughed together…and cried. He began to work on Luffy's right arm next, working it back and forth, carefully bending and flexing the barely there muscles.

"Amazing," Conis murmured. "It's funny, I owe— I feel like I owe him so much but I've never even heard his voice."

"Feel like you owe him for what?" he asked, wondering how the shitty idiot managed to do things like this even unconscious. He saw the set of Conis' shoulders stiffen but when she turned to him, she was smiling. Hiding something. Well that was her prerogative and he was no one to pry into a lady's secrets, even if it was a little worrying.

"It's just a silly little thought, don't worry about it," Conis said, flushing prettily. His heart! He couldn't take such tender innocent beauty! He was such a lucky bastard to bear witness to the opening of such a perfect flower! Ah, to be able to gaze upon it! Her expression became a bit strained.

"Um…Mr. Sanji?"

"Yes, Miss Conis?" he said, his voice made warm and a little high as her very presence made his hips sway.

"Nothing." Her smile grew. "You're a very interesting man." He may have giggled at that. But even if he did, well at least she would find him amusing! And of course, being the suave sophisticate he was, there was nothing he couldn't recover from for the sake of a dazzling lady. He straightened his tie and said, in all seriousness.

"Would you like to hear it?"

She blinked at him. "Pardon?"

"His voice."

"Oh yes, please, if it's no trouble."

"It would be my pleasure," Sanji said with a bow. He pulled the phone from his coat pocket and thumbed through the saved videos until he found a good one and handed the phone to her, moving to peer over her shoulder but at a respectful distance. Conis gave him a brief smile and pressed play with the pad of her soft thumb.

The past came alive. Sanji could almost smell the choppy sunlit water that surrounded the gondola as they made their slow lazy way through Venice. Luffy sat at prow of the boat, Franky beside him and Sanji could see himself, too, sorting through the cooler just out of the frame.

"We should do this forever," Luffy said, his voice filling the small quiet room. "Hey Franky, build us a boat!"

"A boat, huh?" He stroked his chin. "Never considered that."

Sanji could see himself shaking his head, beginning to peel an apple for his illustrious Nami who said from behind the camera.

"Don't be dumb, we can't afford a boat. What would we do with one? Anyway look over here, I'm making a video."

Luffy did, giving her a big grin saying: "We'd do whatever we wanted."

There was more but Sanji thumbed the video to pause it, not wanting to bore Conis—as other's vacation footage tended to do. Besides which, the sudden attack by the Flying Fish idiots would only confuse the matter and the less Sanji had to think about Duval the better off he'd be.

"He's adorable," Conis said.

"That's one word for him," Sanji said, exiting out of the video and slipping his phone into his pants pocket. He glanced at Luffy's still form on the bed and saw that Conis was looking, too. The difference was startling. It always was. He belonged in sunshine and wind and under the glare of arena lights— not the sterile light from some hallway which was only home because no one could take care of him 24/7.

"He's lucky he has you," Conis said. Sanji smiled, moving to tuck the blanket back around Luffy's still quiet form, his face away from Conis as he murmured:

"We're lucky we had him."

* * *

**Overprotected**

It's been the worst three days of Sanji's life. Smoker himself is a cool guy, Sanji can't fault him for that…and they definitely get the attention of the ladies, but that is the only thing that's been good about this trip so far. Aside from the utter indignity of having to sit behind a man on a motorcycle and keep an arm around his waist so he would fall off the shitty thing, which Sanji still felt frankly unclean about—the detective had horrible taste in food, bringing Sanji into every greasy spoon and shitty waffle house knockoff across three states, or so it felt like. Even if he could eat anything didn't mean he wanted to and who the fuck could drink the paint stripper those shit places passed for coffee? But that he could deal with. He could drink tea or—hell even water if he was relatively sure there wasn't rust flakes in it.

It isn't even that bad being inundated with shitty cop shows for three nights in a row where everyone got what they deserved unless they didn't and there wasn't anyone under forty. Sanji could always read a book or scan the newspapers for any sign of the longnose or even try his hand at trying not to tear a hole in the crossword puzzle by scribbling out an answer. The idleness he can stand, barely. _Barely_. But it's Smoker's constant…well…smoking that's driving Sanji absolutely crazy. It's so fucking unfair, watching him puff down cigar after cigar from a fucking cigar bandoleer around his jacket. Sanji hasn't had a shitty cigarette before he set out three days ago and is about to strangle something with his bare hands, starting with Smoker and working his way down.

Smoker's not here right now, though. Had given him an odd look and said he was going to get breakfast. Sanji would have preferred a restaurant. Even a greasy spoon was preferable to eating hunched up in a hotel room with only a scarred rickety card table, with a crystal ash tray on top. Sanji found himself staring at it, imagining the heat of the filter between his lips, the smell of smoke curling through the air, the satisfying feeling of flicking off ash. There is a squeaking and he realizes that it's his leg, jiggling against the floor. Shit. She he's not going to be able to take much more of this. He stands and paces the room restlessly, digging into his pockets before remembering again that there is nothing in them. Not even a lighter. He needs a distraction, that's what it is. He needs something to do before he goes stir shitty crazy.

The manilla folder is still sitting on the faded dresser where Smoker left it. Sanji eyes it again, then twitches back the curtain to look at the empty pockmarked parking lot before letting the curtain close and staring at the folder. It'd be serious trouble looking at that thing if he is caught. Smoker's a cop, after all, and Sanji doesn't have the cleanest shitty reputation to start with but…what can be the harm of a little look? He'll only be in trouble if he gets caught… Sanji peeks through the curtain again, then crosses over to open the folder.

Inside are pictures paperclipped to documents. The first a blurry profile of the green haired guy. Zoro Roronoa, the paper behind it reads. Sanji gives the flat eyed bastard a glower before carefully turning it over to look at the picture beneath it. The black haired kid. A better picture this time, where he's grinning and waving at the camera. Monkey D. Luffy. Usopp behind it, file consisting of one sheet, picture an awkward class photo where he was wearing that shitty blue shirt with shitty grease smears because he'd been in shop the period before and hadn't had the time to change. A gorgeous orange haired girl with a hard expression as she looks away from the camera. Nami…something. Her last name is hidden by the picture. Sanji starts to nudge it aside.

"Take a good look," Smoker says and Sanji startles. "See if there's anyone you know."

The cop is standing at the door. Filling it, and giving him a mild expression. Sanji's heart feels like it's trying to climb out of his throat and he slides his hands into his pockets, feeling his face flush. There's nothing he could say. Usopp would have a good lie handy but even that won't be enough to save the situation.

"I'm serious," Smoker says, tossing him a bag which Sanji catches. "I wouldn't have left it out if I didn't think you'd be nosy enough to look."

"Then why didn't you just show it to me in the first place, you cheap shit?!" Sanji snaps. Then realizes that he's just taken a flying leap over whatever line had existed there.

"Bag," Smoker says. Sanji opens the bag with trembling hands and sees an egg salad sandwich and a pack of cheap cigarettes, thank _fuck_. "I didn't buy them for you, didn't see you smoke them and didn't see you look at classified files." He sits on the tacky blue chair by the window, throwing a booted foot on the edge of the bed. "Take a look."

First, a goddamned smoke. Sanji pulls out a cigarette and lights it with a match from the pack that Smoker tosses at him. He gets through that one and then two more, ignoring the cop's surprised curse. He lights a fourth.

"Slow down, kid, they're not going anywhere."

"And I'm making damn sure of it," Sanji says, biting back an insult. He lets this cigarette linger though, letting it hang off his lips as he sits on the dresser and pulls the folder onto his lap, looking through pictures. A scared looking pink haired boy. A stunning blue haired beauty. A serious looking guy with earrings, glaring at the camera and holding up a tonfa.

"None of them look familiar." He looks up at Smoker. "Why should I know who they are?"

"Off chance. They're all about your age."

"And they're all…missing?"

"Missing, kidnapped, ran away to join the circuit." Smoker begins to stack coins on the table, staring at them with a kind of strange but impressive intensity. "That's what circuits do, get them young and train them up. Phased out the gangs, but it's just become one kind of criminal ring for another, only now with easier trafficking."

Does that mean…Usopp could have been sold somewhere? What if Smoker can't find him? What's going to happen to that little shit out there on his own? Sanji grits his teeth against the cigarette. He flips through several more faces, none of which he knows and getting increasingly older but never much older than twenty-five. At the end of the file is something entirely different. An old newspaper clipping with a familiar face Sanji remembers seeing in the small yellow 'Interesting Fax' corner of his Civics Textbook.

"Bloody Roger…" He smirks. "Isn't he a little too dead to run in a circuit? Or did someone say his name in the mirror three times?"

"Cute," Smoker says. "What do you know about him?"

"A history lesson?"

"Indulge me."

"Only that he was a mass-murdering asshole." Sanji turns the paper over, expecting an article but there's just an advertisement for some furniture sale. "Killed people all over the world until he was finally caught and there was a big clusterfuck of where he should be arraigned." He turns the paper back around and blinks at the caption underneath it. "Gold Roger?" That sounded like the name of some shitty pirate themed fast food restaurant. "Mistype?"

"Real name. Bloody came later." He seems intent on stacking those coins. Sanji waits for the punchline, but there doesn't seem to be one.

"What does he have to do with circuits?" Sanji asks. Smoker opens his mouth but is interrupted by a quiet buzz and pulls a pager from his belt, brow furrowing.

"This might take a while, kid. Got somewhere else to be?"

"Oh sure, I'll just hang out in the lobby with all my shitty friends," Sanji says giving him a flat look.

"Make it happen," Smoker says, already heading toward the phone between the beds.

Sanji scowls at him, but takes his cigs and sandwich and heads out anyway. The lobby is cool and dim, but boasts only a few ratty chairs and some fishing magazines. With the pretty receptionist gone, too and a shitty guy in her place (which is just not fair) Sanji decides his best bet is to eat outside. He parks himself under the Best Western sign. It's a hot day and dry but the faint breeze keeps things from being too miserable. The sandwich is dry but edible and the cigs are cheap but effective and abruptly, Sanji decides this isn't bad. He hasn't been on the road since seventh grade and Smoker isn't much different from Zeff in many ways. He wants to find Usopp, of course, but he wouldn't mind doing this for a while.

He finishes his sandwich and puts out his smoke, and since it's only getting hotter, decides to go back inside when he catches a flash of sunlight that pulls his eye—and makes him freeze. There, down the street and across the way at the Day's Inn, is a green haired guy with the physique of a gorilla, throwing a huge duffel bag into the back of a car. No… It can't be. No shitty way.

Sanji begins to walk in that direction. Then when he sees the scrawny black haired kid come out of the hotel he breaks into a run. Heat singing through his veins. He sprints across the street, nearly getting creamed by a Mercedes which honks at him angrily as it flashes by and only makes his blood boil. But what _really_ makes his blood boil is that the green haired asshole doesn't even deign to look his way until Sanji is charging toward him across the parking lot.

"Bastaaaaard!" Sanji snarls, pushing himself off the ground and twisting into a flip so that gravity and his own shitty leg will crush the guy's head like an eggshell. He connects instead with the man's forearm, hard as steel under his calf, the momentum of his attack sending the guy sliding back but no more. Sanji curses under his breath and pushes off the guy, back flipping before landing and smelling something like burnt rubber as his sneakers skid across the asphalt.

"The hell is your problem?" the green haired guy snaps as if he doesn't know.

"I'll send you home in a shitty body bag if you hurt him, you sick freak!" Sanji snaps, charging forward and snapping off kicks at the guy's vitals, throat, ribs, stomach, groin, knees, trying to get his legs out from under him. But each block just makes Sanji angrier and he can see the guy's big stupid hands yanking kids off the street, tying them up, selling them to assholes who wanted to do god knew what~! This bastard better hope he hadn't done it to Usopp or there would be no force in the world which would stop Sanji from turning him into a bloody smear on the road.

The guy shoves him back comes charging forward himself, ducking under Sanji's guarding kick. The man's going to try to punch him in the stomach. Sanji prepares himself to flip back and snap a knee into that asshole's chin as he goes when:

"Sanji?"

"Us-?" He catches only a glimpse of the longnose before that rock like fist sinks hard into his stomach, crushing the breath out of him. There is black and he can feel himself falling, stars flashing in his eyes when he hits the ground.

He comes to to the sound of voices over him and the feeling of asphalt curling heat around him. He feels like a salmon being slowly baked by wind and sun…and damn does he need a cigarette. No…no he needs to get up… needs to keep fighting that—asshole.

"That's Sanji," Usopp is saying, sounding entirely too calm about it all. "He's my friend…sorta."

My friend…sorta… On second thought he doesn't feel like getting up. It's comfortable to lay here being slowly absorbed into the pavement. He sees if he can move his fingers and, finding he can, works them downward toward his pocket.

"Sort of?" an unfamiliar voice says. Probably the kid.

"It's…complicated. I wonder how he even got— Oh sh— He must be with the Bannermans. Oi, Luffy! We have to get out of here now before he wakes up!"

"Too late," says the green haired thug and Sanji immediately hates his annoying baritone while being grudgingly impressed by his powers of shitty observation. He takes out a cigarette, puts it between his lips and, though it takes two matches, manages to light it. He feels someone hovering over him as if checking to see if he'll open his eyes. He'll let 'em wait. Sanji takes a drag, filling his mouth with smoke and then lets it out in a stream, slowly opening his eyes.

It's not Usopp, but the kid who is frowning lightly down at him, shadowed from the hard sunlight by a ragged straw hat. With his red vest and jean shorts he looks just like a fisherman's kid, coming in from a day of digging up oysters from the beach. He just needs a pail.

"Nice to meetcha," Sanji says, staring into his dark eyes.

"Yo," the kid says. "You're bleeding."

"Mm?" Sanji reaches back and touches the back of his head, feeling wet there and lifts his hand in the light, seeing blood on his fingertips. "It's nothing." He's bled more than that falling off his bike.

"Yeah it's nothing," Usopp says. "He's fine. He's pretty durable you know. He'll find his way back to the Bannermans all by himself so we can just—"

"Usopp!" the kid snaps, his voice ringing like a steel pipe down Sanji's spine. Holy shit. "He fought his hardest cuz he thought you were hurt. You don't get to call him a friend sorta…" He trails off into silence for a moment then says, quietly. "What do you think friends are?"

Damn. Just. Damn. Do people like this really exist? Has he fallen into a fairy tale or did he hit his head just a little too hard? Sanji stares at him, then glances over at Usopp who is looking down at the ground, shoulders hunched, hands shoved in his pockets as he kicks a rock.

"Sorry," he mutters after a moment. "I know…He really is a friend I just…" Usopp shrugs. Sanji sighs and sits up, twitching as something tickles the back of his neck, but it's just more blood.

"Ah don't be so hard on him," Sanji says. "He's just scared I'll make him go back home." Because if Sanji thought about it, he knew what was going on. Usopp was afraid that, if they thought he was Usopp's friend, they would make him go with Sanji— and for whatever reason, Usopp really wanted to stay with these freaks. Anyway there was nothing wrong with what Usopp had said. Sanji's pretty damn durable after all and it will take more than a gorilla suit to bring him down.

He gets to his feet, swaying a bit at the flare of pain in his stomach, before shoving one hand in his pocket and idly smoking with the other. He sends a bland look at the green haired guy. He's not going to apologize, because he was the one who'd got sucker punched even if he'd started the fight.

"You're pretty fast for a meathead. Used to being jumped?"

"Yeah something like that," the green haired guy says, rolling his shoulder. "Anyway we don't have time for this. We have to get going."

"I'm coming with you," Usopp says, starting for the car.

"The hell you are," Sanji says. "You're coming home, shithead."

"You can't make me!" Usopp snaps at him, the tragic look gone. "You're not my mother!"

"No, but I know your mothe— guardian," Sanji corrects when Usopp glowers at him. "And as a man whose dedicated himself to easing the tears of all womankind it's my solemn duty to get your scrawny ass back where it belongs."

Which is a wonderful thought, now that he thinks of it. Mrs. Bannerman will be really happy to have Usopp back, and while she's a woman a bit too mature for Sanji's tastes (though still incredibly beautiful!), her happiness will definitely net Sanji the admiration of her college aged niece. Ah, college girls~ The ponytails! The short shorts! The dream~! To be invited into that soft lacy world of ice cream parties and sexy pillow fights! What man wouldn't do~~

"What's he doing with his hips?" the kid asks.

"It's a Sanji thing," Usopp says.

"Leaving this…guy aside," the gorilla says through gritted teeth. Oi! What was with that hesitation before guy about?! Sanji's about to ask but Dumbass McMosshead plows on. "If we're going after her, the longer we wait the further away she's going to get."

"She?" Sanji said, attention perking.

"Yeah she took all the money and ran away," the kid says, which wasn't exactly what Sanji had been asking but— "I think she's in a lot of trouble." —but he just said the magic word. Damsel in distress? Where? He will fight through any ocean he has to to see her sweet smiling thankful face!

"I think she rolled us and ran," says the tasteless classless mossheaded bore that Sanji wishes he would have kicked a little harder. The man folds his arms looking more impressive than he has any right to. "I still say we should just leave it. Start over. We were doing fine without her."

"I wanna go see her," the kid says, folding his arms and managing to look just as fierce despite being two heads shorter and maybe ten pounds soaking wet.

"Yeah, but Luffy, we don't even know which direction she went in," Usopp says.

"Maybe someone saw her?" the kid says, digging in his nose with a pinky.

"Not if she left overnight…" Usopp says. Overnight…

"You mean last night?" Sanji says, remembering that flash of color that had made Smoker stop. He'd only seen it himself out of the corner of his eye, but… "I think…I might know where she went. The direction anyway."

And even if he is wrong, it can't hurt to look.

"Okay," the kid says with a nod. "Show us."

xXxXx

Sanji sighs deeply as they pull into the gravel parking lot of the country store. He can't say that he's angry anymore, just disappointed. There is silence in the car except for the woosh of the air conditioner and Roronoa shifting his hands against the wheel, staring straight ahead. Eventually he looks at Sanji and says:

"What?"

"I said left. Three times I said left," Sanji says. "What possessed you to keep making shitty right turns? Did a left turn tease you when you were a kid?"

"They both look the same, damnit," Roronoa snaps.

"A left turn is a left turn no matter what it looks like!" Sanji snaps back. He needs a cigarette. He's getting low. He wonders if that store sells any. Might as well go in and ask since they seem to be making excessive use of their shitty parking lot. There are practically grooves from Roronoa's shitty tires. How did they even manage to get this far? How were they not just making endless loops around New Mexico? Getting mad at the guy won't produce results so Sanji takes a deep breath and tries again.

"Now you need to go out of here, remember? Take a left…and then take a right."

"So now you want me to take rights," Roronoa grumbles, pulling the car into drive.

"You have to take a right if you miss a left," Sanji says reminding himself he'd probably sprain his hand if he tried to wrap his fingers around that bull neck. Though it's increasingly difficult as Roronoa once again goes to the edge of the parking lot and puts on the right turning signal. He reaches over and flicks it left.

"Oi! You just said right!"

"I said left, then right! Pay attention, you shitty gorilla!"

"You wanna start something?" Roronoa says, leaning over. Sanji narrows his eyes at the man, getting right back in his face. As if he was going to be intimidated by this lughead.

"You don't want to start something with me unless you want to finish it."

"Bring it, Curly-Q. I'll finish anything you start."

"Name the time and place, mosshead."

"Um…are we going or what?" Usopp says from the back seat. Right. Later then. He would make up for getting distracted and show this guy just what he was made of. Roronoa turns left as he should and, struck with an idea, Sanji flicks the turn signal right, earning a dry glare from the man but finally, finally after twenty shitty minutes, the right turn at the right time. It's almost cathartic.

A straight road opens up before them and Sanji relaxes, though only a little as he doesn't trust this guy not to get lost in the drop of a fucking hat. He digs out his last cigarette because he damn well deserves it, then glances at the guy.

"You mind?"

"So long as you open a window."

"'Ppreciate it." He rolls down the window, leaning out a bit to light it but shielding the flame with his hand, then he takes a drag and lets the wind sweep it away before leaning back in the seat, dangling his hand out the window and looking down the road, hazy with shimmering heat. He can just see Usopp watching him anxiously from one of the side mirrors, and out of the corner of his eye on the other side, the Luffy kid has his face pressed against the window and is fogging up the glass around his nose print. He glances at Roronoa again before settling his gaze on the road. Well this is really fucking surreal. He takes another drag, blows it out and says conversationally:

"So what do you do when you're not kidnapping minors to fight?"

"Screw you I don't kidnap anyone. And I fight."

Sanji waits. Roronoa seems done.

"You fight."

"Yes."

"And…what else?"

"Nothing else."

Well it's dedicated if nothing else. Sanji enjoys the adrenaline of a good fight, too. But just fighting constantly… He can't imagine. Maybe he'd gotten all navigational senses beaten out of him somewhere along the line.

"What for?"

"No reason."

"So you just fight constantly just because it's something to do?"

Roronoa grunts a yes. That was the most depressing fucking thing he'd ever heard. What the hell is this guy? Why is Usopp so keen on traveling with him? It's probably just because he thinks the guy is cool or something. Which—he does have a certain—je ne sais quoi—but he's also kind of an idiot.

"Giant pink bubblegum monster," Luffy says.

"Mm?" Sanji looks up and jolts back in the seat. "Holy shit!" There's a giant pink something by the side of the road. Roronoa slams on the breaks, and Sanji grips the door as the car spins into a half donut, tires shrieking as the smell burnt rubber fills the air.

"What the hell is that?!" Usopp squeaks and for once Sanji is right there with him. It's a big shitty pink monster with six arms and a mouth that kind of reminds him of a sea horse. It's frozen in the act of half standing, six arms frozen in positions that look almost comical if it was for the fact that it was gigantic pink shitty monster standing on the side of the road.

"Maybe he's lost," Luffy says, pushing out the door.

"Oi wait a sec!" Usopp cries.

"Hold on, Luffy," Sanji says, getting out himself and jogging around the front of the car, but Luffy is already in striking distance of the monster. The monster doesn't move to strike or even move at all. Sanji comes up close to Luffy's shoulder just in case, wondering if it's actually some kind of shitty mannequin when he sees it blink at them, cracked rubbery lips moving but no sound coming out. A line of sweat drips down its—his face.

"Yo," Luffy says. "I'm Luffy."

The monster's eyes roll into the back of his head and he sags.

"O-oi!" Sanji darts forward, hitching his shoulder under the lowest of the monster's arms to keep it up right. It's heavy though and while his legs can handle it, it's hard to keep it upright with his arms. "Roronoa, give me a hand!"

"I've got it," Luffy says, coming up to the monster's otherside and holding him with surprising strength. "Hey, Octo-monster! Are you okay?"

"Nyuu," it whispers, slumping forward a dead weight. Sanji can't hold him and Luffy stumbles.

"Shit!"

But Roronoa is there, bearing the weight and taking Luffy's place as she shifts an arm over his shoulder.

"Let's get him in the car," Sanji wheezes and together they manage to half carry, half drag him to the car where they set him in the front seat.

"Oi! Oi oi oi!" Usopp says. "Why are we letting it inside?!"

"He has heatstroke," Sanji says. "I think. Do you guys have any water with you?"

"Yeah in the trunk," Luffy says.

"Get it."

While Luffy scrambles around the back, Sanji reaches around the monster guy to lower the seat so he's lying down as much as he can and holds out his hand to Usopp.

"Bandanna."

"Wh-what? Oh—oh right."

He wets the bandanna with the water Luffy brings back and drapes it over the creature's forehead, then carefully tries to get water in his mouth. After a long tense moment, the monster seems to rouse, breath hitching—and his eyelids flutter open, though he flinches when he looks at them, two arms raising slowly as if to shield his face but falling back.

"Do—don't hurt me," he murmurs.

"We won't," says Luffy, who is watching the monster from the backseat, hanging off the driver's side chair. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Think…think so…" he stirs again and shifts his head, looking up at Luffy with bleary eyes. "Are…are you guys…" The monster sucks in a breath and his eyelids flutter. It's obvious he's not fully recovered but aside from giving him water, Sanji has no idea what to do.

"Relax," he tells the…monster for now. "Take a shitty breather, okay?" He glances up at the strawhat kid who, for some damn reason, seems to be in charge. "Let's head back to that grocery store and I'll make something to eat."

Luffy nods.

"Oi, but, we don't have any money…" Usopp says from where he's standing outside the car. He's going to get heatstroke, too, if he isn't careful, and then Sanji will kick his ass. If it's money they need… Sanji still has Zeff's credit card. The old man will probably kill him but…

"I'll handle it," Sanji says.

xXxXx

These guys are used to camping out. They'd made a grocery run and then found a little patch of small scrubby trees where, in next to no time, Roronoa had set up a tarp, one end pinned to the car by bricks and the other held up by metal rods pounded into the ground. More importantly, they have a little camping stove and a dented, if usable pot and pan. Luffy had even talked about catching some lizards and making up a little fire to roast them on. For complete idiots they were surprisingly resourceful and Sanji couldn't help be impressed.

Sanji fills the bowl again with the cooled cream of mushroom soup and offers it to Hachi who is sitting under the somewhat cooler shade of the tarp and looking faintly surprised at everything. He is a Fishman, apparently, not a monster. An octopus type, he hadn't said but it's obvious and Sanji can even spot his gills now that things aren't so tense, and the webbing between his fingers. He's not so much monstrous anymore as fascinating. Sanji wants to pepper him with questions about what his life is like. What it's like to live under the sea. How he gets food. If he migrates with currents… But it's obvious Hachi is still somewhat dazed from earlier and seems uncomfortable here. Maybe he's not used to humans.

"Thanks a lot," Hachi says. "Sorry to eat so much."

"Nah, it's nothing," Sanji says with a grin. "Eat up. I brought enough shitty cans to last for a while." Or at least the rest of the day by the way Luffy eats. Usopp, for once, hadn't been exaggerating about that one.

"You could have brought more hot dogs," Luffy says, pouting at him. "There's too many vegetables here."

"I don't want to hear that from someone whose on their fourth shitty bowl."

"I want meat!"

"Bacon's coming, shithead! If you want more you're going to have to catch a lizard or two."

"Oh okay," Luffy says, slurping back the bowl in one gulp and clambering out into the heat.

"Get a tarantula, too!" Usopp calls after him.

"No tarantulas!" Sanji bellows, giving Usopp an evil look. The shitty longnose just grins and Sanji promises himself swift retribution later. It will happen and Usopp won't see it coming until it does. He stirs the soup, absently listening to Roronoa snoring as he sleeps against the car door.

"So where do you fish guys come from anyway?" Usopp asks. "I mean I've heard of mermaids but not…well um…others."

Mermaids… If Fishmen existed, did that mean mermaids did, too? The thought is enough to make him sigh happily. To be surrounded by beautiful mermaids with long hair and tastefully placed seashells, reaching out to be part of his world… Could it be? Could that dream be a reality? He could barely stand to imagine it!

"We've always been around," Hachi says. "For hundreds of years, I guess."

"You guess?" Sanji asks. The soup will be fine for now and he turns the bacon over before sitting back and lighting a cigarette. Hachi slurps the bowl down and rotates it between two huge hands as if thinking of whether to ask for more.

"My grandfather and father were both born in a facility," he says, going even pinker as Sanji takes the bowl, fills it and hands it back. "They were told that Fishmen were created from science. But Grandfather says that's not true."

Sanji has the feeling he's talking about a different grandfather, though he can't guess what the Fishman means. He waits for more of an explanation but Hachi flaps three hands in obvious distress while pokes nervously at the dirt underneath them.

"Never mind. I'm not supposed to talk about it. I just came to tell you about Nami."

Nami? A jolt of recognition goes through him. That orange haired goddess in the photograph. These guys knew her? Is Sanji really that lucky?

"O-oi, you seriously know Nami?" Usopp says, seeming just as startled as Sanji feels. The longnose is leaning forward with a more intense look then Sanji's ever seen from him.

"Nyuu of course I do," Hachi replies. "I thought you knew that."

"Well— I mean, granted Nami has some pretty weird associates," Usopp says. "Not us of course, but you should see some guys at the arena. But even they aren't…" Giant pink octopus fishmen, Sanji says, mentally filling the blanks of Usopp's expression. "…usually so tall."

"Then what did you help me out for?"

"Sanji decided to," Luffy says, plopping cross-legged in the shade and watching with interest as a tiny newt climbs over his hand.

"Ah, well, that's nothing," Sanji says, trying to push away the embarrassment by focusing on plating the bacon. "Couldn't leave you to roast like a shitty pig in that heat."

"Pork sounds really great right now," Luffy says. "Hey, Sanji—"

"About Nami," Usopp says, chopping a hand through the air. "What about her? Is she okay?"

"You know Nami, Bubble-mon?" Luffy says. Usopp sighs.

"We've already established that. Anyway you can't just go around naming people after Pokemon."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not?"

"I know her," Hachi blurts out, saving the two idiots from a kick to the head for drawing the attention away from the damsel in distress again. "She's our— my friend and she's going to get herself in trouble so you should really come and talk to her out of it," Hachi says, gesturing with all three arms, looking very much like an octopus in distress.

"You know where she is?" Luffy says, chewing on something and for one horrified moment Sanji thinks its the newt—then looks down and realizes all the bacon is gone. Why that— How the hell had he even managed to— Sanji was about to kick him upside the head, but the prospect about finding information about the angel Nami is the only thing that stops him. He lights a cigarette instead, reminding himself to keep a better eye on shit from now on.

"Ahh, you don't have to worry about that," Usopp says, flapping a hand back and forth. "Nami's not the kind of person to do anything recklessly."

"She doesn't think she has a choice," Hachi says, clutching the bowl. "But you could come and tell her…" His gaze seems to flicker to Roronoa and then away, so fast that Sanji barely sees it. Sanji's not sure if he's the guy Hachi should be looking for shitty sympathy with— but there's something weird about it. He takes a drag on the cigarette, instead, watching the octo guy who seems to want to look anywhere but there. Something shifty about it all.

"I definitely want to go see her," Luffy says.

"You've got three days," Hachi says. That's remarkably shittily specific. It sounds more like the beginning of a ransom note than anything.

"Wh-why, what happens in three days?" Usopp says.

"We'll go," Luffy says overtop of him, sipping from the pot of cooled soup. What— How had— Son of a—

"Oi, Luffy," Usopp says. "Shouldn't we find out what we're getting into before we decide if we're gonna go?"

"I've already decided. Nami can tell us what it is if she wants."

"Yeah but what if it's bad and she wants her help? You need to know in advance about these things."

"What do you think we can change in three days?" Roronoa says, his voice low but filling the air with dramatic weight. It's such a cool shitty line, too. Why does he have to say shit like that after snoring like a log for the past half hour?

"We can call the cops or SWAT or something," Usopp says.

"No, no, no," Hachi says, bowl landing spinning on the dirt as he holds up various hands in a 'stop' gesture. "That would be a really bad idea! Nami would be in even more trouble if they showed up! Anyway…" He blinks at them owlishly. "You guys would get in trouble, too, wouldn't you?"

"O…oh right…" Usopp says in a small voice. Sanji's not so sure if they will. Maybe Roronoa but the worst will happen to Luffy, probably, is to get bagged as a runaway. Anyway, that's not the shitty point and things are getting serious now. Nami could be in serious shitty trouble and there is probably a lot this Hachi guy isn't saying. Sanji doesn't care. Not really. He's dedicated himself already to rescuing this princess and so he will, but it's time for some other idiots to get a wake up call.

"I'm going to get more water for the trip," Sanji says, standing. "Come help me carry it, longnose."

And he walks away before Usopp can protest, and ignores the protest he does sputter out to get him to stop. After a moment he hears Usopp hurry to catch up.

"I really shouldn't leave them alone," Usopp says, grabbing Sanji's shoulder as if to try and turn him around. "Luffy can come up with some pretty ridiculous things on his own."

"He seems to come up with them whether you're there or not," Sanji says, shaking him off without breaking a stride. "Anyway it's nothing you have to worry about."

"What? Why not?"

"You're not going."

Usopp stops at that as Sanji knew he would and he pivots to face the longnose, tilting his head to look down at him, trying to appear intimidating as he smokes down the cigarette. Usopp has known him too damn long, though, and just glares at him, looking like a petulant brat in his overalls and the curls that creep out under his bandanna.

"Stop telling me what to do," Usopp says, his soft hands clenched into fists. "You want to go home so badly,_you_ go. I'm staying here." He starts to turn but Sanji grabs the shoulder strap of his shitty overalls that no one over ten wears and wrenches Usopp closer, getting nose to shitty long ass Pinocchio nose with him.

"This isn't some game, idiot!" he says through his teeth. "It's going to be dangerous. There's going to be a fight. Do you want to go up against one of those guys?!" Even for him the prospect is a little intimidating. As goofy as Hachi is, he also looks like he has the ability to break a bus in half with little trouble. Usopp doesn't stand a chance. He'd get shattered to pieces with one hit.

"Maybe!" Usopp says, trying to jerk away but Sanji tightens his grip. "I've fought tons of these guys already! Just last week—"

"What did you do? Get them with a shitty rubber band to the eye? This isn't just throwing eggs at some schoolyard assholes!" He gave Usopp a little jerking shake, trying to rattle the common sense back into his brains. "This is serious shit! This out of your league!"

"I know that!" Usopp's voice is raw, eyes glassy but his hands are still fists and shaking with anger. "I know that I'm probably going to get hurt if stuff happens! But maybe it won't! And even if it does, Dad got out of his league all the time! He used to fight the street gangs all by himself, even if he got trashed!"

"You're not your father, shithead!"

"At least I have a father!"

Sanji punches him right in the jaw, harder than he even know he was going to. Usopp stumbles, then whips back like a snake and his fist crashes against Sanji's cheek, it's not enough to make him stumble but it still hurts like a bitch. He snarls and wraps his hands in Usopp's overall straps, trying to wrestle him to the ground. Usopp's hands grip his t-shirt, pulling and twisting with surprising strength and he dances around Sanji's attempts to knock him flat with an ankle.

"Get back here!" Sanji snaps, remembering how good Usopp is at running away, even trapped two inches from him.

"No way! Knock it off!"

"Like hell! If you can't even beat me how do you think— "

Usopp's eyes flash and Sanji's just able to track his fist before it buries into his stomach. Goddamnit not again.

It's dark. His stomach hurts and feels like it's about ready to curl up and die on him. There's a weight on his chest and he can't breathe. If he's getting heatstroke on top of everything else he's going to kill himself an Usopp. Save the fucking Fishmen the trouble. Sanji tries to crawl his fingers through the dirt for a cigarette but his arms are trapped. Shit is he caught already?! Sanji opens his eyes and immediately flinches back.

Usopp is straddling his chest, pinning his arms at his sides, and is pointing a rubber band straight at his right eye, the elastic shivering with tension. At this range it'd hit hard. Sanji forces himself not to swallow and looks past it to where Usopp… Looks freaking miserable. His eyes are bloodshot and tears are sliding unchecked down his cheeks and dripping off the end of his nose. But his teeth are clenched, too.

"You've made your shitty point," Sanji says, his voice a croak. "Let me have a smoke will you?"

The rubberband snaps against the ground near his temple, stirring up a little puff of dust. A cold chill sweeps through him and he gets it. He does. But the most rubberbands are going to do is make the assholes mad. Usopp gets off, though, and sits beside him, holding his knees up to his chest and burying his head against them. He's shaking a bit and sniffing but Sanji pretends he doesn't see and somehow manages to light a cigarette even though his arms feel like lead. The sky is so blue today…

"I know I'm not Dad," Usopp says softly. "But how can I be like him if I don't try?"

Sanji takes a deep drag off the cigarette and then puffs out the smoke all at once, a whispy little cloud to decorate the clear blue, that dissipates in an instant. It's been hard on him. Sanji gets that. It's always been hard on him. Sanji can't blame him for wanting to get out there and have a big adventure like his dad supposedly did, was still doing, unless the asshole decided to sneak back when no one was looking. It is just like those novels they used to read in middle school in Usopp's old tree house; the one that he and his mother had made before the new owners decided to take it down. Most of the stories were the same, super cool high school shits would go on a long road trip to find adventure, romance, learn about life and themselves. They usually didn't go up against big ass pink Fishmen… on the other hand, there was rarely a goddess in distress that needed saving. It's crazy and dangerous and probably enough to send them both to the hospital but…

The only alternative is to go back. To pretend this never happened. Go to school, go to work, read novels and remember the chance they never took.

Well fuck that.

"Fine," Sanji says. "Let's have an adventure."

"What, really?" Usopp says, looking over at him.

"Yes, really." He meets Usopp's gaze. "But when this is done… home. Agreed?" He holds up a fist. Usopp gives him a one-sided smirk.

"Deal." He knocks his fist against Sanji's. "Try not to get creamed so easily next time."

"You little shit," Sanji says, tempted to show him just how creamed he is, except that he feels pretty damned creamed like now. "If that mossheaded gorilla hadn't hit me first, you wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Good thing I thought about it, then," Usopp says with a wider grin. It is true in a way. It's because of Usopp that he got walloped in the first place.

"When this is over" provided they are still alive. "You're flying back home via my foot in your ass."

"Sure sure." Usopp stands and offers him a hand. Sanji takes it and allows the longnose to haul him to his feet, then leans a forearm on his shoulder as a show of brotherly solidarity and not because his stomach hurts like fuck. "…Sanji?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks…"

"Nah."

Because really, Usopp had set his heart on it—so it wasn't as if it had been a fight that Sanji was ever going to win.


	11. Come What May, Rumor Has It

**Come what may**

_Nami took his hand, leading him back through a hall of soft curling were going to a place at the end of the hall, where ~things~ were going to happen. Sparked heat tripped through him and he could hear the walls, bouncing his happy 'mellorine' back at him. But there was something wrong. Her grip was too tight and desperate. Her orange ponytail whipped raggedly in his face and somewhere in another arm of the hall. Someone was crying. She pulled him down with both soft hands, in a place where he'd never thought to go, her lips soft and warm and insistent against his but still in the background that broken sound._

'_..ix it fix it please fix it please fix it!'_

_I'm trying, he wanted to say, I'm trying! And he was standing by Luffy's bedside, looking down at him. All he had to do was pick him up and he would wake up. Open his eyes like one of those dolls. With trembling fingers, Sanji grabbed his shoulders to lift. Luffy shifted, then spilled through his fingers like sand, grain by grain his face and body collapsing into a soft pile of gritty color. Sanji realized with cold horror that some idiot had left the window open and he charged across the slow room to close it before Luffy blew away. A root caught under his foot—_

Sanji jerked, snorting, curling his hand into the coverlet. Just…justadream. Shitty dream. Already fading. Made his neck hurt. His cheek was pressed against soft fabric, there was a soft whisper of footsteps out in the hall and warm sunlight on his eyes. And his neck hurt. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck and opened his eyes, blinking to get the crud off. Vivi was smiling at him from the other side of Luffy's bed.

"Good morning," she said.

"Mornin'," he said. … "Wait! Shit!"

He bolted upright, tangled his legs in one of the tubes and tripped back to prevent himself from taking it out, falling in the chair again. Oh shit. What time was it even? Ten. Fucking hell. He was late and— Vivi— the airport—! He stood, realizing his leg was still tangled in the tube.

"Damnit, Luffy! Get off!" he snapped, unwinding his foot then shooting a desperate look at Vivi. "I'm so sorry, Vivi. I don't know how to apologize. Please, let me— ah— if there's anything I can do to make up for so churlishly leaving you there I…"

"Please," she said, laughing softly as she held up her hands. "Calm down. It's alright. Your father picked me up right on time."

"Oh he did?" Sanji flopped back in the chair. Hell he needed a smoke. Couldn't. And grabbing a lollipop—well not in front of Vivi. She looked as composed as ever, a painting caught in the morning light, her hair bound up in braid and held in place by little pearls. She didn't look like the CEO of a fashion empire, well she never had, but even today she seemed more understated than normal. A dark blue turtle neck, a silver wire necklace and black jeans. But there was a sense of waiting about it. Like a peacock who could unfurl his tail if he wanted to but was holding back just now.

Sanji realized he was staring at her and rubbed the bridge of his nose, the back of his neck, looking away, looking back and smiling a little.

"It's good to see you. Ah—have you eaten yet?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, folding her hands in her lap, ring dazzling for a moment in the light.

Ah~ So poised~! So elegant~! And allowing him the honor of inviting her out for a brunch~! Truly a princess in every sense of the word~! Ah, but… He couldn't go out wearing the same shitty clothes as yesterday. Vivi wouldn't mind, he knew, but he would and he couldn't spoil her illustrious presence by wearing clothing that was wrinkled and sweat stained and still smelled like kitchen. She cleared her throat delicately, and gestured behind him.

Sanji turned and saw a large paper bag with the Baratie logo on it that they used sometimes for excessive take home orders. Stapled to it was a sticky note with the single word Eggplant scrawled on it in Zeff's crabbed handwriting. He peeked in and tried to fight of the sting of red from his cheeks when he saw the clothes there. Shitty old man. The hell was he thinking?

"If you'll excuse me a moment?" he said.

"Of course. Take your time."

Sanji practically floated down the hall to the men's room. It was awkward changing and he would have preferred a shower, but for what it was, Sanji was grateful. Zeff had chosen well, even included a tie and a black vest—and a small pair of scissors. Shitty old man. What the hell was he doing paying that much attention? Sanji was going to kick his ass. He combed his hair, trimmed his goatee, glad he finally had one to trim. He looked presentable, he decided. A little showy for brunch but he was having brunch with a princess, so if anything he was underdressed. Ah well. Vivi would understand.

The day looking brighter than ever, he fairly danced back to the room, stuffing yesterday's clothes into the bottom drawer of the dresser before rising to face Vivi. He was all set to bow elegantly and invite her out in a whirlwind brunch of platonic love in deference to her married state, when he caught sight of Luffy. There was no one else slated to come in today and probably wouldn't, since Usopp had promised to take Chopper to go ice skating. Nami would probably go as well and—ah would that he could go see her gliding as a (sometimes ungainly) swan across the frozen whatever it was, but work barred the way. But the point was, no one was coming in and since he was here anyway…

"Ah, forgive me, Miss Vivi. Do you mind…?" and he gestured to his captain's still quiet form.

"Of course not."

"You're so cute when you're generous!" he said, switching his hips from side to side just to make her giggle. It worked. Oh beautiful sound! Like small silvery bells! That he was able to lift that sound from her lips~ He smiled to himself as he flipped back the coverlet and lifted Luffy's foot, resting his thumb against the soft turn of his arch as he started to push Luffy through his exercises.

"I've seen you do that before," Vivi said.

"Almost every damn day," Sanji said, trying to sound annoyed though he was sure the smile didn't help. He really didn't mind it. It was routine by now. Work his leg, feel the pull and shift of lax muscles.

"What for?"

"It keeps his muscles stimulated so they won't be atrophied to shit when he wakes—"

He froze. The world froze. Everything was still as a shitty icicle worked its way through his gut. Five years. Five shitty years. All for— all for—Luffy to look not quite as scrawny as he would be in— in— the last suit— No, fuck if he was wearing that. Fuck if he was wearing anything that wasn't him to the last shitty fiber.

"He looks good…" Vivi said, softly. "You've done a good job."

"Thanks," Sanji said, voice rough as he took a deep breath and let Luffy's leg down to pick up the other one. Kept on going. Just kept on going. Even if it was the only shitty thing he could do. Even if, in the end, it didn't mean anything. He didn't have to give up completely even when there wasn't any hope, did he? No, and he wasn't going to.

_Wake up, shithead!_ He thought at Luffy's pallid face, closed eyes. Wake the fuck up!

But there was no miracle. No sudden stirring and opening of sleepy brown eyes, asking for food before he'd even learned if he could move yet. The only thing that changed was a slight flush on his sunken cheeks from the exercise. But—it wasn't any different then it had been yesterday or the day before or any other day in five years. The future was the future, Sanji reminded himself, slowing down as he continued the routine. Vivi didn't need to see him upset either. She was going to see enough people trying not to be upset without worrying her gorgeous head over him. If just one of them could give for a goddamn moment, it would do everyone a lot of good but—well they were who they were.

By the time he had finished, he was somewhat calmer, though badly in need of a cigarette. He tucked Luffy in again, muttering: "Sleep tight, shitty captain." Before rising and giving Vivi the full force of his grin.

"I'm all yours, my lady. Anywhere you want to go, anything you want to do, I'm your humble servant knight for the rest of the afternoon~!" If his voice sounded a little high rather then manly, well it was a man's pride to swoon with love over a beautiful woman. She gifted him with a smile of returned love and affection.

"I think brunch first," Vivi said, standing and retrieving her coat from the back of the chair. Sanji moved quickly, but gracefully, to stand behind her and hold up the coat to help her pull it on her delicate yet strong shoulders. "Thank you, Mr. Sanji," she said with a little amused headshake.

"It's my pleasure! Where would you like to go? Just name the place!"

"Why don't you choose?" she said. "You know what's good around here better than I do." She pulled on her slim white gloves which made her hands look dainty against the black of the coat. "And it's my treat."

"I couldn't do that, Miss Vivi," Sanji said. Princesses should never have to pay for the meal for their humble servant knights!

"I insist," Vivi said. "After all, whats the point of being wealthy if you can't spend it where you wish?"

"You're as generous as you are beautiful," he said, switching his hips a bit as he pulled on his own coat. As long as it made her happy, who was he to say no?

xXxXx

The Gilded Lily was a charming restaurant, tucked on the bottom floor of some otherwise nondescript office building. It specialized in quaint breakfasts and light lunches with a well lit atmosphere to match, all elegant glassware, white linen and a modest spray of fresh flowers in crystal vases on every table. More importantly, the head chef had been a protege of Carne's and routinely did him proud—which meant that Sanji could enjoy his meal without feeling the need to march into the back and bitch at them about the food. Most importantly, he was welcome to get his meals free of charge.  
The waiter recognized him in an instant and lead them to the best table in the house. Sanji politely shouldered in for the task of helping Vivi out of her coat and pulling her chair out for her before settling at his own seat.

"Rose Hip tea as usual, sir?" the waiter asked, turning over their glasses and pouring in fresh water that sparkled in the light.

"Yes, please."

"And for you, madame? If I may, we're well known for our Moroccan Coffee."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you."

"Very good. I'll get that right out for you." And with a somewhat elegant nod, he swanned off. Vivi watched him go for a moment before tilting her head to the side a bit, a smile pulling at one side of her mouth.

"Don't you look like the cat who swallowed the canary."

"Do I?" Sanji said with a grin. Vivi rested her chin on the back of her laced fingers and watched him.

"Mr. Sanji…"

"Yes, Miss Vivi?"

"Why do I have the feeling that this brunch will be miraculously free of charge?"

"It's possible. Who wouldn't throw themselves at your feet in adoration and offer free food?" They'd better not trip her up while they were doing it, though, or Sanji would kick their asses. Vivi seemed to want to say something, but fell silent as the waiter came back with their drinks, along with a crystal ashtray. Ah, perfect. Sanji reached for his pack and tapped it in a smooth gesture, pushing out a cigarette just far enough so that he could take it with his lips in a debonair gesture.

"O-oh," Vivi said, and Sanji looked up to see she had a tight smile and the line of worry in her forehead again. "I'm sorry, but um…I'm feeling…a little allergic today… So…if it's possible…?"

He blinked at her. Then realized.

"Of course." He was tempted to ask her if he could at least hold it to have something to do with his hands, but that felt pathetic somehow so he tapped the cigarette back into place and slid the pack back in his pocket.

"You're such a gentleman," she said, and he felt like he could fly. Before he could proclaim his love and abject devotion to her, however, she spoke again. "So tell me about everyone. Tell me about feels like it's been ages and I'm horrible about keeping in touch."

"Everyone's as good as can be given the circumstances," Sanji said. This was only the calm before the storm. When it hit, who knew who would be scattered? And where? True they had scattered before this, but Luffy had managed to pull them back together with his existence. But when he was gone… what would be left? He realized he was fiddling with the edge of the linen napkin and stopped himself, picking up his tea instead.

"I'm sure it will work out better than you expect," Vivi said, lacking conviction but not sentiment. Trying to cheer him up, he realized. What a wonderfully noble heart she had.

"If Miss Vivi says so, how can it dare to be any different?"

The waiter came and took their order and when he was gone, Sanji said:

"Tell me about you. Busy as usual?"

"Moreso than ever, it seems. Especially since we've decided to branch out…."

Sanji listened to her talk about her company with growing affection. It was a place more than just the sum of its clothes, made so by the hard work of Vivi's father and moreso by Vivi herself. They made clothes, opened doors to new and upcoming designers, founded charities, built schools in needy countries across the globe and was involved in plenty stateside community outreach programs. It was obvious she loved her work, from the way she talked about it and the spark in her eyes. Her life was spilling out in all directions, only mildly encumbered, it seemed, by Luffy's current state. He didn't resent her for it. Couldn't and in fact was proud that she was blossoming so well having wrested the control of her business back from Crocodile and cleared the name of her father. They had helped in that. Luffy had helped in that. Somehow the idiot managed to change the lives of everyone he met, just by being his shitty wonderful self.

"Igaram keeps fretting and telling me I should take it easy with a little one on the way but…"

"Little one?" Sanji jerked and blinked up at her. "Miss Vivi, do you mean…?"

"Oh!" She put a hand to her mouth, then bit her lip and looked down at her plate. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, Mr. Sanji."

"For what? That's wonderful news!" Ah~~ He can just imagine a little Vivi running around~! All soft faced and out her little hands saying: 'Cookies, Uncle Sanji!' and of course how could he deny such a sweet request from an even sweeter face?! Vivi's somber expression distracted him from his cute fantasy. She was biting her lip now. Was it…had he been wrong somehow?

"It is…wonderful news, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's wonderful news. I'm happy but…" She placed a hand on her belly, slightly rounded now, he noticed, under the fabric of her shirt. "It seems— inappropriate right now. Everyone will pretend to be happy— And I know they will be!" She said before Sanji could interrupt. "I know but— right now—it just feels like a…distraction."

He wanted to say they needed the distraction, but it wasn't true. Everyone was focused on Luffy right now. Holding their breath and waiting on the knife's edge for one last miracle …or an end. He couldn't say how Vivi's news would be taken though he wished at least he could reassure her.

"Please don't tell anyone," she said, reaching across the table as if to touch his hand. "I will when…the time is right but…" she shook her head.

"Whatever you think is best, Princess," he said, not quite reaching out to touch her hand. She smiled at him and seemed to relax around the shoulders and neck. One elegant hand rested on her stomach while she looked out the window. The view wasn't very impressive, but Sanji had the feeling she was watching something beyond anything he could see.

"It's strange how much things change, isn't it?" she said after a while. "I thought I would die fighting in that arena. Was even prepared for it but— now everything is so bright and beautiful." She looked at Sanji and her smile dimmed. "Almost everything."

"Don't worry about it so much, Miss Vivi," Sanji said, taking a cigarette from his pocket not to light it but roll it between his fingers, to hold it just so. It irritated him a little that he needed that kind of comfort. Like a shitty security blanket but…maybe everyone had one of those, too. "But do me a favor…"

"Anything," she said, her smile warming. He slowly thumbed the end of the cigarette, knocking off imaginary ashes before looking back at her.

"Tell Luffy at least." Maybe some part of him could hear. Maybe somehow he would know. For someone who had done so much for so many, Luffy at least deserved to understand how happy the people he loved were. Vivi's smile remained warm, even as her eyes seemed to mist over.

"I will, Sanji," she said, taking his hand in her small soft one. "I promise."

* * *

**Rumor has it**

Sanji switches back the yellow paisley curtain to look outside. Florida is an interesting state. Trees dripping with Spanish Moss stand heavy in the park on the other side of the street. Through the swaying fronds he can see glittering green water and a little picnic area with a grill. It's a shitty looking grill, but it'll be that much easier to make dinner.

"Can we go yet?" Luffy asks.

"Hold on, I'm almost done," Usopp says. "But don't rush me. This is important."

Sanji lets the curtain fall back and blinks to let his eyes adjust to the gloom. Usopp and Luffy are lying side by side on their stomachs on the dingy carpet. Well 'lying' is a relative term because Luffy seems to shift from peering over Usopp's shoulder as he makes his list, and rolling from Usopp's side to the wall and back. Sanji lights a cigarette and leans back in the chair, trying to stem the irrational rush of jealousy. So Usopp has another friend now. So what? It's good for him and anyway it isn't as if Sanji's going to get down there on the shitty floor. Sanji doesn't really need friends. Not the same way Usopp does. He has the shitty crew at the Baratie and some girls who don't seem to mind if he giggles at them from a distance— so what else does a man need? Nothing, that's what.

And even if Sanji was the kind of guy to indulge in happy fun power of friendship bondingtimes, it isn't as if there's anyone to try with. Definitely not Roronoa who doesn't speak more than two sentences at a time and seems to sleep the rest of it— like he's doing now. Though in this case, Sanji can't completely blame him since he did just drive nearly twenty-three hours straight to get from New Mexico to Florida with two days to spare. It's a lot of freaking work for a guy who doesn't even seem to care if they rescue the beautiful goddess Nami or not. Sanji just can't get him. The point of the story is, he's perfectly fine and not jealous at all.

"Annd done," Usopp says, standing and holding out the list to Sanji. Sanji taps out a line of ash before taking the list, whistling low and peering at Usopp over it.

"You need this much?"

"Well I can cut off some of it, but I didn't really bring any ammunition with me," Usopp says, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I wanna be well prepared for when we rescue Nami."

Sanji sighs.

"Alright. We'll see what we can get. But I think we're going to have to leave out the shitty grenade launcher."

"Damn, and that's my field of expertise, too. This one time I—"

"You sure you don't need anything, Luffy?" Sanji asks, letting Usopp ramble on. Luffy nods, picking his nose.

"Nothing other than meat."

"I'll get your shitty meat already." He leans back and regards Luffy thoughtfully. "You're just going to rescue her with your bare fists then?"

"Dunno if I'm gonna."

"Oi, pay attention will you," Usopp says. "I'm just getting to the good part and of course you're gonna. Don't be stupid."

Well whether he decides to or not, Sanji's definitely gonna, and Usopp is probably gonna…hang back in the background and shoot off crappy little pinballs until he freaks out and hides in some bushes. But he'll come through if Sanji's in a pinch provided the don't both die first.

"And Monsieur Mosshead?" Sanji says, pointing at the snoring green log on the other side of the room.

"If he fights he's just gonna use his swords," Luffy says. "So I guess he's okay." Well if it's not okay it just means he'll have to make another shopping trip, which is sort of irritating but Sanji cuts the guy some slack. If the guy still doesn't want anything, well, it's the less he'll owe Zeff afterward.

"Alright, let's go," Sanji says and together they move out into the muggy Floridian heat and stand to wait at a rusting old bus stop, slapping at mosquitoes. Zeff really is going to kill him, Sanji knows. Since, aside from Usopp's ammo and the climbing food bill, Sanji managed to leave all his shit behind with that Smoker guy. Not that Sanji's going to go crazy on clothes since it's only going to be a few days— but there's no way he's going to try and kick anyone's ass without splurging on a steel toed something. He doesn't hold out hope for steel plated. But Sanji will pay him back. Every last red cent of it. It's not as if he plans on working anywhere else for the next twenty to thirty years after all.

Oh well, he'll cross that shitty bridge when he comes to it. He smokes idly, listening to Usopp tell Luffy about the time he fought a 50 foot alligator barehanded. Some guys in orange jumpsuits wander by across the road and at first Sanji supposes they must be from some prison—but maybe not because they aren't chained and there's no one watching them. In fact they seem to be watching the hotel, as if looking for something.

The bus rumbles into view, hissing to a stop in front of them. Sanji lets Usopp go ahead of him to pay the fare from his manly little coin purse and notices the guys hurrying across the street and meeting two more on the other side. Huh.

"Sanji…" Usopp says. Oh right. Sanji stubs out his cigarette and climbs on the bus, gripping the overhead bar as he watches the guys through the window. They look like a small flock of nervous orange pigeons. Sanji cranes his neck as the bus starts rolling and he sees one of them pull something like a tube out of a long black bag. What…?

"…McDonalds," Luffy says and Sanji's attention snaps back to the bus where the strawhatted kid has just said the most insulting thing Sanji can think of. Usopp rolls his eyes, and mutters 'oh boy'; both of which Sanji, due to years of friendship, decides to magnanimously ignore.

"Say again?" he says to Luffy.

"I'm hungry. We should go to McDonalds."

"Don't repeat it, stupid!" Usopp snaps.

"You shut up," Sanji says. "And you" he jabs a finger in Luffy's direction. "Listen to me. Do you know what they put in that food?"

"Shit?" Usopp says before Sanji can.

"Exactly," Sanji says. "And you know what happens when you put shit in your body?"

"It goes to shit?" Usopp says. Sanji decides to ignore him especially since Luffy has gone from blinking to grinning.

"It goes to shit," Sanji says. "So—"

"If you want to eat shit, do around someone else and don't insult me by suggesting I watch you eat at some shitty McDonalds, bastard," Usopp says. Sanji kicks his shin, lightly but enough to make the bastard hop. Luffy laughs.

"You guys are pretty funny! You must have been friends for a long time."

"Since 7th Grade," Usopp says, kicking Sanji back and then making a face as if he is trying not to wince. "Some bullies had trapped him in a ditch but I saved him with a patented Usoopp Kick trademark Usopp Pirates incorporated."

"Woah, it has a trademark?" Luffy says, sounding more impressed than he had any right to be.

"Of course! Not to mention merchandise, cereal boxes, and a Monday morning cartoon."

"That's so cool! I want to see an Usopp Kick Cereal Box!"

"Part of a balanced breakfast!" Usopp says and Sanji rolls his eyes. Please.

The bus bumps along for a few more miles until Sanji spots a likely looking shopping center, reaching over Luffy's head to pull the cord. Luffy's stomach grumbles loudly as soon as they are back in the muggy pressing heat. It's almost worse than a kitchen at full tilt.

"I'm hungry," Luffy whines.

"I know give me a second," Sanji mutters, squinting in the sunlight for somewhere cheap but at least step above overprocessed oversalted oversaturated shit. He spots a Subway tucked between a Radio Shack and a karate dojo with faded lettering. He's not really hungry enough to join them, though, and wants to get this shopping over with so they can go back to the hotel and discuss Nami finding. That in mind, he opens his wallet and presses the last of his cash into Usopp's hand.

"Go get some subway," he says. "Make sure you have some shitty vegetables," he calls to them as they start to walk off.

"Yes, mom!" Usopp calls over his shoulder and Sanji has to stop himself from kicking the longnose square in the ass. As long as he's here they're going to eat healthy whether they like it or not, damnit. Grumbling to himself, he hits a few stores, gathering a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Then pops outside for a smoke break, leaning against the concrete pillar outside of the Dollar Tree and absently watching the knot of people gather at the bus stop.

A bus rumbles up, the passengers spill out and one of them is his orange haired goddess. Sanji nearly drops his cigarette. Is it really her? Wearing a cute little short sleeved shirt and skirt just for him~? No. If it is really her, what is she doing here? Where is she going? He leans back against the pillar and watches her, it's not difficult. Ah~ He just wants to melt in a puddle of sweet surrender at the sight of her lovely profile. But that's not the point. He watches her disappear into a Starbucks and has to take a moment as his heart pangs unbearably. Starbucks~ No. Not his goddess~! That she be relegated to the shitty McDonalds equivalent of the coffee world~!

'I'll save you!' he wants to proclaim to all and sundry. 'Wait for your knight, sweet Nami!'  
He manages to keep it tamped down, since it will be much better to tell her thus face to face. Resting on one knee as he offers her single enchanted flower. And she will take it~ A faint blush staining her demure cheeks as she whispers. 'Sanji'

'Yes, my sweet?' he will say in a soft calm voice. And she will blush more and lean forward and then~~ And after~~ A little of this and a little of that. Sanji giggles to himself, sneezing as he accidentally snorts smoke through his nose in the process. Right. He stubs out the cigarette. White knight to the rescue!

He forms his plan as he makes his way along the sheltered sidewalk. He will go in as if he doesn't notice her, to not come off as some shitty creepy stalker, then casually order some sadly shitty coffee—then casually look over and their eyes will meet~! Music will swell~! 'Save me!' she will cry and he will take her hand as they run in slow motion through a field of flowers, their laughter carrying on the wind~!

Sanji composes himself and straighten his tie—then sighs sadly as he remembers he isn't wearing one— before striding ever so casually into the Starbucks. He tries not to look at the orange haired beauty who has sadly already ordered her drink. He was too late~~ Forgive him, sweet Nami~! He will make it up to her without fail~!

But for that the plan must continue~! Sanji orders the least shitty drink he can imagine, then casually slides over to the counter to wait for it. In this position he is ideally placed for accidentally catching her eye as he rocks back casually on his heels. He thinks he catches her watching him and his heart thrills as he looks at her but— she's not watching at all. In fact she's still looking down at her drink, rubbing a nail against the paper sleeve, her eyes hard and sad like they'd been in the picture. Sanji's heart sinks.

Nami…

She does meet his gaze then and he feels a quick hard shock, but she looks away just as quickly, face becoming carefully neutral as she sips at her drink. The shitty barista puts his shitty drink on the shitty counter and Sanji mutters his thanks as he considers where to sit. She doesn't need a white knight now. She needs something else. But how to approach her? For now, he decides, to sit himself facing away from her, but toward a window where he can just see her reflection in the milky light.  
He has just about worked the nerve to go up to her when she straightens, as if seeing something out the window. It's all Sanji can do not to turn around and watch with her. He can't really see her expression, though, and it bothers him. Is she happy? Sad? The door opens and she starts to stand.

"Johnny…," she says, her voice even more beautiful than her face even with the worry underlying it.

"It's just a scratch," says 'Johnny'. It had better be, Sanji thinks. Or he'll kick the guy's ass for making Nami worry about him. Nami sits back down and two guys join her. One with a bald head who irritatingly blocks most of her face from his view…and who he assumes is Johnny—whose face is wrapped in bandages and has his right arm in a sling. This is something serious.

"Well…?" Nami says after a while, but there's a question that's not a question in her voice—as if she already knows the outcome. Johnny and the bald guy look at one another and one of them clears his throat.

"It's just like you thought," Johnny says. "The trade off isn't happening."

"Damnit." Nami's hand jerks into a fist—but she uncurls it and wraps it around her coffee cup as if trying to restrain herself. "Do you think he wants more money? I said 10 but…"

"I don't think the money's what he's after," says the bald guy. "I think…well from what we've gathered…I think he just wants you…"

Well he can't have her, Sanji thinks, gripping his own cup tightly. She's not his to have and who dares to lay claim on a goddess anyway? No one! And he'll kick the ass of anyone who tries!

"Why me?" Nami asks. "Why now?"

"We couldn't figure that out…" says the bald guy. He takes a breath then: "Nami…."

"Yosaku…" Johnny mutters, nudging him and shaking his head.

"What?" Nami says. "Don't hold anything back. It's not helping."

"Well—er—," Yosaku fumbles a bit and Sanji has the feeling, through long experience, that he's trying to come up with a half truth or outright lie to cover whatever they don't want to tell her. "It's probably nothing but… We also heard that they had plans to lure in one of your friends."

"Friends?"

"The circuit guys," Yosaku says. Oh? Is that right? Sanji shifts his weight a little and slides his hands into his pockets, looking up at the ceiling. Why would whoever want Luffy or Roronoa?

"Why?" Nami says. "What would he want with them?"

"We don't know," Johnny says. "We couldn't get that close."

"Well they aren't here so it doesn't matter," Nami says, leaning back. Another moment of silence. He wants to say something. Do something. But it isn't the right time and one wrong word can ruin everything.

"We'll get her for you," Johnny finally says in a low voice. "On our pride as men, we will."

"Even if just by a frog's hair," Yosaku adds. And Sanji can't help but admire them. Bastards.

"No, don't worry about it," Nami says and Sanji gets up to amble over to where the straws are, trying to catch her expression out of the corner of his eye. A smile. One that nearly breaks his heart.

"I'll just get him more money," she continues, starting to rise herself and Sanji looks away, grabbing a straw and going back to his table.

"It's alright," Johnny says. "We want to. After all we owe you."

"Come on, guys. I couldn't just let you starve," Nami says and Sanji knows right from that moment that he'll love her forever. His orange haired beauty… His goddess…

"Anyway, I have to go," she says, her voice bright. "I told the barista you'd pick up the tab. See you later!"

"Wait! We don't have—" Johnny starts. The door shuts. "…money."

Sanji has to duck his head. Ah~! She's cute even when she's cruelly cheap! How can a man resist? He stands, grabbing his shitty drink since it's nutrition even if it's shit and pushes Zeff's card onto the counter.

"I'm buying the drink for the orange haired goddess," he says. The scrawny barista gawks at him and then snickers a bit but stops under Sanji's serious expression—as he damn well better, shitty punk.

"O-kay," the barista says, swiping the card. Sanji takes his card back and the receipt— and makes his way to where Johnny and Yosaku are sitting, turning the chair around and sitting in it backwards.

"Hey," he says, putting his drink on the table. From this close, he can tell that Johnny has been absolutely trashed, his face a mass of bruises. Yosaku, too, has bandaids plastered to his face and a tight bandage around his neck.

"Thanks for the help, bro" Yosaku says. "We just had enough for bus fare."

"I didn't do it for you shitheads," Sanji says mildly, crossing his arms on the back of the chair.  
"Listen, you know that she's going to go to that place anyway, right? Probably tonight." He can't be sure…but he's seen how hard her eyes can get. And a woman that would roll Roronoa and leave in the middle of the night to go help her sister wasn't going to waste time bullshitting around.

They blink at him, Johnny going pale.

"What place?" Johnny asks.

"You know her?" Yosaku says. "How do—"

"Shut up," Sanji says. "You guys want to help her?"

They nod. Sanji's about to speak and hesitates. "Got a pen?" he asks. After a few moments of patting around, Yosaku is finally able to borrow a pen from the Barista and Sanji writes Hotel Pensacola on a napkin as well as their room number before sliding it over.

"Stop by at six. We'll have some dinner, make some plans, and go from there."  
They look at the napkin and look at each other before turning their gazes back on him.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Johnny asks.

"You'll just have to." Sanji stands, and pulls back the chair enough so he can lightly kick it, spinning it on one leg until it faces the table again. "Six o'clock," he says, heading for where he left his bags.

"Your coffee~" Yosaku says.

"Keep i€t," Sanji says, winding the bags around his wrists. "Have a nice shitty day." Then he heads out once again in the squinting sunlight to find the others.

xXxXx

"We are screwed," Usopp says from where he is sitting on the edge of the bed, his face buried in his hands. "We are so screwed."

Sanji leans against the wall and lights a cigarette. The room has been trashed. There are slices in the wall paper and across one of the mattresses, revealing its guts of spring and stuffing. There are tiny little darts everywhere, too, studding the walls and peppering the floor to crunch underfoot.  
Sanji had forbid Luffy to come anywhere beyond the tiny hall where the bathroom was for fear of a hidden needle sliding up through the straw of his sandal. He is still standing in that hallway, his hat pulled low over his head, casting his face in shadow. Johnny and Yosaku crowd the far end of the hallway, shoulder to shoulder, backs to the closed door—and Roronoa is gone.

"Maybe he's okay!" Usopp raises his head, his voice bright with a frantic edge. "Yeah, I mean Zoro's pretty strong. Really strong. There's no way he could be taken down that easily so he'll be coming back any time now provided he doesn't get lost." He laughs and flaps a hand. "That dumb Zoro. We should just wait here for him."

Maybe he is strong. He's got more upper body strength than anyone has a right to and these cuts look purposeful. …But he was also exhausted from the trip and Sanji doesn't like the look of these darts. He nudges one with a foot and splinters it. Cheating bastards. He shoves his hands in his pockets and leans his shoulders against the wall. Johnny and Yosaku are blinking at him, uncertain and Sanji shifts his gaze to Luffy.

"What's our next move, Captain?"

He wants to say his next move is to go rescue the illustrious goddess. They're probably in the same place, after all—but it's possible Roronoa's been taken somewhere different. Or maybe Usopp is right and he did escape so they need to wait for him to return—or go out searching to see if he isn't lying bloody in a field somewhere. In his heart, Nami will always take priority, but he can't forget that it was Roronoa who'd taken them this far to begin with. Shitty mosshead. Sanji doesn't want to owe a debt of gratitude to someone like him!

In any case, Luffy is silent— but there is nothing of despair or fear about him. His shoulders are tense and his arms are folded. It's a waiting kind of silence.

"We should call the police," Usopp says, knocking his fist into his palm. "That's right. And maybe we'll get into a little trouble but if we're saving the day then that's okay. Yeah, haha we'll probably be heroes!"

Sanji doubts that it will work like that at all.

"That won't work, little bro," Yosaku says.

"The police don't stick their noses into Ceaser Clown's business."

"Then neither should we!" Usopp says, throwing his hands in the air. "This is crazy. We're going to get creamed! You're D rank, Luffy. That's next to nothing! Maybe if Zoro were here we'd stand a chance but without him we're going to die!"

Luffy says nothing. Usopp stares at him and Sanji can practically see the gears turning in Usopp's head as he tries to think of another way to get out of this. Finally Usopp folds his arms and nods sternly.

"No, you're right, we should go," he says. "Oh" he snaps his fingers. "We dropped that Hachi guy off by his car about noon right? He should be here any moment. We should definitely wait for him since he'll have the most useful information and will be happy to help."

"Unless he's the one that set the shitty trap," Sanji says, flicking a line of ash into the ashtry. Usopp glances at him.

"Y-you think he did?"

Sanji shrugs. It's about as possible as anything else and it's something to consider anyway.

"Well then it's best to stay here and wait for Zoro to come back," Usopp says, folding his arms. Luffy raises his head.

"I'm going to go see Nami."

And just like that Sanji feels a little better, settled, energized. A decision has been made and he'll get to see his orange haired beauty again!

"Haven't you been paying attention at all?!" Usopp says, chopping a hand through the air. "We're not strong enough. We should stay here and wait. Didn't you understand anything I said?"

"I understood," Luffy says. "I came to see Nami and I'm going to."

"And Roronoa?" Sanji says, surging forward to search the bedside drawer for the car keys, glass snapping underfoot. He finds the keys soon enough and curls them into his hand.

"I'll see him after," Luffy says.

"Well I'm staying here," Usopp says. "I'm allergic to suicidal missions."

"Okay," Luffy says.

"Okay?" Usopp blinks at him. "What, just, 'okay'?"

"Yeah." Luffy shrugs one shoulder. "See you if we get back." He starts for the doorway. Johnny and Yosaku back out first to let him through. Sanji pulls on a jacket and adjusts his tie. If he's going to go rescue a goddess, he's going to look good.

"Come on, Sanji," Usopp says faintly as Sanji passes him. "This is stupid."

Sanji wants to remind him that this is something his father (or so Usopp said) would do. That if he wants to be as strong as that guy, he should come. But if he can't decide something like that on the strength of his own conviction, it just means his conviction isn't strong enough.

"There's sandwiches in the fridge if you get hungry," Sanji tells him before heading out, but leaves the door open behind him. He wants Usopp to stay put and out of danger. This is serious and a bit suicidal— he'd much prefer his friend to live. On the other hand, if he doesn't stand up now, when it's most important, when will he?

The night is sultry and overcast. The humidity is oppressive and he can feel the sweat rise under his collar the moment he steps outside. Even the moths seem to fly limply around the street lamps. Johnny, Yosaku and Luffy are waiting by the car, the former two nervous and fidgety but Luffy looking off into some distance as if already preparing himself for what they're going to do.

"So," Sanji says, holding up the keys. "Which one of you bastards can drive?"

"Uh…" Johnny says and the two friends look at each either of them can speak, Sanji hears familiar footsteps clumping behind him.

"Geeze you di-didn't le-let me finish. I said wa-wait till I get my s-stuff together. I, the Great Captain Usopp, won't be left behind!"

"Is he okay?" Yosaku says, pointing.

"Oi," Usopp grumbles, and Sanji hides a smirk behind his fingers as he lifts the cigarette to his lips.

"He's fine," Sanji says, then jingles the keys to get their attention back to the question at hand.  
"Who's driving?"

"Well uh…" Johnny says. "Neither of us."

"We never got around to learning. Mostly we just use the bus," Yosaku explains. Great. That's just perfect. There's no way they can just take a cab to that sort of place. But—well—desperate times…

"I guess it's up to me," he says, feeling his palms sweat.

"Are you nuts? You don't even have a learners!" Usopp says.

"I just have to take the test. It's fine. Besides it's not like I haven't driven before."

"Really?" Usopp blinks at him.

"Yeah, Zeff lets me drive the catering truck." Or let him. Once. For a few miles down a deserted dirt road. When he was eight. But he probably still remembers most of it.

"Let's go!" Luffy says, cutting short any other protest. This is fine. It's perfect. Sanji can handle this. He gets in the driver's side, adjust the seat back, turns the mirrors ever so carefully and then…casually peers into the darkness at his feet.

"Now which one's the break," he mutters. Usopp moans from somewhere in the back seat.

"We're all going to die."

xXxXx

The car judders to a stop in a gravel semi-circle set off from the road. He can see glimpses of the floodlight lit building through the thick clumps of ceder trees. Sanji raises a cigarette to his lips and wastes five matches trying to light it before he curses and uses the built in car lighter.

"Oh god," Usopp says from the back seat. "Are we alive?"

"Somehow," Yosaku says weakly from the same. "Th-thanks, bro."

"Yeah th-thanks," Johnny wheezes.

"_Why are we thanking him?!_" Usopp squeaks and Sanji wants to kick them all. They got here, didn't they? In one piece and probably even a lot earlier than they'd thought they would. He wonders why there isn't any Luffy flavored comment from the backseat driving peanut gallery and looks over. Luffy's head is lolling on the seat and Sanji's half afraid he might have broken his neck on the hair-pin turn back there, when he realizes Luffy is snoring.

"HOW COULD YOU SLEEP THROUGH THAT?!" Johnny, Yosaku and Usopp roar from the back seat, chopping their hands in the air.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF THE CAR, ASSHOLES!" Sanji bellows back at them. Geeze. Here he was, driving them—and all they could do was complain. Luffy is still snoring. Sanji sighs and nudges his shoulder.

"Oi… Luffy…"

"Mm?" Luffy sits up, rubbing one eye.

"We're here."

"Okay!" Luffy says, jumping out of the car suddenly full of energy. That was a quick damn turn. Shitty strawhatted weirdo. He cuts the engine and tucks the keys in his pocket and slides out, telling himself that he's going to definitely kick the ass of the next person he sees kissing the ground.

"Oi, hey, wait!" Usopp calls and Sanji looks up to see Luffy already charging across the road. That dumbass! He catches up to him and grabs the back of his vest.

"Idiot, we can't just go charging in there," Sanji says. "We made a plan on the way over here. Remember? The plan?"

"Hmmm." Luffy picks his nose. "No."

"Pay more attention, you idiot," he says, giving Luffy a little shake. What is the point of even making plans if he's not even going to listen to them?

"Good luck, guys," Johnny says. Sanji looks back at the man, who is standing by the car. Because of his broken arm, it's his job to guard it. Sanji digs the keys out of his pocket and tosses them to Johnny who catches them neatly.

"If things get really shitty," Sanji says. "Get out of here. As fast as you can."

"But make sure it's really really shitty," Usopp says. "No getting out of here before then!"

"Thanks, man," Johnny says, tears streaming out from under his sunglasses.

Sanji pretends he doesn't see them and joins the other three as they make their slow way through the trees, grabbing onto the back of Luffy's vest every now and again when it looks like he's going to go charging off. They come to an area just to the side of the rear entrance of waist high shrubs. Sanji ducks down and pulls Luffy down with them as he peers through the twisted branches. The entrance seems to be deserted. That can't be right. Shouldn't they have a sentry or something?

"Rubber band of doom!" Usopp's shriek makes him jump and there is the snap of something hitting skin. Sanji scrambles over to where the longnose is standing, another rubber band poised. Yosaku, he notices, is halfway up a tree. There is a Fishman on the ground, this one huge and grey with splintery Barracuda teeth. There is also a succession of purpilish blue lumps on his head that were obviously not made by rubber bands. The fact that they are already starting to bruise means that this probably happened at least a short while ago.

"Congratulations, shitty longnose," Sanji says in a low dry voice. "You killed it."

"You think so?" Usopp says, arm still trembling. No he doesn't actually because he can still see the guy breathe, his huge shoulders rising and falling. Someone walloped him damn good though.

"N-Nami's definitely been here, bro," Yosaku says, sliding down from the tree and brushing bark from his shirt. "That's her handiwork."

"What? Bludgeoning guys to death and dragging their corpses into the bushes?" Usopp says. Then after a pause. "Sounds about right."

Ah~! Who could not love someone so carelessly brutal! Nami could knock him unconscious with her love at any time and he would gladly accept it as proof of her undying devotion~!

"…Are you okay, bro?" Yosaku asks.

"It's a Sanji thing," Usopp says. "By the way, where did Luffy go?"

Sanji whips around, love haze gone as he peers into the gloom that is minus one strawhatted idiot and plus one open back door.

Shit.

He lights a fresh cigarette with his last match and shakes it out.

"Okay, let's go," he says.

"We'll be right behind you," Yosaku says.

"Way behind you," Usopp says.

Sanji rolls his eyes. Yosaku is one thing but he's not going to give Usopp the chance to wuss out again.

"Come on, brave warrior," he says, grabbing the strap of Usopp's overalls and pulling him forward. "Get going." And he gives him a light kick in the butt to get him stumbling forward.

"Alright, alright, okay," Usopp says. "I was just testing you."

Sanji says nothing to this, only takes a pull from his cigarette and starts forward. Usopp walks beside him, but falls behind a bit as they approach the open door, but it's only by a few paces so Sanji lets it go. The inner hall is long and dark, slick white halls with what looks like doors placed sporadically. Luffy could have gone in any one of them— but Sani's fairly certain he'd have left the door open if he did.

They are coming to a t-section, a dim needle of light spilling onto the floor. He keeps close to the wall, just in case anything is walking or standing down it, peers one way and sees nothing—peers the other way and— there is Luffy, standing at the end of the hall right before it opens into a larger room.

"Oi," Sanji whispers, coming up behind him. Then stops. It's a prison. No…that's too good a word. It's a large cage. People are inside it. Twenty, thirty maybe, with barely enough room to sit down. Beside it is another large cage and he can see two more on the opposite side of the room. What tugs at him most, though…

Nami…

She's kneeling in front of the first cage as if her legs have given out, a hand over her mouth, oblivious to them it seems. Who are these people? How is she connected? None of that matters, though, as he sees Nami's shoulder's shake, her hand clenching into a fist against her mouth. He is going to kick the ass of whoever made her feel like this. They won't have an ass left to sit down on. How the fuck dare they? He shoves his hands in his pockets and grinds his teeth to keep from charging forward—since, for one thing, it's not as if she'd know him. He wishes Luffy would charge forward, do anything but just stand there.

"Nami…" a man says from inside the cage. A gnarled, scarred hand appears between the bars and slips over hers but the man's shape remains a dim outline.

"It's all right," the man says. "Some of us escaped. We're just scattered right now. You should go, too. Bring everyone together again… Then we'll all think of a way to—"

"Liar," she says, her voice harsh and wavering. "I saw the town… Why is he doing this. What does he want?"

"It doesn't matter," the man said with a warm sadness. "Get out of here. Go live your life."  
She shakes her head, pressing her knuckles to the back of her mouth.

"I can't…" She sniffs and then pushes herself to her feet, dragging what seems to be a metal staff along with her, the sound of it scraping the floor filling the whole room. It's incredible. Even when everything is so heavy… Sanji reminds himself to breathe and doesn't take his eyes off her a moment, even when she knuckles what must be a tear away from them.

"I'll just— I'll— get more money somehow. That's all. Don't worry…" Her voice is like granite when she speaks. The prisoners are silent. The man's hand clenches against the floor. As if they know there is no hope. But there is hope, Sanji wants to say. Your white knight is here! He wants to say. But that proclamation, as sincere as it is, only feels hollow in this room.

Nami turns toward them and stiffens.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" she says, startled. Then her eyes narrow. "Who told you?"

"Bubble-mon," Luffy says.

"Bubble—? Never mind." Then she folds her arms, lifting her head and glaring at him like some kind of avenging angel. "Get out."

"No."

Of course the first word out of Luffy's mouth would be no. Her expression falters, but she shores it right back up again. She crosses the distance and knocks off Luffy's hat to pat his head.

"You're a dedicated kid, I'll give you that much. I've decided the five thousand dollars you gave me was enough. You guys are free agents now. Go on."

"No." He knocks her hand away and Sanji almost kicks his ass for being so damned callous but restrains himself because it's important. Afterwards though…

"I want to free all these people first," Luffy says, pulling the the hat back on. Sanji looks for Nami's expression but is distracted by Usopp tugging at his sleeve. The longnose is gesturing to the hall and Sanji moves around him to hear better, after a moment recognizing the soft thud of footsteps.

"That's nice, but it's not that easy. Ceaser's not just going to let them go," Nami says. Sanji peers around the corner and sees Barracuda man coming down the hall, filling it.

"Then I'll kick his ass."

"You'll have to get through Arlong first!"

"So I'll kick his ass, too."

The Fishman spots him, glowers, picks up his pace. Sanji refuses to let him ruin this moment. He darts forward, jerking backward from the club like fist swinging in his direction to snap a side kick to the Fishman's ribs, sending him thumping against the wall.

"You can't just kick everyone's ass!" Nami says.

"Yes I can," Luffy says.

"Even if you can do all that this place will still be around."

"So I'll burn it down."

The Fishman peels himself off and comes at him again. There's no room to flip here so Sanji just kicks him rapidfire, belly, chest, throat, face, before switching and pivoting to hammer a hard kick right into his sternum to send him sprawling on the floor.

"Don't be stupid," Nami says, her voice hard. "You'll die!"

"Or become a test subject," the imprisoned man says unexpectedly. "You both should get out of here while you can." A chorus of soft agreements follow, sounding like a paper ghosts from some loving past.

'Help her…'

'Get her out'

'It's okay, Nami.'

'Please, Nami.'

It's beautiful in a twisted tragic way and Sanji lights a cigarette, trying not to think about it too much. The Fishman sits up and Sanji plants a foot in his face, feeling the nose crunch under his shoe as he kicks him back down again.

"I'm not leaving you. Shut up," Nami says. "Just…just leave, Luffy, okay? Get out. Go live your life, okay?"

Hearing this. All the pain. He wants everything to be okay. It feels like it should be somehow but he has to take her at her word that this Ceaser guy is no one to mess with. Who can say about Arlong but Sanji knows if this Fishman weren't confined to a dark cramped hall it would be a much harder fight. Luffy may leave, but Sanji won't. Even if it ends badly, there are some things worth dying for.

"No." Luffy says.

"Why not?!"

"We have to see Venice," Luffy says, voice soft. "And all those other places…"

There is quiet. Sanji eyes the Fishman, backing up to the corner so he can see what's going on. Nami is clutching Luffy's arm so hard that there is blood welling under her nails and running in rivulets down his skin. He remains still under her grip. Usopp, from where he's pressed against the wall, seems like he wants to say something but Sanji holds up a hand. Not yet.

_Come on, Luffy,_ he thinks at the back of that stupid head. _Come on, shithead, you're the only one left to do this._

"Do you know long I've fought them?" Nami says, her voice shaking but with anger as her fingers clench against Luffy's arm. "Do you know how much I've lost? Don't you understand?" She shakes his arm. Tears well in her hard eyes and begin to run down her face. Luffy is quiet as stone. Nami rasps into the silence.

"If I can't win, what makes you think you can?"

He takes off his hat and puts it on her head, keeping his hand on the crown. There is a moment that Sanji can't describe. Tye waiting whisper of a heartbeat. He finds himself leaning forward. When Luffy speaks his voice is still and calm in the quiet.

"I'm not fighting alone."

Nami stares at him a long moment, then breathes a laugh resting her forehead against his.

"Idiot," she murmurs. Sanji grins around his cigarette. Win for Luffy. Since the rescue plan is going to be underway, he trots back to the Fishman to see if the guy has anything useful on him. A walkie talkie. That'll help. Keys. To what, Sanji isn't sure but why not. And an important looking card. Security maybe? Taking that too. Thank you for your shitty business, he thinks at the guy.

"Yeah…and um…I'm here, too," Usopp says as Sanji ducks back around the corner. "And I've gotten a lot stronger. In fact I've trained specifically to help you win. But uh…hey just out of curiosity, how many of those Fishmen are there?"

"About fifty," Nami says dryly.

"F…fifty," Usopp repeats.

"Mm. Plus armed guards."

Usopp makes a tiny squeaky noise and Sanji can't help but agree with him. Damn. It all sounds…pretty overwhelming. Shitty Fishmen. Sanji puts a cigarette in his mouth and pats around for a match before he realizes he's out. Damnit. He folds his hands into his pockets and chews on filter.

"Okay! Let's go kick Ceaserlong's ass!" Luffy says and starts to charge off. Sanji starts forward to grab him, but Nami beats him to it, twisting a hand in his vest.

"You can't just run off! Let me show you where to go…"

Nami looks over her shoulder at the cages again and Sanji realizes this is the moment to slide in and make himself known as the white knight of her dreams. It's what he's been preparing for all along.

"Don't worry about your friends, sweet Nami,' he says, wishing he had a flower to present her. Make do. "Your knight will take care of it all!" And here she is looking at him! Blinking at him! Her delicate eyebrows lifting! Her perfect mouth opening and saying:

"Who the hell are you?"


	12. You're the One, Part of Your World

**You're the one I love…**

It had snowed overnight, thick and fast, covering the ground and the slopes of the trees in a thick blanket of white. It piled on the ornate lanterns that stood at intervals along the park's paved road, the black of the lantern peeking out through the white forming a nice contrast if not for the faint dim buzz of the electric light behind the glass. Some white Christmas lights, strung on a clump of trees edging the park, tried their best to twinkle through and shed some cheer, but it reminded him of tiny stars on a night smothered in clouds. The entire effect was like a haphazard Christmas Card of some confused artist, too much snow, too little cheer, adults instead of children playing in the snow. Though the last part, Sanji didn't mind so much.

He shifted his weight on the bench, adjusting Luffy on his lap and pulling his head closer to the warm shelter of his neck, and watched two idiots and a Princess goof off; each in their own way. There was Usopp in his red and gold Gryffindor scarf, nose red with cold, earmuffs bright orange as he related some story or another to Vivi. As he spoke he worked on his snow sculpture. No shitty ball and stick snowman for that longnose. Sanji could even see Vivi's visage forming from it if he squinted and he wondered if Vivi herself had realized what Usopp was doing. The princess herself was just standing serenely, hands in her pockets as she watched, hair vibrant blue against the snow and cloudy gray sky. Meanwhile, Chopper was busy destroying the Christmas Card appeal all together as he continued to roll a single huge snowball, so big now that it left bare strips of mud and bright grass behind it. He was only wearing a sweater against the biting cold, but looked like an overstuffed yeti inside of it.

"Lazy captain, you should get up and join them," Sanji murmured, absently rubbing a black gloved thumb over the red of Luffy's mittens. And he should be out there, laughing, wooping, enabling Usopp into some wild chase or snowball fight. He should be climbing trees and shaking the snow loose from those bright hidden stars so that everyone could get the spirit of the season right in the gut. And then they would all go to Raymond's for exquisite hot chocolate made to order and made from scratch while they tried to save what cookies they could from Luffy's voracious appetite.

"Hey, Nami!" Chopper called, waving over his giant ball to the orange haired beauty who was making her way back from the coffee vendor, two steaming paper cups in her hands. "Come pose for me!"

"What part of that looks like what part of me?!" Nami snapped and Sanji had to chuckle. Even though he agreed with her, it was hard to go running in Nami's defense by kicking a swath in Chopper's ball and showing him how it's _really_ done when he has a lapful of unconscious captain.

"It's only a preliminary model," Chopper said, frowning at her.

"You should give it up, young grasshopper," Usopp said, putting a palm face up as he shook his head.  
"Even if you have the most gorgeous woman in the world to pose for you" Which he would, Sanji thought. "You'd still be a thousand years to late to compete with me."

"Everyone has their talents, Usopp," Vivi said, swaying her shoulders a little. "He might not match your artistry but he can probably bury you in that snowball."

"What? Oi, that's— Ahhh!" Usopp yelped as Chopper lifted the snowball over his head with a roar, muscles bulging, and began to chase him around. "Traitor!" Usopp called. Vivi giggled. That evil, wonderful, woman. And speaking of wonderful women…

"Idiots," Nami said, sitting beside him. "They're just like kids." But her faint smile belied her harsh words, which was of course why he was devoted to her. She turned that faint smile on him, which deepened and warmed when her gaze shifted to Luffy.

"Here," she said, holding out the cup."Need help?"

"I've got it, no need to trouble yourself." He adjusted Luffy again, cursing as the straw hat fell off in the process, sliding onto Luffy's back and exposing his head to the cold.

"Take it," Nami said, pressing the coffee cup into his hand and then reaching across him (oh, heavenly day~) to pull Luffy's hat back on and adjust him against Sanji's shoulder.

"Thank you," he murmured, catching the warm orange blossom scent of her as she leaned back, crossing one leg over the other as she held her own coffee cup in both gloved hands. He would raise them and kiss them if he could. Offer his services on bended knee just to make her smile even more-so than she was now, probably not even realizing she was. He could guess what she was watching by the high pitched shrieks in the background but Sanji couldn't take his eyes off her soft pink lips.

There was a muffled cry, a flomp of snow and silence.

"Don't kill him, he's the only horrible liar we've got!" Nami called, letting Sanji admire the flash of her teeth and tongue. It had tasted warm. Like chocolate and whiskey. He swallowed and looked away, hoping the cold would be blamed for the heat in his face.

"I heard that!" Usopp roared, bursting out of the mound of snow, sending it spraying in all directions. He pointed a finger at Nami. "Your turn is next!"

"Fine if you think you can pay the surcharge," Nami said.

"_Your_ turn is next!" Usopp said, arm swinging to point at Vivi.

"What? No! No don't you dare," she said, backing up, holding up her hands.

"Lieutenant Chopper! Ready the arsenal!"

"Already done, Vice-Captain!"

"No, stop!" Vivi said, her eyes sparkling as she backed against a tree. Usopp turned to gather up some snowballs and Vivi dipped in a graceful movement to pack some in one hand.

"Now!" Usopp said, whirling around. "Prepare to meet your—" and was cut off with a well thrown snowball that impaled itself perfectly on his long nose before smashing him in the face. Sanji laughed with the rest of them as Usopp stood in silence, the snow dropping from his face. Vivi managed to contain herself first.

"Point for me, baby," she said, blowing a kiss with two fingers. Usopp bowed his head, clenching his fingers around a snowball.

"You've won this round," he said, darkly. "But the next hundred are mine! USOPP GATLINNNG!" And he started emptying the ammunition in his arms, rapidfire. Vivi got two in the shoulder before she managed to duck behind the tree and make a run for it, shrieking and giggling at the same time.

"He stole that one from Luffy," Nami said.

"Only he used a bigger ball," Sanji said. Too big. On a slope. And somehow gotten them all caught in it like something out of a cartoon. Sanji had wanted to kick his head in at the time and still did on occasion but—ah, who else could claim that experience? He took another sip of coffee and came to the gradual realization that there was nothing wrong with it. Nami had ordered it made just to his taste. D-damnit, when had she learned that? What was he supposed to do with that information short of flailing at her in a paroxysm of joy? Ah~ So kind. So wonderful. So thoughtful. O his beautiful Nami-swan, mellorine of his heart~~! He was about to express the smallest modicum of the emotion welling like a song in his heart but saw she was on the phone. Ah well, it would keep. Especially as her expression seemed to darken. Bad news?

"Damnit," she muttered, pressing 'end' and cradling the phone in her hands. "Where is he?"

"Zoro," Sanji said, the faint fluttering anticipation of expressing his undying love for the four hundred thousandth time fleeing on silver wings. Who could concentrate on that kind of thing with that rock faced moron poking his scowling image in Sanji's memory?

"Isn't it always?" Nami said with a sigh. Sanji sipped his coffee, debating on whether to ask or not. If Nami didn't want him to know, and she obviously didn't, she would hedge and lie and try to change the conversation. But she might tell him the truth, too, if she was a certain mood. It was hard to tell if she were or not just by looking at her. He took a gamble.

"I'm guessing he didn't make it to Colorado," he said, watching Vivi and Usopp examine something in the tree while Chopper went to work on his monolith. He caught Nami's sharp look out of the corner of his eye, but didn't glance to meet it.

"Colorado? What makes you think he's going there?" she said, voice hard.

"You said so."

"Bull. When?"

"A few nights ago." And when her face clouded, he added. "After Mario Kart."  
She slumped.

"Oh…" Then straightened and sipped her coffee. "Well it's nothing, don't worry about it. He's just doing …Spandam a little favor."

"I see." Sanji finished his coffee, and tossed it into the nearby trash before shifting Luffy again. Light as he was, he was still dead weight and he was making Sanji's leg fall asleep.

"Anyway, Brook called and said he's gotten on the train so that will take him a few days at least. I don't know why that man doesn't just fly."

"Suppose he just likes to keep his shitty feet on the ground."

"I guess so. Franky's on the 20th, but I know you have that catering gig. So I'm going to have Zoro do it provided he gets here sometime before New Years."

"And Robin?"

"Who knows," Nami said with a shrug. "Whenever she gets here, I suppose. And probably in the creepiest way possible. Last year I found her sitting on the end of my bed."

Sanji's thoughts started to wend in a certain direction and he carefully herded them back to the safer path. Instead he shifted Luffy again to pull out his pocket watch and checked the time, whistling low. Thirty minutes. It been longer than he thought.

"Better get back," he said.

"Right." Nami took off a glove to blow a shrill whistle between her fingers. Ah~! So commanding~! The others started to come over—except for Usopp who glanced their way and then pretended to be interested in something on the ground, kicking up a lump of snow. Vivi seemed to notice this and gave them a faint smile and a 'go on' gesture, before going back to join him.

"Idiot," Nami muttered.

"Did you see how big I got that snowball?" Chopper said, trundling over and lifting Luffy easily with his massive arms.

"It looked good," Sanji said, turning. "What were you trying to make?"

"A giant. Usopp said he saw one once," Chopper said. As he helped settle Luffy on Sanji's back.

"Did he?" Sanji hooked his arms under Luffy's legs, shifting him into a more comfortable position. He'd seen enough weird things by now that he wouldn't be surprised if a giant did turn up somewhere. But if Usopp had seen one, they all would have known about it in shitty…detail… Sanji's thoughts trailed off as Nami ducked around in front of him, tying Luffy's mittens, and effectively his hands together to keep his arms from sliding off. She was beautiful even from this angle, her orange hair, falling in loose waves down her back. Her skilled hands working a loose knot. If he leaned in just a little he could smell her hair and feel the warmth… But he wasn't going to lean in. He was going to look up and ahead where the shitty longnose was talking to Vivi and seeming happy to continue to avoid the whole damn thing.

"…It was really cool," Chopper was saying. "Usopp said that one day we'll…"

"Chopper…" Nami said, reaching into Sanji's pocket (So bold~!) and pulling out his keys. "Why don't you go start the van? Get it warmed up okay?"

"Oh, yeah sure!" He took the keys and jogged off, throwing a half hearted snowball at Usopp and Vivi as he passed them.

"He was fine," Sanji said, shifting Luffy again and starting on the path.

"I know." She lightly. "I just wanted you all to myself a little longer."

"Nami-swan can have me any time!" Sanji said, his voice coming out giddy. And who wouldn't be.

"I know."

"In any way!"

"I know…"

"For eternit—" He stopped as Nami put her finger to his lips. Got it. Shutting up. But happily so. They walked in quiet. It started to snow again, white peppering the black asphalt and the orange of Nami's hair. She still had her coffee and was cradling the cup in both hands, rubbing a thumb absently back and forth across the sleeve, deep in thought. He let her be and leaned his head in a little, trying to warm Luffy's cold cheek with his neck. This was pretty dangerous for Luffy honestly. If he caught even a cold it could be fatal for him but— Sanji knew Luffy would rather risk the cold then to die in the muffled silence of the resident care facility. Nami sighed lightly and chucked her coffee, slipping one hand in her pocket and taking the end of Luffy's scarf with the other, playing with it.

"You know…" she said softly. "When Bellemere was like this… I couldn't even be in the same room with her for more than a few hours." She looked up at him and he tried not to be caught completely in her cinnamon brown eyes. "How do you do it every day?"

He just kept himself from shrugging.

"You get used to it. There are good days and bad days…." The worst ones had been in the beginning. Some days he'd hated Luffy with a passion. For leaving them in the lurch like this even if they'd done the leaving first. Other days he hadn't even been able to look at him, the guilt pulling at him like a lead weight. "But after a while, there are just days."

"At least you're there," she said, tucking Luffy's scarf back around his neck. He couldn't help but notice her expression, no matter how she tried to hide it. She felt guilty, too. That she hadn't been there, maybe. But she was the reason Luffy had lived this long. All of her hard work. Even when things had looked hopeless as they often did, she'd pulled through. She was the one who pulled them all together every year. Who paid for airfare when they couldn't and just…kept them all in touch.

"Nami…" he started. "You…" But she wasn't looking at him. Something off in the trees caught her attention. Sanji tensed, old instincts preparing him for a fight as he looked in that direction and saw…

Zoro…

Standing there among the trees, snow falling on his green hair, looking solemn as usual with his shitty leather jacket and shitty earrings and shitty scars that didn't make him look tough at all and he'd better not have any new ones to make Nami worry or Sanji was going to kick his ass, Luffy on his back or no.

"You're late, shitty mosshead," Sanji snapped, wishing he had the hands free to light a cigarette.  
"Did you get lost somewhere in Timbuktu? Should've stayed there and improved the local color with your shitty green."

"Don't make up place names just to sound smart, Dartboard brow," Zoro said. Sanji had forgotten how deep his shitty voice was and how freaking annoying.

"Make— Study some geography, asshole!"

"I was waiting at Raymond's," Zoro said, looking to Nami.

"Don't ignore me!" Leave it to Zoro to bring up a tradition they hadn't done in two years. Not to mention how the last one went. If he upset Nami, Sanji was going to send him flying to Colorado with his own damn foot.

"That's a good idea…," Nami said and Sanji blinked at her surprised. Really? Raymond's? Usopp wasn't going to like it. No one would. It would be tense and uncomfortable but— Sanji saw the way Nami's jaw was set and knew that she was going to sail this course as far as she could. She seemed to be thinking about something before finally nodding.

"I'll go tell the others," she said. She glanced at Zoro, then back at Sanji. "Make sure he doesn't get lost on the way," she said.

"Oi," Zoro said at the same time Sanji said:

"But Nami…" But she was already charging ahead with determined footsteps. Sanji let out a sharp breath. Fine. If it was for the love of his Nami-swan, he would escort this damn oaf, even if he had to drag him the whole shitty way. He shot a glare at the swordsman only to find himself being ignored again.

Only this time, Zoro was looking at Luffy, his solemn expression softened by something Sanji had to look away from. Shitty mosshead. Why did he have to be the one to put up with this?

"Can I carry him?" Zoro asked. Sanji snorted.

"When did you get so damn sentimental?"

Zoro said nothing and Sanji abruptly felt like an ass. Well fine. If he wanted to carry the lead weight, he could. It would free up Sanji for a smoke anyway.

"Come on. But be careful!"

There was no Chopper to lift Luffy from Sanji's back, but with Zoro it didn't matter. He lifted him too damn easily for Sanji's peace of mind and settled him awkwardly in his arms. Sanji turned just as the hat fell to the ground. Shit—why did he have to be the one to—? Well nevermind.

"Here," Sanji said. "This hand here. Hold him up on your shoulder like this…" But Sanji knew that wasn't going to be enough. So be it. He untied Luffy's mittens, adjusted his limp arms around Zoro's neck, trying not to touch the tanned skin if he could help it, and retied them after, gently guiding Luffy's head to press against Zoro's neck for warmth. The hat was going to fall off more easily then not so Sanji decided to carry it himself, sweeping it up and dusting the snow off its ragged brim. He held it carefully under his arm, long enough to light a cigarette and take a deep draw before shutting the lighter and shoving it back into his pocket.

"So you've finally graduated to a lighter," Zoro said, sounding amused.

"Shut your face. It's more environmentally friendly, shithead." Besides which he ran out of matches quicker than he ran out of lighter fluid. He tried to ignore Zoro even as the man was walking beside him. Tried to be annoyed at him just by existing and being effortlessly masculine with his shitty broad shoulders and shitty short hair —even the way he had three gold earrings that dangled— dangled—and not only pulled it off but made it look good. The worst part—the absolute worst— was that whenever he dropped out of the shitty blue to become part of their shitty lives again he made Sanji feel like a damn teenager all over again.

"What's with the scars anyway, asshole?" he said, glancing at the fresh ones on his jaw and three over his neck like it had been made by giant claws, though even that didn't look as bad as the one over his eye.

"Nothing," Zoro said. "Just fights."

"Yeah, losing fights." Though Sanji knew that wasn't true. When Roronoa Zoro lost a fight there was a hell of a lot more blood, splashing everything crimson and still looking badass while he bled to death all over the shitty place. That was with friends around. Without them, a lost fight meant a dead Zoro and it seemed he was coming closer and closer to it each time but Sanji wasn't going to think about it because he had too much to be concerned about without worrying over a rockheaded lump of moss for brains and was already on his second cigarette.

"Tense?"

"Fuck you."

"Don't be."

"Go die." If that ass hadn't been carrying Luffy, Sanji would have kicked him into a tree by now.

"You never change."

Don't sound like that! Sanji wanted to rage at him. It was unexpectedly warm and threw him off kilter. Despite everything, despite—well —everything he acknowledged on some very very distant level that they were nakama. They fought together for and with Luffy and had…used to have some pretty badass combo moves. As long as they'd known each other, they could almost—almost be classified as friends. But Zoro wasn't allowed to sound like that. Like it was okay to say shit like that now that everything was ending. As if this was going to be their last—

Because it was going to be their last— That was why Nami had wanted to go to Raymond's. After this— after this everything would change. Fall apart and Sanji knew that. He knew it. He didn't have to have a shitty mosshead guide him to this conclusion! He ground his teeth together, letting Zoro walk ahead of him and ground them even more when that asshole paused.

"Just because I stop doesn't mean you get to," he snapped, planting his hands against Zoro's back and pushing him forward. "Keep moving, dumbass. It's cold. Straight head. I'll be here kicking your ass so  
you won't get lost on a straight road, you big dumb fuck." Snow ran wet cold trails down this face but Sanji kept pushing until his arms ached from it.

By the time they'd reached the others who were waiting for them by the parking lot, the snow had stopped falling.

xXxXx

Raymond's was dressed to the shitty nines. Sanji had forgotten how this place could be at Christmas. Gingerbread houses of varying degrees of skill lined the shelves that wrapped around the room. The ceiling was strung with green garlands and silver bells and a Christmas tree sat in one corner with an eclectic array of ornaments, topped with a circle in a star that spelled Raymond's in red cursive. The air was tangled with Christmas music and conversation. Except in their shitty corner of the abyss.

They had it all. Steins full of hot chocolate and/or espresso, each designed to fit the particular drink. Some heaped with whipped cream and chocolate curls while Vivi's mint jubilee had red and white candy canes hanging off of it. In the center of the table was a plate of specialty s'mores in chocolate and caramel which Chopper only picked at. Everyone else sipped their drinks in silence except for Zoro who only watched them, holding Luffy in his lap. He even made that look good, Sanji thought with a weary sort of irritation. His too big shitty hands resting casually on Luffy's stomach. Even with the captain's head turned to the side against Zoro's shoulder, it only seemed like he was sleeping after a long day.

"Well," said Vivi brightly, straightening. "We should go see a movie tomorrow."

"Y…yeah, right!" Usopp said from where he'd been studiously not looking in Zoro's direction since they'd got there. "A…anything you want to see?"

"Oh…well…not particularly. I don't…actually have much time for movies." She laughed a little. "So I'll have to trust your judgment."

"Man…I don't know," Usopp said, sitting back and scratching the back of his neck. "I haven't had time for the movies in ages. Uh… so it's anything you want, Chopper."

"I'm a med student," Chopper said flatly, knocking the conversation right on its ass. Sanji tried not to stare at the Santa and Reindeer themed clock over Chopper's head too much. He had a shift starting in two hours. Two long shitty hours. He wouldn't bail early. He refused to give in. There had to be something he could do. Something he could say. Shit he needed a cigarette.

"Oh, I know," Chopper said. "We can have a movie day at Sanji's place."

"That sounds great!" Vivi said.

"Can Luffy come?" Zoro said, not only knocking the conversation on it's ass, but killing it and burying it in a ditch where hopefully no one would find it. The big dumbass. He should have a label slapped on his shitty mouth that read: 'do not open'.

"Tha-a-at's really not a good idea," Usopp said, laughing and flapping his hand. "After all, Sanji's place is kinda—"

"Kinda what?" Sanji said darkly. No way was that shitty longnose even going there. He'd better not.

"A-anyway it's not a good idea in any case," Chopper said. "Today was an exception but he really shouldn't be out this long.,."

"Listen to the yeti," Sanji said, gaze fixed on Usopp. "Kind of what, shithead? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not trying to say anything," Usopp said, holding up his hands. "I was just saying it wasn't, you know, appropriate."

He was going there. He really was. Sanji should have expected it really.

"Listen, shitty longnose," he said calmly. "You can use whatever shit excuse you want to hide behind your own shitty cowardice but you leave my old man's place out of this."

"I'm not hiding behind anything."

"The hell you aren't."

"The hell I am, and since when is he your 'old man' anyway? If you ask me you're the one that's hiding."

"Why don't you shut your shitty trap?"

"Why don't you make me?"

"You wanna bring it?" Sanji slapped a hand on the table and leaned in. "Fine, bring it, shitface! Let's go, you and me!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"Sit down," Nami snapped. "Both of you!" They were standing, Sanji realized, practically face to face. Everyone in the restaurant had stopped to watch so they must have been shouting too. He could see the manager's worried look even from this distance. Sanji sat. Usopp sat. He wanted to get the hell out of here. He could. Say he had to go to work and who would stop him? Why the hell did Usopp get to run away from everything anyway and still be a man? Was it because he had always been that way he got an excuse?

He jerked out a cigarette, shoving it between his lips even though he couldn't light it here. It didn't make him feel much better but at least it was something. He wanted to run. He wanted to get the fuck away from here and go do something important. To fight someone. Kick someone's ass. Feel alive and not watching Luffy's life slip away as he'd been doing for five shitty years. Five shitty years which Usopp managed to avoid because he had "issues". Didn't they fucking all.

Suddenly he hated everyone. Everyone sitting at the table, staring in awkward silence into their cooling wasted drinks. He hated everyone who hadn't made it yet. He hated Luffy for promising so much and then keeping him trapped under Zeff for five goddamned years because everyone else had fucking excuses and other places they had to be.

"I'm going to work," he said, shoving away from the table before he kicked it over. Usopp called his name weakly behind him, but Sanji ignored it, pushing out the door and into the biting cold. He didn't have his jacket or anything but the fuck did he care. He'd survive. He was strong. He lit a cigarette and jammed his hands into his pockets, stalking down the sidewalk, the cold fueling the icy heat that was spilling out from his chest.

He was coming up on a car, he realized, parked on the side of the road, the wrong direction on a one way street. Zoro's car. That shitty 19whatever impala that he was so fucking proud of. He remembered the back seat. The way it smelled after a long day on the road. Yellow sunlight coming in through the windows. Sanji wanted to kick the tires, dent the doors, break a window, but he kicked the parking meter beside it instead. And again. And again. Feeling the impact ring up his legs as the metal pole shook, bent and finally snapped under his blows, bursting open as it crashed against the sidewalk and sending change flying everywhere.

He felt a sick twisted kind of triumph and then just felt sick. He kicked the crap out of a parking meter. What a man. Gritting his teeth, Sanji folded his arms and lead against the light pole, waiting to be arrested. Maybe he could have a little tete-a-tete with Smoker after all these years. It wasn't Smoker who came up the sidewalk a few minutes later when Sanji felt he'd freeze to the damn pole, but Zoro. Like he wanted to see his ass. Sanji scowled and looked away, then saw Zoro make a movement as if he was tossing something and snatched what it was out of the air.  
His jacket…

Shithead.

Sanji tugged it on, lighting another cigarette, not sure what to expect from Mr. Broods-with-scars, but was having a real problem with him staring.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Sanji snapped.

"Yeah," Zoro said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nami found some guy who was connected to the one who did that to Luffy."

What? Sanji looked at him. Was he serious? Was that what Nami had been hiding? Zoro's dark eyes were on him.

"After Christmas, I'm going to go kick his ass," the swordsman said. "Wanna come?" Sanji looked away and pulled on his cigarette, blew out a puff of smoke and finally said:

"So very fucking much."

* * *

**Part of your world…**

Sanji presses his back against the wall, waving for the others to do the same. Three Fishmen are around the corner, filling the narrow corridor with their bulk, one mumbling on his walkie talkie, his voice like sandpaper filling the air. He can feel Usopp press beside him, shaking lightly still, and the eyes of some others from Nami's town who decided to come help clear the way. The rest of the townspeople are still in their cages. There is no point in escaping to be caught again, not at least until they can find something to fight back with. A lot of them are sick. Some of them are dying. All of them are hungry but Sanji tries not to dwell on it.

The most important thing is to get past those damn Fishmen without alerting the whole place. It's weird that they don't know all ready since Luffy hardly seems like a subtle guy, but maybe that's Nami's doing somehow. Would that he could dwell on that orange haired goddess who would one day deign to shout his name in joy- but right now there are more important matters at hand. Like getting blubber lips to shut up so they can go on with their search for a better exit or ammunition or something. He then gets an idea.

'Shoot it', he mouths to Usopp who looks at him with wide eyes and points to himself.

'Who me?'

'Yes, you,' told with a nod.

'You're out of you're freaking mind and as a matter of fact I'm having an out break of can't-expose-myself-or-I'll-really-freaking-die-disease' Told with palms flat in a stop gesture and shaking his head, backing up into one of the townspeople behind him. A huge shadow falls over them and Usopp's eyes go wide as saucers. Sanji swallows.

"What the hell—?" a Fishman says and Sanji kicks him in the crotch. It's a low blow and he regrets doing it so he side snaps him in the gut to slam him into a wall to make up for it. He's in full view of the other Fishmen now. Green gills and Blubber lips, he decides, both goggling him The blubber lipped one nearly drops his walkie talkie, then starts fumbling with it, desperately twisting the knob with his large fingers as if to get the right channel. Shit shit shit. Sanji shoves his hands in his pockets, charging down the hall. He ducks under Green Gill's fist, heading straight for Blubber lips, whose eyes widen and he presses the talk button.

"We've got—"

Sanji kicks the walkie talkie from his hands before he can finish, listening with satisfaction as it smashes against the wall. He lands on his right foot and then roundhouse's back with his left to catch Blubber Lips in the stomach, chest, throat.

"Bastard!" Green Gills snaps, grabbing him from behind, enveloping his arms in huge rough hands and squeezing. Sanji winces and tries to twist out of his grip without breaking anything.

"Let go, shithead!" he snarls, slamming the heel of his foot into the Green Gill's arch. The Fishman howls and his grip loosens. Sanji darts away, twisting to slam a foot into the Fishman's shin, feeling the snap of bone and then catching him across the face as he falls to his knees, sending his head crashing against the stone wall with a sickening thud. He waits until he's sure they're all down for the count before hissing between his teeth, sinking into a crouch against the -wall.

He hasn't fought this hard since he was a kid and his legs sting like a bitch. His arms hurt now, too, it doesn't help that his stomach is still a little sore from …yesterday? The day before? Shit. He still needs to get Usopp for that one somehow. But…all told it's kind of exciting, really. A certain kind of heat flaring low through his belly. Kicking ass. Saving the day. Helping to rescue the damsel.

"It's alright," he says, realizing Usopp won't peek his head around that corner until he's dead sure.  
"But hurry up." He hears their footsteps and forces himself upward as if that had been nothing. He saves a special glare for the longnose as he pokes his head into the dim light, then dismisses him, using the pretty nice zippo he'd looted a few Fishmen back to light a cigarette. How many more guys were there? And where was Nami? Had she made it? Did she need him? Was she calling his name —or wishing she knew it to call it?

He watches as the townspeople filter into the hall, unlocking doors with the keys he'd filched from the first guy. Each room seems to be the same. Black. Windowless. Like a missing tooth. Some of the more enterprising townspeople start dragging the Fishmen into one of those dark rooms, flinching a little as he hears the lock click. They deserve it maybe, but he'll unlock it as soon as the townspeople leave. If Luffy really does burn this place, they don't deserve to be burned to death without at least a fighting chance, no matter what they've done.

"Are you alright?" Usopp asks.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not. This is crazy." Usopp works on opening a door beside him, his hand trembling faintly. "Adventures shouldn't be so suicidal."

"That's all part of the fun," Sanji says with a grin and laughs a breath through his nose as Usopp gives him a dry look. It's not that suicidal. At least, not yet. The Fishmen take a lot to fall, but they're not impossible.

"Crap," Usopp says and there is a snip as the key breaks in the lock. Sanji shoulders the longnose aside, and kicks the door hard. He means only to break the lock but the entire door wrenches from its hinges and lands with a ringing crash inside.

"You moron," Usopp snaps, once the ringing has subsided, slapping him on the shoulder. Sanji takes it with a sheepish grin. It's exactly the kind of place they're looking for. Dim light from the hall glints off the line of rifles, nestled against the wall, orange jumpsuits hung against another wall with strange Darth Vaderish orange helmets, and, most importantly, Roronoa's swords resting on the table. So that lunkhead is here. But probably in need of rescue unless he just got lost somewhere.

"Armory," he calls over his shoulder to the townspeople before taking a drag from the cigarette and slipping into the room himself. There's nothing of use to him it seems. Oddly enough all the jumpsuits are human sized, and lightly armored. The weapons are small, too. The Fishmen have nothing but skin and fists and Sanji clicks his tongue as he sorts through the jumpsuits, trying to find something of use. They're just thugs as far as he can tell. Maybe even used against their will. If he didn't already hate whoever was behind dear Nami's suffering, he would after this.

"Hey. Do they wear these inside?" he says, turning to Genzo. The white haired man with the scar seamed face seems to know the most about what's going on. Besides the fact that he is the one who comforted Nami first, which makes him someone to be respected in Sanji's book.

"Yes I think so," Genzo says, cradling a rifle in his too bony hands. Everything about him, about all of them, has the lean underfed look and Sanji tries not to think about it too much, especially since a different kind of hunger gleams in their eyes. He's seen hunger like that do amazing things.

"You seem like you know what you're doing, young man," Genzo says.

"Yeah, I've been around," Sanji says, finding a jumpsuit that looks near his size. He doesn't really want to wear someone else's shitty clothes but…

"You have?" Usopp says, sounding surprised. "I didn't know this. How come I didn't know this?"

"It's no big deal." It was just something he and Zeff did. Used to do. Infiltrate gang hideouts. Kick everyone's ass. Leave them tied up to be arrested and then leave. Granted it had been a lot easier to sneak around when everyone thought you were just a little kid and underestimated you but it couldn't be that much different now.

"It is a big deal," Usopp says. "What are you, like, young James Bond or something?"

"Something like that," Sanji says with a grin. Now there's an aspiration. All suit and tux and smooth lines and…women… low cut gowns, low cut bathing suits…low cut bikini bottoms…

"Is he okay?" a townsperson murmurs.

"It's a Sanji thing," Usopp says flatly. Then: "Where are you going?"

"To help Nami." And look for the shitty mosshead, but that was incidental. It isn't like Sanji's worried about his well-being. The man could bite through a steel door no problem so this place would be a piece of cake.

"Alone?" Usopp asks.

"Unless you want to come with me." Which he assumes is a no and it is probably for the best all things considered. Usopp had come this far after all.

"If not, you're welcome to come with us," Genzo says. Sanji looks up at them. A row of men and a single gorgeous lady, standing in the dim light with rifles in their hands. It isn't just a shitty old man and an uppity brat, roughing up a gang for the sake of a contract but a group of people, a family, fighting for each other. Fighting for the sake of love. Who wouldn't envy a bond like that? He can already see Usopp among them. Fighting. Laughing. Sharing the thrill of victory.

"No I…I'd better go with this guy," Usopp says, fingering one of the jumpsuits. "He needs someone with common sense after all and I've done this sort of thing loads of times." Shithead. How the hell is he supposed to react to a statement like that? Not that he cares that his best

"Better get ready then, shitty longnose."

"And take this with you," Genzo says, holding out the rifle.

"For _what_," Usopp says, sliding back a pace as if trying to get away from it. The townspeople look at him, faces shadowed but hard.

"They're not going to give you a second chance," Genzo says. This isn't a game. Live or die. That's how it always is. Sanji won't make Usopp take it, though, or prod him into it. He'll take Usopp with him, rifle or no.

"W-well yeah but that doesn't mean I'm going to shoot 'em."

"You're too soft," the woman says and Sanji has to agree. Usopp is. But he kind of likes him that way.

xXxXx

The helmets are actually gas masks, filtering air that smells a little like rubberized cat piss. Roronoa's swords bump against his back, crammed, but not quite disguised, in the bags they'd found with glass dart guns in. It isn't perfect and other orange suited guys look at them suspiciously through their darkened masks but they are already on edge, probably having something to do with the two jumpsuit guys they've already come across, beaten and unconscious on the floor. Sanji hadn't been able to tell if that was Luffy or Nami's work but either way, he'd been impressed.

Now he's pissed and the mask is pissing him off even more and he has the feeling that all the intense fighting is going on without him as he wanders around the labyrinthine halls, trying not to get noticed by the other shitheads in orange.

"We need a shitty map," he muttered, his voice garbled by the vent of the mask. Usopp slaps a hand against his chest.

"Sshhh. Don't say anything suspicious!"

If anyone overhears, he'd just kick them in the face. He wants to say this but too many of them are carrying rifles around. Sanji wants to divest the bastards of some but he also doesn't want to get him or Usopp shot in the face. Still… Still!

"Nami needs me!" How could even have a shot at saving her if he was just moping around here.

"Nami doesn't even know your name! Shut up!" Usopp hisses.

"Tch" He scratches at his neck under the shitty helmet and glowers at Usopp as he slaps his hand way, not that the longnose can see it.

"Stop that!"

"They're not going to go ballistic if they don't recognize my n—" He stopped as two sentries went by, sliding back against the wall as if standing guard, and also trying to hide the shitty katana. Damn Roronoa. Couldn't he have something a little more collapsible?

"—my neck," he finishes when the coast is clear.

"You just have to have the last word, don't you."

"Damn straight I do. Also your nose is making a tent."

"Crap!"

He watches mildly amused as Usopp reaches up under his mask to adjust his stupidly long nose. A jumpsuit guy comes out of a door at the cross section of the hall and in the moment before it closes, Sanji sees a man at a desk, his face lit blue by screens. Seems promising. He waits to see if the coast is clear before tapping Usopp's shoulder and pointing at the door. Usopp nods but stops him before he can twist the knob.

"Let me do the talking," Usopp says, like Sanji isn't damn capable of doing it himself. He sighs and pushes open the door. The meaty man at the desk seems to be the only one in the room. There are filing cabinets and, more importantly, video surveillance. Perfect.

"Ah, hello my good sir," Usopp says, shutting the door.

"Who the hell are you?" the man snaps. "What are your numbers. You don't belong here."

"Ah—well see— about that-"

So much for talking. Sanji casually walks to the guy's side and back kicks his face into the desk. It hits hard and the guy is plastered a moment before he slides off onto the floor.

"I had something going, damnit," Usopp said.

"We don't have time for that," Sanji said, pulling off the helmet and sucking in sweet fresh air. "We need to find Nami."

"And Zoro."

"Yeah that shit for brains, too." He turns to the surveillance videos. Not much going on. He can see a shadow of Genzo and the others heading back to the cells. They're good at sneaking around and he tries not to think about it too much, letting his gaze wander over the other screens. Lots of empty hallways. Men standing guard. There's Roronoa, strapped to a bed, asleep or something like it with a shitty IV in his arm. Bastard. Sanji lights a cigarette, feeling like it's the first one he's had in hours.

"Liddle helb?" Usopp says. Sanji looks over and sees his friend's helmet half off, hung up on his nose. This is so ridiculous. Sanji sighs and grabs Usopp's helmet with both hands, tugging it. He should be out. Fighting. And winning. Her love. He braces his foot against Usopp's stomach and pulls.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Helmed nod duh nose."

"I'm working on it!" He gives a final twisting tug. It comes off with a pop and Usopp's nose…and hair springs free.

"Nice 'fro," he says, dropping the helmet on the desk.

"Shut it," Usopp says, rubbing his nose before grabbing a nearby chair and shoving it under the doorknob. Sanji turns back to the videos. No sign of his goddess or Luffy for that matter. Had that little bastard already won without Sanji even putting in an appearance. He'd kick his ass.

"Look for a map," Sanji says, starting to tug at the filing cabinets, cursing as they were all locked. He pulls the meathead back and start searching for keys. Shitty keys. Where the hell was he keeping them? He had to have some.

"Oh my god, Zoro," Usopp says.

"I saw him." There some keys were. "Help me out." He starts rooting through the cabinets. There has to be something here he can use.

"He looks really bad."

"Focus. We can't help him if we can't find a shitty map." He slips off a key and taps it onto the desk. "Help me look."

"R-right."

There doesn't seem to be anything of much help. Sanji roots through the files quickly, eyes out for anything that might be map like and ignoring the rest until he sees a picture of Roronoa. Hell a file for Rorona. He can't help but read on at the paper below it. Subject: Roronoa Zoro. Experiment Start Date ?/?/? Species: Human Expected Result: Protoype. What the hell? Behind that file were other pictures and names. These with experiment start dates labeled and end results. Failed. Failed. Deceased. Further observation required. Rejected. So many files. More probably hidden away somewhere.  
There were humans and Fishmen and… a singular mermaid! Sanji's heart does a little flutter— only to sink when he realizes she's only thirteen. But her experiment start date is fairly recent. Could it be she's being held here? He scans the document for any other kind of information and notices what seems to be a room number. Perfect.

"Found one," Usopp says.

"Great." He digs out Roronoa's file, too, setting them both on the table and shouldering Usopp aside from where he is looking at the map. 'Watch the shitty monitors would you? Tell me if you see any hint of the goddess."

"Goddess…" Usopp snorts. "You know if you keep putting women on a pedestal it's going to hurt when they fall off."

"Not if I'm there to catch them," Sanji said absently, trying to make sense of the map, commit the paths they were going to take to memory. They can't exactly run around looking at this thing as they go.

"Oh crap, Hachi is here," Usopp says in a low voice. "And he has swords. I guess he really was against us."

"Maybe," Sanji mutters. If he is, who can blame him? He's pretty sure that Fishmen don't sign up to get experimented on. It could be they are being held here because of this girl and maybe others who are trapped here.

"Got it," he says, finally deciding a route. Usopp comes to huddle next to him, peering at the map. Sanji traces their path with a finger. "We're here. We'll make our way here to pick up Sharley and then go back this way for Roronoa."

"Alright. Wait— who's Sharley?"

"A mermaid goddess in training." Just thinking about it~! Usopp disrupts his thoughts by smacking him on the shoulder.

"This isn't time for you to be a white knight!"

"There's always time for me to be a shitty white knight. It's a man's pride."

"I don't care about your pride! Zoro is—"

"I know, Roronoa is in a bad spot." He grabs Usopp's shoulders to make the longnose focus on him.  
"Listen, you've seen the Little Mermaid right?"  
Usopp gives him a flat look.

"This isn't Disney World, stupid."

"I know that, shithead. But she doesn't have any legs to get away on her own so of course we have to rescue her. Besides which, she's only thirteen," he says as Usopp opens his mouth to protest. Usopp sighs and nods at that. It's tough, Sanji knows. And he knows he owes Roronoa- much as he hates to admit it. Still, even the swordsman would agree that she is more important right now. Maybe if she's freed, the Fishmen will fight with them and help take down this hellish place brick by shitty brick.

Most importantly, she's thirteen, but that doesn't mean she'll be thirteen forever…and when she grows up and remembers the face of the white knight that saved her~~ Of course he expects nothing, not even a hint of gratitude for the rescue…. But she'll be so overcome by his dramatic entrance, carrying her on his back to the sweet freedom of the sea… She'll hold up a delicate hand, the color of pearls and say: 'Come be my prince under the waves. My sisters and I need you.' Her dark eyes would moisten with tears, fearing rejection! He would smile warmly, going to one knee and putting a fist to his breast in a gesture of eternal service before taking her hand, kissing her delicate knuckles as rose petals sweep around them in a flurry of desire and say: 'As you wish, my lady I am your humble servant.' And she would smile in that little secret way women had~ And then~! And then~! Iya~! So bold, sweet mellorine!

"I can never take you seriously when you make faces like that," Usopp mutters.

xXxXx

Operation Rescue the Gorgeous Princess Mermaid had been going well. They'd gotten into the room via key card, convinced the two Fishmen chained there that they were here to help and to please stop strangling Usopp before Sanji kicked the Fishman's shitty head in, then had managed to free them and the mermaid princess— Then a yell had blistered over the intercom, a sound so loud and fierce that it still rung in Sanji's ears, even as they tore through the halls like panicked mice, trying to find an exit. Because shortly after that yell, all hell had broken loose. Orange jumpsuits with rifles swarmed everywhere—shooting at every stranger in sight. He hopes the townspeople managed to make it out before this.

"Get back!" Kuroobi bellows as they come near a corner. Sanji dances back, trying not to trip as Sharley's tail flips anxiously between his legs, his entire upper body trembling. Gunshots sound and the Fishman lifts his arms, the bullets skidding off the bone but not before tearing bloody rivulets in his flesh.

"Longnose!" Kuroobi says.

"R-right!" Usopp helps Chuu to rest against the wall, the Fishman making a noise between his teeth as he clutches at the gut wound, blood seeping through his webbed fingers, before ducking under Kuroobi's arms and frantically shooting tobasco stars at the enemy, hopefully getting them in the face plate or eyes. Sanji doesn't know. He can't see around Kuroobi's bulk. He hefts Sharley again, resisting the temptation to lean against the wall as his arms tremble. Thirteen years old she may be, but she's also a little over six feet tall, packed with muscle in her—lower region—despite her semi starved state, and anxious. Carrying a mermaid princess is still a dream come true, but he wishes she would stop wriggling. Chuu coughs, blood flecking his lips and the princess's tail bumps against his calf making his leg tremble a little.

"Chuu…" she says, her voice thick with worry.

"Don't worry, Shar," the blue Fishman says, his voice grating. "I'll be fine." Maybe he will, maybe he won't, but none of them will be alright if they don't get out of here. Usopp must have finished blinding everyone because he ducks back and Kuroobi charges forward with a yell, knocking orange jumpsuits aside like rag dolls. Usopp gives Sanji a wide eyed glance and then a wincing smile.

"P-pretty intense, huh? But it's nothing like the time I— Woah, hey!" Usopp hurries to Chuu's side. The Fishman had slumped, going an even paler blue. Usopp helps prop him up with a narrow shoulder and brushed his hand away.

"Ah you're bl-bleeding through I think I— I'm out of bandages."

"He's dying," Sharley said, her soft voice falling like a stone.

"You don't know that, princess," Sanji said, adjusting her against his back.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it, human," she hisses. He can't really blame her for it. If humans did this to his poor sweet mermaid princess. Those bastards. He'll kick every one of their asses.

"N-no I'm sure he'll be fine." Usopp says, sliding an arm inside his orange jump suit before handing the limp sleeve to Chuu. "Pull." The Fishman grabs the sleeve and pulls it off as well as a good part of the upper right side of the tough fabric of the jumpsuit with surprising ease. Sanji whistles low. Tough bastards. Usopp stares at Chuu for a good few seconds before laughing anxiously and taking the sleeve, folding it up and gingerly tucking it into the bandages that wrap around the Fishman's body. He hisses in pain.

"Don't hurt him!" Sharley snaps, her nails clawing at Sanji's shoulder and her tail lashing as if trying to swim through air to meet him. Sanji braces himself so he won't get knocked over.

"O-oi! Calm down!" Usopp says, face pale. Sanji shakes his head. It's alright. It's just the pain of love. He wouldn't be a man if he couldn't handle it.

"This is nothing," Chuu said, standing a little straighter, pulling his shirt down.

"Let's go!" Kuroobi calls. Sanji bolts ahead so she won't have to see Usopp helping Chuu. As he dodges through the sea of orange jumpsuits, now stained red, he can't help but notice that some of them are more redder than others. That's the price of this kind of thing, he supposes. But at the same time he hopes Usopp doesn't notice. He trips on an arm he didn't see and nearly loses his balance, narrowly avoids smashing face first into the wall. Sharley grips at him her nails stinging but thankfully relaxes a bit as he returns to a steady rhythm. He follows the Fishman as he barrels through the hall, wincing only a little as he snaps the neck of an unsuspecting orange jumpsuit before darting around the corner.

There is a window here but maybe this is where Kuroobi is heading anyway because he smashes the glass out with an elbow and then crawls out, landing lightly on the ground. He reaches for Sharley with both hands. Sanji nudges away the splintered edges of the window with his foot or grinds them under his heel before carefully hoisting the mermaid over, trying to keep her tail from touching the ground, just in case. Then he pivots and runs back to help Usopp. Chuu is stumbling, breath rasping, but between the two of them they manage to get him to and out the window, where Kuroobi holds him up with an arm around his neck.

"Leave…leave me…" Chuu gasps.

"No, brother," Kuroobi says, tightening his grip on Chuu's hand as Sharley clings to his neck.

"Bu…but the humans… If they see us…"

"Nah, they're good guys," Usopp says, panting himself. "They won't do anything."

Sanji isn't sure about that, considering how hard they were fighting the Fishmen before. And the looks these Fishmen are giving them now… Chuu looking away, sweat dripping down his face. Kuroobi's expression carefully flat. There's more history than either of them know… and the townspeople have rifles.

Sanji pulls Usopp to the side a little, digging through his bookbag for Roronoa's file which has the room number and the map.

"Go find the townspeople," Sanji says as he searches.

"Find them and do what?" Usopp says.

"Distract them. Lead them the opposite way…" No matter what history there is, the girl was being experimented on and whether innocent or not, no one deserved that.

"What about you?" Usopp says. Sanji finds what he's after and zips Usopp's bag back up.

"I'll be fine. Done this kind of thing before, remember?" He gives Usopp a little shove. "Anyway I don't want a man's shitty concern."

"A—alright. Well I'll lead them away and come back to help you out. So you're not allowed to get hurt in the meantime," Usopp says.

"Yeah, yeah. Have more faith in me than that, bastard. Get going." And he takes Roronoa's shitty swords from Usopp's back before lightly kicking his friend in the butt. Usopp stumbles a bit, glowering at him, then slides out of the window and lands in a crouch. The ground must have been further away than Sanji guessed. Usopp looks so small compared to those guys. Kind of fragile. But he'll be alright.

"I'd take one of the masks," Kuroobi says. "Ceaser will use gas if he's cornered. And " His way of saying thanks, Sanji guesses. It's good advice, though and he nods, but Kuroobi isn't done. He seems to be hesitating before saying:

"If you see Arlong, tell him the bird has flown."

"Right," Sanji says, a little distracted. Sharley is staring at him, her eyes dark and intense. He wonders if she's waiting for something. Him to say goodbye or… She lifts a hand from Kuroobi's neck and points at him.

"The green haired man. You'll see it soon and you'll see it again." Her hand trembles and she slowly wraps it back around Kuroobi's neck. "Don't forget."

"Of course not," he says. He wants to add. 'I'll never forget yooou!' Just so he's forever imprinted in her memory, but then hears booted footsteps running down the hall. "Take care," he tells them all, before turning back into the hall. There are a few doors here and most of the are locked.

Sanji prepares himself for a fight when finally a knob turns under his hands. Lucky!  
Though he's debating his luck when he discovers its a broom closet. There's barely any room for him against the shelves and the door and he's pretty sure his foot is half in a bucket but none of that matters right now. God, he needs a smoke. His legs are throbbing and he can feel the exhaustion of the day creeping into his muscles…He can't let that stop him but at least for now he takes a small break as he leans against the shelves, listening to the sound of the orange jumpsuits milling around.  
They're going to cause a problem but for right now… He nudges the bucket to the side, sets the katana down, pulls out a cigarette and lights it. That's so good. He needs this, a bottle of red wine, and a view of the bay on a windy night, watching girls in sundresses walk by. Maybe Usopp playing his guitar and moping about Kaya. That was the shitty life…wasn't it?

"They must have gone outside," says a jumpsuit. That's his cue. Sanji shoves open the closet door, hitting one in the face and kicking the other in the chest, knocking him back into a third.

"Hey!" a fourth says, pointing a rifle at him. Sanji kicks it out of his grip, then flips forward onto his hands, spinning into a wheel kick to send the rest of the assholes flying. The rifle is coming down. Sanji jumps to his feet, keeping the momentum of the spin going as he grabs the rifle and smacks the guy who is coming around the door in the nose with the butt of it. The jumpsuit stumbles, crashes into the wall and is done. Sanji holds the rifle out, bracing it against his forearm, then pinches the cigarette out from between his lips, blowing a stream of smoke.

"Your Knight is back in action, Nami-swan," he says, knowing somewhere, somehow, she hears it and is glad. He will go to her sweeping on a cloud of triumph! But first…to rescue the damn mosshead. The knights shouldn't have to run around rescuing the shitty bishops, he thinks, as he checks the location on the map. Though maybe Roronoa is more like a queen since even shitty bishops can move in a straight line. He snorts a laugh. Remembering Kuroobi's advice, he takes one of their shitty masks before tucking the katana under his arm and starts off at a clipped pace.

He's not even halfway there when someone smashes through a door right in front of him and slams hard into the wall before sliding to the floor, leaving a trail of crimson behind him. Sanji blinks. It takes a moment to register who he's seeing.

"Luffy?"

The boy looks up at him, blood on his vest and the side of his head, but his eyes are dark and hard as steel. In a second Luffy hops to his feet, slipping a little on his own blood before charging back into the room.

"O-oi wait!" Sanji sets the katana against the wall and jogs to the open doorway, taking it all in. A big room here. Huge saw nosed Fishman standing in the middle of it, breathing hard, his mouth bloodied and one eye swelled shut. There's a catwalk strung near the top of the room, accessible by a ladder. And on it is his glorious Nami-swan, looking battered herself and behind held in place by a pale dark haired guy who has a gun to her head.

"Let her go, bastard!" Luffy bellows, sprinting toward the ladder. The Fishman snatches out, faster for his size, wrapping a huge blue hand around Luffy's arm and flinging him into a wall so hard the metal dents.

"Arlong! Stop it! Let him go!" Nami cries.

"Not a chance, girlie," the Fishman says, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Luffy sits up, looking dazed.

"Get out of here, Luffy! It's not worth it!" Her voice is like a sparrow's song. The Fishman charges Luffy who hasn't even gotten to his feet yet, pulling back a huge fist. Shit! Sanji runs to intercept, skidding under Arlong's guard and throwing a high kick to block it with his shin. The Fishman's fist crashes into him and Sanji grits his teeth as he feels the bone creak, sending splintering shards of pain through him, but knocking him back only half a step. Fuck.

"I don't think so," Sanji says through his teeth. The Fishman bares his own, much more impressive teeth.

"I don't know who you think you are, vermin," he snarls, his breath hot and smelling of blood. "But stay the hell out of my way." He sees the fist the size of a dump truck coming right for his face but has no way to stop it. It hits like a brick wall, his vision sparking black and red before he slams into the wall himself, tasting blood on his tongue. He squints open his good eye only quick enough to curl up and protect himself before the foot catches him hard in the ribs, sending him against the wall again. Pain. Bright and blistering. His throat is raw so he must have cried out but it doesn't matter. Even if he's getting the shit beaten out of him, as long as Luffy can get to Nami…

A huge fist closes around his throat, crushing out his air. Sanji claws at it, trying to claw at it with his nails as he's lifted into the air. He opens an eye, the Fishman's blue pointed face swimming in front of him and tries to kick at him. Anything so he can breathe. But the bastard's arm is too long. A grin slices across the bastard's face and he lifts his head.

"You've got more friends than I thought, Nami," Arlong says, his serrated voice pounding against Sanji's ears. "Watch me put a hole through this one's face."

It's okay, he wants to say. Don't look. But black is edging the corners of his vision. The Fishman rears his big ugly head back, his nose a sharp arrow and—  
—a hand wraps around it, pulling Arlong's head back further. Luffy has jumped onto Arlong's back, pulling the Fishman's nose to the side, the pointed edges cutting into his palm as the muscles in his arms bulge from the strain. Even if he breaks it won't be enough.

'Gills,' Sanji mouths, trying to catch Luffy's eye. 'Gills!' The Fishman seems to understand but in a flash, Luffy does, too, slamming his heel right in the fleshy part of Arlong's gills. The Fishman howls and Sanji drops, landing hard in a crouch and sitting back, sucking in sweet air.

"Get Nami!" Luffy says. The boy is hanging on just barely as big hands reach for him and he seems to be trying to break Arlong's neck, just by pulling on his nose. Maybe it won't work. But…as long as he can reach Nami… Sanji coughs and lurches to his feet, ignoring the pain, the faint black, as he stumbles toward the ladder.

"I wouldn't," says the pale black haired man and Sanji squints up at him. "All I need is someone to control Roronoa with. I don't mind blowing her brains out and starting with you. Shulolololo" The laugh makes him sound a little like a turkey and that's what Sanji wants to say, something like I'll cook you like a shitty turkey or stuff you like a shitty turkey…but he can't figure out how to get up there quicker than the pale man can pull the trigger.

Shiiit.

Arlong rips Luffy free and is holding him by the throat now, raising him in the air as the boy kicks and struggles. Sanji just has to…push off the wall and kick him, right in the gills.

"What about me?" The Fishman snaps, spreading his arms wide. "I've done everything you asked. Let my sister go!"

"You have been pretty useful, my loyal subordinate," the pale man says. Sanji edges toward the ladder, trying not to notice Luffy's face turning purple. After he saves Nami, he'll take care of Luffy. That's what he'd asked afer all.

"Don't call me your subordinate, asshole! We had a deal!"  
Sister. Wait if this is Arlong… What the Kuroobi guy had said to tell him. Maybe—maybe he could get the guy on their side. What had Kuroobi said? What was it?

"_The bird has flown_," Sanji says. But his voice is a croak, barely a whisper. He clears his aching throat and tries again. "The bird has flown!"

Arlong looks at him, eyes widening.

"What?"

"You're right," says the pale man. "We had a deal. And now it's over."

Things happen faster than Sanji can keep up. And strangely, at the same time, it's in slow motion. The pale man aims for Arlong, squeezing two shots from the barrel. The Fishman stumbles, blood spraying from his head and neck as he falls, the arm holding Luffy moving like a pitcher's. Lets go. Luffy flies through the air and crashes onto the catwalk. Glances off of it but hangs onto the railing, gasping for breath.

"Luffy!" Sanji hears himself say, running forward to catch him. But stops because he sees Luffy's grip tighten. The pale man raises the gun again but Nami knocks it out of his hand and slaps him so hard he almost falls off the catwalk. Then she grabs at Luffy, helping him up. The pale man straightens and backs up, flinching as Luffy's sandaled feet hit the metal, the sound reverberating throughout the room. Sanji catches his expression and even from this angle, he gets a chill as he sees the hardness in Luffy's eyes. Who is this kid.

"W-wait!" The pale guy says. "I can pay you! I can pa—" Luffy's fist smashes into his face and the guy flies, smashing into the wall, falling limp in front of the door.

"Nojiko…" Nami says. "We have to…"

"Yeah… I'll get her." He wipes blood from his mouth with a fist. "Can you help Sanji?"

Sanji jerks upright as he finds himself under the attention of their twin gazes. One still hard and black, the other brown and gorgeous, framed by soft orange hair. He doesn't need help, he wants to say, but all he can seem to do is waver on the spot and try not to lean against the wall. She doesn't look like she wants to. Like she would rather go with Luffy. And he didn't blame her for it. He would have walked away like a noble knight should for the fair maiden of his heart but he is still trying to process it all.

"You'll be outnumbered," Nami says.

"It's fine. Just send Zoro," Luffy says. He starts to go.

"Wait a second," Nami says in a hard voice. Then she sighs and takes the straw hat off, putting it back on his head in a beautiful gesture. Nami…how noble! How classy! His heart is bursting with adoration!

"Do your best, Captain."

Luffy gives her a wide grin. Big enough to swallow the whole world. And nods. Shitty idiot. Sanji smirks and lights a cigarette. It hurts to smoke but it also hurts to breathe so might as well do both.

"Good luck, Sanji!" Luffy calls and Sanji flicks his hand in a wave only watching out of the corner of his eye enough to see Nami miss the cool gesture entirely. Instead she's watching Luffy disappear through the door at the end of the catwalk. Beautiful even when she's flat out ignoring his charm~!  
He hears her coming down the ladder and holds out a hand to help her down the three or so feet to the ground…though he doesn't quite expect her to take it—and the shock of her warm palm on his nearly does him in. Ah she's as light as a feather, too.

"So you're Sanji," she says, and his name sounds like heaven from her lips~! "Thanks for helping out."

"It's the least I can do for your illustrious self," he says, and if it sounds like a coo it's only because of the room's acoustics. She deigns to smile at that, though, and if his entire body wasn't aching he'd fling himself into a tornado of love~~! He's about to do it anyway, because that's what she deserves— when he notices her expression. He can't read it. Doesn't know enough about her or even what's going on to understand it. But she's watching the Fishman, Arlong, sprawled on the floor, his white hair stained red.

"Your enemy."

She nods.

"For a long time."

He wonders if the rest of them are, too. It seems it might be that way. He can't really be sure. But-  
"Come on," she says. "You know where Zoro is?"

"Ah, yes. I think so."

"Okay." Her face is hard again. "Let's hurry."

xXxXx

Roronoa _does_ look like shit. The orange jumpsuit who had been watching him is now cowering in a corner, conscious only because Sanji doesn't have the heart to kick someone who is already cringing for their life. Together they've undone all the straps that have held him in place, taken the IV out and Nami has slapped his face a few dozen times until its swollen to twice its size, but the damn mosshead won't wake up.

"Shit," Sanji mutters, lighting a cigarette. Asshole better not be dead. Better not be unconscious forever. Nami's suffered enough, hasn't she? Luffy needs the help! A damsel still needs to be rescued!

"Y-you won't wake him up th-that way!" says cowering guy. "He-he's already had the b-base. You n-need the stimulant."

"So give us the stimulant," Nami says, her voice hard as steel and Sanji's hips start swaying without him. The cowering man stands, a sly look slanting over his face.

"What are you going to give me?" he says. Sanji strides to a nearby metal table and breaks it in half with his foot. Cowardly hurries to get the stimulant. Nami graces him with a small smile and his heart does a little flutter flutter, even if he doesn't think he deserves such a positive response from this orange haired beauty! She starts to say something when a sibilant hiss fills the air from outside. Her smile drops into a frown and she stares at the door. Sanji opens it a little to see and then closes it again as he sees a river of fog start to come from the vents. The little curl that gets in the room smells a little like rotten eggs.

"Gas," Nami says flatly and Sanji nods. He still has the gas mask helmet and he can see cowardly's sitting on the desk so that makes two. Someone will have to stay behind.

"Is everyone out?" Nami asks. Oh…shit. Yes there is that…

"I don't know…" he murmurs. And what of the other people who may be here, experimented on or otherwise. Will they suffocate because of this? Will they be hurt? What about Luffy? The sweet damsel Nojiko? There's no telling where the gas might or might not go. So…there's only one thing to do. Sanji takes out the map, eyeing cowardly as he sticks a needle into Roronoa's tanned arm. The swordsman's sausage fingers start to twitch, so Sanji supposes it's okay and holds out the map to Nami.

"If you show me where to turn it off, I'll go," he says. She gives him another unreadable look.

"We're here," she says, pointing. "It could be a room here, here or here… All pretty far if you don't have a mask…"

"Ah, sweet Nami is so concerned!" Sanji says. "Your love will give me wings!"

"Who said anything about love?" Nami says flatly. She hands the map back to him. "I hope you can hold your breath."

"For you I would hold it forever~!" He dances his way back toward the door. Roronoa is starting to open his eyes. Nami glances at the swordsman, then back at Sanji.

"Good luck," she says. He puts a hand over his heart and gives her a small bow like any gallant knight would, though without overdoing it too much and heads into the hall. The gas clouds around his legs and after a few moments begins to sting his eyes as well. Breathing which already hurts starts to feel like a thousand fire ants are crawling in his lungs. He breaks into a run.

The first location has nothing and Sanji's vision is starting to edge black again as he runs to the second. This seems to be the spot. Some sort of control room and he manages to croak out what he wants before they refuse to comply and he gives the concussions and tries to stop it himself. In the end, he can't make it go but at least he can stop it from coming.

That done, he tries to leave but his legs are shaky under him and he has to lean against a wall, pulling out a cigarette before remembering at the last moment he doesn't want to cause an explosion. He sighs around the unlit cigarette. He can't move. He can't breathe. Everything is black around the edges and getting blacker by the minute. The last time it was like this it was the smoke dust from shifting rubble, trapped in blackness, afraid he was going to die. Only Zeff's voice had called him out of it. Touching his shoulder in the black. Just like that…

Asking if he was okay… Though his voice has changed a lot. It's familiar but lighter and kind of garbled and stuffy—as he's trying to speak through a filter with a head cold. Something slips over Sanji's head, hot and dark but he can suddenly breathe, almost, barely.

"Don't worry," says the voice that isn't Zeff's…but…Usopp's. "I've got you. Everything's going to be okay… I hope."

_Idiot,_ Sanji thinks fondly, and slips into the black.

xXxXx

He wakes to the faint sound of a wind chime and warm sunlight splashing over his closed eyes. He hurts like a bitch. It hurts to move, to breathe, to exist. Every breath sends little splinters of pain through him and he feels like he wants to cough, only he's not stupid enough to do that. Aside from that incidental shit, he's alive, which is good, and figures he's safe wherever he is. The bed is soft and there are sounds of life around him. A tv going somewhere, muffled. Soft breathing in the room with him. Clicking sounds.

Sanji pries his eyes—eye open since the other one seems to want to stay welled shut. At least the good eye is on the same side of his hair part which makes it convenient and avoids really stupid ass questions like 'what happened to your eyebrow'. Assholes. Sanji looks around. It's midafternoon and the fairly large room he's found himself in is flooded with light. Across from him, tucked into the slanting shadow of an alcove, is Roronoa, bandages tugged tight across his chest and arms as he sleeps. Just across from Sanji, sitting cross-legged on a cot, is Luffy playing a Game Boy, the sunlight shining on his dark hair.

There's no one else in the room. With a jolt, Sanji struggles to sit up, clenching his teeth as his ribs seem to splinter from the inside out. That doesn't matter. He needs to find—

"He's okay," Luffy says. "Everyone's okay, I think."

"Oh…" Sanji eases himself back on the bed, trying to relax. He needs a smoke. There are no cigarettes in the strange pjs he's wearing, and no pockets to put them either. There aren't any in the nightstand either that sits between his and Luffy's bed. Though there are lollipops. Cheap lollipops that probably taste like cardboard but it'll have to do. He notices that Luffy is already sucking on one. Thieving bastard. The kid looks pretty good, though, aside from being bandaged to hell and back. He's at least chipper enough to sit up and play games.

"So what happened to the shitty mosshead?" Sanji asks, unwrapping the lollipop and taking a taste. Root Beer. Ugh. Why is the mystery flavor always root beer?

"He fought Hachi, six against three."

"Six against three what?"

"Swords."

He cranes his head to where Roronoa's swords are resting against the wall. They all look intact.

"Did he break any?" Sanji asks.

"Don't think so."

Sanji doesn't…really get it. Hachi does have six arms so he can see that but as far as he knows, Roronoa only has two. Where the hell does he stick the third? Well—nevermind. He'd ask Roronoa when he woke up, if he decided he really wanted to know. He waits for Luffy to finish telling the story but he seems more wrapped up in his game. The important thing is Roronoa's alive… And this was more time spent dwelling on the shitty mosshead than he wanted so it warranted a change of conversation.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Nami's doctor friend's hostile."

"Hostile?" Oh wait. "Hostel."

"Mm."

It…didn't really tell him much in the end. And, really what is there to say? They'd gone on an adventure, rescued a few damsels in distress, and as far as he can tell, come home triumphant. It feels almost too overwhelming now that it's over. Grandiose in a heavy brick way that's both exhilarating and suffocating at once. He wonders what Usopp must be feeling right now. Itching to keep going, maybe? Or to get home…

Well whatever Usopp wanted, a promise was a promise and they had to get home after this. After all it isn't so bad. It's summer so they have some freedom to goof around when Sanji isn't working. There are no damsels to save or Fishmen to fight, but who needs them? They'd just go right back to normal life like they are supposed to—with stories no one would believe.

"Do you know how to play Pokemon?" Luffy asks. Sanji blinks at the question.

"Ah, not exactly. I've watched Usopp a bit but…"

"Can you help? I keep dying."

"Sure. I can try." He pats the bed since he sure as hell isn't getting up and scoots over as Luffy comes and sits beside him. His face looks young, now, even younger somehow with the big purple-black bruise around his neck. But Sanji remembers how hard his eyes had been, how hard he'd fought, how strong he was—that—strange aura that had surrounded him. Like he really was someone larger than life. It's hard to believe that it's this same larger than life kid who is showing him a Game Boy screen and frowning at him. And Sanji…has no idea what the hell he's looking at. But…

"Try something other than a shitty bug," he says, which is the best answer to everything as far as he's concerned.

"I like caterpie," Luffy says. "He's determined."

If he says so. Sanji doesn't truck with the caterpillar stage of anything. Gorgeous butterflies were one thing, but wiggly soft green things that crawled on too many legs and chewed. He shifts and chews on the spit softened end of the lollipop stick, trying not to think about it.

"You're pretty determined yourself." He watches the boy's face again, the light of the game reflects in his eyes. "What are you planning to do now that the day is saved? The damsels rescued? What will. you do.?" he says in a faux announcer voice. Luffy grins.

"Who knows?"

"You're supposed to say: 'I'm going to Disney World.'"

"Haha sure! Let's go to Disney World!"

"What, really?" Sanji says, sitting up in spite of himself and clutching at the wincing pain in his ribs.

"Sure! Why not?"

Shit! He hasn't even been to Disney Land. But they're in Florida, right? It will be close! He wants to try the grilled salmon at the Flying Fish Cafe, try the sundaes at Beaches and Cream or even…even maybe even get a reservation at the chef's table at Victoria and Alberts. Not to mention the general atmosphere of the park! The decor! The actresses! Maybe even Ariel. Ah… He puts a hand over his heart. He can't take it. He will die of love on the spot!

"You're really exited about it, huh?" Luffy asks with a laugh that only lifts Sanji's spirits further.

"Of course I am, stupid! It's the most magical place on earth! I've wanted to go there since I was a kid."

"Okay. We'll go! Where else?"

"Where else?"

"Yeah! It's a big world and I be there are a lot of magical places."

"Shit." He runs a hand over the back of his hair and thinks. Where else? Everywhere else. "New Orleans. New York. Hollywood. Paris. Rome. Hell if I could I'd see the whole world. Taste it all too." He grins at Luffy, flexing his fingers. "Learn to cook it all. The spice markets of India? Fresh Moroccan Coffee? Man… That is the shitty dream."

"You're a cook?!" Luffy seems boggled at this.

"Of course I'm a cook, you idiot. Whose been feeding you all this shitty time?"

"Then you can be my cook," Luffy says. "And make us all the great things."

"I'll make things you can't even pronounce."

"Shishishi Sounds fun!"

"Well if I'm the cook, what will you be?" Sanji asks. Luffy's grin widens and and a spark flares in his eyes.

"Pirate King of the World."

Sanji laughs. It hurts. God so much. But right now it doesn't matter.

"Okay, future pirate king, happy to serve."

"Alright!" Luffy says, pumping both fists into the air and Sanji can only laugh more.

"You guys seem to be having fun," Nami says, coming into the room. Wait. Nami~ Ah, his angel! And he's still in these weird shitty pjs with…ducks on them? Who the fuck put him n ducks? He's going to kill them. He splutters a bit, pulling the blankets further up on his chest, his cheeks flushing.

"Yo, Nami," Luffy says, moving his feet over so she can sit on the edge of the bed, shifting it with her slight, warm, wonderful weight. Ah she look so real here in the sunlight! On her face! Caressing her neck! Glowing in her orange hair! She is the most vibrant person in existence like a cord of music in glorious flesh and he's here in shitty duck pjs!

"Sanji's coming with us," Luffy says. "He's going to be our cook." Nami turns her head to look at him. No! She can't! He's not ready for her exquisite attention! Thankfully it's only a small glance that takes his breath from his lungs…and then she glances at Luffy and then away, tucking a strand of hair over her perfect shell-like ear that he wants to suck on like an orange rind. No…bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts. Especially as her face looks closed and distant.

"I don't know… We have so much to rebuild… I want to come with you but…"

"We'll wait 'til you decide," Luffy says. 'Please say yes,' Sanji thinks. 'Please say yes'

"I'll cook the world for you," he says, trying to make it sound smooth and romantic and not quite so small and whispered. But…but even if it is— Who the hell cares? It's a man's pride to be awed in the presence of such magnificent beauty! She smiles, more at Luffy then anything. Maybe she hadn't heard him. Maybe it didn't matter. That smile no matter who it is directed at is something to treasure.

"Thanks," she says, but there's a weight there, as if she's thanking him for so much else. Then, as if flipping a switch, the warm heaviness is gone as if she's tucked it away, and her face brightens—though it seems she's trying a little too hard.

"Anyway, once you're better, we should go back to the laboratory."

"Yeah? What for?"

"To take my money back, of course. I know just where he kept it."

"Mm. I don't think you'll be able to find it," Luffy says with a frown.

"Of course I will," Nami says, flexing her arm. Such cute determination! "Even if he hid it somewhere else—"

"Yeah but it probably got burnt up," Luffy says. Sanji swears he hears the faint shatter of glass.

"Burnt. Up.?"

"Yeah. I said I'd make it burn, remember?"

"Shit…" Sanji grabs Luffy's arm. "Please tell me you checked all the rooms before you did that."

"Yeah of course."

Oh good. He leans back relieved. Nami laughs lightly.

"Luffy."

"Yeah?"

"STOP BURNING MY MONEY, YOU MORON!" she shrieks, wrapping her hands around his neck and shaking him.

"I'm so-o-r-r-y," he croaks and Sanji can only hold up his hands and hope she stops before she accidentally kills him. Nami is—even cute when she's—extremely violent… Finally, though she does stop, resting her forehead against Luffy's a moment and Sanji looks away, watching the light fall over the palm tree pattern on the walls. There is a knock on the door and it opens to reveal—

A blue haired goddess! Sanji'd offer her the world on a silver platter only he was still in the shitty pjs so it is probably better just to stay in bed. She glances at him only a moment before turning her gaze on Nami.

"It's that time, Nami…" the woman says. Nami nods and straightens, moving past the other woman out the door but Sanji can see them take hands before the door closes completely. Luffy lies back, putting the hat over his face as if he wants to sleep—or…no something other than that. Something deeper. Sanji wants to ask, but it's none of his business.

Shit. It's a lot to take in in though and his head is spinning. He lays down beside Luffy, wanting to peek under his hat and see his expression, but settles for just pressing his shoulder against the boy's in a manly show of comfort.

"Saying goodbye is hard," Luffy says after a moment.

"Yeah it is." He wonders how many people have had to say goodbye today? The Fishmen, definitely. Maybe some of the townspeople. It's possible even the orange jumpsuits had family's, waiting for them. For all Sanji knew, that place was just a day job for them. But that's the price of saving the day. Not everyone got to be saved.

He wonders, though, at the statement. Is Luffy not wanting to say goodbye to Nami? That doesn't seem right somehow. It has something to do with the gravity of Nami's expression. The hand holding with the blue haired woman. Nojiko? Sanji wonders. Is Nami having to say goodbye to someone? Is that what Luffy is worried about?

"You'll just have to be there to say hello to her again, shitty captain," Sanji says, reaching over Luffy to pull another lollipop from the drawer. That would be enough to make any bad day better… To know that this kid is waiting to pull her on her own adventure. Seeing the world. Living free. Even if she decides that it just stays a dream for her—it is a dream worth having.

"I will," Luffy says. Sanji nods and picks up the Game Boy from where it's laying on Luffy's stomach and tries to figure out how to play. There is still plenty he has to do. Talk to Usopp. Call Zeff and tell him… tell him at least for the summer…he's going to be occupied. Who knew how the old man would take it, but the least Sanji could do was tell him. For now, though, his captain believed in this shitty Caterpie and it's up to Sanji to make sure it wins.


	13. Can't Anybody Find Me, Still Be Free

**Can't Anybody Find Me…**

Zoro sat on one side of the stuffy couch as he sipped a beer he'd brought with him and stared with raised eyebrows at the collection of Disney knicknacks towering around the flat screen TV. He'd seen it every year but it never failed to surprise him, both that Sanji displayed it so proudly or that Zeff never had anything to say about it. He didn't think that anyone really believed the: 'It's all for Chimney' line, especially since, last he checked she was more into glam rock and Quentin Tarentino movies. There was nothing more startling than a girl he'd known since she was in pigtails asking if him if someone 'looked like a bitch'.

A car seemed to slow outside and Zoro raised his head, listening to see it if parked, if someone got out. But no luck. The car rushed on, hushing through the puddles outside and the room was once again filled with stuffy silence. He sighed through his nose and took another sip, leaning back against the couch, then wincing and shifting his weight. Thinking of obnoxious and curly, he was the one who had insisted that Zoro come stay here instead of sleeping in his shitty car. Which, for one thing, it wasn't a shitty car, but a classic—as Usopp had said and that was one area in which he never lied. Secondly, it wasn't as if Zoro hadn't slept in his car before. Almost died in it once or twice when he'd found himself stuck up in Quebec in below freezing temperatures, but it didn't get that cold in Seattle so he would be fine. But the last thing he wanted was that damn fussy cook…fussing at him the entire time… he'd have plenty of that when they were actually traveling together.

Zoro drained the rest of the beer. He didn't really want to think about it. Had to give the cook something to do before he burst a blood vessel, though. And…anyway, he deserve to be there. Get a chance to kick some ass. No matter what Nami had to say about it. It wasn't her damn choice, now, was it? Anyway—

Anyway—he'd made the offer and he wouldn't take it back, but that didn't mean he wanted to be stuck alone in this house like a damn bump on a log, waiting for someone to get home. He could have found his own way, thank you very damn much. It might have taken him a few hours arguing with the damn GPS but that was beside the point. He threw the beer bottle away into the fussy little trashcan and then rooted in his duffel bag for another before realizing he was out. All Sanji had in his dainty little cook kitchen was wine, he knew that, and maybe some cooking sake, but Zoro wasn't in the mood to defend himself from a cook who would be happy to vent his frustrations over a drink or two of sake. Maybe he'd do that later.

For right now, though. Zoro drummed his fingers against his legs. Shifted his weight. Boggled at the Disney collection again and then…since there was nothing better to do, leaned his head back and took a nap. He woke what felt like not a few minutes later to find a yeti scowling down at him. Zoro blinked up at him, sniffed and shifted his weight.

"Get Luffy back okay?"

"Yeah I did," Chopper said with a fierce frown and Zoro watched his shoulders straighten as if he was gearing himself up. "Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"You heard me," Chopper said, jabbing a finger in his direction. "Off." And then he tromped off somewhere to get…that. _So soon on a first date?_Ace voice said in his head, a fragment of a distant memory. Zoro told it to shut the hell up, waited until Chopper had disappeared into another room before he got swiftly to his feet and headed for the door.

"If you run away," Chopper called. "You'll only be less of a man."

_Damnit._ Well he wasn't taking off his damn shirt. He sat back on the couch, folding his arms. After a moment, Chopper came back out, holding that damn little blue med bag.

"I don't need a doctor," Zoro said.

"Have you seen one?" Chopper said, blandly, pulling out a box of rubber gloves and a clipboard. Zoro thought of lying but didn't think it would work.

"No," he muttered.

"Then shut up and put this under your tongue."

Zoro sighed and took the offered thermometer, sticking it under his tongue. This was such a pain in the ass. It wasn't like he could see a doctor even if he wanted to, without money or much in any way of IDs but it didn't matter. He didn't need that kind of thing. He was born with two states of being, healthy or dead. Spring allergies didn't count no matter what anyone said and Benedryl made him loopy as shit.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions," Chopper said, holding up the clipboard. "Just nod yes or no. Have you gotten in any fights in the past six months?"

Yes.

"Did you fight and get cut with anything rusted or dirty or otherwise requiring a tetanus shot?"  
No. He made sure of that. The less Chopper had to stick him with shit, the happier he'd be.

"Any new wounds that you're currently trying to hide because they're not a big deal and you don't want me to fuss over them?"

Yes. …No wait damnit he hadn't meant to acknowledge that. Jerk had used his professional voice and Zoro had been taken unaware.

"Have you had sex in the past six months, protected or otherwise?"

He hated that question. Why the hell did Chopper always have to ask it? He felt his face heat and glowered at the med student. Chopper stared calmly back under his thick eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Zoro sighed. Shook his head. No.

"Hmm." Chopper made a few notes on his clipboard and took out the thermometer, peering at it before taking a note. "Slight fever. Probably due to the infection from the wound which I can smell from here, you bastard. I'm going to kick your ass for not taking care of yourself."

"Don't say things like that in your professional tone." It was just too weird. "Anyway I'm fine."

"Uh huh. Shirt off. I need to take a look. Also tomorrow we're going for your flu shot."

"Like hell I am. I never get the flu, damnit. I never even get a head cold."

"That's because you get inoculated and I'm a miracle worker." Chopper took out a gleaming pair of scissors and Zoro tried not to flinch back. The hell was he planning to do with those?

"Your shirt is coming off one way or another," he said, snipping the scissors twice. Damn yeti. Zoro took off his shirt, wishing again his haramaki hadn't gotten slashed all to hell. He hadn't had the time to make a new one.

"Stand up," Chopper said and Zoro did. Really no reason to argue at this point. He kept his expression perfectly neutral even as the man poked and prodded pinched at the wound that would just heal up on its own if people stopped playing with it. But it didn't hurt. He didn't feel it. Instead he focused on three different dolls— no 'display pieces' of the redheaded mermaid one, set up on the high shelf. After a moment, he felt a gusty warm sigh against his side.

"You're going to need stitches. I'm going to sterilize a needle so stay put."

Zoro stayed put and gazed at the collection. It was all so much stuff. Boxes of movies and smiling plastic faces. He'd never have pinned the Curly brow as a collector of so much stuff outside of cooking…stuff or his fussy clothes. Granted there hadn't been room for much but— he hadn't collected anything that Zoro had been aware of. As for this… Other than the few pictures of Sanji hung on the wall, and maybe the chef bobblehead that Luffy got him when they went to that one place with the rides which had seemed like every other place with the rides, the collection could belong to anyone. Maybe he just didn't get it.

"I'm glad you're back," Chopper said, making his way back to the livingroom and digging a stethoscope out of his bag. "We've all been really worried."

"Nothing to worry about." At least not from him. He watched grateful as Chopper breathed on the metal disk, though it was still pretty chilly as the yeti pressed it against his skin.

"We do anyway. We're worriers. Usopp just hides it well."

Zoro snorted. Usopp couldn't hide a…a…something easily hidden well. At least not as far as emotions went. He was pretty good at hiding himself. Or he had been. The guy could be running right by your shoulder one second and then the next yelling at him to do his best from some hidden corner.

"You have to keep coming back, though. At least once a year. Cough."

He complied. After a moment the stethoscope moved.

"I know you don't think it's a big deal but it's important to me. Deep breath."

He took one, his side itching a little.

"So promise me, Zoro," Chopper said, removing the stethoscope and looking down at him with a concerned frown.

"I promise," Zoro said. Provided he lived through this. Which he wasn't holding out much hopes for, given what he'd heard. Hopefully he'd at least get enough information to Sanji who could either continue the rest of the way or set more people on this guy—whoever he was. Chopper was still frowning at him as if he'd heard that somehow. Zoro hoped not. It was bad enough with the guy being a mind reader as well. Though probably it was something different as he marked the sheet and then fiddled with the cords of his stethoscope.

"If he…if Usopp doesn't come back tonight… will you help me get him?"

Zoro thought about that for a moment. Normally he'd let Usopp come back on his own. The fight between him and Sanji had been stupid and petty and not something Zoro had any interest in getting in the middle of. Except…Usopp on his own could take weeks or longer to turn around. Luffy didn't have weeks or longer. Zoro had felt it as he held him. His spirit ebbing bit by bit. Tired of fighting. Tired of the long swim through dark water. He would want them all there before the end and all there they would be, even if Zoro had to burn a few bridges to do it. Afterwords would take care of itself.

"Yeah I'll help. But give him a day." Tonight was too soon. Zoro had to get himself settled first and anyway, he'd promised Bon Clay a beer when he got into town and that was tonight. Chopper nodded.

After what seemed like an eternity of being poked, prodded, examined and stitched, Chopper finished and Zoro felt more than ready to sit down again. It was always like this and logically, didn't make much sense. All he'd been doing was standing there while Chopper worked…but the yeti's attentions were tiring. Soon though his shirt was back on and Chopper had brought a blanket to wrap around his waist as well as a glass of carrot juice instead of the beer Zoro had asked him to check for.

"Do I look like a rabbit to you?"

"It aids in photosynthesis."

"Oh…" He took a sip. It wasn't bad but… Wait a second. Wasn't that photo-whatever for plants? That little— "Oi, oi," Zoro started.

"Mario Kart or Smash Brothers?" Chopper asked as if he could just make Zoro forget.

"Smash Brothers," he said. He liked the elf guy with the sword and anyway, it was bad enough when the GPS told him to turn around—he didn't need that grief from a game with roads that were designed to be confusing.

They played a bit in quiet. Zoro died a lot. He always did at the beginning because he was still trying to get used to the controls, and again a little later on because he took too many, as Usopp said: 'suicidal risks'. But occasionally he won and that was always a good feeling.

"Hey, Zoro…" Chopper said after a while and then fell silent again.

"Mm?" he prompted.

"Um…ho-how do you tell someone you like them?"

What? Zoro blinked at him, so caught off guard his elf guy fell off the screen.

"I mean um, there's this girl," Chopper said, cheeks going red. "And I like her. Well I don't know if I like her. I mean I do. She's nice and everything and smart and I want to see if I like like her but I have to tell her I like her first."

"…Okay…" That was entirely too many likes to fit in one breath. Aside from that, if Chopper was asking what Zoro thought he was asking, wouldn't Sanji or—anyone else be the better person to ask?

"I mean I guess I thought she was cute for a while but I didn't want to say anything…so I thought I'd invite her to the Halloween Party and she could be Belle and I brought the costume and everything but Robin said that asking her and already having a costume was a little creepy and just a shade away from Norman Rockwell. …No wait, Norman Bates. The screamy shower guy. And…you know, when Robin says it's creepy it's pretty creepy and I just—"

"Just ask her," Zoro said in an effort to stem the tide before he got completely washed over. "Worst she can say is no." He hesitated, then added. "And you should probably let her choose her own costume."

"Yeah…I mean I know the costume bit but…I just…thought a theme would be good since she's a little obsessive compulsive and really into matched sets." Chopper kept playing, washed in blue. A vibration in the controller meant Zoro died again and he looked back at the screen. "…also I'm a yeti," Chopper said quietly.

"So?"

"So I mean, if I'm not careful one day she's going to think I'm a wolfman or something."

"Maybe she likes wolves."

"Yeah but who'd want to date one."

That was the crux of the problem right there. Zoro had never dated. Had never even wanted to. He'd hung out and things had happened, but that didn't really qualify as anything other than—hanging out and deciding to screw for a while. Chopper seemed to be aiming for the whole hearts and flowers thing—more noodly love cook territory.

"If she doesn't want to date you because of that, she's not worth dating. Find someone you don't have to change for."

"That's easy to say coming from someone who looks like you."

What did that mean? He wasn't as…hairy but apart from that, they looked pretty much the same as far as he could tell. He rubbed the back of his neck and watched the elf guy get hit by a bomb and plummet over the side again. He wasn't sure what to say about it, though, so didn't.

"I'm sorry," Chopper said. "You're right. I guess… I'm just kind of worried that I'll never find someone who…treats me like you guys do."

"You will." There was no way he wouldn't. Excessive hair was nothing compared to everything he had going for him. Still if it was something Zoro could trade Chopper for, he would. He wasn't sure if he looked much better than Chopper did on the outside but he wasn't really interested in anything that would matter if he had hair or not. It might even help him camouflage some… Not that that would matter in a few weeks.

"Thanks… and…the funny thing is…I didn't…really think about that kind of stuff…until Luffy…until…recently. But…life passes so quickly, you know? A-and anything can happen so…I just…wanted to carpe diem, I guess."

Zoro wasn't entirely sure what a fish had to do with anything—but it must be some kind of weird phrase. Anyway he knew what Chopper meant.

"It's quick but there's no need to rush." He wasn't the one dying, after all. Yeah he might die suddenly for one reason or another but until then there was no point in throwing himself into things he wasn't ready for because he was afraid he'd miss them. "Just enjoy yourself." Because in the end, that's what Luffy wanted for them more than anything. Always had. To have just as much fun as he had. Zoro wasn't quite sure if he'd ever measured up to that standard.

"I'm having fun kicking your butt," Chopper said with a giggle as Zoro was knocked off the platform again. Zoro breathed a laugh.

"For now." Though he went in without the illusion of winning. Video games had never been his thing and his mind kept drifting, but never quite finding shore.

xXxXx

The Bull and the Bear hadn't changed in the handful of times Zoro had been here. It was still dimly lit, seedy, and filled with sweaty men and country music. The last part always struck him as kind of ironic if he thought about it too much, but he generally tried not to. At least the beer was good and people tended to mind their own business.

"Good to see you back again,"the bartender said with a grin and a wink. "Waiting for a friend?"

"Something like that." He wasn't sure where Bon Clay really fit into the spectrum. They had been on opposite sides of the ring, so there had been that bond for a while—however you would classify it. And the cross-dresser had helped them along the way once or twice. Though he'd always seemed more Luffy, Usopp and Nami's friend more than anyone else. For a short while he'd been Nami's 'girlfriend', though in a different sense then what girlfriend usually meant—or at least Zoro was pretty sure. Because then Vivi filled that role and they were girlfriends as in friends except for that one incident which—Zoro wasn't sure he should have seen but they didn't mention and he didn't bring up since he wanted to keep all his parts intact. Anyway, relationships were confusing.

"Well if he doesn't show…" the bartender said.

"Yeah thanks," Zoro said absently, paying for the beer and moving to a recently vacated booth. He'd never been able to deal with the whole hitting on thing and he wasn't about to start now when there was no point. Even if there was a point he'd long since gotten over one night stands or…stands altogether. It was just too much work to keep up with. He'd just about finished his beer and was wondering if he should go up for another when the door banged open and the talking dimmed to a dull roar.

Bon Clay had arrived and Zoro didn't even have to see him to know. He did see him soon, though, the crowd of men parting as the drag queen strutted through their midst, looking like he'd gotten stuck in the bottom half of a disco ball and hadn't bothered to take it off. Someone in the crowd whistled and Bon Clay laughed, blowing them a kiss before giving a little wave. Then he spotted Zoro and a wide grin split his face.

"Zozo! Tall dark and brooding as ever, I see," Bon Clay said, leaning down to give him an air kiss, though not without kicking one leg up. "Well dark and brooding anyway. I'm so happy to see you I just want to spin!" and he did a few times to the cheers of others. Zoro finished his beer and wondered why every table had a basket of peanuts except his. He moved his empty beer bottle a moment before Bon Clay spread backward on the table, cocking one foot up on the edge, his skirt riding dangerously high.

"I don't suppose you'll give me a screaming orgasm," he said, fluttering his jeweled eyelashes.

"No way in hell," Zoro said. He wasn't even going to say it out loud. Bon Clay pouted at him but was all smiles again as someone else offered to order it for him. Good for them.

"Make that two," Bon Clay called, before slipping into the seat properly and sitting—well—like a man. Zoro was too used to it to be bothered—or even look. He raised his hand for another beer.

"It feels like it's been ages. I'd ask how things are but I'm afraid I already know." Bon Clay passed his fingers over his neck, roughly where the claw marks were on Zoro's. Yeah that had been a little stupid but… he couldn't be assed to care. He grunted and grunted a thanks at the second beer before popping the cap and taking a sip. Bon Clay smiled and rested his chin on the backs of his fingers.

"So instead I'll ask about the others. Usoso? Nami-chan? That handsome Prince? Any chance of finding him under my tree?"

"Only if you bound and gagged him first," Zoro said. Bon Clay flicked his hands at him.

"Oh, don't tempt me. He beat me only once and it's been ingrained in my soul forever! I am a lady enough to appreciate the charm and a man enough to feel a rival's warmth deep within my bosom! Would that he felt the same, my Romeo!"

Zoro wondered if Sanji was somewhere feeling faintly queasy. But it was nothing. Just words. If anything Bon Clay was less romantic and more devoted—which was why they were…whatever it was they were.

"I've yet to see our little Straw-chan this month," Bon Clay said. "And I probably won't, alas. A tournament in Sacramento is just pulling me away! Training new recruits, you know. Teaching boys how to kick in high heels is not a mission for the faint of heart." Two Screaming Orgasms arrived, both with a toothpick that impaled two cherries and the round of a banana. Bon Clay took one and Zoro peered at the other which he assumed was for him. It wasn't a good idea to mix beer and liquor, but, the hell with it.

"How is he?" Bon Clay asked.

"Dying," Zoro said, taking a sip. That…was a lot of vodka. It slammed straight into his gut and felt like it kept on going.

"Oh…" Bon Clay said. "…Is…there anything I can do?"

"Don't worry about it." He didn't want to talk about it, or take place in the sympathy fest that was bound to happen. There was enough like that going on with his nakama. Bon Clay sucked the cherry banana sandwich off his toothpick and regarded Zoro, looking serious despite his faint smile.

"And you plan to join him."

Well he couldn't deny it. Not exactly. He shrugged and sat back, drinking deeply from the…screaming org…mixed drink as he idly watched the bartender.

"I mean, I'm not nosy, but I hear things and who you are going after."

"What do you know about him?" Zoro asked, cutting a look at Bon Clay.

"Well, not much. I would tell you if I did, ZoZo, you know that, but not many people in my circle do know much. He's not even an upandcomer. Hasn't hit the circuits as far as I know and I know. Anyone with his…well…rumored skill would be bound to cause ripples, even in the most obscure circuits."

"Highroller fighter maybe?"

"You would know more than I."

He'd only been on a highroller fight once and that was something completely different. Anyway, he didn't follow the circuits like Bon Clay did or—at all really. That's what Nami did. He just went where he was pointed.

"I do know, that is, I've heard that he's looking to expand his domain—whatever that is. He's absorbed the Priests already. Even Gedatsu."

"How careless," Zoro muttered. Though that was going to make the fight that much harder if they had to go through them. Four priests, two each. Plus the Eneru guy. Unless he just sent Sanji after the priests and hope he got out okay… Or just got as much information as they could before actually going in so he could leave Sanji behind and fight himself.

"Anyway, listen to me, before you charge nobly but uselessly into that good night, let me hook you up."

Zoro choked on his vodka.

"I don't…" he wheezed. Coughed. Tried to clear his throat. "I don't—"

"Need that kind of thing. I know. I've heard it. But I also know you used to."

Zoro glared at him. He was not getting into that discussion. Not with Bon Clay. Not with anyone.

"Didn't need it then either," he said. Which was true. He'd had plenty of other things to occupy his time with. And after… other…things… He hadn't really deserved it anyway. He only regretted that he hadn't kept close enough watch. That Luffy had gotten hurt. No…killed. A death that had been stretched out for five years but the end result was the same.

"If you say so," Bon Clay said, sounding frustrated. "I just don't understand why you feel the need to be dead before you've even died."

Luffy was like that now, so it was only fair. If anything it should be Zoro in that bed right now, trapped in darkness. Living only to remind people of what used to be and what they couldn't have. What they'd lost. Except if it was different, if Luffy were the one with his eyes open right now, everyone would thrive. The world would move and change, tilt on the whims of that bright-eyed idiot. There would be color in the world again.

"Well if you change your mind, call me. You have my number."

"Yeah," Zoro said. And then: "Thanks." Because whatever Bon Clay was, he was a kind of friend and at least deserved being thanked for everything he done. Everything he'd put up with. But after that, there wasn't much more he could say. Bon Clay, for once, didn't seem to want to fill the silence either, just sipped at his drink and scanned the room as if trying not to look directly at Zoro. Finally he sighed, putting down the empty cup.

"It's been wonderful, ZoZo, but I think one or two young men owe me a screaming orgasm."

"Sure."

Bon Clay stood. Paused. And patted the table beside Zoro's hand.

"I'll miss you," he said, before clicking off, welcoming his young men with open arms. He'd miss Bon Clay too, in a way. The man didn't let anything get in his way and had gotten laid more times than a bed. Heh. He should introduce him to Chopper sometime. If Bon Clay could do it, Chopper wasn't going to have a problem.

Zoro finished his own drink, switched to beer then decided that he'd gotten the taste of vodka behind his teeth and ordered more of it, straight up. Nami should be here. They'd have a contest. Brooding and drinking. He'd win at one and lose at the other and he wished it was the drinking he'd win at. She was brighter than he was. Stronger. More determined to live despite everything that life had thrown at her. A sister. A family. A town. She wold be okay in the end.

It was a consolation. Everyone would be okay in the end. There was the triangle of Chopper, Usopp and Sanji. Nami and her family, but also Franky and Vivi. Robin and Brook and Franky, but he made careful to separate them in his head because for some reason, as he understood things, Robin and Franky hadn't been on speaking terms for a while now. They would be okay, though. They would all…pull together…and maybe the dreams that Luffy promised wouldn't come true but as long as they were alive they could keep dreaming. As long as they could open their eyes at the start of a day, their dreams were still waiting. Maybe not the same, but ones that they didn't know existed.

It was funny, he thought on his…fourth or fifth…something mixed but mostly vodka and maybe a little rum. Luffy…had asked everyone where they wanted to go. What they wanted to do but…when Zoro had first seen him, walking along the highway and slowed down— Luffy had just climbed in and said:

'Let's go.'

And when Zoro had asked where had said:

'Wherever.'

And so they'd gone. All over the country. Across the sea. Everywhere that Luffy went, people followed. Found themselves. Realized their own dreams. And those dreams were still with them. That was his legacy more important than any picture in the world. Even when…things ended, things changed…his name would be remembered. Spread. Damn. He rubbed the heel of his hand against he side of his head. Now he knew why Ray drank so damn much.

After a while even those thoughts smudged out into a blurry haze of booze and country music which—actually wasn't half bad if he didn't listen to it. Maybe because there were fewer people in here to enjoy it. They should come back. It looked like they were having a good time and…they should have a good time. Having a good time was really good. Luffy would like them to have a good time so they should do it for Luffy.

"D't'fer Luffy," he said. Muttered. No one heard him, though and he still didn't have any damn peanuts. The bartender came over to him with a smile and Zoro wanted to tell him to have more fun like that.

"Time to get going," the bartender said and Zoro couldn't help but admire his beard from this angle.  
"Do you need me to call you a cab?"  
Cab? No…no, he had no money and Nami would kill him but he did…have a car? Oh he hadn't taken it. That was fine. He was tough. This was training. He stood up, and gave the guy a level look.

"I'll walk," he said, and made his way—carefully-to the door. It was…a cold and windy night. Only without the wind and he stood on the curb, blinking at the deserted parking lot. Bus stop. Down the street. Right. He could…wait for a bus and…follow that back. Because there was a bus stop near Sanji's house so…they'd go to the same place eventually.

But then again, he thought, as he sat at the bus stop. Maybe…maybe he should just…do some winter training and sleep …here? The snow was crunchy but it wasn't snowing and…even if it was glass retained heat. His butt buzzed again like it had been doing on and off for the past few hours. Oh…no it was his phone. Damn phone. He squinted at it a bit, trying to make out who called but…fuck it. He pressed talk.

"I'm goin' to bed."

"Where the fuck are you?" Sanji's voice, a low snakey hiss but tight with rage. Damn curly cook, he already told him.

"I said, I'm goin' to bed." He patted the metal bench. "Shoulda broughta 'nother coat."

"I repeat. Where the fuck are you," Sanji said. "Give me a name. A building nearby. Something."

"I'll be fine. It's training."

"You're drunk."

"Psshh." He wasn't drunk. He never got drunk. Ever. The bench was looking pretty damn narrow however.  
"I need to find a bigger bench." There was a long sigh on the the other end.

"Of course you do, shitty mosshead. That's a loser's bench."

"It's dented."

"Yeah, see? Don't want to sleep on that shit. Tell you what, though, I know where there's a really big bench to sleep on. Strong guys only."

"You…You're pat…partonsizing me, bastard." There was no such thing as a strong guy bench unless it was a bench press and that you really couldn't sleep on.

"Come here and say that to my face."

"Don't know where you are. Bus hasn't come yet."

"Then I'll come to you and kick your ass that way. Give me a name."

"Zoro."

"The name of the street, you dipshit!"

Zoro winced. Why was he always so screechy? He was like a parrot that never got fed.

"Parkside something." He should have just walked.

"Okay. I bet you're too much of a shitty wuss to do… fifteen hundred push ups before I get there."

"I'll do more then that."

"Yeah right."

He had done exactly fifteen hundred and two by the time the car rolled up near his face. His arms ached and he didn't feel like moving his nose from the ground but it was two more than Sanji'd asked for so the man could kindly bite his ass. There was another long sigh, enough to fill a hot air balloon and Sanji grabbed his arm.

"Come on, you idiot." Zoro stumbled to his feet because there was no way pasta arms could pull him anywhere close to vertical and let himself be pushed in the car. It was warm. Much warmer then the bench.

"Where's th' other bench," he murmured, leaning his head on Sanji's shoulder. He wouldn't have asked but…he was pretty damn tired.

"At my house."

"Good. I'll train there."

"You do that."

"You go on," he murmured. Because that was important. Because Sanji had to understand that. Maybe he didn't. But maybe he did…because he always went on no matter what on his stick legs. It was always impressive. He would carry everyone with him. Pull them alongside no matter what because…because they always came home to his bench.

"Fine but you're coming with me," Sanji said. "Or who knows where the hell you'll end up."  
He would go as far as he could. Would fight as hard as he could and in the end… with Sanji's help …maybe he would be able to make things up to his captain…and everyone who'd ever believed in him.

**You can still be free…**

Zoro has no idea what the hell is going on. He hasn't for the past few days, in fact. He remembers passing out from the trip, waking up to a sense of danger and goons in orange jumpsuits trying to get the jump on him… Fought them. Or tried as they kept shooting him with those damn darts. Pesky stings everywhere, like the time he stepped on that fire ant nest—only this time he actually had passed out like a heavy anvil being dropped on his head from a height.

He remembers waking up again and feeling like he's chugged fifteen espressos while taking heroin on the side— Following Nami through halls were crawling with fog and he'd half been convinced he'd been stuck in a horror movie—sure he felt the walls moving in and had battled a smoke monster until Nami had screeched 'what the hell are you doing' at him and he'd realized it was just smoke and he was probably mostly high as fuck.

He'd fought Hachi well—had almost killed him which he felt a slight distaste in the back of his mouth for. In the end he'd been a flailing opponent, serious but distracted by other things, worried and guilty. Zoro had been able to see every pore of his skin and, he could have sworn, the blood rushing underneath. He'd spent a while just trying to find the right blood stream, aware that everyone was staring at him until Nami kicked him in the shin. Damn woman.

At the end of all that, he helped Luffy and some of the townspeople haul every body out of said building. Though it was a while before he could stop hearing voices in the walls long enough to help set it on fire… Nearly burning himself down as he looked at the fire and tried to make shapes out of it. Remembers thinking he wanted to roast marshmallows on the open flames like he used to want to do when he was a kid but they'd never gotten around to it—and then that time when they'd been going through the store and he'd tried to hide marshmallows in his puffy blue frog coat and Father made him apologize and then knocked him down the stairs. If Luffy hadn't grabbed his arm, yelled at him, pulled him out with his face smeared with soot and blood— it would have hurt a lot.

And now he is safe, he supposes. He can tell because of the soft bed and the bandages, but mostly because he can hear Usopp speaking and the boy's voice is high with excitement rather than the bone-shaking terror over little things that it usually is.

"You really mean it?" Usopp is saying. "Sanji…"

"Yeah. Just this once, okay? Just for a few months." That annoying Dartboard brow. So he'd be sticking around, too, would he? That isn't so bad. Zoro had felt the strength in his kick that one time and felt bad about the sucker punch despite the fact that the curly q had been the one distracted. Still, he doesn't mind setting up with the guy for a rematch or two, really see how he can kick. At least he won't go for the shin, repeatedly, in some kind of worked up fury no matter how many times he tried to explain that he was trying to see the other edge of the universe.

"Awesome! Okay, I'll use this time to perfect my no hands kung fu! Known in some circles as the deadliest martial arts ever," Usopp says. Zoro wonders if it includes making idiots choke on sweet and sour chicken.

"Eh? Really?" says said idiot, duly impressed and impressionable.

"Well yeah! Actually, while you were asleep, I used this secret technique to save Nami from sixteen ninjas!"

"Ninja," Zoro mutters, his voice sounding like rust which isn't surprising since his tongue feels like an old sock. And maybe since they don't understand adds: "It isn't plu—"

"I'd save her from a thousand ninjas," Dartboard brow says, and if Zoro didn't think he was an idiot before, now he's pretty much thoroughly convinced.

"Ye…yeah right. Anyway so this technique—"

"To travel just the two of us on an adventure of love!"

"I was armed with just an orange and a spoon—"

"Paris! Rome! Wrapped together forever!"

"—And then I peeled the orange but then this giant beetle flew up out of nowhere."

"Don't talk about your shitty ugly beetles when I'm thinking about my sweet Nami!"

"When aren't you? Anyway, this one wasn't ugly."

"What kind of beetle was it?" Luffy asks, eager.

"Atlas. I used to have a collection of them back home."

"Hoh really? I want to go see them!"

"Sorry, they all escaped into Sanji's sock drawer."

"DON'T LIE LIKE THAT, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Ahh! Don't kick me! Look there's one crawling out of your sock now!"

"Shit! Usopp!"

"You guys are really funny!" Luffy says with a laugh. Zoro can only wonder if he's still high. He opens his eyes to check but everyone is blurry but real enough, except the blond is shaking his socks out like he's trying to fly and Luffy and Usopp are rolling on the bed before the blond snarls and kicks under the edge of the bed, sending it and them flat against a wall. Yeah okay. What the hell did they put in him?

"Anyway," Luffy says, pushing back the bed with a crash. "We should definitely get something to eat."

"My nose," Usopp groans. "It's broken beyond repair."

"You just ate two hours ago," Sanji says.

"I'm still hungry."

"I think a few teeth are loose, too," Usopp says.

"Alright, what do you want? But remember this isn't our shitty house."

"Meat on a bone!"

"I'll see what I can do. Come on, shitty longnose, I'll make you hot chocolate."

"I think I'm going to di— Oh okay! With marshmallows?"

"If I can find them."

Hey…he wants a marshmallow. Not…necessarily in hot chocolate unless it is also mixed with whiskey. He tries to say as much but his mouth doesn't seem to want to cooperate and then Usopp shuts off the lights, darkness flooding the room. That's fine. He'll just…go down and see if he can filch some. Now just to get out of bed. Sitting up seems to be a bad idea right now so he'll just get out from the legs up. He slides one leg out, curling his toes against the cold floor, and then the other. Twinges work their way all up his body, twitching under bandages that are too damn tight. He scratches at them idly, or tries, but his hands feel like lead. Everything does. But that's not a deterrent. It's training.

Somehow he manages to stand, leaning against the wall for a moment before straightening and forcing himself to walk a more or less steady pace, cursing as he nearly trips over a shoe. At least it's not as bad as busting his toe on a weight. He comes to the top of the stairs and makes his way down, hearing voices in another part of the house. He pokes through a few darkened rooms until—he inexplicably finds himself outside. Zoro sighs and rubs the back of his head. They really need to mark their back doors better.

Ah, well, it's not as if it's a bad problem. The night is cool, the grass feels good under his feet and the sky is speckled with stars, smudged out a bit by the steady glow of street lamps just over the tall hedge. He can hear cars rushing by just beyond and see the flick of their lights sometimes through the tightly packed branches. There is something like a porch light on just around the corner and he follows it, hoping he'll find the kitchen.

It's not the kitchen or even a porch light. Instead it's a yard swing, lit by two ground lamps by either side. Nami is sitting on it, barefoot, idly swinging back and forth with her toes in the damp earth as she clutches a half empty bottle of Four Roses Bourbon. She looks dressed for a funeral, all in black and white. There is an orange in her lap, which she's rolling back and forth with her fingertips. He's not sure whether to go or stay but she senses him, jerking upright, the pinwheel falling on the grass. Her face is pale but her eyes narrow. Fight or flight. Zoro moves out of the shadow of the house and into the light.

She relaxes, then sits back, a different sort of tension settling in her shoulders as her face becomes a mask.

"So you're finally awake," she says, her voice hard. "How many fingers am I holding up? And don't you dare say octopus." It's annoying when she's bossy like this but he brushes it mostly aside since he wonders if she's overcompensating for something else. Though 'octopus'? What the hell?

"Four," he says, moving to sit beside her for companionship's sake and not because he feels another wave of dizziness crashing over him. He does, of course, but he can handle it. She makes a noise kind of like a laugh and he pushes the swing for her since his feet are closer to the ground. Just beyond the light, fireflies wink on and off in the tall grass.

"So that's that," Nami says, taking a sip of Bourbon. "One big fight and then it's all over."  
He grunts to say that he's heard. He isn't sure what to say to exactly. He's still not sure what it is they were fighting for other than for Nami's sake. He doesn't even know if Luffy knows the full story but that kind of thing has never seemed to matter to him. Anyway, had she been expecting more? What usually happens after a fight? She doesn't go on, staring at the bottle, lost in thought. As if the world has just run her over. That's what it does. It's callus like that. As long as you're standing the world will find a way to knock you down so you just have to find a way to haul yourself upward again, hand over hand.

She lets out a breath and then gives him a wry smile over the glass lipped bottle, sipping at it and then offering it to him.

"Where are you from? No, let me guess, Sapporo? Hokkaido? Little Tokyo?"  
He's heard that all before and he's never gotten why. It's partly his heritage, he supposes, but he's never considered himself to look the part. Maybe it was the katana.

"Texas," he says mildly, taking a sip of Burbon. It's smooth. Sweeter than he normally likes his booze. But good quality. "About ten miles from the border."

"What really?" she laughs a little. "Somehow I can't picture you in a stetson."  
He can't either, though mostly because he isn't sure what a stetson is. Probably something stereotypically Texan, though he's never felt Texan. Never felt much of anything other than occasionally alive.

"How did you get to be a swordsman?"

"Practice." Every day. For hours. Until his arms ached and sweat raked trails down his forehead. Wanting to be the best. To prove himself as—as worth something, he supposes. In the end he's not entirely sure if it really worked out how he thought it would.

'We'll be the strongest together,' Kuina had said, her eyes fierce and dark…and he'd agreed, caught up in her fire. Wanting to best her. Wanting to rise with her and take on the world somehow.

'Worthless,' the old man had said until Zoro could taste blood in his mouth and it's strange how that word more than any other has stayed with him. It's because in a way the old man is right. What did the strongest swordsman mean when swords no longer mattered?

"What do you want?" Nami asks, taking the bottle from him and Zoro blinks at her. Her cheeks redden a little and she looks away. "I mean…why are you…you know…traveling with Luffy?"  
To be the strongest. Even now it was still the answer that came to his lips. Oddly, he'd never told Luffy that. It hadn't seemed to matter. Nothing did except the open road and having fun. Though he always got the sense that the kid was waiting for that answer.

"Don't know." He looks at her. "Are you coming?"

"Hmm." She smirks. "That's a question." After a moment she takes a pull from the bottle, hands it back. The wind whispers through the hedges. She's annoying and she changes things that don't need to be changed and he'll never see the bathroom first if she comes along—but Luffy wants her to and that's a good enough reason to want the same. Well— at least he isn't actively against her coming, so that's something right? The rest of it will take some getting used to.

"Oii! Namii!" Luffy's voice splinters the night like a shot. "Are you out here?"

"Maybe she was kidnapped by aliens," Usopp's voice floats along behind.

"She'd better not be, I'll kick their asses."

"How can he be so ridiculous twenty-four/seven," Nami says, but she sounds amused. Is he? It's a reasonable response to alien abductions as far as Zoro is concerned. You could never trust those damn things to not get weird with pointy bits. After a moment more of calling, Luffy's head, with Usopp's just under it, poke around the side of the building.

"There you are…" Luffy says. "Oh, Zoro you're awake."

"How did you get down here without ending up in another county?" Usopp asks, flatly.

"Oi," Zoro says. Even he would notice something was wrong if he'd walked that far. What kind of idiot did they take him for?

"Mystery of the ages," Nami says and Zoro is rapidly changing his mind about being okay with her coming along. Usopp straightens at something he seems to notice and then looks down, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Um…by the way Nami…sorry…for your um…about your mom…"

"Don't worry about it," Nami says quickly, her voice bright. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah," Luffy says. "Sanji wanted to know if you wanted hot chocolate and he won't let us have any until we ask you." Normally, Zoro knows, he'd be pouting about it. But he'd spoken calmly and is just watching her, curling his toes in the damp earth and matching Usopp with his hands in his pockets only his shoulders are straight and his head is up. "We can go wait for you if you want."

"It'll get cold if you do that."

"That's okay," Luffy says with a grin. "It'll taste better with you."

"Yeah and Sanji probably won't let us have it otherwise," Usopp mutters.

"Oh yeah, that too."

"Well I can't argue with that logic," Nami says, standing. "I could use some hot chocolate."  
"Ask him about meat on a bone, too," Luffy says as they disappear in a group back around the building and are soon out of sight.

"Don't push your luck," Nami says. Zoro figures he's alone and is contemplating about whether he wants marshmallows enough to move to get them or if he's decided to sleep here for the night. Either option seems reasonable. He drops a hand to the bench and blinks in surprise and picks up a pinwheel which must have been sitting beside her in her shadow. He twirls it between his fingers with a faint smile and watches the light slip around its glossy surface. He blows it, listening to it tick, then looks up when Usopp says:

"Oi, you coming?"

The guy is looking around the building, lead by his long nose.

"Yeah." Zoro stands to follow Usopp, leaving the pinwheel behind him on the gently swaying swing.


	14. Sing About Tragedies, These Are the Days

**Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy**

What…time was it? What day…? Zoro peeled his eyes open, wincing at the grey light that tumbled into the room from open windows. He was on a air mattress—which had deflated on one side—in a house that smelled like cigarettes and frying eggs. He could hear them sizzling now. Oh, right. Zoro ran a hand over his face and rolled back to lie spreadeagled on the mattress, trying to better distribute the air with his weight as he stared up at the ceiling. He had a mild headache and his tongue felt like sawdust, but he was grateful that was all it was. Last time he'd gotten that wasted he'd woke up in a coconut bra and mini dress with Ace's hand on his thigh. He'd never quite believed the freckled bastard when he'd claimed that he was just as surprised as Zoro was. It had always been hard to believe Ace when he'd said anything with that shit eating grin.

He pushed that memory from his mind, instead yawning and rolling out of bed, faintly surprised at carpet between his toes. He had shoes on last night. Either Sanji had helped him kick them off or they were tied together and strung over telephone wires somewhere. He hoped not. Those were the only shoes he had. He found them, thankfully, resting by his swords and, more importantly at this moment, his duffel bag. Zoro gathered up a fresh change of clothes and went to the kitchen archway where Sanji seemed to be cooking enough food to feed a small army, his narrow shoulders tense. The ashtray on the island was full, too, which told Zoro more than anything that it was going to be a bad morning. Well— first thing was first.

"Shower?" he muttered.

"Upstairs, first door to the right," Sanji said without turning around. "That means opposite your shitty earring side in moronese."

"Tch." Ass. Zoro knew his right from his left thank you so very damn much. And he hadn't asked where the shower was but if it had been available. Trust Sanji to not know the difference between subtlety and a two-by-four. He was still grumbling about it by the time he found the shower, which was the same side as his earring side if he got turned around, but Sanji hadn't said that, had he? Now who was so smart, pervert cook? He grumbled as he turned on the water and grumbled as he got under the spray, but soon the heated water soothed him—sliding over his back, drumming against his head, murmuring over his ears.

He tried to think of other things besides the annoying cook. Like the fact that, apparently, Eneru was amassing an army. It was small only in number. The Priests, when Zoro had last heard of them, were just on the edge of disappearing into the world of highrollers—with fights as expensive as they were secret. They were the elite of the elite and that they were working for a seeming nobody didn't bode well. He didn't like being under that Lucci guy either, but so far it was the only lead they had. Though he was starting to wonder if it really mattered. He went in the direction that Nami pointed but in the end, the only thing that really changed was that someone else was dead.

In the end, though, he thought as he shaved in the small brightly lit mirror— He'd promised to keep going forward, no matter what. Accept the consequences of what he'd started. The real challenge would be to make sure Sanji was ready for at least some of the fight. It would be enough for that guy even if they didn't win. To get the chance. To get the fire out of his system and go back to life. To those that Zoro had to do was push him to that point. Give him something to feel good about.  
The cook was already about to explode, Zoro saw, coming back downstairs and watching the kitchen in the periphery as he put his dirty clothes away. He was leaning against the counter, smoking and drilling holes into Chopper's head with his eyes as the poor kid struggled to eat everything Sanji had set out. He moved himself into the cook's baleful glare, taking some of the pressure off Chopper who hadn't even gotten out of his sweats and taking some of the food. There was coffee there for him. Black coffee because Sanji somehow remembered everything that they'd ever drank, it felt like.

"Should we um…save some for Usopp?" Chopper asked, giving Zoro a significant look under his eyebrows. Hammering in the point with a mallet more like. Sanji snorted.

"Hell if I know. Hell if I even care. Let that shitty sniper stay wherever he wants. If he does call I'm going to kick his ass so he'd better hope he catches my shitty voice mail. It's not like I'm not use to shitheads wandering off." Sanji shot Zoro a glare and he didn't rise to it or there would be a fight. Sanji wouldn't forgive himself for losing it in Zeff's kitchen or being late for work. So Zoro just shifted on his stool and pulled the newspaper closer, absently looking at the pictures of fires and stressed politicians. It looked like Wapol had landed on his feet again. Weird.

"What doesn't get eaten put away," Sanji said, tugging on his jacket. "And wash the shitty dishes while you're at it."

"Yes, Sanji," Chopper murmured.

"Not you. The shitty mosshead who needs to earn his keep."

'You're the one that wanted me to come here, jackass,' he wanted to say, but bit the words back, not even looking at him as he sipped his coffee. The mug creaked under his hand and he set it down.

"We have plans tomorrow," Zoro said as he heard the door open, felt the gust of cold air. "Don't forget."

"What shitty plans?" Sanji snapped. Zoro looked at him. Sometime before they were all popsicles, Sanji got it. Lit a cigarette. "Fine. Whatever." And he went out and shut the door. The car outside thrummed to life and Chopper sniffed. Looking away from him, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It's not worth crying over," Zoro said, after a moment. "Where's Usopp?"

"I…I don't know we… we tried calling him a few times. Well I did… Sanji—was…" Chopper shrugged and muttered something that Zoro didn't catch. Didn't matter. Where was Usopp. Maybe ran off. Possibly kidnapped. Zoro wouldn't rule that kind of thing out. But he also wouldn't rule out Usopp hitching a flight back home or a car out somewhere other than here. Zoro wanted to have faith that the guy hadn't skipped town, though. At least not voluntarily. He wasn't here…he probably wasn't at the hotel or Nami or Vivi would have snuck in a call or text—

"Where else would he be if he isn't here?"

"Um…Oh! The Bannermans, maybe. But…well he hasn't wanted to go there."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I have the address. I can put it in the GPS."

That thing. Zoro made a face. He was pretty sure it hated him at this point. The feeling was mutual. No wonder he got lost when the thing kept saying turn now, make a u-turn, go right, go left, make a u-turn. If Nami hadn't paid for them he'd have chucked them out the window and backed up over them. Repeatedly.

"But even if he is there…I don't think he'd want to see us."

"Too bad." Maybe Luffy would have given him a choice, but the time for that kind of thing was over. He could do this much, couldn't he, before the end. Keep them all from falling apart. At least not until after the inevitable.

xXxXx

The Bannermans house was pretty big. Two stories, blue and white with a big oak tree in the back yard, branches like skeletons now. There was a hopeful tire swing hanging from one of the lower limbs. It looked like a place out of one of those children's movies where the kids had everything they could want but—wanted adventure or fantasy or their parents to get married or something. Kids movies were damn weird.

"It's pretty nice, isn't it?" Chopper said. "Usopp took me here last year."

"Yeah?"

"It was um…well his fam—uh—the Bannermans are really nice people…"

"Mm." The question was how to get in there. He couldn't tell if anyone was home and it was all in the approach anyway. Coming to Usopp like a guest would just let him sit Zoro down in a living room somewhere and awkwardly avoid everything while the Bannermans, whatever they were really like, smiled and asked inane questions. Zoro hated that bullshit.

"…a-and then I helped Mrs. Bannerman make a popcorn garland to put around the tree," Chopper was saying. "It was fun but…kind of really Stepford Wives, too."

"Which room is Usopp's?" Zoro cut in.

"Um right there. See the window under the eaves?" Chopper pointed. Right next to the tree. Perfect. Zoro undid his seatbelt and opened the door.

"Want me to come with you?" Chopper said.

"Not right now." He shut the door before the yeti could protest. Chopper would give Usopp another distraction. Anyway he didn't want to have to worry about the kid falling out of the tree and breaking his neck.

-And actually it would be a lot easier to climb this thing if there were more branches…and if bark didn't keep tugging at his shirt, and raining down in his eyes. Things like this always looked like the shit in movies. Why was real life always such a damn mess? He leapt for a higher branch, the one he was on snapping unexpectedly beneath him, throwing off his height. He managed to grab the upper branch with an arm, bruising his chin in the process as the lower one crashed down into the yard below.

The branch he was on started to creak, too, bending lower and lower. Zoro cursed. He was so close to the roof ledge. He kicked out lightly, trying to get it. If he could just…get a boot on it then…

"Zoro!" Chopper called. "Ahh! Be careful!"

"Shut up," Zoro said through his teeth, sweat sliding down his face. Chopper's voice might cause vibrations to make the branch break and anyway he had this. Just. Had to reach. A little more… The window above him squeaked open.

"And just what in the hell do you think you are doing?" said a smooth voice above him that— was definitely not Usopp. He looked up to see some guy with slicked back hair and glasses. Had the Bannermans moved? Or was this the wrong window? Zoro felt heat coming to his face, wondering whether he should ask or drop the ten or so feet and bolt for the safety of anonymity.

"Uh…" Before he could make any kind of decision the branch creaked again and he tried to shuffle back on it where it would hopefully bear his weight a little more.

"You're possibly either a deranged squirrel or the worst criminal I've ever seen," the man said, adjusting his glasses with the heel of his hand. "Hang around, will you? Perhaps the police can figure it out."

Damn. Damn, damn, damn! He didn't want to spend the rest of his time here skulking around and ducking away from windows.

"No! Wait, Khaladore!" Chopper called from below and out of the corner of his eye, Zoro could see the kid waving madly with both arms over his head. "He's with us. I mean me! We came to see Usopp!"

"See him or kidnap him?" Khaladore said. Zoro didn't bother to answer that as he moved closer to the trunk and tried to squirm around to catch another branch. "In any case, if you'd care to come in like civilized people rather than gorillas, you'll find him where all good strays are kept. In the basement." And the window shut with a click. Zoro found his footing finally, his heart setting to a normal rhythm—and decided he didn't like that guy very much.

xXxXx

"So then— More soda, Chopper?"

"No I'm fine."

"Okay." Usopp flopped cross legged on the fold out couch, making the hinges squeak dangerously. "So then Mr. High and cultured comes back from his European Grand Tour like some kind of prince of darkness or whatever and kicks me out of my own room! And the Bannermans are like." Usopp spoke in a high pitched voice. "Well he is going to inherit the house one day and you're an adult now. It's time for you to accept responsibility. Here have some want ads, I'm sure there's a circus that's missing a clown."

"They didn't say that, Usopp," Chopper said.

"They might as well have," Usopp said, drinking soda straight from the bottle. "I wanted to punch his perfect teeth in."

Yeah, Zoro too— He stared at the sheep face mug that smiled back at him, not sure whether to feel vindicated or annoyed that things had turned out exactly as he'd thought they would. It had been an hour already and in that time Usopp and Chopper had gossiped like old women at a grocery store and the Khaladore thing had been brought up three times.

"Maybe you can just sit down and talk it through with him," Chopper said. "Tell him how you feel."

"Yeah right. And maybe then I'll go base jumping from the moon. This is real life, not Oprah."

"Yeah if it was we'd all be getting cars."

"Haha right? I'd kill for a TTS Roadster. Or maybe even an A8 for the killer stereo system. That's traveling in class. And much better then any damn Mercedes no matter how many seat warmers it has."  
Was there a flat surface he could beat his head against without attracting too much attention?

"I still want a PT Cruiser," Chopper said.

"No way, Chopperman. I keep telling you that's just one step away from soccermom caravan. What you really want is—"

"Will you call Sanji already, you ass?" Zoro said. Silence. It had…admittedly sounded a lot better in his head—and in his head he hadn't sounded quite so annoyed but he didn't really give a damn what an A8 Roadrunner or whatever it was.

"No way," Usopp said into the stillness. It was unexpected and when Zoro looked up at him, saw the sniper's face was hard.

"Usopp…" Chopper said.

"No, I mean it. No way. I was kind of an ass, okay, I admit it. But he was too! Blowing the Zeff thing out of proportion when he knew I'd never insult Pops like that!"

"M-maybe, but he was stressed and—" Chopper started.

"Yeah well so what? So am I! So is everyone! Why does he get a free pass just because he's the one that chose to stick around the longest?"

That was true. Sanji had been here the longest. Keeping Luffy company while Zoro had tried to find some kind of remedy…and then some kind of something else. Something to hold on to.

"You don't have to say 'sorry'," Chopper said, holding up his hands. "Just tell him you're okay."

"Then he can call me," Usopp said.

"He did call," Zoro pointed out. Usopp snorted and flicked through his phone.

"Only number I see on here is Chopper's."

"We-well he was using me but—"Chopper said.

"Of course he was." Usopp tossed the phone on the bed. "Because he's too much of a 'manly man' to check up on me himself. He doesn't believe in emotions and you know what? Fine. Neither do I."

"Maybe he is getting around to it," Chopper said.

"Please, he doesn't call guys."

"He called me," Zoro said. And he hadn't even asked for it. Or expected it. Sanji had just called him to show he— because Zoro was— Because they were— Because he did.

"That's because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon," Usopp said. "You just piss him off not make him feel any wussy girly emotions."

"I'm sure Sanji doesn't feel like emotions that way," Chopper said.

"Could have fooled me," Usopp said, folding his arms.

Emotional range of a… What did that mean exactly? Did teaspoons have emotional range? And what kind of range did they have? What did Usopp…expect him to do exactly or be? Was that really why—? Not that it bothered him over much why Sanji called him. How the hell was he even supposed to deal with a statement like that? How was he supposed to take it? Emotional range of a teaspoon…

"I mean you guys can have fun in your stoic watch him die club but keep me the hell out of it," Usopp said. Then twisted away. Shoulders stiff. Chopper wrapped a blanket around him and Zoro looked at his hands. He…wasn't wrong… Since whether he faced it or not, it wasn't as if anything would change. Everyone had to deal with this kind of thing in their own way so why did it feel like he was giving up to just let it go? Like Luffy would somehow be disappointed In him for not keeping his crew together. Then again, Zoro had gone off on his own from the start so maybe the troubles had happened there. Maybe he just didn't know how to…feel enough to keep everyone together.

Well maybe the truth just was he wasn't there to interfere with emotional stuff. Especially not between Sanji and Usopp who had a long past Zoro wasn't even a part of. He was here to—help Sanji get stronger and say farewell to— to Luffy. That was it. He had no place here. He stood, gathering his keys.

"I'm…heading out. If you need a ride back…"

"We'll be okay, thanks," Chopper said. "Drive safe."

"And don't end up in Miami," Usopp muttered. Zoro froze then let it go, slipping out the side door through the laundry room rather than going back up through the house. They would be fine in there he knew… But as for himself, now what? He got in the car and drummed his fingers on the wheel for a moment in indecision, before he turned on the damned GPS and put in the directions of the Home.

xXxXx

Maybe part of it, Zoro thought, as he pulled into the parking lot of the Bull and the Bear not too long after, was that Luffy didn't look like Luffy—or anything like human for that matter. He had been so drawn and pale lying there that the more Zoro had looked at him, the more he looked like one of those blank faced corn husk dolls his abuela used to sell by the roadside when he was too young to see over even that short counter. Like he had already gone ahead. Except for the faint rise and fall of his chest which was more ribcage than anything.

He'd tried to drum up some kind of feeling. Sadness, fear, even longing for some bright eyed Luffy he'd known, it seemed, for most of his life. But there was only sawdust stillness. He'd felt the same kind of hollowness when he'd heard that Ace was dead. When he'd seen the picture. Even more recently when he'd met Phoenix Marco in a rare match. Wanting something he couldn't define. It had been a kind of failed death match and the crowed had booed them out of the ring. Zoro touched his throat absently, feeling the slowly fading grooves there.

He had wanted an end, he hadn't gotten it and in the end, he hadn't cared—other than to realize how little of a thing that was to ask. The Phoenix still had his pride even despite all else. Maybe he was just broken. Well, in the end, either way didn't matter. He sat at the bar and the bartender, the same one from last night, smiled at him.

"Starting a little early, are we?" he said. "Glad I decided to pull a double shift. Going same as last night? Start off slow before nosediving into the deep end?"

Sure he was about to say but then thought against it. After all, it wasn't as if he had anything to do until tomorrow.

"Whiskey, Four Roses if you have it." He spun a quarter on the table, watching it flash until it fell, rattling against the polished wooden surface of the bar. "And a burger," he added, since he was a little hungry.

"Coming right up," the bartender said and Zoro nodded, tracing the outline of a pinwheel with his finger.

* * *

**These are the days of our lives…**

They are sitting in a little diner in the middle of a rest stop, still in Florida—or at least he's pretty sure. And aside from getting out initially, it's been the most relaxing drive Zoro's had since Nami first decided to come with them. No one telling him where to go or where to turn or reaching over and flicking the turn signal like he can't be trusted to do it his own damn self. Just miles and miles of highway going in a straight line with fields and trees on either side, bridges overhead. The dweeb squad behind him, laughing or singing or chatting, Nami reading a book or fiddling with the radio—and at least she had good taste in music. No smaltzy light rock or Celine Dion shit. He'd never listened to jazz before and it was kind of nice. Kind of smoky. Relaxing but in an attentive way. He'd found a kind of peace like that.

A kind of peace he was fairly sure was going to be ended as dinner wound down. Nami has her glasses on and her hair up, always a bad sign. On the table next to her elbow is all the money they have and in front of her is a notebook filled with numbers. He has a feeling he's not going to like what's coming—but he'll deal with it. She's going to be a more or less permanent fixture now, but that doesn't mean he's going to let himself get pushed around. He smacks Luffy's hand away from his fries and dips one in the gravy, waiting for the shoe to drop.

"We're going to have to make some choices, guys," Nami says, straightening and smacking Luffy's hand away from her mostly eaten sandwich. "We have three hundred dollars total and the next arena isn't for two weeks yet."

"Is that bad?" Luffy asks, deftly stealing the hamburger from between the slices of bun off Usopp's plate as the longnose peers at the numbers.

"Yeah of course it is. Oi, oi! Stop that!" He chops Luffy's hand and the meat breaks in half, one side flopping onto a ketchupy mess on the table and the other disappearing into the bottomless pit that is their captain. Sanji clicks his tongue.

"Don't do that, shithead. You're making a mess. Here." And he slides his own plate over.

"Oh thanks!" Luffy says with a grin.

"Do that too often and you'll starve to death," Zoro says and Luffy laughs as if it isn't his fault that the guy will be even more skin and bones than he already is.

"I can handle it," Sanji says, lighting a cigarette.

"Anyway," Nami says as Usopp, grumbling, scrapes his burger off the table. "Hotel rates are only going to go up the further south we get."

"How can we be going south if we're pointed forward?" Zoro says, because that makes literally no sense.

"It muf be a myfery fifay," Luffy says and Zoro sighs and wipes the spray of meat bits from his face.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Sanji says. "Of food or stupid."

Exactly. No. Wait just a damn minute—

"You got something to say, Dartboard brow?"

"I think I already said it, moss for brains."

"You wanna take this outside, Curly?" and he would have risen and been on the process of getting in the bastard's face only he's crammed against the wall and would have to climb over Nami to get there. He didn't trust her with that pencil.

"No one is going anywhere," Nami says, before Sanji can speak. "Not until we figure this out. I swear it's like herding cats with you guys."

"I herded cats once," Usopp says. "This one time—" he stops as Nami glares at him. "Yeah, sorry," he mutters, folding his burger back into his bun, keeping a close eye on Luffy.

"Go on, sweet angel of my heart," Sanji says in such a sweet voice that it turns Zoro's stomach. He makes sure the cook is watching when he slides his plate of fries over to Luffy and smirks as he tenses, opening his mouth and then shutting it as Nami starts speaking again.

"Like I said, hotels are going to get more expensive, and with eating out every night—"

"Ah, we don't have to," Sanji says. With about a hundred I could feed us all in two weeks with a little left over, no problem."

"Oh yeah, you still have Pops' credit card right?" Usopp says and Zoro is sure if Nami had cat ears they'd be perked right now. Sanji seems to notice, too, because he gets a sheepish expression.

"He cut me off. I'm sorry, sweet Nami."

"Forget it," Nami says with a sigh, falling back. "A hundred is too much. Can you do fifty?"

"I really can't." Sanji spreads his hands. "On top of other things I need a good shitty cooler and steady supply of ice."

"Alright," Nami says with a sigh.

"Don't know where we're going to put it," Usopp says. And Zoro agrees as he watches Nami count out the money. The trunk is stuffed with everyone's bags. Including Luffy who had been fine with just having his clothes in a trash bag, and what is wrong with that? But Nami insisted that he get a little suitcase. Crazy woman.

"We'll find room," Nami says, sliding the cash over. "Unless." She slants a gaze over to Zoro. "You want to trade in for a bigger model."

"Like hell." He isn't giving up that car. Not even she can make him do that.

"It's a classic," Usopp says. "And in good shape. We could probably get a lot if we found the right dealer."

"Really?" Nami says, her eyes seeming to glitter. Oi. Why the hell were they just talking so casually about selling his damn car?!

"We can't," Luffy says. "It's important."

"It's just a car," Nami says. It's— It's not just a car and even if it was it's his car and he's not going to-

"No it's not," Luffy says his voice serious and Zoro relaxes a little, moving to eat his fries only to remember he'd given them to the vacuum. Damn.

"Anyway, I don't want to," Luffy continues. "We don't to stay at hotels. We can camp! That's more fun."

"For two shitty weeks?" Sanji says. "You guys don't even have a tent."

"We have a tarp," Zoro says. "And sleeping bags." Well only two of them but some people can sleep in the car. They can rotate. He and Luffy did fine camping their way along the roads when they ran out of money so he doesn't see a damn problem.

"Oh two shitty sleeping bags and a tarp," Sanji mutters. "Color me fucking convinced."

Tch. What the hell was with the constant attitude? It worked, damnit.

"I'm not camping out for two weeks," Nami says.

"Yeah it is a little much," Usopp says. "Besides this is Florida. They have mosquitoes the size of small horses. You can ride them in some counties."

"What, really?" Luffy says with a grin.

"Yeah! As a matter of fact—"

"As a matter of fact, we won't be doing it," Nami says. "We'll just have to find some way to make a little cash between now and then."

Hmph. They don't need cash. There's a simple pleasure to be had in roughing it. Luffy held out his hand for a thumb wrestle as the others brought up and disregarded plans and Zoro obliges him. It had been fine. It would be fine. Even if they run out of money they can hunt or fish or go to soup kitchens even if Luffy kept getting kicked out of them. That's the way real men travel. The only money they really need are for gas and booze. He traps Luffy's thumb. Traps his thumb again. Then Luffy starts getting wily and tricky, swooping his thumb under so he makes Zoro think he has him but pulling it out at the last second. Like Zoro will be so easily beaten like that.

"I'm telling you, shitty longnose, I can't just set up a roadside stand," Sanji says. "It takes money to do shit like that and _he'd_ eat all the ingredients."

"We need something smaller than that. Smaller but effective," Nami says. Ha! Success. He grins as he traps Luffy's thumb again. Determination settles in Luffy's dark eyes and he drives forward, aggressive, trying to pin Zoro's thumb having learned all his moves and now he's on the defensive. Damn. No good.

"Oh," Usopp says. "A car wash! I mean it'll take some investment but if we can get a lot of cars it'll pay for itself easy."

"Don't you need a permit for that kind of thing, though?" Sanji asks.

"Maybe," Usopp says. "But if the cops come we can just clear off and go to another town, no problem."

"That's brilliant," Nami says. "Usopp, you're a genius."

"Well my IQ scores are pretty out there," Usopp says. "In fact I skipped three grades."

And he goes on. Zoro tunes him out. Car wash. They can have their little car wash. But when they run out of money, he's going to be the one setting up the tarp. Luffy grins and pins his thumb.

xXxXx

As it turns out, they are camping anyway. Mostly for want of a hotel under seventy-five dollars a night. And it's fine, Zoro thinks as he shifts again. Usopp and Nami have the car since they are soft and whiny. Sanji has the one sleeping bag and Zoro has the other which he's sharing with Luffy. That's fine— he tugs Luffy's arm away from his throat again —too. He's used to it given the number of hotel beds he shares and Luffy's ball python strangling a mouse and breaking its spine way of sleeping is almost comforting in a way and great training besides. He can do without the sleep ear chewing though. With a grunt he jams the pillow between their heads again, feeling the slobber cooling on the rim of his ear and wipes it off with a twist of his head.

It's fine, though. It's all fine. The air is cool and not too muggy. Frogs are croaking in the pond a yard or so away and a light rain not only means the tarp comes in handy— so the damn eyebrow could suck it— but it also keeps the bugs down. They will come to see it his way, too. He's sure of it.  
Luffy snorts and Zoro can feel him waking, mostly by the way his limbs relax. He always forgets how good it is to breathe freely. He sucks in a few breaths while he can —then moves the pillow just in case Luffy is suffocating. The boy smacks his lips and for a moment Zoro fears for the safety of his ears when Luffy murmurs:

"It's raining."

"Yeah a bit," Zoro replies in a low voice. Is he cold? Is the tarp leaking somehow? He's not shivering, though and he doesn't feel cold. Luffy yawns and sits up, rubbing his eye with one hand.

"I gotta pee."

Oh is that all?

"So go," Zoro says. "Flashlight's in the bag."

And while he's gone, maybe Zoro can get a nap in. He shifts the pillow under his head, closing his eyes and waiting for the warm weight of Luffy to go. It doesn't. What the hell is he waiting for? Zoro opens one eye and what light there is, can just about make out Luffy sitting there with his arms folded.

"What?"

"Come with me," Luffy says and Zoro stifles a groan. What the hell is this kid really? He can take down twenty guys with his bare hands and yet wants to be walked to go pee? On the other hand, it's nothing he ever asked before.

"Why?"

"It's dark."

"So?"

"Something might try and bite my thing off."

"Bite your—" Oh… Right. What Ace had told him. When Ace had told him Zoro doesn't know and he still isn't sure how the hell Luffy even knew him. But the point was he wanted to strangle the guy. "Nothing is going to bite your thing off."

"It might try and I can't pee and hold the flashlight and watch for it."

"Alright, alright. Get the flashlight." He stretches and sits up as Luffy moves. Might as well go himself so he won't have to again in the morning when there would be less coverage. Luffy got the flashlight and Zoro held it as they made their way across the muddy grass.

"It's pretty cool out here, though," Luffy says. "We should get a real tent and go camping that way. And a really good cook stove so Sanji can make tasty stuff and we can have a bonfire with marshmallows."

Marshmallows? No. He isn't going to be swayed by that. He isn't going to be taken in by the lure of shiny new things which didn't make it any better than the way it used to be.

"We don't need a tent. Just more sleeping bags."

"Yeah but tents are fun. Sleeping bags are just when you have to, but it would be great if camping was just something to do."

"Sleeping bags are good training," Zoro says, not going to let it go.

"Maybe. But you don't have to train all the time."

He can kind of understand that, he guesses. A little. Though not training—or resting between training—what would that be like? Anyway he enjoys training. He likes feeling the burn and knowing his muscles are getting stronger. But a tent wouldn't be so bad. It would make Nami happy—probably anyway. And it meant he could be in a sleeping bag whenever he wanted without having to listen to people complain about hotels.

They reach the edge of the pond and Zoro puts the flashlight in his mouth, adjusting it so it points down into the rushes so Luffy can see there's nothing there. That done, he undoes his pants, takes himself out and has a good stream going when something lunges at them from the pond. Luffy yelps and jerks back, falling flat on his ass and Zoro stumbles back himself, the flashlight creaking between his teeth.

They stare at the alligator.

The alligator stares at them. Then _bolts_ toward them.

Shit! Zoro grabs his pants in one hand and twists the other in Luffy's collar as he races back toward the car. Swords. Swords swords swords.

"Wait wait I'm gonna kick it!" Luffy says, flailing.

"You'll lose your foot, you moron!" Zoro snarls around the flashlight. As they get closer Zoro sees Sanji emerge from the tarp in the jouncing light.

"What the _fuck_ are you guys being so loud about?"

"It's a penis monster!" Luffy yells.

"What?"

"It's an alligator," Zoro says.

"_What?!_"

Zoro throws Luffy at Sanji to knock them both back against the car, grabs Wado from where it was resting beside the sleeping back and unsheathes it in a single movement, swinging low and twisting into a kneel as he slashes across the alligator's open mouth. Blood sprays. The creature skids to a stop, rolls onto its back thrashing in the mud to right itself and then charges back to where it came from. The pond.

"Ow, damnit!" Sanji snaps. "What the hell?!" Zoro blocks the kick without thinking at is as he lifts his head toward the pond, the flashlight skimming across the surface and lighting a thousand yellow eyes like evil stars.

"Let's get a hotel," Zoro says. Sanji clears his throat and lowers his foot.

"Good idea."

xXxXx

No. This is a bad idea. A very bad idea. Why the hell did he agree to go along with this in the first place? Zoro scowls at Nami, keeping his hands clenched so he won't tug at the bottom of his shirt. Nami scowls right back up at him, her hands on her hips. The sun is high overhead and the heat that shimmers off the asphalt is the only thing making him sweat no matter what she might think.

"Just do it, Zoro," she says.

"No."

"It's just a shirt."

"Go to hell."

"He's right, sweet Nami," Sanji says. "We wouldn't want to scare away the customers."

"Shut up."

"So in his place, I kindly offer myself," Sanji says, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"What do you want to do? Blind everyone with your pasty uncooked noodle skin?" Zoro mutters.

"You want to say that again?" Sanji snaps, getting right in his face. Zoro gets right back in his face because there's no way he's taking a step back around the curly q.

"Pasty. Uncooked. Noodle. Too many words for you?"

"Why, you… I'm going to kick your ass so hard—"

"Sanji!" Nami snaps.

"Yes, Nami-swan?" he says, his face getting that goofy melty look.

"Go man the cash table."

"Yes, Nami-swan!" he says and practically twirls off. Zoro wonders what Sanji'd do if he said he reminded Zoro of Bon Clay. Nami turns back toward him, her eyes fierce. He's not intimidated.

"Take it off," she says.

"No."

"Ugh." She throws her hands up in the air. "Why not? It's not as if you have any thing to be embarrassed about!"

"Who the hell says I was embarrassed?" And why would he be? Well normally he wouldn't care but— "I'm not going to be used by you just to make a quick buck." It had been different when they'd been fighting for her. They'd owed her the money then. Or at least so Luffy had said and he liked fighting anyway so as far as he was concerned, the money passing hands was incidental. But this is something different and there is no way in hell he's giving in.

"To make us a quick buck." She rubs her forehead. "Listen, do it, and I'll get you a bottle of sake."  
…Damn. Evil woman. He wouldn't sell his soul for sake …but…he won't be fooled.

"A regular sized bottle?"

"Yes."

"Full?"

"Yes! I'll even let you pick it so long as it's under ten dollars."

So cheap sake. And if he didn't go along with it now he wouldn't have any for two weeks. He wouldn't put it past her to deny him no matter how much he made. He sighs and takes off his shirt.

"Thank you~" Nami sings, taking the shirt from him. He feels kind of naked in this roiling heat and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Now what."

"Hold this." She presses a sign into his hands. "And keep looking grumpy and you'll be fine. Luffy! Stop playing in traffic and get over here!" she snaps. Zoro decides he doesn't want to know.

"I wasn't playing," Luffy says, his feet tapping as he jogs closer. "I was just asking that guy if I could have some beef jerky."

Too late. Nami sighs.

"How is he even still alive?"

Who knew? And what did she mean 'keep looking grumpy'? He isn't looking grumpy. This is his normal face.

"Okay, Luffy," Nami says. "You stay here and…I don't know, do tricks or something. Help draw attention."

"Okayy!" Luffy says and immediately hops up on one of the overturned buckets, trying to balance on one foot. Just what kind of image is she hoping will come of this exactly? She sighs heavily and then grips the bottom of her own shirt. Zoro leans back. Wh—what the hell is she doing? Is she—is she really going to—

She does—

But she's wearing a bikini top underneath and Zoro feels his heart return to the regular rhythm. Did women usually act like this? He's pretty damn sure Kuina never did but he isn't sure she'd be able to fill out a bikini top anyway at least—not as much—as Nami does…

"Come into my arms, oh sweet goddess of love!" Sanji howls like an idiot as Nami approaches him.

"Siddown!" she snaps.

For a while, nothing happens. Zoro holds the sign. Scratches his nose. Luffy switches from balancing to walking on his hands on the asphalt. That only lasts for a second until he flops back, puts his sandals on his hands and does it again, his feet kicking in the air. In the distance by the street, Zoro can hear Usopp's voice floating by.

"Come to the best Car Wash ever! We will shine your car to its extreme with our world renowned system! Be dazzled! Be amazed!"

And from a little to his left.

"Car wash! Ten dollars!"

It's annoying standing here. Though he's not looking forward to washing a car either. It could be some kind of training but…

"How can you have fun all the time?" he asks Luffy who is trying to manuver his hat onto his feet. Zoro helps him.

"Thank yoouuu," Luffy says. "And I dunno. I just do."

"Even now?"

"Sure!" Luffy looks up at him. "You're not?"

"I hate being used," he grumbles, wiping the sweat from the back of his neck.

"So don't be used," Luffy says, standing on one arm now and trying to hop around in place. "Just have fun. I'll help." He doesn't really want to have fun. He wants to stop being used— but on the other hand, it's not as if she's not doing it herself and the money is for all of them. Luffy too. Probably most of all considering how he eats. Zoro smirks down at him.

"Alright, Captain," he says in a low voice. "Thanks." Luffy gives him a wide grin.

"No problem!" he says.

xXxXx

Zoro doesn't really expect to have fun even then and he doesn't, at least not directly. But it's fun to watch Luffy have fun, washing more of himself then the cars it seems half the time. Five cars in and Luffy's already soaking wet. He bounces around. Washing down things, occasionally running over it with a sponge, chatting to anyone nearby or occasionally sneaking bubbles onto Usopp's hair to make weird shapes out of them.

Usopp himself is taking this more seriously than Zoro thought he would, pouring over every detail of the car with a strange professionalism. He'd talk as he worked, too, either happily chatting with the owner about the make and model and whatever the hell else that went into the car— or if the owner didn't know, talking to himself about it.

For himself, even if it's not exhilarating or anything— there's something to methodically washing. One step after another. Almost like a kata. He washes the areas Usopp directs him to wash, finishes them and then moves elsewhere all in a smooth motion while all around him, listening and watching his friends…nakama… It's easy to ignore the outside things. Like the gaggle of women that seem to be hanging around asking if they can wash him or the occasional belching of love from the overworked undersexed curly browed cook.

He barely even notices when they change location because the manager of an ice cream stand nearby invites them to come use his spigot. He only does notice when he looks up to see Luffy happily talking to a blue haired girl, ice cream smeared over his face and nose. Zoro isn't sure how he got it but the ice cream vendor seems not to mind so maybe it doesn't matter.

It's in the middle of washing the soap off the trunk of a shiny red convertible that he feels it. A cold spot in the center of his chest, curling outward, making the hairs raise on the back of his neck. He looks up. Looks around. He can't see who it might be. There's a group of thugs hanging on the other side of the parking lot, the muscle bound leader sneering in their direction. But it's not him. The feeling is cold but not a killing intent. Waiting. Letting itself be felt. But what? Who?

"Hey, Zoro," Usopp says and then something else.

"Mm?" Zoro says turning toward him and abruptly the feeling is gone. Though the lingering of cold remains, kind of like an echo. Luffy and Usopp are standing side by side, grinning at him. The hose is hanging from Usopp's hand.

"I said: we're done," Usopp says. "But there's one of us who isn't wet." And he seems to point with his nose. Zoro follows his line of…nose and sees Sanji standing behind the table, wiggling his hips and calling to Nami who is spritzing herself and shaking her hair.

"He's so weird," Luffy says with a laugh. He is. And pathetic. It's almost beneath Zoro to let him get pranked. The man who owns the convertible comes up to the table and Sanji stops mid wiggle, shifting his weight and splaying the fingers of one hand on the table like he's the coolest bastard in the world.

"Forty dollars, shithead," he says. When the hell did they get up to forty? Well, forget it. Zoro's much more interested in hosing him down now.

"Would you care to do the honors?" Usopp says, holding the hose out to him but keeping a finger firmly over the hole. Zoro takes it from him, slipping his finger in place and feeling the water push up behind it and around it. He holds it behind him as best he can as he makes his way closer. Then waits until the customer leaves and the money is put away before saying:

"You look hot, Dartboard brow."

Sanji scoffs and lights a cigarette. Turning to give him a heavy lidded glare.

"I don't want to hear that shit from y—"

And Usopp must have turned the water pressure up because as soon as Zoro lifts his finger it slams the cook full in the face. Zoro laughs as the blond makes a wet duck sound, trying to flail away and backing over the metal chair, falling ass first on the ground. Then harder when the water drains away and Sanji gets up, bangs falling in both his eyes making him look like a sheepdog. It hurts. Ah it hurts but he can't stop and he can hear the others laughing around him which doesn't help.  
Sanji is still, then puts the cigarette into the ashtray and tucks one side of his bangs back over his ears, while letting out a stream of smoke, head tilted down. Zoro has to give him points for the effect…and the challenge in his eyes. Zoro throws the hose down.

Sanji charges him, pushing against the ground. Zoro braces himself. Sanji throws a sweeping kick at his face which Zoro leans back from and is impressed as Sanji, twisting himself into a spin without even hitting the ground and using his own momentum to aim a kick at the side of Zoro's head. Zoro blocks it, feeling the steel strength just in that one leg, pushing against Zoro's arm. He grabs it, but Sanji arches back, hitting the ground with his hands and twisting the leg out of his grip, immediately starting into a wheel kick that Zoro has to dodge or it'll probably splinter his knees. Zoro drops low to try to kick Sanji's hands out from under him but the cook leaps to his feet lithe as a cat and aims a crushing heel drop for his skull that Zoro catches with both hands, grunting as it hits. Sanji doesn't let up the pressure and Zoro keeps pushing against it.

"Not bad for a shithead," Sanji says. Zoro smirks.

"Same to you."

The sound of slow clapping tells him they have an audience and he looks up. They've been surrounded by the muscle guy's group. There are more of them then there were before, all leering to one another except for the dark haired guy just by his left shoulder whose smirking.

Zoro stands. Over the heads of the guys he sees Nami is putting herself and the cash box in the car. Luffy and Usopp have been pulled into the inside ring of the men. Luffy is finishing off his ice cream while Usopp is trying to duck behind his shoulder. Zoro notices the ice cream vendor has shuttered his windows.

"Nice brawl," says the muscle bound man, folding his arms and looking to Sanji. "You have potential, kid."

"You think so?" Sanji says mildly, putting a cigarette in his mouth and striking the match against his shoe so that it flares to life. The guy's grin doesn't falter.

"I know so. To go up against Roronoa Zoro and not have a scratch. Pretty impressive." The guy says and Sanji clicks his tongue. Zoro wonders if he knows this guy, put probably not. More people seem to know him than he does them. He folds his arms and regards the guy.

"The name's Krieg, Don Krieg." He offers Zoro a hand. "I run the premiere stable in Miami."

"You have horses, old guy?" Luffy asks. Krieg's smile twitches a bit.

"Fighters," Zoro says.

"Oh."

"Dahahaha! Cute kid!" Krieg says, folding his arms again. "A little dim upstairs. But cute."  
Sanji stiffens but Zoro says nothing. Krieg is not wrong in any case and it's nothing to get offended over. Guys like this can smell insult and will just make it worse. Make them think they have an edge.

"I bet you're here to enter the Dolphin Cup," Krieg says, watching Zoro who isn't sure if he is or not so says nothing. "That's kind of a problem, y'see, because we're the premiere stable, but also one of the only." He spreads his hands. "Miami's just gotten in on the circuit and it's important for us to look good. You showing up and trashing everyone?" He sucked air through his teeth. "Doesn't look so good."

"So what are you suggesting, asshole?" Sanji says and this time Krieg's smile disappears completely for a moment. The guys stir in an angry wave the the smirking guy's smirk fades, his eyes darkening.

"S-Sanji, take it back," Usopp whimpers. Krieg's smile returns soon enough but seems tighter than before.

"It's all right, kid. Crap words from a nobody just drip off my back."

Sanji looks like he wants to start forward and Zoro hopes he does. He won't start anything but he won't mind finishing.

"Stop talking and get out of our way," Luffy says.

"Excuse me?" Krieg says, voice lethal and someone calls:

"Don't talk that way to Don Krieg."

"We'll kill you!" someone else shouts and Krieg holds up a hand.

"Who do you think you're speaking to, boy?" Krieg says through his teeth. "I am the strongest—"

"Hey, Sanji, can we have porkchops tonight?" Luffy asks.

"Sure," the cook says, head bowed as he lights another cigarette. "I'm going to buy a hotplate so it shouldn't a problem."

"Pay attention, you bastards! How dare you ignore me!" Krieg snarls. "I am the great Don Krieg!" Then he reigns himself in, a twisted smile settling over his features. "And I think you just lost your ice cream privileges." He glances at one of his men, jerking his chin at the stand. "Burn it."

"If you touch it I'll kick your ass," Luffy says, voice low and hot. "That's old man cone head's treasure!"

"Dahaha what? You think you can go against me?" He makes his way to the food stall, his men parting for him. "I guess you should have thought about the old man before you backtalked me." Krieg reaches out and touches the side of the trailer with a single finger. "Burn it."  
Zoro pivots so he can watch Luffy dart forward, slipping under Krieg's way too open guard to punch him three times in the stomach before grabbing the hand that was on the trailer and using it and Krieg's arm to flip the man onto the ground before twisting it, wrenching it out of Krieg's socket with an audible pop. Krieg howls.

"Bastaard!" the dark eyed guy snaps, charging Luffy and pulling tonfa from his sleeves, swinging one through the air and charging Luffy as if to crush his skull. Sanji moves, blocking the tonfa's downward stroke with a shoe with a sound that rings through the air.

"Touch my captain and die…," Sanji says. The dark eyed guy scowls, starting to swing the matching tonfa when the sound of sirens fills the air and he looks up.

"We better get out of here!" a man says.

"Don Krieg!" says another.

"We'd better go, Don," says the tonfa guy. Krieg's men surround him, hauling the man to his feet and he glares, spit and blood dripping from his mouth.

"You'll pay for this brat. We'll slaughter you," he wheezed. The tonfa guy promises the same with a dark eyed look at Sanji. Good. It seems like everyone has an opponent. The blue haired girl that Luffy had been talking to brings up the rear, giving them an odd look over her shoulder before she hurries to join them. In the instant she turns, a pin flashes on her collar and Zoro only recognizes the detail because he's seen it so often. Crossed swords and wings, BW probably somewhere underneath it. So Krieg just runs a satellite branch of the Baroque Works stable. Not so big after all. At least, not by himself.

"I think I'm going to die," Usopp says, his legs shaking so hard Zoro can practically hear them. Luffy laughs.

"Don't die yet. We're having porkchops!"

xXxXx

Zoro lies on his stomach on the soft bed, full and content, twitching only a little as Usopp spreads the goop on his back which cools the searing sunburn. Luffy is lying on his stomach beside him, the white stuff already on his back and shoulders though he didn't need as much, and is playing that weird Pokemon game. Zoro doesn't really see the appeal. Across the room, Nami is humming appreciatively as she counts money and Sanji is lying on the other bed in a blissed out state from having to rub the goop on Nami's shoulders—Zoro supposes. At least if the smoke hearts are any indication.

"How does he do that?" Zoro murmurs.

"It's a Sanji thing," Usopp says. "Incoming." And Zoro flinches a little as more cold goop lands on his lower back, then relaxes again. Things have worked out oddly well as things did when Luffy is involved. The ice cream guy happened to be cousins with the woman who owned this pretty nice hotel and so they'd got a free stay. Moreover, the woman had been more than willing to let Sanji use her kitchen which meant…really a better dinner than he'd ever had it felt like. Everything tasted good and even Luffy was satisfied.

"Did you have fun today, Zoro?" Luffy says, not looking up from his game.

"Yeah… guess I did." Luffy is currently fighting a rough cat looking thing with a tamer cat looking thing that has a coin on its head. "What are you fighting?"

"I'm getting a tiger for you."

"Eh?" Usopp leans over. "That's not a tiger. That's a Growlith. It's a puppy type Pokemon."

"So it's a puppy tiger," Luffy says.

"No. Baby tigers are called cubs. Puppies are only dogs. Or sometimes seals. Maybe elephants?"

"Thank you, captain," Zoro says in a low voice as Usopp goes on. Luffy just grins at him.

"Any time."

"Oi are you even listening to me?" Usopp says. Zoro breathes a laugh and closes his eyes.


	15. Hold On, What's Worth Fighting For

**Hang on, Hang on. There's a twilight, a nighttime, and a dawn**

What…time was it? What day? There was an arm over him, hot breathing in his ear. He wanted to turn into that warmth. Press his lips against the steady thump of a pulse. The air smelled like sex, booze and —really bad decisions. Oh shit. Zoro peeled his eyes open to an unfamiliar ceiling with an unfamiliar black cat peering down at him. The arm over his chest was fairly well muscled for someone who didn't actively fight and the rest of it was attached to the lean bony face of the bartender, half buried under sleep tousled black hair. What was his name? Zoro rubbed a hand over his face. He'd said it. Zoro remembered now in the blackened haze of last night which was riddled with the phrase 'why the hell not' turning over in repeat inside his brain. Well this was why the hell not. He didn't even remember the guy's name.

Zoro moved the bartender's arm aside and sat up, wincing at the light that stabbed him through the eyes. He shadowed his eyes with his hand. There were clothes everywhere, crumpled around the hardwood floor and no evidence of what should be there and Chopper would freak out about him not using anything. Well what the yeti didn't know wouldn't kill him. Ngh. His head was pounding. He laid back down again, turning on his side and staring at the clock he could just see beyond the cat's fuzzy bulk. Something something 08. The cat made a soft sound, jumped on the bed and the number 12 came into view.

12:08… Oh hell— He sat up again, peering at the floor, not seeing his jeans and debating the risk of standing up. The bartender stirred and made a noise not unlike the cat.

"What are you looking for, lover?"

Lover. Shit fuck damn it all to hell. But it wasn't important right now and maybe the guy was just saying that.

"Pants," he muttered.

"Leaving so soon?"

Yes. No… Maybe. He wasn't sure. He wanted to tell the guy he was looking for his phone but all the lead up to words jumbled and he just managed to get out:

"Phone."

"Monosyllabic aren't we?" he said in a hard voice. But then chuckled. "I've had those mornings. Your pants are on my side. Hold tight."

Zoro held tight. Grunting a thanks as the man handed his jeans over. He dug in the pockets until he found his phone. No new calls… weird. But then he felt a sense of creeping dread and went to old calls. And then…old texts.

_Sanji:_ Where are you?!

_You:_ Fucking.

_Sanji:_ Fine

Great. Just…perfect.

On the other hand…maybe it was no big deal. Sanji was a grown-ass man. He could handle it. And it wasn't as if Zoro had given any details— he hoped. He checked again and saw that was the extent of the conversation. Good. He rested his head back against the pillow and threw his arm over his eyes. Now all he needed was two bullets to stop the headache and he'd be fine.

"Someone waiting for you, huh?" the bartender said and there was a warm hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't tell. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Uh… no." He twisted his head to squint at the guy. Green eyes. Huh. "I'm fine…"

"Not acceptable," the bartender said, his eyes crinkling up at the corners when he smiled. "I owe you something for having my wicked way with you." He gave Zoro a puppy frown. "Let me clear my conscience."

"Coffee," Zoro said, unable to say no to that face. "Black."

"Coming right up," the man said with a wink. "Come on, Sasha. I'll feed you." Zoro stared at the freckles on the guy's back as he got out of bed, the black cat on his shoulder. He looked away, rubbed his face again and then checked the time, trying to make a rough guess of what time he could get back to Sanji's house. Not that he knew where here was…and he was pretty sure his car was still at The Bull and the Bear but…he could…roughly guess. A few hours should do it. He texted Sanji, asking if he wanted to meet at three, then tossed his phone on the bed and went around searching for clothes. His phone buzzed when he was tugging on his pants.

_Sanji:_ Fine. Meet me at Baratie.

Baratie? Wasn't he off? Maybe he'd decided to go in or something. Zoro texted back an okay and pulled on the rest of his clothes, checking to make sure he had everything. Keys. Wallet. Addresses for the damn GPS. There were pictures around the room that Zoro didn't look at, a bookshelf full of well worn paperbacks that Zoro didn't read the titles of, and a large poster of The Wave right above the bed. Zoro stared at it, cresting, tumbling over. The men in the boat underneath it. Mount Fuji in the background. Zoro couldn't help but wonder if the bartender was one of those Asian fetish guys. Not that Zoro had ever felt particularly Asian. Not that he'd felt particularly anything.

"Nice, isn't it?" said the bartender. He came to stand beside Zoro, holding a cup of steaming black coffee. Zoro took a sip, the coffee hitting him straight in the gut. Strong stuff but at least the pounding behind his head was lessening a little. "I got it at a gallery opening back when I went to galleries," the bartender said and was slipping a hand into his back pocket— Shit. Hand on his ass. Cupping his ass. Zoro nearly spilled the coffee. What the hell was he supposed to do with that?! What was anyone supposed to do with that? Why did people keep grabbing his ass? The guy laughed softly.

"You know, you're good when you're drunk but you're cuter when you're sober."

"Not cute," Zoro muttered. "Just have a headache." And thankfully the man removed his hand. Holy hell. Zoro swallowed and tried to drain his coffee without burning his tongue. This place was dangerous.

"That's good," the bartender said. "If I saw you without a headache I might not let you go."  
Too damn dangerous for his peace of mind. He tossed back the drink and muttered his thanks and then wondered where the door was and if that guy ever stopped grinning.

"This way," he said, and Zoro followed him, trying not to trip over the cat that seemed determined to thread around his ankles. A part of him wanted to take in the rest of the apartment. Most of him knew better. There were some cheap katana resting on a wall display that felt like less than nothing— not that he could fault the guy for having them because katana were pretty awesome and it wasn't as if he was using them stupidly.

"There's the door," the bartender said, though he was still in front of it. Was he expecting a goodbye kiss? That wouldn't lead anywhere good. He was twiddling a piece of paper between his long fingers and then smiled and came closer. Zoro backed up, tried to edge around him but the bartender stepped in his way.

"I called a cab for you, too. Just in case," the man said.

"Yeah thanks." His back hit the edge of the low couch. The evil smile was back in full force again, playing at the edges of the bartender's mouth.

"By the way, I'm off tomorrow so—if you're looking to get drunk." He stepped in close so Zoro could feel the heat of his body and knew that trying to get away by going over the couch would just be a bad idea. "You should come straight to the source," the guy murmured, slipping the piece of paper into Zoro's front pocket. Ah. Too warm hand. The bartender leaned up and Zoro could see the freckles on his nose now before pressing a too warm kiss to his jaw.

"I should go," Zoro said.

"Okay," the guy said with a smile, backing away. "See you later alligator."

"After a while, pe—" Zoro stopped himself before he finished that stupid ritual that he hadn't said in…a long while. "Uh…I mean… later." And he made his way out the door, not in a hurry but not slowly either. He was going to kill Luffy for ingraining 'after a while, penis monster' into his head.  
Finding the door to the apartment building wasn't too hard because the elevator opened up to it, though finding the elevator had been a time and a half. Soon, though he was out in the fresh cold air and into the cab. After a while he pulled the paper out of his pocket. There was a phone number and the name 'Sasha'. He ran his thumb over the paper, then tore it until there were only little pieces left.

No. It was a bad idea. Even if it was just…fun. He didn't need the distraction. He'd already fallen behind in things he was supposed to do. He should be focusing on the people that were in front of him that needed him somehow. Maybe not Usopp. Maybe Zoro couldn't do anything for him. He was already doing what he could for Nami though— she would hate Sanji being dragged into it. She would be pissed at Zoro for making it happen. He wouldn't let him die, though. He would make sure he was safe at the end of it all. And Sanji himself—he could help train. That was what he had to focus on. Spend all his energies on. There wasn't room for anyone or anything else.

xXxXx

"What makes you think I need your shitty help training?" Sanji said mildly. They were standing outside the Baratie and the wind was making things icy, stinging his ears, making his earrings sing. Despite the cook's voice, he wasn't fooling anyone. He was tense. Every part of him was an angle and he was jiggling his foot lightly against the wall as he thumbed the ashes from his cigarette. His visible eye was bloodshot and Zoro had a feeling he hadn't slept well. Zoro should have been there. Should have come back. Had Chopper or Usopp? He didn't know but he doubted it. He should— say something here. Something to get Sanji riled and release the tension in him but— he couldn't think of anything. He felt drained.

"Are you sure you'll be ready?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "We're not going up against just anyone."

"I know who we're up against," Sanji said. "The guys who did that shit to Luffy aren't going to be small time players. Is that all you came for, mosshead? I've got work to do."

He wanted to spar with Sanji, though. He would feel better if he could feel the cook's growing strength himself. But saying anything like that would just make Sanji think that Zoro didn't trust his judgment… And it wasn't far wrong. As strong as Sanji was he hadn't been on the circuit in years. Could he even remember how strong opponents could be? How tough he would have to be? No, Zoro couldn't just let it lie.

"Fight me and we'll see if you know," Zoro said. "If I wipe the floor with you, you train with me."

"Not on your fucking life will you beat me," Sanji said. "You've got another thing coming if you think I've lost my edge. Just because I've been here all this time doesn't mean I've gotten lazy." His speaking was different, too. It was less blunt force aggression and more like knives, cutting the air with brisk efficiency. Not fighting. Eviscerating. If Zoro wasn't careful he'd be under them next. But maybe that was what Sanji needed to fight these days.

"Then come on," Zoro said.

"I'm busy, shithead. Look in there. Do you not see it jam fucking packed with customers? Do you think I have time to dick around with you? No. Happy shitty Holidays and come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then?" Zoro asked, feeling a spark of irritation despite his best efforts. Did Sanji have to be this way? Did he really have to? Zoro wasn't the one who had caused the fight— Well maybe he had in a sense, asking if Luffy could come. Should have known better then that. If Luffy was able to be there he already would be.

"Not tomorrow. It was a metaphor, dumbass. Or the day after that."

"Can you stop being an ass for two minutes and just tell me when? I'm too tired for this shit."

"So I gathered," Sanji said, dragging on his cigarette and Zoro knew the blow was about to come. "I hope you at least remembered her name."

As far as blows went that wasn't quite as— Did Sanji not even know—? After all this time? Especially after— Never mind. Forget it.

"Doesn't matter."

"It probably does to her. But I can see one night stands as your thing. That way you can leave whenever you fucking want and not call."

"Is everyone here on estrogen except me?" Zoro snapped. He was tired of this damn game, whatever it was, of never knowing what anyone wanted because they were too busy trying to dance around the damn thing.

"You want to say that again, moss for brains?" Sanji said, getting right in his face. "You think I can't take you on, shithead?" He shoved at him. "Come on. Get your swords and I'll take you right now."

Fine he wanted to play this game? Zoro would play. He shoved Sanji back hard. The cook stumbled a few steps and then scowled. Zoro could see him shifting, moving his center of power, knew where he was going to hit, saw the snap of his leg and let it hit his shoulder. It made his arm go numb, but that was it. He's seen that idiot's unblocked kicks break bones.

"Please," Zoro said, grabbing his ankle. Sanji flipped back and tried to tug his leg away but it wasn't good enough. It wasn't near good enough.

"You know I could bounce your head on the sidewalk like a basketball," Zoro told him.

"Shut up, fucker!" Sanji snarled, face red. Zoro let him go. An even bigger insult. And blocked the kicks then as they came at him. Right, left, a dodge so he wouldn't get his nose smashed in. As Sanji fought his kicks were becoming fiercer, sharper, harder to block. There were less openings— and he was right, Zoro realized with a kind of pride—he hadn't lost his edge. Muscle, maybe. Force. But that could come back with no problem. The spirit was there. High and sharp. Torching everything around it. Zoro skirted around what looked like a patch of black ice so Sanji wouldn't fall on his ass and just met a kick coming straight for his chin with his forearm, managing to deflect it but knowing it was going to leave a hell of a bruise.

After a long moment, Sanji lowered his foot, then turned against the wind to light a cigarette. Zoro tried not to notice his hand was trembling.

"Asshole," Sanji muttered, taking a long drag and letting it out. "I hate the sight of your stupid face. Are you coming home tonight?"  
Home. Was it really their home? Was it really Sanji's? Zoro wasn't so sure. But the question was an important one, anyway.

"Yeah," Zoro said.

"Going to visit him first?"

"Sure." For whatever good it would do. But maybe good didn't matter so much anymore. Maybe just being there was the only thing left to do. The only thing left he could do.

"I'll meet you there later," Sanji said, sliding his hands into his pockets and walking, stiffly back toward the restaurant. "Drive me home."

Zoro nodded— even though Sanji couldn't see. Zoro knew he didn't need to.

xXxXx

By the time he got to the Home, it was dark but not late. He hadn't even gotten turned around but spent some time by the waterfront watching the gulls. The receptionist, a girl he didn't know, gave him a wide-eyed look as he signed in and he could sense her faint fear, like wired ice on the back of his tongue. As soon as she saw his name, though, she relaxed and her small mouth lifted into a smile.

"Your friends are back there," the girl said, taking the clipboard back onto the desk. "Miss Nami and Mrs Vivi. There are a lot of you, aren't there?"

"Yeah." And then, not knowing what else to do, he gave her a small wave before heading down the white sterile hall. It always reminded him of a hospital. He'd only been in one once in his life and it wasn't something he ever wanted to repeat—lying in bed with nothing to do but try not to bleed.  
Luffy's room was warm, though. Familiar. Almost a kind of home in an odd sense. Zoro stood in the doorway and watched the two women kneeling on the floor, the parts of the Franky Christmas Tree Type II in pieces around them. This one without the flame throwers. Though Luffy had laughed at the first one and asked if they could make s'mores with it. No one had suspected they'd be able to use it as a getaway car, least of all Smoker.

"He said these instructions were simple," Nami said, holding up one end of a sheet that, from where Zoro was standing, looked like a giant scribble. "I'm going to kill him."

"Maybe we should wait until Mr. Franky shows up," Vivi said. "Or maybe consult with Mr. Usopp."

"I couldn't get Usopp back in here with a pitchfork," Nami said with a sigh. "But maybe you're right…"  
Zoro crossed into the room, picking up the Franky Menorah from where it lay on the dresser and absently looking at the design, wondering when they were going to acknowledge his presence or if they even felt it. They'd both fought in the circuit, he thought, looking at their fragile backs and tumble of hair over their narrow shoulders. They both wore it long now and their clothes were expensive, he knew only vaguely. The blood and bruises of the circuit were long behind them it seemed, but he could see the truth on the faint scar on Nami's shoulder near the neck or the thin barely there lines on Vivi's fingers where her Peacock Slashers had left their mark, even years later.

"Maybe we should get a fresh tree this year," Vivi said, tucking a strand of hair over her ear, wedding ring flashing in the light. Zoro moved into their periphery to set the menorah on the windowsill, pressing the button to 'light' the first candle which hovered and flickered like a real flame though it was electronic.

"It would break Franky's heart. Hello, Zoro," Nami said without even looking at him. "Anyway why spend money on a tree when we have one?"

"Oh, hello, Mr. Roronoa," Vivi said. "You surprised me." She didn't sound surprised at all. He'd underestimated them, then. That was good. He hoped other people did, too, if worse came to worse. Zoro gave her a nod in greeting and she smiled faintly and returned to Nami.

"You know I could pay for it and don't mind. It's just a tree."

"It's tradition," Zoro said. They'd always had that tree. It shimmered with different colors and spun slowly and sometimes played music box Christmas carols on a timing system all its own. Luffy had always been entranced by it and more than once, one or the other of them would find him asleep at the base of it.

"Tradition is important," Vivi said softly. Damn right it was. Zoro peered over their shoulders, wondering if perhaps he could help. The directions looked even more confusing from here, though so he made himself useful by digging for the nail clippers and sitting on the edge of Luffy's bed, lifting one of his pale bone thin hands. His nails had gotten long again. Corpses were like that too, he'd heard. Hair and nails grew but everything else rotted slowly away.

Luffy wasn't a corpse. Zoro could feel the faint heat of his soft hand. He brushed a forefinger down Luffy's wrist to feel the vein corded there, the slow steady rush of his pulse. This was different from sleep. Different from Luffy sleep anyway. It lacked sprawling limbs or python death grips. It lacked drool and teeth marks and weird positions that made him think Luffy had the spine of a cat.

"I give up," Nami said as another sliver of nail fell away. "Are you still on for dinner?"

"I'd better be," Vivi said with a soft laugh. "I'm paying for it." He didn't get why that was funny but, then he'd never gotten women too well. These women especially.

"Zoro will you pack this away?" Nami said. It was obviously not a question as she was standing, already assuming his answer. He was faintly tempted to say no, but it wasn't as if he had anything else to do.

"Sure," he said, navigating the curve of Luffy's thumbnail. It was still strange to see these nails without any dirt under them. Even a little glossy as if that was the part of him trying the hardest to live. He could feel the women watching him as he started to file away the sharp edges.

"You take good care of him, Mr. Roronoa," said Vivi. It was supposed to be comforting. She was like that. Diplomatic. She had been even with short hair and torn clothes, fighting for her father's life in the arena. Zoro grunted to say that he'd heard, but he couldn't accept it. He blew the dust away from Luffy's fingertips, then lifted his other hand to start on that one, feeling the click of the nails giving under the blade of the cutters, feeling his slow churning pulse.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Zoro," Nami said, and then before he could even nod. "We should hit that Vietnamese place." She said to Vivi, tucking her arm around the other woman's and striding from the room. Damnit. Pushy woman. She could at least have waited for him to agree.

He finished Luffy's hands, tucked them back against the blanket and went to sit in one of the recliners. The Franky Recliner. It even had his name stitched into the arm, a slightly lighter brown then the surrounding letter with his trademark star. Oddly enough, it wasn't as if he branded everything and hardly anything Zoro had seen of Franky's outside their group had his name anywhere. It was like protection in his own way. Stuff. Comfort. Rocket propelled trees. RVs with a ridiculous amount of soft beds and a weight room. All for them. All for Luffy who greeted each new invention with a grin and a poke even if Franky told him not to poke it. All for Usopp who loved to help him tinker and get into the guts of things. For Sanji to get a kitchen and Robin to get a library, Chopper a med closet and Brook a place to store his instruments and a fold out pipe organ that had a fart setting which had always sent Luffy rolling with laughter. He was kind of an amazing guy all told.

Franky had been the last one to agree, too. Which had surprised Zoro for a long time until it finally made sense. Even Sanji had agreed sooner. Even Robin, reluctantly, or seemed to. But Franky had remained silent as stone, watching them through his tiny sunglasses as Zoro told them.

The circuit world had been becoming dangerous. More than normal. New abilities. Bigger fights. Bigger rewards but more dying every day. More disappearing. Twisted corpses turning up in riverbeds.  
And despite their best efforts to keep Luffy out, to keep him in school and working for a better life for himself, a life he could live—and not be slaughtered, he kept getting back in. Through helping friends or pulling one or the other of them off into adventures. Into his pace.

Ace had told him. Had asked him. Keep Luffy safe no matter what. Keep him free. Until things could be sorted out if they ever could and the only way Zoro could think to do that—to keep him focused and take away the excitement the rest of the world offered… would be to cut him off. A quick clean break. No adventures. Little contact. At least until he'd gotten through four years of college. Until he was adult enough to have a choice between the arena or real life.

"You're all for this," Franky had said, pushing up his sunglasses with his gigantic thumb. "And I ain't saying it's wrong or right cuz it's a little of both. But you're going to break him, you know that."

And they knew. Had known. And done it anyway. Zoro had thought it was for the best. Considering how badly they'd lost. How close Luffy had come to death that last time. How close Zoro had and all of them. So they had. To keep him safe. To give him a chance.

They even told Luffy and he'd understood and promised to do his best for four years…but he hadn't even lasted four months. Calling them. Appearing at the window to the Baratie. Sneaking into Usopp's room. Anything and everything until they'd finally had to push him. And then a few months later he'd disappeared… and almost six months later Smoker had found him. Shattered. Comatose. Left in a ditch to die. And no one had been there.

No one at all.

Zoro rubbed the grooves on his neck, staring at the tree, still in a mess, its guts strewn across the floor. He moves to put things back, carefully figuring out where they go and placing them back piece by piece. It's almost like a mantra. A meditation. Everything in its place. From order is construction, from construction is life. He'd heard that once, he couldn't remember where and had wondered—what was the order in nature? Trees on their own shot up wherever they could, competing for food and light and space. The sun had chemistry in it but there was no one telling the chemicals where to go so that it boiled and lit things. A well swung sword could kill an enemy and that was order, but a flurry of fists and a bloodied nose and some weird understanding could turn an enemy into an ally and where was the order in that?

In the end, they should have trusted him. They should have all gone with him. Fought on. Kept believing in his dream to find a truth that was something other than death or mutilation. Even if it meant dying with him—so long as he was the last one standing— but no because he would be alone again. Alone like he'd been then and like he was now.

Finished too soon, Zoro sat in the recliner and watched Luffy's pale porcelain face until he couldn't. Turned on the TV and half watched that but really stared at it without really seeing it. The chatter was annoying but he didn't turn it off. After forever there were footsteps coming down the hall and Sanji appeared in the doorway, looking pale and holding a styrofoam takeout box.

"Shitty leftovers," Sanji said, handing it to him before he'd even taken off his coat. Zoro opened it. A whole cut of grilled fish, oiled in some sauce. Steamed asparagus, still glimmering with butter. Yellow rice. And off to the side, a weird vanilla pudding thing with the tiny crunchy marshmallows in.

"This is one hell of a left over," Zoro said, meaning 'thanks' as he pushed the plastic fork from the wrap.

"Some people have no damn taste," Sanji said. 'Welcome.' The fish cut away with ease even under the light pressure of the plastic fork and melted like heaven in his mouth. It was more than he deserved but he ate it anyway for the sake of Sanji's pride. He watched the cook shed his coat and scarf before twitching the blankets away from Luffy's still form and doing the exercises, like he did every time Zoro had seen him. Out of hope or duty, Zoro wasn't sure, but he hoped some part of Luffy could feel it. The touch on his foot. The push on his leg. The rise and bend of his arm.

"Noticed your sword arm is getting a little rusty," Sanji said around the lollipop stem that looked thin and ridiculous in his mouth.

"The hell you did."

"Damn right I did, shithead. We'll have to spar daily just to get you back in shape."

"If you think your wet noodle legs can handle it," Zoro said, cutting into the asparagus.

"These legs will make mincemeat of your skull, mosshead," Sanji said. "Provided there's anything in there to make mincemeat out of."

Damn. He couldn't think of a come back for that.

"We'll see whose mincemeat." Okay. It was pretty lame but the point was he'd made an effort. Sanji had won this round but he'd gone down fighting and maybe somewhere Luffy could hear that, too. That they were trying. Failing. But always trying.

* * *

**Do you know what's worth fighting for When it's not worth dying for**

Even though the Miami arena is new, Zoro can tell that this Krieg guy has plans—or, at least is involved with them. The arena is huge, twice as large as even the midsized ones they went to. It's like an actual stadium with seats stretching up into the darkness and a black ceiling above, crossed with spotlights, off for the moment as the arena fills. It's—intense. Even his first arena wasn't this huge, and the thought of the fight, of all those people watching, gets his blood moving hot.

"O—okay guys, s-seriously," Usopp says and Zoro looks away from the half open door to see the longnose worrying the spangly cowboy had between his hands. "Th-that Krieg guy seems pretty bad. And we're in his h-home turf. I mean. Not that we should be scared. I'm not scared. But maybe we should have brought a peace offering?"

"No way," Luffy says, folding his arms and shifting his weight on the afro he's sitting on and trying to hide. "I hate that guy. He tried to burn down old man cone head's treasure and he's an idiot."

"W-well yeah but you stopped him and—"

"He's not the kind of guy to take insults lightly, Usopp," Sanji says, lighting a cigarette and trying to look badass. Zoro's a little annoyed that it kind of works. "Even if we made an offering that asshole would still want to kill us."

"Why me? I'm just the announcer guy! So I'm off the hook right? Not that I want to be," Usopp says, suddenly smooth as he flips his hat on his head. "After all I'm just as much a fighter as you guys—"

"You should enter a match!" Luffy says.

"Almost as much of a fighter as you guys but my talents lie in my voice. Still if you need a hand you can rely on the great and powerful—"

"There's trouble," Nami says, clicking her way up to them on heels to high to even be sensible. What was it with women and crazy shoes?

"-great and powerful Zoro," Usopp says without skipping a beat and patting Zoro's shoulder. "He's very dependable."

"Dependably thick headed," Sanji mutters.

"Oi," Zoro growls. He's not stupid he's—

"Shut up," Nami says. "Look!" And she shoves a paper in Zoro's face, her eyes fierce. It looks like the list of melee combatants. Zoro blinks and takes the paper, wondering what the big deal is. There are a couple of people he knows, more he doesn't, the Nyaban Brothers he knows by reputation and—himself. Wait what? Was there a swordsman's division? Zoro flips the paper over and unfolds it— seeing there is and he isn't on it.

"A mistake?" Zoro asks.

"I doubt it," Nami says. "I tried to get them to change it but they said it's fixed. This is horrible…"

It's an insult then. Still, he won't let himself be dragged down by it. A fight is a fight and he'll fight swordsmen in other arenas.

"It's nothing," Zoro says.

"It's not nothing," Nami snaps, waving the paper under his nose again. "Melee fighters don't make half of what swordsmen do! That's more than a ten percent cut in my profit!"

"Our profit?" Usopp says.

"Our profit. That's what I said."

"Nami's cute when she's stingy!" Sanji swoons. Tch. What is wrong with him? Was he dropped on his head when he was a baby? Repeatedly? Anyway he doesn't see the big deal. If money's really going to be that much of a problem….

"I'll fight harder."

"Damn right you will. You're lucky I could put you in the same crew so you don't have to fight each other."

"It'll be a lot of fun," Luffy says, peering inside the afro before plopping it on his head, adjusting it back and forth. "Don't worry so much."

"I will worry so much and _take that thing off_!" Nami snaps, slapping him on the head with her paper. "How do you keep sneaking it in anyway?"

"In my pants," Luffy says with a grin and Usopp, who is in the process of taking it off of him, drops it. Zoro doesn't blame him. He knows more than he wants to about Luffy's underwear habits or rather lack of them.

"Alright well, get ready," Nami says, twisting her arm to check her watch. "They're going to start calling the stables soon and after that, Sanji it looks like you're up second, but you all need to pay attention." With that she drops her arm and smiles at them. "Good luck and break some legs."

"And also try not to get kidnapped," Usopp says and Sanji frowns at him. Nami, too.

"Yes, that too. We'll all meet here at the end of the tournament before we do anything else. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they all chime in except for Luffy who says:

"Hey, there's jerky left."

Nami rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll look out for him," Sanji says before Zoro can. Ass. As if it's his job. Zoro's been looking out for that little meathead for almost a year now. He knows what the hell he's doing more than this noodle cook does. After a final nod, Nami clicks away. Zoro feels a twinge of worry, but there's no one he knows here well enough to send after her.

"Listen," he says. "We have to keep an eye on her at all times."

"I'll take that duty without regret!" Sanji says, saluting like an ass. "But I'm counting on you assholes to watch her while I fight," he continues, pointing his cigarette at them. "Don't let me down."

"O…oi whose going to keep an eye on me?" Usopp says. "I was already trapped by these guys once."

"Just stay by the cage," Zoro says. "You'll be fine."

"Or shoot their eye with a shitty rubber band," Sanji says. "It's not like you're defenseless."

"I'd rather be defended!"

"Hey, they're starting something!" Luffy says and Zoro's not entirely surprised to see his captain's upper half almost entirely out the door. He comes up behind him to watch and also grab hold of his vest in case he does something stupid. Sanji opens the door a little wider to come up beside him and he can feel Usopp peering over his shoulder, in fact can see and feel his long nose perched there like the uncooked end of a hot dog.

A kind of small platform is being lowered from the ceiling and the lights are going crazy around the arena floor. The biggest light stays on the guy in the center of the platform, a scrawny looking guy with sequined pants that makes Zoro, squint, a sequined glove and, as if to protect his own eyes, heart shaped sunglasses.

"Holy crap, I know that guy," Usopp says, his breath hot and moist against Zoro's shoulder. Ugh. He grabs the longnose by the nose and moves him aside.

"Eh?" Luffy looks back a little. "You do?"

"Yeah," Usopp says, rubbing his nose and giving Zoro a glare before turning his attention back to Luffy. "I think he used to be Khaladore's roomie."

"Hello, Miami!" the announcer says, his voice rolling through the air. "On the count of three you'll put your hands together for the premiere stables of the Dolphin Dome!" Something like a small metal chakram dropped from a string on his finger.

"He smoked a _lot_ of weed," Usopp mutters.

"Are you sure that's all he did?" Sanji says as the roomie guy counts off.

"One…two…JANGO!"

The crowd begins to cheer and clap. Jango, too, who seems to be having a hard time holding onto his microphone and clapping at the same time. Luffy is clapping as well, leaning out of the doorway and cheering and Zoro has to tighten his grip on the idiot's vest so he doesn't fall flat on his face.

"Straight from the heart of New Mexico and our hearts as well," Jango is saying. "I present our special guest, Stable de Alvida!" Them again? He thought they'd have quit already.

"So what's a stable exactly?" Usopp asks. "I mean I know it's a fighting group but what's the difference between a stable and a crew?"

"Stables are sponsored," Zoro says, pulling back Luffy who is still clapping and cheering. Dumbass. "Usually by the people that set up the arena. They have their own fighters and train them up, sometimes pitting them against each other." Though he's not sure if that's a great idea. He's already seen one stable fall that way. "They also get perks in visiting arenas. Seating, betting, starting positions. That kind of thing."

"And crews don't have to fight," Usopp says. The Stable de Alvida tromps across the arena floor but there's no one particularly new or interesting. They don't have any swordsmen to speak of and even if they did, Zoro wouldn't get to fight them. Bastards.

"Right. If they end up against each other they can settle who goes ahead without fighting or taking a penalty."

"Maybe we can just for an asskicking instead, mosshead," Sanji says, smirking at him. Zoro returns it.

"You have to get your scrawny ass out of D rank before you can even talk about touching me, Curly Q."

"I don't need a shitty rank to touch you, bastard," Sanji gets right up in his face and Zoro'd return the favor only Luffy seems to be determined to get out to the arena to cheer even if he has to rip free from his vest. What is with this idiot?

"Oi, shouldn't you guys save it for the fight?" Usopp says. "Don't you want the ladies to see you at your best?"

That only works because Sanji is a moron. Zoro is somewhat disappointed to see the crap cook get a goofy grin and stride away to check his tie in the cracked mirror. Well it's probably for the best even if it's the only decent fighting Zoro's going to get tonight.

"The Dolphin Arena is glad to welcome the rookie stable of the evening," Jango is saying. "Debuting in their first fight outside of New York New York, the Blue Gull Stable!"

Zoro peers at the fighters. No one he knows, not that he expects to. There are some melee fighters he can tell right off, kick boxing that guy maybe. She'll be good for martial arts. A swordswoman. Zoro reaches around to hold Luffy by the waist as the cloth starts to give and watches her come out of the shadows, a katana in her hand. He wishes he could feel the sword from here…but all he can do is watch—how she trips over nothing and falls against the pink haired guy in front of her, nearly sending them all over like dominoes. Rookies. Right. The crowd laughs except for Luffy who keeps cheering for some damn reason.

The lights went low now, prompting a hush to fall, and Luffy's damn voice sounded like a flailing seagull in the stillness until Zoro pops him over the head.

"Ow." Luffy straightens, rubbing his head. "What's going on?"

"Not sure." He's willing to bet it's in preparation for Krieg's stable. He knows he's right as soon as he sees the flicker of the Baroque Works logo over the screens before Jango says in a near whisper.

"And now for the strongest premiere stable in existence— set to take the world by storm— Our beloved Don Krieg Stable!" The spotlights flare. The crowd roars, surging to their feet, stamping the ground so it seems like the entire arena is vibrating. Krieg is leading his stable, dressed in flashing gold armor. There's a strange pearl guy there, too. As well as the dark-eyed Gin and the girl with short blue hair who doesn't look entirely pleased to be there.

"I'm definitely going to kick his ass," Luffy says, and Zoro believes him even when Usopp points out that he's not even in A rank. Rank regardless… If Krieg knows that Luffy is here, he'll want a fight to prove himself—and a fight he'll get.

xXxXx

This is what he hates about melee, Zoro thinks as he blocks the steel claws of the thinner Nyaban brother, metal shrieking as they slide across the unnamed sword. There's no subtlety to it. No finesse. Just usually a lot of flailing with specialized weapons. He feels a prickle against the back of his neck and shoves the thin one back, sliding back just in time for the fat one to crash like a wrecking ball in the place where he'd been, making the arena floor tremble.

"You think you're so good pussyfooting around?" the thin one says, licking a thin trail of blood from his cheek where Zoro nicked him. The fat one stands with surprising grace, the bell around his neck dinging.

"We'll show you who can put the bell on the cat."

He sighs around the grip of the Wado. It's also the puns. He can't stand the puns.

"Ready?" says thin.

"Ready!" replies fat.

"Mad Cat Rush!" they say together and Zoro works to block their sudden flailing attack, sparks flying. It's not hard but just this shade of annoying. The random KO rule is first blood—which isn't impossible but he has to get both brothers at the same time, but of course…he— he gets a foot in the mat and pushes forward, shoving them back and then slashing with both unnamed blades in a tora gari, cutting a thin red line across the fat one's stomach so he howls and the thin one's…shirt. Damnit…  
The thin one jumps, sensing a small opening and propels himself off Zoro's sword, slashing claws toward his face. Zoro blocks him with the second unnamed sword and then meets the claws of the fat one with the Wado, taking a moment to prepare before wrenching to the side, making the thin one lose balance and crash into his brother, sending them both tumbling onto the floor.

He only has to get blooded once. Zoro steps back, wiping the sweat from his cheek from the hot lights, listening to the crowd boo around him. He's not sure if it's because they don't like him, the fight, or the fact that he doesn't want to hit those guys when they're vulnerable and flailing to get upright again. He has some dignity as a swordsman after all.

As one they attack again and he kind of has to admire their teamwork. The fat one engages him the most while the thin one tries to sneak past his guard. There is the flash of steel and sparks and stinging light bouncing into his eyes from the bell around the fat one's neck. He wishes he hadn't underestimated them and put his damn headscarf on when he sees the thin one grin, spotting an opening. Shit. He blocks the flex of claws only for the fat one to lean in. It's perfect. A risk but— Zoro turns his swords and slashes them both in shallow cuts, feeling a claw slide across his cheek a moment after. The airhorn sounds signaling the end of the match and making him startle a little. He prefers the bell.

"Winnerrrr," Jango says from his platform. "NYABAN BROTHERS!"

What? Zoro narrows his eyes, jaw clenching around the Wado. He wants to demand a replay of the footage. It should be at least a little obvious that he cut them first! The Nyaban Brothers pull away from him and raise their fists to the cheering crowd. Zoro sighs, cooling the anger simmering in his gut. It's more punishment. Nami won't be happy for the money they lose but if they win it'll be against even greater odds. Or at least he thinks so. Betting is for other people. He flicks the blood from the unnamed swords before sliding them away and then takes Wado, apologizing softly for contributing in such a stupid fight.

"That's shit," Sanji says from where he's standing outside the cage and smoking like a chimney. Zoro grunts, appreciating the thought and agreeing with him but refusing to get angry over it. It's still kind of surprising to him that Sanji is mad for Zoro's sake. The blond had one his first two matches with such ease that no one could cheat him out of it— and hadn't tried— so he should feel good about that at least. Maybe he's worried, though, Zoro thinks, catching the man looking up to the stands again. He follows his gaze and sees the glitter of Usopp's hat and Nami beside him.

"I wanna gooo," Luffy whines. He's clinging to the cage with his hands and feet like a monkey, his nose pressed through the chain link.

"You'll get your damn chance," Sanji says mildly. "Come on. We'd better clear out before we get disqualified or some shit like that."

Luffy frowns and reluctantly hops down from his perch and they make their way back to their cramped little holding room as two new fighters are announced. It's someone from Don Kireg's group against a random cagey old fighter, without a crew or a stable as far as Zoro can tell.

"Is it just me or are all of Krieg's thugs just shitty kids?" Sanji says. It's a weird phrase since the guy that drops into the arena isn't any younger than they are. But he looks less prepared for it. In fact none of the people that he's seen fight with Krieg's stable today have looked any older than twenty.

"He must be a hard guy to say no to," Sanji mutters. So is Luffy, Zoro wants to say, but that's different. He's not sure what the curly brow knows but he can tell on the look of the kid-thug's face. He's not having fun but…something close to determination. The kid-thug loses, the first of Krieg's to go down. Ground pin KO rule and he's nearly smothered by his opponent. When the airhorn sounds and the kid stands, there's a flickering moment where the cameras rest on his face before flashing the name of the winner. He's afraid.

'Loser!' the crowd starts to chant and it's picked up by the others, growing and growing until the arena is full of noise. Krieg himself comes onto the arena, raising his hands and the crowd quiets to a dull murmur. He grins wide, hands still raised like hes' the one that won the fight.

"Don't worry," he tells the crowd, voice amplified by some hidden microphone. "No one loses for Don Krieg twice." The crowd's cheers grow louder and Zoro realizes that they're all for Krieg. They must be. What that means he doesn't know. The boy slumps off the arena— Krieg follows. The next battle gears up and over the sound of the crowd, Zoro swears he hears a gunshot. Sanji curses and lights a cigarette. Luffy's face is closed.

"Nami and Usopp should stay down here," is all his captain says.

"I'll get them." Sanji stands, a hand in his pocket, hips angled forward. There is a moment of silence and then. "Looks like you have the next fight, mosshead. Don't do anything stupid."

Zoro makes a noise to say that he's heard. It's too late for that, though. They're already in over their heads and only going deeper.

xXxXx

The moment he steps into the arena again, he feels someone watching him. There's tension in the air, he can taste it and he rests his arm absently on his swords, looking around in the shadows. They're all looking at him, of course, but he's felt this presence before. The last time he met Krieg. It's not as strong, but it's part of the tension, too. Well—let them watch. Zoro cracks his neck and waits for the theatrics from the other side. On the other platform, a shadow that looks like a bumpy mountain blocks the spotlights. A man's voice says:

"Presenting the Don Krieg's own, mi-" The man stops. Clears his throat. Hums a few bars like warming up for a musical. What the— "Miss Wednesday," the man continues. Zoro can fight the growing irritation as the short blue haired girl, because of course it's her, makes her careful way down the ladder to scattered applause. They don't like her. At least not much and he's not sure why but he has a feeling that Krieg is using him against her somehow. The question is, should he take this fight or throw it? He's not sure. The girl straightens, and smiles in a cocky way though there's a ridge between her eyebrows.

"You're in for a surprise if you think you can beat me," she says. But there's nothing in her that says she thinks she's going to win. She's too tense. Watching him too closely. The random KO rule is rolled. Unconscious and/or down for 10, which is going to be damn near impossible for her.

"Come look," she says, shifting her arms above her head. "My ultimate seduction technique!"

But what should he do? Throw it? Will that help her or hurt her? He has to decide soon before she realizes that her seduction technique is flawed in ways he can't understand. Her legs look nice he guesses? But only an idiot would fall for—

"Uwaaah! You've defeated my shitty heart oh sweet princess! Any day of the week!" Sanji bellows like a love sick bull and Zoro decides he pretty much hates the guy. Wednesday freezes in place, blinking as if completely startled by this.

"Start the match at any time," Jango says from above and the chant is picked up by the crowd. 'Start the match' 'Start the match' Damnit. Assholes. He can't decide what to do if everyone keeps talking! Wednesday's eyes narrow and she pulls two long thin flails from her sleeves, segmented and sharp and runs at him, spinning them fast so that they hum through the air. Maybe if he could just—

"If you cut one hair on her head I'll kick your ass!" Sanji snaps. "You hear me, mosshead?!"

"Will you stop screeching for two damn seconds?!" Zoro snaps back at him.

"PEACOCK SLASHERS!" Wednesday cries and Zoro curses a he sees them both heading for him, springing to the side only at the last minute and feeling the whisper of the blades as they pass against his shirt. No she hit him. He can feel the blood now. She pivots in a liquid movement, flinging both at him again and he draws the first unnamed sword to keep himself from being flayed open. Both long chains wrap around the sword with a clash.

"Uwaaah! Fantastique! Encore! Encore!"

"Shut up!" Zoro yells. How is that guy so damned annoying? How? It's almost freaking impossible. Wednesday grunts and the sword creaks and whines in his grip. Turning his attention back to the fight at hand he realizes she's pulling and as she pulls, her blades are cutting into his. Shit! He can't afford another sword right now.

Gritting his teeth, Zoro tries to slip the unnamed katana free. But the grip of the flails are strong and he can already feel them biting too deep into the metal. Thinking fast, he draws his other unnamed katana, flipping it around and lunging forward, hoping to startle her. She moves as expected, jumping back, the chain loosening around his other sword and he slides it free, flips to the blunt side and lunges again, driving her back so that it at least looks like a fight.

She twists away from the attacks, her forehead tight with worry and he wonders what she's here for. She's his age, maybe, or a little younger and—she's different. Most teenagers who come to these sort of things are runaways, but the difference usually falls along the lines of they know what they're getting into or they don't. She's something else altogether but he can't put his finger on it.

Well—whatever, it's not his business. He doesn't want her to get stupidly shot so that's the extent he cares about it. She snaps the slasher at him again and he knocks it away from near the pointed end so it isn't able to wrap around his blade again. The flail spins back toward her and she yelps and lets it go, sending it skittering across the arena floor. As she crouches and whirls the remaining slasher, he wonders if maybe they can throw this fight together. It'll look bad but he'll make it up later.

"Listen," he starts.

"Friendly Fire!" shouts her announcer, still hidden in the shadows above and Zoro jerks to the side at the bark of a gun and he feels a bullet graze his cheek. What the hell!? Were they even allowed to—  
He spots the flail coming for him and gets his sword up to block it. The flail wraps twice around his neck and the notched blade and she pulls, he can feel blood creep down the back of his neck and trickle between his shoulder blades. The girl is biting her lip even as she pulls, so hard that blood wells under her teeth.

"Sorry," she whispers and the flail tightens. Zoro can just hear the crowd roaring over the blood surging in his ears. He can hit her with the second unnamed blade and not knock her out but the longer this fight goes on—

"OI!" Luffy bellows from somewhere behind the cage. "Stop!"

The girl's eyes widen and the chain relaxes long enough for him to breathe. He makes a purposeful choking noise, falling to his knees and then to the side, hearing the boos but not even caring, just wanting the damn countdown to be over with. This whole arena is a joke.

The numbers crawl slowly by. The flail slips away, the boos turning to laughter, and jeering. He hears his surname a few times, attached to piss poor insults. They're nothing. The airhorn sounds and he twitches because that thing is damn loud before getting heavily to his feet.

"Winner, Miss Wednesday!" Jango cries. She looks at him and seems to want to say something but he turns away, touching the back of his neck and frowning at the blood there. Well, it'll heal. His sword however suffered more and he wants to kick someone's ass for that. Even if it is unnamed.

The others are waiting outside the cage for him. Sanji looks at him and nods faintly before looking away. Understanding. Nami's eyes are hard and centered on Luffy who is watching the cage without clinging to it this time, the shadows crisscrossing across his face.

"Here, come with me," Usopp says, trying to guide Zoro back to the waiting room. "I have some bandages in my bag." He gives Zoro a concerned look when he refuses to move. "We should really get out of here. He's bleeding pretty bad." And to the continuing silence says: "Oi, Luffy!"

"I agree," Nami says. "We're just losing money and it's not like Zoro has many shirts to begin with."

"It's fine," Zoro mutters, examining the cuts in his sword and wondering if he can get it fixed. Wondering who would even be around to fix this kind of thing. No one in Miami since they were probably out of Krieg's pocket.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Luffy says.

"Luffy," Usopp says, frustrated and Nami looks at him annoyed. There's a resigned set to Sanji's rigid shoulders. It's impressive, in a way. Irritated they may be or laced with anxiety, they don't suggest leaving Luffy to face it himself. He doesn't ask them, too, either. Zoro stands by Luffy's other shoulder and watches the girl—Wednesday, collect her other flail and leave, nothing triumphant about her stance.

"Well look," Nami says, voice sharp. "In a few rounds Sanji's going to be up against one of these Krieg guys. What are you going to do? Just throw every match against them?"

"He can if he wants," Luffy says, not looking away from the now empty arena. Maintenance crews come on to sand it and sweep away blood. His blood. It makes him kind of indignant really but whatever. He has plenty of blood after all.

"What do you want me to do?" Sanji asks and for the first time, Luffy looks away, his face open as he blinks at him.

"Whatever you want."

Sanji seems to think about this a moment—and when he's actually thinking about something, quietly smoking and not opening his big stupid mouth—he actually looks like much less of an idiot than usual.

"I want to win," Sanji says finally.

"Okay." Luffy cracks his knuckles. "Then I'll take care of the rest."

xXxXx

The fight is intense. Zoro can't help but be impressed by Sanji's strength, leaning forward even as Usopp grouses at him and tries to strangle him by bandaging his neck. The guy was fighting the one he had before. The dark-eyed one. Gin. The sound of metal shoes crashing against tonfa rang through the whole arena, and whatever side they were on, the crowd was going crazy over it. The craziest part of it all is that the fight has been going on for fifteen minutes, the random KO rule only calling for a pin for ten seconds, but neither of them had even hit the floor. Luffy sits beside him on the narrow bench, stuffing marshmallow peanuts in his mouth—which don't taste like either and is wide-eyed and grinning at the whole thing.

"Too bad you couldn't go all out," Luffy says, then woops as Sanji back kicks Gin across the arena without even pulling his hands from his pockets. The man's back crashes against the cage but he regains his footing without much of a pause, scowling and wiping the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. Sanji paces the other side of the cage, loosing his tie with a swift hook of his fingers.

"You think he won't kill you if you lose?" Sanji says—it's hard to make out but they are just close enough to hear him over the din. "Why do you even fight for that fucker?"

"You don't know the first thing about Don Krieg," Gin says, grinning despite the blood dripping from his nose. He starts spinning the tonfa at the same time, the metal balls whirling through the air. "Or me. I'm not the one whose going to lose!"

He runs at Sanji, low, the tonfa spinning, humming. Sanji remains still then jumps but Gin rises, too, slamming both balls of the tonfa into Sanji's gut and sending him slamming against the cage. The cook's mouth opens in a gasp and then he grits his teeth, getting a shoe against Gin's face to hammer him back a few steps and drop to the ground, wavering a bit but finding his stance and not even falling into a crouch.

"Oh god, I can't watch. This is worse than the Fishmen," Usopp whimpers.

"He's got great showmanship," Nami says with a sigh, slumping onto the seat. "It's wasted on a place like this. Why does it keep turning out this way?"

"He'll win," Zoro says. Since Gin is already tiring even if he doesn't know it. His movements are getting slower and becoming blurred and Sanji's still as sharp. Zoro has the feeling that he's the kind of guy who is in top form until he drops dead. There's something to be admired about that.

"Who cares if he wins," Nami says with a flip of her hand. "I already lost plenty of money on you and who knows how they're going rig the betting against this guy. Do you know how much it cost us to even get in this tournament? No—" she held up a hand before he could even open his mouth to answer. Not that he would have. "I know you don't. It was a lot. Twenty dollars a head is a ripoff."

"There's more to life than money," Zoro mutters. It's just so damn base. Doesn't she have a hint of spirituality in her?

"Please. Tell me that when you're out of gas and out of food."

"I can hunt. And push the car."

"You do that then," she says mildly, stealing the soda back from Luffy and sipping it.

"That's unsanitary," Usopp says.

"Do you really think he needs the sugar?" Nami asks blandly.

"Good point. Hand it over when you're done," Usopp says in the same tone. Tch. They shouldn't even let him drink the damn stuff to begin with. It was all sugar, had no nutritional value and would only rot his teeth in the end. Had they ever tried to get Luffy to a dentist? Zoro hadn't but he didn't want to be the one dragging him there either. All those drills and… ugh. He represses a shiver and turns his attention to the fight so he won't have to think about it.

Sanji had gotten even faster. Pushing Gin a little further with each kick. Zoro could imagine the hits even as they were blocked by metal, through the reverberation he could almost tell how hard they were and it made his fingers twitch. He wanted a fight like that. Like it how it used to be against Kuina. The snap of shinai, the taste of sweat and nothing outside it. Just a good clean fight, muscles straining and burning.

The blond kicks one of the tonfa away with his toe and then snaps the same leg back getting the opposite tonfa with his heel. He has the perfect opening to hit Gin's neck or face or chest but instead drops his foot, pivots on it and slams a side kick to the man's ribs, sending him to the ground and skidding to the fence but not into it.

"Go home, kid," Sanji says, but that is the wrong thing to say. Rage crosses Gin's face and he coils himself to his feet and toward Sanji. Fast now. Almost faster than Sanji can keep up. He's hit once in the face by the tonfa, stumbling back and then kneed in the gut before crashing to the mat.

"One!" shouts Jango even though he just landed. "Two! Three!"

Sanji stirs like he's going to stand and Gin charges forward as if to stop it. Instead of going forward, though, Sanji goes back in a liquid movement, pushing up with his hands to slam his heels into Gin's chin to send him arching back and crashing against the arena floor, skidding a few feet away. Sanji hops to his feet, spitting some blood over his shoulder. He straightens his tie, picks up his jacket from where he threw it against the fence and pulls it on with a flare before pacing over to Gin. The man hasn't moved and Zoro realizes the man is unconscious.

"Sorry," Sanji says to the silence of the arena. "I'm not going to lose to a shithead like you." He lights a cigarette and takes a draw, before lifting his arm, not looking as he points his smoking cigarette at the platform.

"Start the shitty countdown."

Even still there's a pause before Jango counts. Stuttering at first and without the enthusiasm he had before. Slowly, too. Cheating ass. But it doesn't seem to matter how slowly he counts or how long he waits until saying one. Gin stays down.

"W-winner Black Leg Sanji," Jango says as if even he can't believe it. Sanji lowers his arm, flexing it a bit as if loosening his sleeve before putting the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Damn right it is."

Zoro feels a little swept up in it all. Even when he beats guys he just beats them. But there's something about the presentation of it all. It's—

He narrows his eyes. No… The stadium is too quiet. A few people who had cheered are hushed. Zoro stands, sliding his swords into the holder at his side.

"Z…Zoro?" Usopp says. Zoro says nothing because there is nothing to say. Just wait and watch. Gin stirs just as Krieg himself comes into the arena, light sliding off his armor. Sanji moves aside as Gin hobbles to his feet, confronting his stable master, but not so far away so he can't interfere should something happen. Idiot better not get himself shot.

"We don't lose in this stable, Gin," Krieg says.

"It was just on-"

Krieg backhands him. The metal of his glove ringing as Gin stumbles to the side, but stands upright again, blood flowing from his mouth, dark eyes blazing.

"—once in two years," Gin says.

"Gin!" someone cries from the audience.

"Commander!" And the crowd takes up his name like a dull roar, his title. Just how many people are here for Krieg? Zoro rests his hand on Wado, feeling its stillness. From behind him he hears Nami stand.

"Let's go, Usopp," she murmurs and then louder. "We'll meet by the car."

"Why are we—" Usopp starts. Then swallows. "Yeah best idea. Do some reconnaissance. We'll— Hey wait, where's Luffy?"

What kind of question was that? Luffy was ob—

Wait, where the hell did he go? Damn he was slippery.

"Never mind that," Nami says. "Come on."

Good. They should get out of her. Already Krieg is talking the crowd, arms raised.

"Who is the strongest?!" he roars at them, his voice carrying so loud the microphone squeals.

"We are!" the crowd roars back.

"Who will rule the world?!"

"We will!"

"So you see," Krieg says. "There's no room for weakness. But I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself." There is the whirring of machinery and a trap door on the arena slides back. Something from below is being rigged up slowly. Zoro looks around for Luffy, wondering if the idiot needs help or has gotten himself lost or stuck somewhere and spots him finally, sitting on one of the platforms, crouched and looking down. Waiting for the right moment? Maybe—

Zoro's attention turns as he feels a broiling anger, not his own. Something so intense and deep that it stirs in the pit of his gut. A huge cage has appeared on the arena floor and something inside of it—something is growling, low and deep, the sound vibrating in the air. Even Gin seems pale and startled by whatever he can see inside.

"Wh—what is that?" Gin stammers. Krieg grins, lips pulled back from his big square teeth.

"We're a stable after all. Before we let it out, though—" and he makes a movement and pulls two pistols from his belt, pointing one at Gin, the other at…Sanji. Shit hasn't that idiot moved yet? Doesn't he notice? They're both staring at the cage wide-eyed and Zoro starts forward to interfere.  
"Let's get some blood in the air."

There is a fierce yell, and Luffy crashes into the man from above, slamming his feet down on Krieg's arms, making the shots go wild though Gin falters as one strikes his slows to a stop, uncertain whether or not to jump in. Sanji is unhurt it looks like and is going over as if to support Gin who is bleeding on the arena floor.

"Don't hurt my nakama!" Luffy howls, clenching his hands into one fist and smashing the man over the head. Krieg yelps and reaches up, grabbing Luffy by the back of the neck and throwing him off his shoulders. Luffy slams against the top of the cage, rolling a bit on its surface but getting to his feet. Fists clenched.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Krieg snaps. "Release the—oof"

Luffy is running the length of the cage and pushes off the end, sending it screeching back as he hammers both fists into Krieg's gut, sending him crashing back into the metal fence. The sound of his fists striking the metal fill the air, almost heard above the sudden volcanic roar of the stadium. Zoro slides his thumb under Wado's guard as he looks at the howling faces.

"Bastarrd!" Gin yells.

"Stop it, you shithead!" Sanji snaps. "You're going to kill yourself!" The cook is holding Gin back, hands fisted in his shirt as Gin tries to break free, blood spilling down his leg.

"Beat him, Don Krieg!" Gin cries, blood on his mouth. It's taken up around the stadium and people are standing in their seats, starting to come into the aisles. Sweat slides down Zoro's temple as he sees the glint of weapons. He moves closer to the arena, keeping an eye on it, an eye on them, ready to cut an escape route at a moment's notice.

"Luffy!" Sanji cries.

Krieg has one hand in Luffy's hair, pulling his head back with one hand and punching his face with a metal fist. Zoro's hand twitches against the Wado and he grits his teeth. Luffy is still grabbing onto Krieg's wrist with both hands, knuckles white and veins taut. As soon as he lets go or goes limp Zoro will—

But it's Krieg who lets go, punching Luffy hard in the gut and sending him sprawling back against the mouth of the cage. A clawed hand snakes between the bars and grabs Luffy's stomach and Luffy yelps. Shit! Zoro grabs onto the fence, ready to cut through it but Luffy gives him a quick look with his one good eye. Not yet. Damnit, Luffy! Zoro grips the fence and can feel it cutting into him, he's vaguely aware of Sanji fighting Gin again in the background—only this time Sanji trying to get to Luffy and Gin keeping him away.

"Now you see my power," Krieg is saying, but his voice doesn't matter. Zoro strains to hear Luffy who seems to be talking to the yellow eyed thing in a low voice. It's hard to hear what he's saying but the claws against his stomach flex and then relax.

"Quake in fear, boy!" Krieg bellows. Luffy looks up at him and sticks out his tongue.

"Make me, stupid."

Krieg's face goes mottled red. He draws back his armored fist and sends it crashing toward Luffy's face. Luffy rolls out of the way, dodging by a frog's hair and Krieg's fist slams against the cage bars instead, denting them inward. The large clawed hand slips out and grab's the man's wrist, blood welling under them and Kreig's face goes from red to white. Luffy jumps on top of the cage again, pulling at something on the roof of it.

"No-!" Krieg says. "Don't—! You don't know what you're doing—!"

"He doesn't like you either," Luffy says. "And I'm going to let him out." He's pulling at a pin of some kind. The lock. How can he trust whatever that is? Everything seems to go quiet as he pulls the pin and drops it on the floor with a chiming crash. Zoro can hear his heartbeat throbbing in his ears.

"Attention Dolphin Arena patrons!" says a clear direct voice from above. What the hell?! Zoro looks up to see the girl from the bird or whatever stable, standing in the golden platform that Jango'd been on.

"Oh hey it's the clutzy girl," Luffy says.

"Oi! Don't be rude, asshole!" Sanji says in the distance.

"Who the hell are you?!" Krieg snarls up at her. The woman seems to take no notice.

"It's come to our attention that several illicit activities going on on the premises. As well as quite a few missing persons. Therefore!" she slams her hands down, the squealing feedback loop making him wince. "You're all under arrest!"

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!" Zoro roars along with the rest of the arena. Luffy's laugh breaks through it all.

"You're really kind of dumb, huh?"

Then all hell breaks loose. The cage bursts open, sending Luffy flying back and a huge jaguar—thing stands up on its hind legs, slamming Krieg against the fence. Gin lowers the gun at Luffy and Sanji kicks it away— men with rifles come down through the stadium and the crowd roars and crashes down around the arena like a tidal wave. Zoro pulls out Wado and meets the blade of a man who is coming at him from behind. He takes his unnamed sword and splits the notched scimitar with it, feeling the clang of metal. The man stumbles and Zoro slashes a cut under his guard, drawing a red line across his chest before whirling and doing the same to the fence. Men and women are crashing through it already. Converging on the arena. He sees Luffy ringed by them, fighting and then going under. Sanji goes for him but it's too much for even him.

Zoro slips Wado into his mouth, unsheathes his third sword and charges, cutting a rifle out of a man's hand, sending a second to the ground. A huge man with what looks like a thick dinner plate on his chest steps in Zoro's way, clashing hand shields together.

"You'll never get through the Pe—"

Zoro keeps running, cutting an x through the dinner plate and feeling the slide of skin just under his blades. The dinner plate guy falls back and Zoro jumps, pushing off his falling body and head to land in the crowd surrounding Luffy.

"Tatsu Maki!" he snarls, turning himself into a spin and using the force of his blades and his will to send the men crashing into the arena all around him. Sanji kicks away a guy who comes running back as Luffy gets to his feet.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Sanji says and Luffy nods.

"This way," Zoro says. He can sense the exit is just through there. It's through the thickest knot of people but—

"I'm not following you, shithead! Are you crazy?!" Sanji snaps. What the hell does he mean by that? Zoro's cuts two guys away and shoves his face in Sanji's.

"You trying to say something, damn cook?!"

"I'm flat out telling you, you're a directionless idiot," Sanji snaps.

"Oi! Stop!" Luffy says and takes off, running after the jaguar —thing who is tearing after Krieg. Damnit, they don't have time for this. He takes off after Luffy, Sanji close at his side— though it's hard work keeping guys off that reckless idiot who only punches what's right in front of him. The jaguar slashes at Krieg again, splitting claw marks into his armor.

"Oi! You said you wouldn't kill him! Stop! Stoop!" and he slams into the jaguar man from behind, sending him sprawling. Krieg disappears into a dark room, slamming the door behind him and the jaguar man pulls himself to his feet, slamming against it, claws screeching over the metal.

"He's not the one that hurt you, cat guy! Not this way!" Luffy is saying, trying to pull at the thing's shoulder, but the jaguar isn't paying attention.

"Oi, Luffy! Let it go!" Sanji says but Zoro shakes his head, instead turning so that he's at his captain's back, cutting people aside. Sanji curses and does the same. They have a small ring around them after a while but it doesn't stop people from coming.

And then— he feels it. The whisper of cold. A group of men scream and Zoro can see a knot of them flying into the air. And then…he can almost trace it if he squints. Something is coming toward them. He can tell by the trail of men falling, half seen in the flickering lights. After a moment, Sanji sees it, too.

"Luffy… Damnit!" the cook says, closing ranks with Zoro. He hears Luffy yell and out of the corner of his eye Zoro can see Luffy wrestling with the thing, punching it hard in the gut. He'd better win. Or at least not die.

"Cover me a second, Cook," Zoro says as the trail comes closer.

"Right." Sanji takes over both sides and Zoro quickly unties the cloth from his arm and ties it around his head. Whatever is coming is using a sword and he can feel it from here. Feel it but not. Like the whisper of blood from a cut you didn't know you had, seeping under his skin. He clenches his teeth around Wado.

A man with gleaming eyes comes out of the dark. Some men rush to attack, or get away, one attacks the man with a sword but he brushes them aside without even seeming to move. Zoro slides into a crouch, bringing up his swords for an oni giri. He can taste blood in his mouth. It's not going to be enough but…

"Oni!" he starts, charging forward as Sanji pushes forward the same time.

"Neeeck-!"

The man spares them a glance.

"I'm not here for you," he says, voice liquid ice. Zoro is slammed aside by nothing he can see, sprawling and rolling a few feet, pain lancing through his arm as it's wrenched from its socket. He struggles to get to his knees, still holding Wado between his teeth.

Luffy—

The jaguar is down but Luffy is standing in front of him, arms spread, guarding him against the guy with the piercing eyes and the long black sword that hasn't moved from his back. Shit. _Shit_!

"Move," the man says simply.

"I won't let you kill cat guy," Luffy says, his mouth in a stubborn frown. "Or Krieg."  
The man seems to regard Luffy as if he has no idea what to make of him.

"I have no interest in your friend," the man says. "Krieg has a substantial bounty."

"But you won't kill him."

"Why would I need to?"

That seems to satisfy Luffy and he steps away, dragging jaguar guy with him who is starting to stir, almost, shrink it looks like. Zoro gets to his feet, not able to tear his eyes away from the man—the swordsman— there is no blood on the black blade but Zoro can feel it all around him. How does he do that? What makes him so strong? Zoro wants to see him fight. Wants to go against him. Test his strength against a swordsman. A true swordsman. He has to be! A swordsman even in this time—

"You—" Zoro says, but can't think of anything else. The man turns the yellow eyes on him, fixed like a hawk and Zoro feels his palms sweat. He wants to challenge him even as a wash of cold fear chills through him. It's fear but exhilarating. A match he can't win maybe but a fight. And maybe a death that will be a swordsman's death. Harsh and noble and edged with steel.

"Don't be so quick to die," the man says. Or Zoro thinks he says. He can't remember a voice or maybe it's the voice that sinks under his skin.

"Zoro!" Luffy says, pulling him away, dragging his attention. Zoro looks away for an instant and loses the sensation. The swordsman steps ahead and cuts his way through the wall seemingly with no blade at all.

"Pay attention, shithead!" Sanji snaps. Zoro blinks as the cook kicks an attacker in the face. Shit. Right. He pulls the cloth off his head so he can see better and ties it back around his arm.

"Are we bringing cat—" Zoro stops. The jaguar thing isn't there anymore. What— "Did he get away?" He looks over the seething mass but even among the weapons and shadows he can't see a nine foot tall jaguar thing.

"Yeah but that's alright," Luffy says. Sanji makes a face between pained and disgusted before lighting a cigarette. Like he's seen something or remembers something about that guy.

"Let's go!" Luffy leads the charge again and Zoro takes a second to collect himself before following. One arm is still numb but he still has the other and his jaw so it's not too much of a detriment. He wonders how the hell Luffy even knows where he's going in this crowd and wouldn't put it past them to be running in circles. He turns sharply earring side and starts charging forward as if he sees something and Zoro spots the blue haired girl in the shadows of a doorway. Once they get there, Sanji's too tired to do much more of a quiet bleat of affection at her for which Zoro's eternally grateful. She murmurs something in Luffy's ear before pointing.

"Go straight that way. There's a back exit hidden behind some shipping crates," she says.

"What about you?" Luffy says, already stepping in place to run. She smiles at him but it seems strained in the dim light.

"I'll be alright." And with another quiet wave, she runs in the opposite direction.

"Okay! Good luck!" Luffy calls after her before running down the hall. Zoro shakes his head and follows. He has no idea what the hell is going on. But Luffy seems to know and that's all that really matters.

xXxXx

"How can you guys get messed up so quickly?!" Usopp says a little while later when they've gotten some miles between them and the arena and have pulled over on the side of the road in a thankfully alligator free parking lot. It's started to rain and the tiny fingers of noise on the roof is soothing as Luffy helps push his shoulder back in its socket.

"How do you think, shitty longnose?" Sanji says, coming in from the rain with cold wet bottles of water from the cooler. "For you, sweet Nami," he says, presenting the first to her though she barely has a scratch on her. Figures.

"Ready, Zoro?" Luffy asks and Zoro shifts his weight and grits his teeth at the final pull. There is a snap of pain and his arm feels back to normal. Damn. He rotates his shoulder a bit before taking the bottle of water from Sanji and twisting the cap off.

"Anyway what happened to you two?" Luffy says, getting on his knees and peering into the backseat. "You guys disappeared pretty quickly."

"Mmm well," Usopp says, rubbing his chin. Zoro closes his eyes and leans his head back against the window, shifting so he can stretch his legs into the well on the passenger side.

"First we were so scared we didn't know what to do. But we went bravely on and went into this passage filled with giant spiders."

"What really?" Luffy says, excited.

"Yes, really," Usopp says.

"No really!" Nami snaps. "That's too creepy to even make up!"

"Yeah don't joke about shit like that!" Sanji says.

"Oh fine, uh, centipedes!"

"Even worse," Nami says.

"I don't want to hear it!" Sanji snaps. "Pick a fire breathing monster or some shit like that."

"That's not creepy that's terrifying," Usopp says and Zoro can feel the brush of wind as Usopp chops his hand through the air. "Anyway it's not really believable."

"There was nothing in the hall but hall," Nami says sharply. "And a few guards."

"Which I bravely dispatched with a single rubber band. I said…"

The story must have went on. Zoro was sure it did because it usually did but he fell asleep for most of it. Dreams a bit about that guy and wonders who he is. How he can have such presence in this day and age. Zoro hasn't met another swordsman like him outside of…her. Most of them are just in it for cheap tricks or sport…and he guesses it is sport these days but it's not in his heart what he wants it to be. Somehow that guy has found a way to make it mean something. What she'd always wanted. What she'd always been looking for.

Luffy's foot hits his leg and it jars him awake again. The water bottle has fallen on the floor and he picks it up and takes another sip, blinking at the rain outside as Usopp's story winds to a dramatic close. If Luffy's eyes get any wider they'll fall right out of his head. Zoro nudges his foot with a leg in passing affection and takes another sip of water.

"Anyway, all's well that ends well," Nami says with a smile, leaning back and cradling a duffle bag against her chest. Hmm. Zoro raises an eyebrow.

"You seem content."

"And why shouldn't I be?" Nami says. "After all, we're all alive aren't we?" There she was cuddling the bag again. Really suspicious.

"And with a cool two grand to go along with it," Usopp says, rubbing his fingers together in the money sign.

"Eh? Really?!" Luffy says with a grin. "A grand of what? What? What? What?"

"What do you think?" Nami says, unzipping the bag and revealing… a lot of green. Damn.

"Oh, boo." Luffy sits back. "That's not interesting at all."

"It's interesting to mee…" Nami says, cradling the bag like it's a baby. "After all, I had to liberate our money in case Luffy decided to burn it again. And since they were all put under arrest, I thought, why not take a little more?"

"Oi, don't act like you knew that beforehand," Usopp says dryly and Nami giggles, sticking out her tongue.

"So now we owe you less," Zoro says, finishing off his water.

"Like hell you do."

"What?!" That's— How can she even say— That's a definite grand that she has in her hand right there and—

"This is the money I've rightfully stolen—and not anything you earned and in fact you lost money for me."

"You— That—" Damnit… She was such ah—

"Ahh Nami-swan is so resourceful!" Sanji coos, wiggling in his seat. "Let me be your love slave for life."

"Love idiot maybe," Zoro mutters.

"Speak all the shit you want, mosshead," Sanji says, voice hard again. "It's a man's pride to be an idiot for a lady."

"Then you must always be proud."

"You wanna say that again?" Sanji growls, gripping his shirt.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Zoro said mildly. "Not surprised."

"That's it—! You and me outside!" Sanji snaps. He grabs Sanji's shirt back because damned if he's going to even let the guy one up him.

"If you think you can take me then come on."

"Knock it off! We're running out of bandages!" Nami snaps bright flashes dart behind Zoro's eyes as her fist cracks into his skull. Shit! She hits hard. How the hell does she even manage it?

"Anyway," Luffy says. "I wanna go to St. Louis. Is it close?"

"St. Louis?" Nami says, blinks. "Missouri?"

"I have a great uncle's cousin's aunt's room mate that lives there," Usopp says.

"Yeah," Luffy says. "Where the arch is."

"It's not that close but there's nothing stopping us from going if you want."

"Yeah I wanna."

Zoro wonders why there. Why all of a sudden? It seems too direct to just be off hand. Maybe it's something the Wednesday girl said to him. Well—he doesn't know and it doesn't matter. So long as that's where Luffy is going, Zoro is going to follow.


	16. Is This Real Life, Lookin' for Somethin'

**Is this the real life,  
Is this just fantasy**

Zoro sat on one end of the stuffy couch and sipped a beer. Sanji was gone for the day after a sparring session that didn't happen for lack of a place to go. Sanji had wanted one, Zoro could tell. In the caged lines of his body and the way he'd ground his teeth against the cigarette. But there had been no time to look for a place before his shift and so the cook had shrugged it off, flicked the scarf over his shoulder and stalked out on stiff black legs. It was because Usopp hadn't called, Zoro guessed. Or maybe because Chopper had stayed behind at that house, coming only for his things and giving Zoro a pained glance and a stern warning to call him if he should start bleeding again. The house was still without even the yeti's presence. A clock in the kitchen beat a muffled heartbeat. The heat rushed through the vents. Ice clattered to life in the freezer. It was a house that wasn't expecting people. He wanted to go back to the bar.

He shifted his weight, finishing the beer and looking at the time on the DVD player. Wondering why it was still 12:00, then realized and checked his phone instead. 2:30. He wasn't going to meet Nami until 4. He could go early, he supposed. Though that place would be even quieter with even less to do. You were supposed to talk to people in comas. Zoro had heard that much. The staff had told him that once with an encouraging smile like he was doing a good thing being there. That was the first time he'd seen the Home in fact. He remembered walking down the long white hall to the unmarked door, finding every room but Luffy's and wondered if he was in the wrong place. It had been disturbing in a way. All those still faces ready for death except for the tubing that was keeping their bodies going. A living mausoleum. He'd just about been ready to give up when he finally found…Luffy.

That had been three years ago and Zoro was sure he'd looked different than he did now, but he couldn't remember how it had been. All he'd remembered was standing beside his bed, knowing he should say something but finding nothing to say at all. Not even to beg him to come out of it. Not even the truth about his brother. Well it didn't really matter in the end. Even if Luffy could understand it— there was nothing anyone could do to change what had happened. So he'd just sat there and stared until the staff chased him out again so they could close up for the night.

He finished the beer and licked his lips. Set it down and got another from his bag. The house phone rang a few times and the answering machine caught it. Someone asking if Sanji could come over because they needed advice about creeps. Zoro wasn't sure what kind of food a creep was. Maybe something you served at Halloween or something. He popped the cap and took a sip. That hadn't been the first call either. People called here a lot, it seemed, and Zoro found himself looking forward to it in a twisted way. This was getting kind of pathetic.

He thumbed through the address book on his phone, wondering if he could call someone. But who would he call? And what would he say? He had nothing to say, that was the problem. Phone calls had to be about things—even checking up on people But everyone already here was too distracted and he knew how they were already… and anyone not here…the conversation would go along the lines of: 'how are you' 'fine' 'you?' 'fine' Maybe interspersed with awkward talk about Luffy or awkward avoiding of it and then silence. He wished he had Usopp's gift for chatter. Or Chopper or Sanji's gift to inspire chatter. Really he just wanted to hear someone talk at him. Or around him. He could go to Usopp's he supposed but—he wasn't sure if the guy really wanted him around at the moment. He took another sip of beer and put the phone away.

The heater clunked off. Ice rattled to life. The clock ticked. Zoro stood and poked the cook bobblehead to see it move. Stared at the plastic smiling faces. Disney… In retrospect he knew why Sanji liked it. It was a fairy tale, a romance, presentation. Like food. It looked good and, supposedly, felt good and left you wanting more, he guessed. He wasn't sure. He'd never been able to stay awake during the damn things. Or most movies for that matter.

He paced to look out the window onto the still unfamiliar street, the glittering bay. Maybe he should go back to the bar. Maybe green eyes would be there. Sasha. Maybe Zoro could sit at the bar and the man would talk to him. Talk at him. Maybe even tease him a little. No… He was off today… right. And how would that end anyway? More sex? He liked sex but more than once and things got tangled. He couldn't tangle it up for someone else. It wouldn't be right. Maybe he could go to the Baratie and just sit and listen. He had some cash on him. That would pay for some drinks. Maybe an appetizer… But it might make Sanji anxious him being there and the crap cook was already on edge enough.

Zoro sipped his beer and took out his phone again, thumbing through the address book that Nami had put in for him. He still wasn't sure why she'd taken the time. He saw a number, paused and then feeling more pathetic than ever, pressed talk. The phone rang a few times before finally clicking over.

"Yo!"

"Yo," he murmured, leaning his forehead against the window.

"Oh right. Umm. I'm Monkey D. Luffy but I'm not here and I really don't like phones anyway so if you wanna call me just call someone else. But if you really wanna talk to me you should just come say hi."

"I'm going to do something stupid. Sanji, too, but I don't think he's ready." Or could get ready. Even if they had a month. He had fire but could he get the skill if he didn't practice? If he was worried about Usopp or Chopper or Nami or the creep guy?

"He wants to but this isn't a fight that—" the beep at the end of the message startled him and he pressed end, sliding the phone back into his pocket. It wasn't a fight that mattered. In the end, all it would be was someone dead. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should leave ahead of time and just not tell him. Maybe all Sanji needed right now was the dream of going to fight. The illusion of reaching for something outside this place. Because would he really be even ready to leave by Christmas? Or would he want to stay behind till the last?

Maybe it was better that way after all. Zoro went back to the couch and finished his beer. Sanji was the heart of everything. The center. Everyone came here to his house or to this town to see Luffy and when—when he was gone, everyone would come here again to remember him. They would move on because that damn curly brow was here. The center of it all. The pivot around which everyone turned. Luffy would prefer it that way and maybe—Zoro could even convince Sanji to leave a food offering on his headstone once in a while like they did in Japanese tradition. It would only be a waste of food in the sense that Luffy wouldn't eat it himself, but birds would and other animals and maybe somewhere else—if there was a somewhere else, Luffy would appreciate it.

Zoro set the bottle aside and leaned his head back against the couch, listening to the clock tick.

xXxXx

Nami was waiting in the room when he got there. Or, she was there at least, fiddling with stringing some garland on the windowsill, her back to him. There was still a chance to leave. He had been tempted to on the way over. Just pull onto the interstate and go. He had the address for the Eneru guy and a surprise attack would give him a head start. But maybe she had some information he hadn't heard. Not to mention she'd be pissed at him if he just blew her off. Might as well deal with it now.

"What," he said to get her attention. She clicked her tongue, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Don't just say 'what' like that. It's rude. Close the door, come here and hold up this side." She waved the end of the garland at him. She wanted him to come in just to help her decorate? Couldn't she bring in Vivi for that? Or Usopp? Or hell even Sanji? Nami gave him a steady 'get over here' look and he repressed a sigh and did as she wanted, holding up the silver and red garland and watching it catch the light.

"Is it about Eneru?" he murmured, wondering if he should tell her the decision he made about Sanji. He quickly decided against it. To tell her she'd first have to know he'd asked the guy to be involved and Zoro wasn't sure how she'd take that.

"No," Nami said, seeming to be surprised that he'd think that. "Why have you heard more?"

"No." But if it wasn't like that…and he refused to think she'd had him over just to decorate because she could have just asked him to do it without resorting to manipulating him— but he'd give her the benefit of the doubt about that for some reason.

"What did you want?" he asked, since he had the feeling she wouldn't tell him otherwise. Nami didn't look at him, focusing on stapling the garland to the wall. He wondered if they were allowed to do that and then realized with a kind of twisting in his gut that in a few weeks it wouldn't matter.

"Just to spend time with you," she murmured and he couldn't help feel a little chastened. But still a little suspicious. Why would she want to spend time with him if she didn't want anything from him? What was her game? Her ulterior motive?

"You can stop it with the suspicious look," she said, straightening and brushing her bangs out of her face. "I just want to make sure—" She stopped. Pressed her lips together. Then sighed, patting his arm. "Just trust me, okay? We're nakama, right?" She smiled.

D-damnit. Cheating— They were but— He hated when she did that. He shouldn't fall for it after all this time, but damn him he did it every time. Zoro ground his back teeth, not acknowledging it, but judging by Nami's expression, she knew she had won— again— like she did every damn time.

Well fine. Whatever she wanted him to do would be a moot point after Christmas. Though it seemed mostly, for the moment at least, what she wanted him for was to decorate. He helped her frame the window in garlands and then stood on the rickety chair, holding his breath as he taped the strings of paper snowflakes to the ceiling. He survived that somehow without breaking his neck and when he was safely on the ground again, couldn't help but be a little proud of his handiwork. It was…cheerful.

"Alright," Nami said when he was done. "Sit here a moment." He turned and saw her patting the edge of Luffy's bed. He sat obediently, though he wasn't sure what she was aiming for. He raised his eyebrows at her but she just smiled— a softer expression this time.

"Hold on to him for a minute, would you? While I put on a movie" she said. Hold on? That seemed easy enough. He gently gathered Luffy into his arms, careful of the tubes, remembering how Sanji said to hold him. It was a bit awkward to hold him doll like so Zoro pulled his legs onto the bed, holding Luffy between them with his arms loosely around is thin, soft, waist. There used to be muscle there. Zoro sighed and rested his chin on Luffy's sleep warmed hair. Nami finished fiddling with the tv and slipped onto the bed beside him, also careful of the tubes. He looked at her, wondering what she wanted next but she said nothing, just squinted at the remote.

"What next?" he said, mildly annoyed.

"Hmm?" she blinked at him with too innocent a smile for someone so manipulative. "Nothing next. Just enjoy the movie."

Nothing next? Then why was he— Oh. He looked down at Luffy's bony shoulder, thin arm, ending in a pale hand with fingers curled. Yeah…he got it. Evil woman… He took that pale hand in his, running his thumb over the too smooth palm, wondering if it had always been so small against his in comparison. Luffy had always been a short— shorter than him anyway, but now he seemed tiny, like a pill bug about to roll away.

The movie started with a burst of music and he looked up to see a golden animated sun, brightening a red sky as the singers changed in some foreign language that probably only Luffy would understand. Then the guy who sounded a little like Elton John started singing while animals looked up like something had grabbed their attention.

"The hell is this?" he murmured.

"The Lion King?" Nami said, swatting his arm lightly. "Swear to God you live under a rock sometimes."

"Oi." He'd heard of it. He'd just never seen it. Or couldn't remember seeing it anyway. See and if he'd just waited a bit to ask he wouldn't have had to because he would have known. There were some lions in it. And weirdly, a monkey. The hell was the monkey doing there? Why weren't the lions eating it? Where they bound by some kind of honor debt? And why were the other animals so happy that there was a new creature born that was bound to eat them one day?

"Disney is weird," Zoro said. No wonder Luffy and Sanji liked it so much.

"You're the weird one," she said dryly. "Shut up and watch the movie."

He did. Why was everything the light touches the kid's inheritance? The whole world was a pretty damn bold move as far as Zoro was concerned. And how did that place stay in shadow? What about noon time? And did that apply to all shadowy places or was it just that one in particular? The kid would go, of course he would, because he'd been told not to and it looked a hell of a lot more interesting then the surrounding area.

"You're really not coming back, are you?" Nami said softly as the kid talked to his uncle with the attitude problem. What the hell kind of question was that to spring on a guy in the middle of watching a kid's movie? He shrugged and adjusted Luffy against his chest, tugged away a loose string from the neck of Luffy's 'Bears be' shirt. It had never made any sense to Zoro. Bears be what? And that didn't sound like good grammar to him.

"I could kill, you, you know," Nami said. "That's a coward's way out. You don't see any of us deciding to just give up."

Considering what she was talking about, shouldn't she sound a little angrier? But Nami was like that sometimes and he could sense something seething just under the surface. He didn't blame her. If he was going to admit anything to himself, it would be that he knew she was like any of them—concerned for her nakama's well-being. She wouldn't have followed Luffy if she didn't. He wouldn't have asked her to come.

"And here I thought you were better than that. You really need to grow a pair."

Grow a pair and do—what? He had finally found what being a swordsman meant and now that that was fading away, what was he supposed to do? But it wasn't just that. It was more than that. It always had been. Just going on after this was fine for them. They were the ones who had listened to Zoro. That he'd pushed into it. For himself it didn't feel right that he should keep going on. But maybe in a way—she was right. They were right.

'You don't deserve to die,' Phoenix Marco had said, thin and bitter, as he uncurled his claws from around Zoro's neck. Zoro swallowed and felt Luffy's breath puff warm against the scars. What was better? What was just? He wasn't sure anymore. Who to ask. What to be. He focused on the movie instead before it all could crash around him. Before he drowned in it. It wasn't the time. It wasn't the place and maybe Luffy could sense tension.

The kid was clambering down a small rock, squeaking at a lizard a few times before he finally got a small roar which echoed over the canyon walls. The ground trembled and rattled like there was an earthquake. Did they even have those in Africa? But no, it was something else. A hell of a lot of huge antelope things, boiling down the sheer cliff face right toward the kid. Zoro found himself clutching Luffy's shirt and forced his hand to relax, pulling Luffy closer against him.

"Idiot," Nami murmured, hitting him in the arm, though he had a feeling it was more due to whatever was going on in her head. The movie went on. He listened to the dramatic music, occasionally looking up to see the kid caught on a tree in the middle of the sharp horned herd, clinging for life. The sneaky uncle acted sneakily, knocking out the butler bird who had been trying to go for help and Zoro was sucked into the story.

The father struggling to save his son but getting knocked around, finally succeeding only to get carried away himself. He'd get out of it, of course he would because this was a kid's movie and they always did. Then there he was, leaping from the stampede, a dark shape against the sunlight, scrabbling up the cliff—asking his suspicious brother for help—who would of course betray him. It happened. The sneaky uncle looking down into the father's face.

'Long live the King' and threw him off. Down into the blackness. The one he'd trusted. The only one who could save him. Throwing him back. Destroying him. Zoro stared at nothing, the words replaying in his head. Everything seemed to slip away except for those words. The room. Luffy's slight weight. Nami calling his name at some distant door. Long live the king… Lying broken on the ground. His precious hat torn to shreds. Long live the king…

A sharp burst of pain brought him back. Sort of. It was bright. The movie was rattling on. Nami was pinching his ear asking him something and there was wet on his face. Some part of himself outside of himself wiped it away and said:

"Sorry."

Nami kept talking but he couldn't understand and it didn't matter. The part that seemed to exist made the noises that were the necessary ones. Reacted to what was going on on the screen. Maybe even had a conversation as far as he knew. Everything was dull gray and fuzzy around the edges. Time slipped by. And soon he was sitting in the car in the dark with no idea how he'd gotten there. Still in the parking lot. That was good. Nami was gone. A light snow had begun to fall. It was eleven o'clock. There was only one place he knew to go.

xXxXx

"Hey, buddy." Someone was shaking him. Zoro lifted his head and somehow peeled his eyes open. The bartender…wasn't green eyes.

"Mm?" he said, blinking blearily at the guy. There seemed to be two of them. Zoro was tempted to poke one of them to see what the faces would do.

"We're closing. Do you need me to call you a cab?"

"No." He had…nowhere to tell the guy really. Sanji's house didn't seem to be advis...advisabl...a good idea. He hauled himself to his feet, stumbling a bit and knocking over a bottle that smashed on the floor in glittering shards. Who drank all that tequila? Musta been him.

"Alright. If you want your keys you can pick them up tomorrow."

"Sure—thanks." That was generous. But they…were closing so…he had to get out. He started to walk. The floor was tilting, trying to roll him back into the bar, sending his stomach spinning. Why were the floors like that. It was just damned obnoxious. He would get out of here. Had to. They were closing.  
He finally made it to the door and opened it, bracing a hand on the doorway as the cold sucker punched him and tried not to hurl right there. Stumbled a few steps. Falling hands and knees on the gravel before getting up and making it to the scrubby bushes that lined the parking lot before puking his guts out. Ow. Couldn't move. Guts were weak. Everything was weak. He should sleep. Wanted to sleep. Good training. Winter training, right? For what. Eneru could be beaten by a guy who could survive the winter naked. Ha.

He sat back in the gravel. Mostly snow. Stared at it as the world spun. Tried not to throw up again. He jerked out of warm sleep once. Twice. The third time only because his phone was buzzing. Obnoxiously loud. Vibrating through him. He fumbled for it. Dropped it twice through numbed fingers. Peered at the screen. Sanji. It was always Sanji. Always him. Wanting him back. Fuck him.

He slammed the phone into the ground. Three times. Four times. Feeling it buckle and splinter in his hands. The gravel tearing the skin from his knuckles. Blood searing through his veins so hot he thought it would burn the ground. Didn't matter. None of it mattered. The phone was dead. He'd killed it. Long live the phone… Fuck he needed a whiskey. Had to get up first. Should probably get up since he'd die if he fell asleep out here.

'You don't deserve to die' Phoenix Marco said again, turning away, blue flames crawling around him. But what did he deserve then? What was the deservation? Another voice. An ancient memory. Crabbed and snarling.

'I'll show you what you deserve, you little punk! Get over here!'

And again. Lined face. White hair. Same voice cracked with age.

'You'll ruin that brat's life just like you ruined yours.'

Not really an answer but truth anyway. Everyone—seemed to know that but him. Maybe he should listen harder. He did but all he heard was the snow and the faint music from the closing bar. There was a rush of tires somewhere close and after a while a car crunched onto the gravel of the parking lot, lights in his face making him squint. Black car. Not Sanji's. 'You missed,' Zoro wanted to say, but he wasn't that pathetic yet. If he was going to die it would be by the sword.

The car door opened. Hands draped a warm narrow coat over his shoulders that smelled like flowers and then she was there, gripping his arms lightly, long dark hair brushing against his face.

"Let's go somewhere warm, hmm?" she said, pulling at him. He stood because she wasn't strong enough to lift him. Where are we going? He wanted to ask. But he could only get the rising sound of the question as she led him to the car, pressing down lightly on his head so he wouldn't crack it into the door. Delicate hands slid the seatbelt around him and she got in the other side. Well—didn't matter where they were going. She would take them…somewhere nice. Somewhere warm. There was— a more important question at hand than any of that.

"What do I deserve?"

She breathed a soft single laugh and brushed butterfly warm fingertips over his cheek. Her voice was warm and dark and completely different from Luffy's—but it was still an echo of their captain when she said:

"Whatever you want."

* * *

**Lookin' for somethin' I've never seen**

"A little to the left. … My left. My— Just follow the direction of my hand," Nami says. Zoro scowls as Luffy tugs him over. It's not as if he doesn't know what left is; Nami's directions are just confusing. He rests a hand on the katana that hang out his waist, trying to to strike a pose, but Luffy's surprisingly strong arm hooks around his neck and drags him down, making a peace sign over his shoulder. Oh well that's close enough. Nami fiddles with something on the expensive looking camera on its tripod and then scoots around to join them.

"On three, ready? Say cheese," Nami says.

"Oh, Nami— I'd rather say meat instead," Luffy says. She huffs.

"Fine, say whatever you want."

He isn't going to say anything, but smirks at the camera as Nami counts down and everyone says cheese. The shutter clicks. He tries to straighten but before he can, Nami says.

"No one go anywhere." And hurries back to the camera, looking at the picture and sucking on her lower lip. "Looks good," she says, giving them the thumbs up. "Pack that up for me, would you, Sanji?"

"Right away, my heart!" Sanji says and Zoro's getting too used to that kind of thing to even roll his eyes.

"Alright," Nami says, opening a map. "Where do we want to go?"

Zoro joins the others in clustering around her. He had been against this kind of thing at first. They hadn't needed maps of any kind as far as he was concerned. Especially if they were just going to look at stuff. Not that they did that much when it had been just the two of them, but it made it all the more special when they found somewhere interesting along the side of the road. Like the dinosaur place or the big rock with the faces on it. Going to a place without getting surprised by it seemed...cheating somehow.

But, it got them here and, huddling together, shoulder to shoulder with Usopp as he peers over Luffy's shoulder now, Luffy having pressed close to Nami to hold up the other end of the map as they stare at the complex squiggles of roads-he feels- as sense of belonging almost. Like something is settled somehow. Like he doesn't have to worry about things. He absently rubs a thumb along the stiff fabric that crisscrossed Wado's hilt, faintly feeling the sword's stillness. He watches Luffy from the corner of his eye, expression open and eager, surrounded by people- It's good. This is good.

"The wax museum looks cool," Usopp says. "We went to one in ninth grade, remember?"

"Ugh, how can I forget?" Sanji says with a shudder. "All those glass eyes staring at you… Freaky as shit."

"I want to go," Luffy says and Zoro does, too. He's never been to one before, only seen it in that weird cartoon Luffy watched once with the talking dog thing. Nami frowns.

"I don't know, Luffy. It's a little expensive." She glances at him. "Are you sure your friend is coming tomorrow?"

Luffy nods. "Yeah she said so."

"Hmm."

He wants her to say yes. She'd better. Though if she says no there's not much he can do. That's one drawback to this whole thing. He reluctantly agrees that in some circumstances hotels are better than alligator infested campsites and the curly cook's food is better than a lot of the bars and fast food places that he and Luffy used to eat at—even better than kind of burnt catfish on a stick which had been their favorite up until recently. To do all that takes money and she has all the money but…having to hinge on that…

"Alright," she says finally. "But we're not going to be able to go anywhere else that isn't free. The Nashville Circuit starts soon and I want to build up to that so we can stop living hand to mouth."

"We still have a tarp," Zoro tells her.

"Shut up." Nami says and he sticks out his jaw. There's nothing damned wrong with it and there aren't any alligators in this state. He's about to point that out but Usopp interrupts him.

"Well we're not going to be able to get in anywhere if he's carrying those around," he says and all of a sudden everyone is looking at Zoro's swords. He slid back a pace, setting a protective hand over Wado's hilt. What? _What?_ He doesn't like those looks. Well most of those looks.

"Come on, Zoro. Let's go put them in the car," Nami says. "I don't know what you were thinking."

Like hell, he wants to say. Or wants to argue the point at least—but they're right. Damn. He rubs his thumb against Wado's hilt and trains his face to be impassive. He's half tempted to just say screw it and tell them he's going to hang out in the park until they get back—but that seems even more pathetic somehow. Anyway, he really does want to see the wax museum. He tries to brush off the criticism with a shrug and starts back to the car, only to be sighed at and turned around by a weary looking Usopp. Tch. Well it's not his fault. All directions look the same in a park and it's not as if there are any signs.

They get to the car quicker than Zoro expects and he pulls his swords from his belt, missing their weight, the lightness on one side like a gapped tooth. It's ridiculous. It's not even as if he even wears them around much—not until very recently anyway—but they had felt good there. They had belonged there. He's a swordsman, so of course they do. But he has to pack that part of himself away anyway. He's pretty sure that yellow eyed guy never has to. His aura had been so strong. So edged. He'd found the truth of something somewhere along the line. Does he carry his sword around? Has he grown past it mattering? Zoro wants to know. His fingers itch to find the guy again—but not to ask him— he wouldn't have the words— but fight him maybe and find them out for himself. Steel against steel. Life or death. He closes the trunk and sees Luffy frowning at him. Sanji studiously looking away. They understand on some level, Zoro knows. They are fighters. They're fighters without having to hide any part of it. He can't help but envy it a little.

"Is it okay?" Luffy asks. Zoro looks at him. Luffy will not go if he has to, Zoro knows. He'll cancel something he wants to see for Zoro's sake because he's too soft hearted like that. But Zoro won't do that to him. It's just a few hours and—it's unusual for him to be carrying around the weapons all day anyway.

"It's fine," he says. Luffy watches him a moment longer before nodding. Though not at him, Zoro has the feeling. At something else going inside his screwy little brain. It could be relating to Zoro or something completely different that they won't know about until it's dropped on their head like an anvil, but that was always the way with him.

"Ready?" Nami asks and Luffy nods again.

"Let's go."

xXxXx

Zoro grunts awake as something pinches his leg. He yawns and scratches at his hair as he blinks blearily at a row of faces looking back at him, frowning. The woman at the front of the trolley is frowning, too, foot tapping. Had he been snoring? The pinch comes again and he looks down to see Luffy looking up at him in the too bright sunshine, the others standing behind him in various shades of annoyed. Luffy is smiling, though, eyes shaded by his hat.

"We're here," he says. Oh. Zoro yawns again and hops down off the trolley, squinting in the light as the bell dings and it pulls away from the curb.

"I should kick your ass for sleeping through sweet Miss Sarah's tour," Sanji says in typical Sanji fashion, though he's standing kind of wilted, probably because of the heat. They are right in front of Diego's Wax House, which looks like an old building that used to be something else once upon a time. A theater was a woman posing in the window dressed in enough sequins to make Bon Clay cry and it takes him a moment to realize she's not real.

"Let's get in before my hair curls even more," Usopp says, heading for the door, the glass blacked out by some cloth and holding it open for them.

"I'll be right behind you," Sanji says, waving them on. Zoro follows Nami and Luffy into the cool dimness of the museum proper, the sudden air conditioning sending chills down his neck and having to blink to adjust. There are only a few wax people here. A creepy looking kid riding an old timey bike. A creepy looking shaggy dog about to piss on a creepy plastic fire hydrant and a creepy looking old man with thick glasses standing in the center of the room. There are other halls that lead out from the open room and various old timey movie posters in the room and it's all pretty cool looking.

"Woah they look really real, don't they?" Usopp says.

"It's so cool!" Luffy says, creeping closer to the old man figure. "Hey do you have a pen? I wanna give him a mustache."

"_No touching the exhibits_!" the old man says, making them all jump and Nami and Usopp shriek.

"Say something next time, damnit!" Nami snaps, hands balled into fists. Usopp is clutching his chest.

"I think I just lost a year of my life," he says over the sound of Luffy laughing.

"That was hilarious, old man! Do it again! Hey, let me do it!"

"You couldn't stand still if your feet were glued to the floor," Usopp mutters.

"Could so! Watch!"

"I heard a scream!" Sanji bursts in from behind him. "Nami-san are you alright?!"

"Oi, oi, what about me?" Usopp says while Luffy tries to remain perfectly still on one foot. Zoro shakes his head. He's surrounded by idiots. He feels a wuffling near his foot and looks down to see the dog sniffing at it. What the hell?! He cringes away from it. What the hell kind of wax house was this?!

"Mosshead afraid of a little terrier?" Sanji says, assumably assured of Nami's safety as he's sticking his ugly mug right up in Zoro's face. "Watch out! It might lick you!"

"It wasn't alive before, asshole!" Zoro snaps.

"Looks pretty alive to me," Sanji says crouching to look at the dog who leans out as if to lick his hand and freezes in mid gesture. Sanji blinks, moves to pet it and the dog falls over, as stiff is it was before. "Oh, shit! I didn't mean—!" The dog sneezes "What the hell is that about, you shitty dog?!" Sanji says, looking a hair's breadth from field kicking the dog into oblivion. Luffy laughs.

"That dog's hilarious. Maybe he can be our nakama."

"Don't just use that word so casually!" Zoro snaps at him. He's not having a damn dog for nakama, living wax or otherwise.

"Oh my god we haven't even been here for ten minutes," Nami mutters, massaging her temple. Well it's not his fault. Everyone else is the one acting like an idiot. He's just standing here. She pays the cover price of fifteen dollars a head, after having to wheedle the old man down a bit and then be stopped from hitting him after five minutes of wheedling he remained frozen and then asked what she said. Crazy ass place. Finally, though, they are wandering through the exhibits.

Movie stars whose names he doesn't know. Musicians whose names he doesn't know. He recognizes the really popular ones like Elvis and such and there seems to be a whole gallery of just him—tracing the decline from young man into man with a beer gut and haggard looking expression barely hidden behind sunglasses. It's a kind of future that reminds him of his home town in a way and he doesn't dwell on it too long, turning back to the stars and a figure of that girl from the movie with the tornado and the monkeys which had scared the piss out of him when he was five. She's carrying a little basket with a little dog in it and he eyes the dog until he's sure that the dog is wax and isn't actually eying him back.

They move from there into a kind of history set up where there's Egypt and China and some Aztec stuff or the like dressed in turquoise and silver and on the other side is the women in poofy dresses section. He hangs back and yawns and idly watches his …well his nakama looking at the figures and he has… a lot of them now. More than he'd ever thought he'd have. It's kind of overwhelming if he thinks about it. He watches Nami lean in close as if to examine the jewelry of one of the figures. Sanji, Usopp and Luffy are clustered around a woman with tall white hair, a low cut dress and a skirt that's poofier than all the rest. Usopp is explaining to Luffy how women back then all were really bell shaped down there and just hopped around from place to place which is why the skirts were so wide. Which was stupid. Zoro was willing to bet they all just had really fat legs. Not that he really cares but he does lean forward with curiosity as Luffy reaches out to grab the skirt and lift it to check. That is until Nami smacks his hand and all three look away guiltily.

Usopp and Sanji switch to the other side of the hall, seeming to focus on the Egyptian woman who has the opposite problem of the poofy skirt woman. Luffy seems ready to follow but then something in the other room catches his attention. But more than that. Zoro doesn't really have the words to explain it but Luffy suddenly seems entranced by whatever it is he sees, standing straight as if a metal pole has replaced his spine. He wanders off and Zoro follows him. The plaque above the room reads heroes and criminals. It's a darkened room, lit only by lights along the walls. Right away Zoro can see what Luffy is going for.

Gold Roger. Zoro has only seen his picture once and he can recognize him. He dominates one corner of the room. Not much taller than Zoro is, but filling it. His long red pirate's coat falling around his still form. Hands bound in handcuffs. Shaggy black hair, sweeping mustache and…the grin. It's from his execution photo Zoro knows. That hard half-moon of a smile. He was a strong guy whatever else he might have been and just staring at him is enough to send chills up Zoro's spine. Luffy is watching, too, pushing his hat off his head and just staring up at him. He doesn't look very impressive next to his idol but Zoro's seen the weight that he's carried. That he's willing to carry. Luffy is something even higher than gold. Even stronger than diamond. Zoro wants to see his place here, his red coat, but his head up, eyes unshadowed and bright, grin wild on his face.

He looks away then, giving Luffy his moment and glances at the others. Some faces he knows faintly. Others he doesn't. And then…something in him jerks. That…that guy. The yellow eyed guy. Standing unobtrusively in more shadow than light, the black sword rising above his feathered hat. Zoro stares at him a moment. Swallows. Even in glass and wax he's intense. Zoro moves closer to read the plaque at his feet, half expecting the figure's chest to rise and fall. The eyes center on him. Piercing him to the spot. The plaque underneath reads: "Hawkeyes" Mihawk. Bounty hunter. Swordsman.

Swordsman.

The word sends a tight chill down the back of his neck and he stares at the figure. At the lines of bone under the wax skin of his hands. The steady intense look. The sword. The cross. Everything about him. He looks over to Luffy who he finds is looking over at him. He stares into his captain's dark eyes and tries to tell him without words that this—this is what he wants. Somehow. And somehow— somehow it's them that will be in this room one day. Monkey D. Luffy. Pirate King of the World. Roronoa Zoro. Swordsman. No. Strongest Swordsman. Luffy grins, hard and sure, raising a fist. Let's fight for it. Zoro raises a fist as well. Let's make it. Together. Finding a way to something beyond anyone has ever reached before.

"This room is awesome." Usopp's voice filters in, not breaking the moment or even disrupting it but letting it sink back to an undercurrent in a slow river. Swift and fast, tugging at their guts. Zoro shoves his hands into his pockets because the chill is settling in now. The others are peering around the room, only mildly impressed and Zoro wonders if they get it. Maybe not. Maybe they will one day. Usopp chafes his arms and sniffs.

"How can you tell whose a hero and whose a criminal?" Usopp asks. Luffy laughs. It should be out of place in a room like this but Roger's own grin seems to get wider. Mihawk's gaze more intense. Everything becomes vibrant and he can taste life in the air.

"Who cares?" Luffy says. And for once Usopp seems to have nothing to say.


	17. One Day More, It's Time to Be Brave

**One Day More**

Vivi shut the door to her room and leaned against it a moment, letting the quiet seep under her skin. The princess suite opened in front of her, large, elegant and hollow feeling despite its luxury. There was a large bed, draped with red velvet and covered with a gold and white patterned duvet from-oh what was her name? Vivi put a hand to her head. Madam...Desrosiers...that was right. As a thank you gift for one thing or another. Terracotta would know. She kept the ledger. Vivi could never keep it right in her head, but she knew that every stick of furniture in this suite was from some designer or another, wanting to make their impressions on the illustrious Nefertari family.

Vivi smiled somewhat sardonically as she toed off her heels and wiggled her stockinged feet in the plush carpet. They were hardly illustrious. Royal lineage or not. Even their supposed surname, evocative of some ancient Egyptian civilization, was just for show. Merely, a variation of Mother's maiden name. There were two sides to every coin, Mother had always said. But in our case, she'd elaborate. We're a coin glued to a glass table and only those who look underneath come to know the truth. She had been a woman of wise, complex metaphors, and very big shoes. Bigger than Father's or anyone on that side of the family.

Mother had made all this, along with Father's help, of course. With her ambition and Father's need for freedom, they had stitched this empire together through hard work, determination and no small amount of Mother's family's wealth and Father's family's legacy of —it took more than money to make a name for oneself and have it mean something. You can't by respect, Father had said. A man of straightforward wisdom, moreover it was advice which to Vivi found was a lot simpler to follow. Well she had known Father longer than Mother, after all, and had tread in his much smaller footsteps.

Vivi picked up her shoes gingerly by the backs, still feeling as if she was walking on her tiptoes as she deposited them on the shoe rack in the walk-in closet. Then she sat at her deluxe vanity—circa some old year, care of someone or the other whose name was scrawled in the family ledger. She took stock of her wan appearance. So much for the healthy glow of pregnancy. Maybe she was working too hard. When days were so busy it was difficult to know when to stop.

She sighed and opened the little sandalwood music box that had once belonged to Mother, her mood lifting somewhat as the faint strains of 'Some Enchanted Evening' played softly into the room. Vivi hummed softly at the old song. Father had gotten it for Mother as a wedding gift. They had danced to that song, Igaram had told her. So had Vivi at her own ceremony and so, perhaps… She let a hand drift to her stomach and felt the rush of warmth… tempered as usual by the little sting of guilt in her heart.

That she should have so much happiness when her friends suffered. That she should be bringing new life into the world when…when one who had been so full of life was…. Still, life happened regardless. Life… as well as death happened in their own time. So Mother had been taken by that illness which had robbed her life and beauty, so Luffy would.

But she wouldn't think about that now. She would later. Her heart was already weary from it. Vivi closed the music box softly and took the pins from her hair, one by one tucking them away and then brushing her hair out, feeling the tension drain away as she worked.

After some time there was a soft quack from the little dog basket by her bed and Karoo waddled into view, greeting her with a clacking of his bill. She smiled at him in the mirror. He had been her duck since she hatched him from an egg in her room, turning it over each day as her mother taught her how to do, the scent of lilies filling the air from Mother's perfume. They'd had lilies at her funeral, too. It was like she had never left. And in a way she hadn't. Karoo's warm downy behatted head against her shin reminded her of his presence and she picked up the messenger duck and held him close.

"Let's watch some TV, hm, Karoo?" she said, moving over to the white sofa and setting him in her lap as she sat. The sensors on the Franky TV Mach IV registered her presence and flicked on, playing last night's episode of Downton Abbey in the background while informing her she had a video call waiting from Pell. Just how long had he been waiting? And she'd just settled down for the evening, too. But… perhaps he had some good news. She combed her hand through her hair and straightened it a bit before she took the remote and started the call.

Pell looked stern as he always did these days, worried about this or that—as there was entirely too much call for unfortunately. She missed the days when he smiled more. Oh, he'd never been much—usually no more than a hint around the mouth but there was nothing even hinting at a smile today. The wall behind him was nondescript white, but judging from the slight delay before his eyes focused on her, he was some distance. But when he did focus…there it was, a slight dip at the corners of his mouth. A smile just for her reminding her of home and high green mountains and clear blue skies and the musical tones of Peruvian Spanish.

"How are you keeping, Princess," he said and it took her a moment to adjust to the language shift but couldn't help but smile when she did. Princess. Well technically she was—though no one counted that line of royalty anymore.

"Oh, I'm well. We're well." All three of us, she meant, because secrecy was another family tradition and Pell would appreciate it. "And you?"

"Well enough." He sighed then, a light sound, and his expression became troubled. "The truth is, we can't find anything. Or near enough to nothing as makes no difference. She's always been difficult to track."

"Yes… she has…" It was to be expected, really. Granted their network was not half of what it was in her Father's time before… well… before Crocodile wormed his way in and tried to route them. Still they knew plenty about the experiments that they shouldn't know about. Dangerous things to know about. The projects for one. Men like Enel and Ceaser Clown, transmogrified and being tested on the world at large to see what they could do. What effect they might have.

There was more, but they weren't strong enough to look too closely. So Father had deemed and Vivi had agreed. You didn't uncover the skeletons unless you wanted to be among them and over the years they had pulled back. Moved to a more philanthropic area. What had once been their heritage was now largely out of their control and it pained Vivi to remember that. But it was what it was.

"It's my honor to look into this of course, Princess," Pell said. Hesitated. Vivi waited patiently. He always said what he thought even if it was against her or Father. Chaka did as well. That was what made them such skilled retainers. "…But I thought you trusted her? And I thought…given her past reputation, as we've come to understand it, she'd steer away from such things."

"Love can drive people to do anything," Vivi murmured. And, perhaps it was the woman's involvement with Crocodile, but even years after, Nico Robin had always seemed on the other side of the shadow. Willing to do anything to achieve her mysterious end. Vivi still wasn't sure why Luffy had taken her in, even after all these years. Oh, she trusted his judgment. In terms of people, she always would. But Nico Robin's judgement€ was another story.

"True, Princess. You know what we'll have to do if we find proof," Pell said, calmly. Not an accusation though it felt like one. Yes. She knew. They had been too vocally against the use of devil's seeds to condone them now, even—no—especially for a fri—someone…more intimately connected than others. If Nico Robin was truly after one, no matter her intent, Vivi would have to expose her. What would fall on that woman's head then…who could say? Vivi worried the inside of her lip with her teeth, stroking Karoo under the wings as the duck nuzzled up to her, concerned.

Luffy would probably be upset with her— well if he wasn't…if he were conscious. But if he were conscious it wouldn't matter. That woman wouldn't need to go after a devil's seed. Everyone would be happy and content and Vivi could have her poor baby in a world of relative peace. However 'might-have-beens' were not a luxury princesses or CEOS could afford.

"Princess…" Pell started and then: "Vivi… My only desire is your happiness…" He bowed from the shoulders and straightened, a furrow creasing his brows. "I just want to make sure… you risk alienating yourself. We can stop the investigation. Even if she is found out, we can plead ignorance and you will save face with your friends."

Yes… She knew. It would be so easy to agree. To live in the hope that everything would be okay. Pay no attention to the smiling crocodile in the corner. And it could be that Nico Robin would never find a seed. It could be she would be caught in the act of procuring one. But if she did manage to procure one and plant it in Luffy… Well, it might work. It might bring him around. But there was a greater chance he would suffer from it, lost to madness or pain that they couldn't understand or stop, short of—short of killing him themselves.

She flinched at the mental image, then straightened her shoulders. No… She understood where Nic— Where Robin was coming from. The love and hope from which that action stemmed, but Vivi would not allow her family's heritage to be used against someone she loved so dearly.

"Everyone has a time," Vivi said, her voice clear, her head high even as an aching sadness welled in her throat. That was a truth as well. A truth she had come to understand with the passing of her mother. A truth that Luffy understood more than anyone, as he had grinned in the face of death. Said nothing but 'Sorry, guys. I'm dead'. If that was his fate, that was his fate and everyone would have to accept it for his sake.

"As you wish," Pell said. "I will continue the search. Be well, my princess."

"And you," Vivi said, but 'be careful' was on her lips. It wasn't needed, was it? Robin wouldn't resort to that kind of violence again, would she? Well if she did, Pell was well prepared. Vivi kept her neutral smile until the man disappeared, and the call ended, only letting her expression slide into a frown when Dowton Abbey began to play. It would be alright. It _would_. She wouldn't worry about the whys and wherefores until it came the time.

Vivi tried to relax, invest herself in the historical drama. When fifteen minutes had passed and she still had no idea what was going on, nor cared, she switched off the TV. Karoo had fallen asleep in her lap letting out little ducky snores. Content. It had been a while since she'd felt that way and she couldn't help but envy him. Cuddled up. Protected. All the hard decisions made for him.

'Will we ever get to do the easy way?' she'd asked Father once when she was a little girl. Or perhaps not that little. A year or so before she entered the circuit so thirteen? Fourteen? Father had given her a long look and then just held her close, a better, deeper answer than anything a 'yes' or 'no' could have done. She hadn't understood it then, but now she knew the answer was yes and no. The easy way was always an option. Letting things go. Living a life free of duty and obligation. He hadn't said because he'd wanted her to have that choice, she also understood. With the easy way you saved yourself. With the hard way you saved the world.

But which was this decision even? What was right and what was wrong? No one could say. Only the future looking back could decide that— for right now she could only do what was in her heart at the moment. What was in front of her hands. Luffy had taught her that. Perhaps to his own detriment.

She thought of him. How he used to look. His warm smile. His enthusiasm. Sense of adventure. How he'd always worried her but made her laugh, too. Even his voice was a memory now. She could hear it again, she knew. She could see him again as he was. Nami had seen to that through some videos and a plethora of photographs.

Vivi had kept receiving them long after her part in the grand adventure was over. But it was all too painful. The juxtaposition between what it was now and what it used to be was too much on top of everything. Perhaps she was disloyal in thinking so, or perhaps just not as strong as the others. Perhaps she understood Mr. Usopp's line of thinking entirely too well. But those thoughts were for after.

Right now she lost herself in the hazy warmth and dulled edges of memory. The good times. The bad. The day of her and Koza's ceremony when Usopp had shown up pale and seemingly more anxious than usual, only to warm and thaw as the evening progressed. Now she realized why that had been. The decision that had been reached to leave Luffy on his own. At least until he'd gotten some kind of life.

Now she wished she could have changed it. Done something. Added her one voice to overrule the others. She could have convinced them that their idea was misplaced. She knew she could have. She would have thrown herself against their wishes as hard as she could to change their minds. But she hadn't known and so she hadn't. But she'd long since moved past the point of blaming any of them, or herself, for what had followed.

xXxXx

After some time there was a knock on her door. Vivi looked up, resting her cheek against the back of her fingers as her personal maid, a young, blond, woman Teracotta had handpicked, poked her head in.

"Yes?" Vivi said, lifting her head and feeling a momentary pang of guilt for feeling unprotected earlier. Of course she was protected. Of course she was. And catered to. Moreso than her dearest friends, even.

"Miss Nami wonders if you will join her for dinner."

"Dinner?" Vivi blinked. Was it that time already? Where had the time gone? The white Cinderella clock on the wall told her it was nearing six. Outside was pitch black but the lights of the room had smoothed on so easily that she hadn't noticed they were on. But oh, yes dinner.

"Shall I tell her you'll be meeting her downstairs?" the young woman…oh…what was her name asked.

"Downstairs? You mean at the Crystal Palace?"

"I believe so, Ma'am."

How strange. It was very dressy for dinner and…well so far dinners between her and Nami had ranged from mostly casual to, well, eathing pizza while sitting on the bed and talking until 2am. Was there something wrong? Were they perhaps meeting someone else?

"Yes I'll meet her down there," Vivi said, realizing the woman was waiting for an answer.

"Very well, Ma'am. Will there be anything else?"

"Ah…no thank you…" What was it? Oh, yes. "Cindry." Vivi smiled. "In fact you can take the rest of the night off." Cindry gave a nod, her face professionally passive, and shut the door. Vivi took a moment to gather herself and then gently scooped Caroo off of her lap, setting him on the couch before picking out a simple black dress, not to casual, not to formal. It was one of her favorites, actually, with had a scooped neckline, and faintly reminiscent of an Audrey Hepburn movie, except for the little bit of sleeve and the slightly shorter hemline. It wasn't quite a winter dress but it wasn't as if they were going outside. She tucked her feet inside her heels, pulled her hair back into a loose bun, and went to meet her friend.

xXxXx

The Crystal Palace was busy tonight and a live musician was playing in the corner, a young redheaded woman gently playing a harp. Vivi was proud that this restaurant had become so popular with the locals— Well the locals of a certain income bracket unfortunately. But she was sure that was entirely Mr. Sanji's doing. He'd handpicked the head chef and the two of them had put their heads together forever it seemed to select the rest of the kitchen staff.

By all rights, this restaurant should be his. She'd wanted to give it to him. Had offered. But he'd thanked her profusely—very profusely—but ultimately declined. He hadn't said as much the reasons but it hadn't taken much to figure out why. It was difficult to look after—someone who—needed attention while running a restaurant. But…perhaps…once…things had… Once Luffy… Well, soon, perhaps, he would feel more ready to accept such a position.

But that was then and if she thought about it now she'd just pick over it all night. Where was— Ah… Nami. There she was. Sitting at a table near the window. She was in black, too and Vivi hoped they weren't too matchy matchy since, that was supposedly a bad thing—except when it wasn't. But at least her hair set them apart. Nami's hair a vibrant orange, compared to Vivi's dull blue. And she already had a glass of wine…and a wine bottle. Oh, dear…

Vivi lifted her face into a smile and approached Nami, feeling her expression tighten only a little as the woman looked up at her with a faint smile of her own, and dark eyes. It was not…something which boded particularly well.

"Well," Vivi said, thanking the waiter absently as he held out a chair for her. "I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"Time flies," Nami said, waving away the waiter and filling Vivi's wine glass before refreshing her own. "What did you get up to?"

"Oh…visiting some family friends," Vivi said. Though it was more along the lines of schmoozing with some long time charity …patrons who often attended Nefertari Events and so felt free to monopolize her time with paltry stories about Horse Racing and yachting in the Caribbean. She wouldn't mind so much if she thought they cared more than a iota about any of the charities they'd funded. She could tell Nami the truth, but the end result was the same and the woman would, perhaps rightly so, badger her for working too hard when she should be vacationing.

"And yourself?" Vivi asked quickly as Nami gave her a suspicious look.

"Balancing Spanda's account books… Again," Nami said dryly, eyes skimming away from her to watch the talented harpist. "If you want me to sneak in a donation or two, now's the time to ask."

Any conversation with that man involved was bound to go south. Vivi was tempted to say yes, but neither of them needed the trouble right now and Nami would be hit with it plenty more than Vivi would, despite the rather public scandal in her family's past.

"I don't know how you put up with him," Vivi said, taking a sip of her wine. Just one sip or two should be okay. Her doctors said as much. As long as she was careful and she was always careful. Too good at playing the ruse one way or another but such was a life of any sort of diplomat or business owner, she supposed.

"It's money in the bank," Nami said, swirling the wine around. Despite the fact that this must be her second or third glass, the wine bottle itself didn't look all that empty. Vivi had the feeling Nami wanted to drink more which was why she was in Vivi's company and in public no less. Counting on others for restraint. Vivi tried not to let on that she noticed and sipped her water instead, watching Nami looking away, holding the glass but not drinking. It had been hard on her. This—five years of trying, of waiting, of paying.

Vivi wished Nami would have let her take some of the burden off of her shoulders. What was the point of so much wealth if she couldn't help those that she cared about the most? 'That's not true,' Nami had told her when Vivi first brought it up so long ago. 'You love us and we love you but there are people more important…' And that had been true at the time and was true even now—but more important didn't mean she loved them more.

Or rather, there was a love for her people as a leader, and the love for those few retainers who served under her directly as a princess, the love for her father as a daughter— But the love for her nakama…as herself. That strange word. That strange feeling. The part of Vivi that was just Vivi cared about them more than anything, but couldn't quite dig herself out of the avalanche of obligation. No…that wasn't fair. She'd chosen this life. She hadn't had to. But she had —only now… Only now she wanted to be Vivi and help—in these last days—to do what she could.

"Just stop," Nami said, smacking Vivi on the head, rather hard, with the heel of her hand. Vivi flinched a little at the hit, and rubbed the spot.

"Nami, what…?"

"Stop worrying about us alright? We'll be fine. I'll be fine," Nami said, with a smile that Vivi couldn't believe no matter what the woman said. She knew better. She had been on that side of the table before. "There's just a lot to think about…"

"I'm sorry," Vivi said, cradling her glass between her fingers, sensing the fragility of it though she wasn't near strong enough to break it unless she put forth a concentrated effort. "I just wish…I wish I could do more. That-" _You'd let me do more_, she wanted to say. _Don't shut me out of this_. "—That I could do something."

"You do plenty," Nami said, her smile seeming more genuine only Vivi could see the tension around her eyes. "If it weren't for you I'd probably still be sleeping on an air mattress in Sanji's place." Vivi breathed a soft laugh at that.

"I refuse to believe you slept in anything less than a grand master suite with breakfast in bed to boot," she said.

"Maybe not quite so grand," Nami said, sticking out her tongue before sipping at her wine. "But the food was good, I'll give you that."

"How is Mr. Sanji," Vivi said, hating to ask but having no one else to get the truth from. She hadn't—well really heard from him since that incident at Raymond's when they'd all left in either frosty or uncomfortable silence. And…well…while she was on the subject of painfully ripping off bandages…might as well get them off all at once. "And…Mr. Roronoa. He…seems more dour than usual."

"Still with the mister…" Nami said with a faint smile and Vivi wondered if she was imagining Nami's chiding tone. It was… They were… Well of course she cared for them a great deal but it was more a habit of speech than anything but…

"Sanji will be fine," Nami said, topping off her glass and leaning back. "It's not the first time those two have bickered like an old married couple and broken up and it won't be the last."

Was that true? Vivi could only hope so. True she remembered an argument or two but none that had…had gone like that…

"Zoro is a brick wall. You can't get anything from him. Just run into him enough and hope something shakes loose," Nami said dryly, looking away. "But Robin has him now, apparently, so hopefully she'll know what to do with him because I'm sure as hell out of ideas."

"Oh, she's here?" Vivi blurted before she thought about it. Oh… Damn. She tried to meet Nami's eyes as the other woman gave her a shrewd look. Well there was nothing to be suspicious of! At least, not exactly. She'd— well they'd gotten along for a few Christmases now. That…woman was very good at diplomacy as well though—last Christmas had been—hardly diplomatic in anyone's camp. Nami continued to stare at her. Seeming on the verge of saying something but holding herself back. Finally she sighed.

"Just try not to fight in front of the others okay?" Nami said, draining her glass.

"O-oh!" Vivi held up her hands. "No, I— I mean we won't— We just—ah—had a disagreement last time." Or, well, an animated discussion of an ongoing disagreement they'd had since…well they'd first met, no matter how much the circumstances change. Vivi wanted to assure Nami that they wouldn't fight at all. That that was behind them now in this dark hour.

Well—and then again—if Pell did uncover— If Nico Robin was after a devil's seed, it would turn out so much more than a fight… But… well… that was another bridge to cross. At least Nami seemed marginally relaxed. A thin margin.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Vivi said into the tense quiet, tucking her napkin into her lap as a signal for the handsome waiter to bring the menus. Nami needed to wind down, not be wound back up and a distraction was what she needed more than anything. She'd taken so much of it—too much of it on her shoulders.

"How about this," she told Nami. "We have a lovely dinner and then I'll rent a limo and we can go see Christmas lights." And due to Nami's somewhat dubious look, added: "I'll even spring for champagne."

"Sounds great," Nami said, trying to refill her glass but the bottle was empty. Oh dear… Vivi smiled tightly and gently nudged her mostly full glass closer to Nami as the waiter arrived. This—was going to be an interesting night. 

* * *

**It's time to be brave…**

Vivi chews on her lip and tugs the cap lower over her eyes. She's been watching Roronoa and his friend for some time and every she's still not sure this is a good idea. Perhaps she should find others. There are plenty of those out there who would fight with her in a crew so long as she gave them a cut of a profit. That is until Crocodile bribed them and made it more financially convenient for them to do otherwise. Or worse, they could betray her— and she can't have that now. Not when she is so close. But…using these people…

There is Roronoa Zoro not far from her, looking sturdy enough as he watches the tank, the blue light coming over his broad shoulders. She remembers the way he so easily got out of her grip. How strong he was. She had been afraid— Sure she was going to die. That Igaram wouldn't be able to save her but… Roronoa had let her win. Had taken the shameful fall on purpose, as if realizing somehow what it could mean for her to fail. He has the feeling of a man whose loyalty, once given, cannot be bought at any price and therefore ideal for her mission only…

Her gaze slides to the boy beside him. The frightened, long nosed, one that had hid behind Luffy when Krieg had attempted to assault the ice cream vendor. Vivi isn't sure if she wants to risk getting the boy involved. Even tangentially. Crocodile had very little pity for anyone, not matter how thin their arms were. Moreover, he would use him against her if he were caught.

Why had Luffy brought him? She's pretty sure she asked the boy to bring only Roronoa...maybe she _hadn't_ specified…? She can't remember. There's just too much to keep track of…. Roronoa seems to notice her and she ducks back behind the column, tugging her hat more securely, absently patting for loose blue hairs that would give her away more than anything. She's not ready to be noticed yet. At least not until she makes a firm decision.

"I'm telling you, it's good eating," the long nosed boy says, distracting Roronoa so that Vivi can breathe again.

"How can anything with that many legs be good eating?" Roronoa mutters.

"It is if you have any shitty taste in seafood," the blond man says, coming up to their side. He's a potential candidate, too. She remembers the way he fought Gin. Poor Gin. What is he going to do now? She hasn't been with Krieg's stable for long but knew enough to understand that this was his only home now. Or…used to be… But she won't think about that. There's already too much to worry about and she can't save everyone at once.

In any case, she's seen the blond fight and knows he would do it well—and he had—cheered her on against his companion? He and Mr. Roronoa_were_ companions, weren't they? Though despite that betrayal they still seem to be friendly. Could she really disrupt such a happy team? Is it right?

"I hate seafood."

"You'd like it if I made it," the blond says.

"Like hell," Roronoa says. "I wouldn't like it if anyone made it."

"Well I expect a shitty seaweed head like you would have the tastebuds of a chainsaw," the blond says. "But you'd still like it."

"The hell do you mean by that? I can taste fine, curly brow."

"You couldn't taste a sawhorse from a seahorse," the blond says.

"Oh, nice," says the long nosed boy.

"Thanks."

"You're both idiots," Roronoa mutters.

"Ehh?" says the blond, getting into his face. "You wanna repeat that?" Roronoa does and as the argument continues, Vivi becomes less concerned with breaking them up. Perhaps she misread their camaraderie? In either case, all she has to do now is to convince Roronoa of the importance of her mission. Vivi pulls her hand into a fist, sealing her determination between her fingers. She doesn't want to but she has to. For her father. For her people. For all those who've been injected with the devil's seed against their will. She will convince him. Even if she has to pull him away from Luffy who has been nothing but kind to her. Even if it leads him into certain danger and probably death. She will. She _must_.

"Mistress."

Vivi opens her eyes.

"Yes, Iga…ram…"

Vivi stares at him. Igaram watches her back under— heavy blue eyeshadow, a blue wig, a faux fur stole and a very—well stuffed checked dress. She puts her fingers to her lips unsure of…what to even think, really. He looks like someone's maiden aunt come up from the beyond. It's true she never thought he had this predilection and it's alright but—

"Please allow me to serve as a decoy and petition in your stead," he says in a low voice. Oh… Well…now that she looks at it…he does…somewhat resemble her in some small way. Though she's never worn a dress quite like that. In any case she appreciates the sentiment and understands his caution but…

"But I've already fought with…" she peers around the cement post but Roronoa and his group have already moved on to another display, bathed in blue. The girl is missing still and Luffy but… they are at least out of earshot so she turns back to Igaram. "…with Mr. Roronoa. And the long-nosed boy has seen me before as well as the blond man. I don't think it's going to work."

"That may not matter. Remember they fought Miss Wednesday. Not Princess Vivi."

"Well that's true, but…"

"Please, Mist- ahem ma~ ma~ ma~ Please, Mistress. They could be spies." Igaram spreads his hands and Vivi tries not to stare at the wall-eyed alligator purse swinging from his wrist. "Or if not, they may be in danger even knowing your face."

She presses her lips together. It's true Luffy knows her name and face since she accidentally let it slip out when they were eating ice cream together. But it may not matter if he knows. He's certainly under Roronoa's care and possibly very naive. While she doubts they are spies, some caution may be necessary. She nods.

"Do your best."

Igaram straightens and she can't help but smile with a certain fondness at the determination that settles on his face. It's familiar—an expression she's known since she was very young. Everything about Igaram is, from his, currently slightly stilted, gait to his large hands which are balled into loose fists. It's a shame he has to be here. He should be home with his wife. In his country. Not away from home for years and years for a small girl not even his own no matter what station Vivi holds back home. It makes no difference in this place. Igaram… Vivi rests her cheek against the cement pole as he clears his throat and addresses the three men who all start and stare at him with rather…strained expressions. Vivi crosses her fingers.

"Greetings," Igaram says in a falsetto voice that makes her wince just a little but she is far too well trained to flinch. The men stare at him. It's the long nosed one that speaks first.

"Um…hi." He glances at Roronoa. "Friend of yours?"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"My name," Igaram says. "Is Vivi and I am here to—"

"Wait," Roronoa says. "Luffy's friend."

"Shut your face, shithead!" the blond snaps. "Luffy's friend is a gorgeous goddess!"

Vivi puts a hand to her mouth. Did the blond man somehow—

"Oi oi," says the long nosed boy. "You don't even know her."

"It doesn't matter. I know it in the heart of my man's shitty pride," the blond says, putting a hand to his chest. Vivi blinks. What?

"Are you an actually an idiot?" says Roronoa.

"Ahh? You want to say that again, shitty mosshead?" says the blond, getting in his face.

"Should I use smaller words?" Roronoa says and Vivi rubs her temple as she sees Igaram's shoulders stiffen. This…is going to take a while. Roronoa and the blond start to wrestle, pushing each other back and forth with their foreheads. Vivi is seriously beginning to rethink this whole thing. She'd never heard of this side of Roronoa to be honest and who would have thought it with that serious face of his?

"Anyway," the long nosed boy says waving a hand and jerking a thumb at himself. "I'm Usopp, Luffy's professional handler and agent. Any public appearances will have to go through me."

"Ah—" Igaram starts.

"I'm actually pretty famous for it you know. Have you heard of Rocky Balboa?"

"Well I ha— ahem ma- ma- ma- I have but…"

"I inspired that!"

"Hooh really?" Luffy says and Vivi watches as he comes in from behind, and then startles as he looks at Igaram. Oh! Ohhh… There is no way Luffy won't see through the disguise. She gnaws on her lower lip. Poor Igaram. To have to go through all that and the charade to be ended so soon.

"Of course," longnose says. "I'm actually in the movie as one of the extras if you squint."

"Whoa! That's amazing!"

"Of course it is!" longnose says. "By the way, Vivi's here."

"Ah—" Igaram starts.

"Ehhh!? Really?!" Luffy says, eyes bulging. "Wow did you get a haircut?! You look really different!"

"There's no mistaking that face if you've seen it once," longnose mutters.

Vivi can't help but gawp at him. How—! How is it possible that he's so gullible—! It's hard to believe someone like that even exists but it must be or he's the best practical joker she's ever seen as Luffy seems enthusiastic about greeting 'her'.

"So you wanted to see me?" Luffy asks.

"Well—"

"You want my autograph?" longnose says.

"Er—"

"Who are you calling moss headed, you curly browed freak?" Roronoa snarls.

"Who do you think, you rock headed moron?!" the blond snaps. Vivi rubs the heel of her hand against her forehead. Why are they— why are they like this? Granted she hadn't seen them long in the arenas but— But it's just— She _needs_ them. She doesn't have any time to fool around. It's too important and yet they are just…children…

"It's your fault for trying to negotiate with idiots," says a hard edged voice and Vivi starts as she sees the girl that travels with them, standing not a few feet away and examining her nails, the blue of the aquarium seeming to clash with her orange hair.

"What…what do you mean…?" Vivi says, tugging down her cap.

"I mean you're bad at keeping secrets, 'Mistress'," the girl says, dropping her hand and smirking at Vivi. Vivi feels her heart sink. She won't give up. She won't even let this girl stand in her way but…

"What do you want?" Vivi says, lifting her head, not saying: 'What do you know'? If she knows too much… Vivi won't let everything fall apart… Not now… Not when she's so close… She can't.

"It's about what you want. These guys may not look it but they're pretty strong," the girl says, gesturing to them. "And I can control them. So if you want them for something enough to trick them…"

Give no quarter. Show no weakness.

"I only want Roronoa."

"Sorry, it's a package deal." The girl sighs and pushes off the wall, folding her hands behind her and looking pleasant and almost vulnerable. "This doesn't have to be hard. All I want is the green." The girl brings a hand forward, rubs her fingers together in the 'money' gesture.

That's…that's rather forward… Vivi wants to say it but…she glances to where Roronoa and the blond are still wrestling. The long nose is writing an autograph for an Igaram who is starting to look really uncomfortable in heels, and Luffy has his nose pressed against the aquarium glass. Vivi sighs.

She's putting them into unmentionable danger if things go wrong… But she's running out of options so…it's a risk she'll have to take. And if she has to drain the savings her grandfather left her to the last penny, she will. Vivi takes a deep breath and nods.

"I don't have much…but I'll give you what I have." And when the girl looks dubious adds. "But I'll have more if we succeed."

"All expenses paid?" the girl asks.

"W-well… we can share hotel rooms… and you can keep fifty percent of the winnings."

"Seventy percent if I take care of you and your servant with it?" the girl says shrewdly and Vivi hesitates, and then nods. It's a steep price but it's a sacrifice she's willing to make.

"Deal," the girl says. "You have a hotel?" and to Vivi's nod says: "Let's talk there." The girl walks around the concrete pole, watching Roronoa and the blond a moment before cracking their heads together with surprising strength and dusting off her hands. "Luffy, we're going."

"Okay!" Luffy says. Vivi feels dizzy. Who is really in charge here? It's impossible to tell now. The girl is giving her a look and Vivi realizes she has to reveal the truth. She takes a deep breath, takes off her hat, and approaches her new, unfortunate, team.

xXxXx

Vivi looks around the slightly cramped room. It's been a few hours with them and she's still not sure what to think. It's…well…none of them were quite what she was expecting even from the aquarium. Roronoa, who she was certain was the leader, is snoozing against a wall, wedged between the mini-fridge and the desk, his hands behind his head as if he doesn't much care what happens. The longnose, well, Mr. Usopp is currently sitting barefooted and crosslegged on the floor beside Luffy as they take turns of playing tic-tac-toe with Karoo. Well, that isn't unexpected exactly, but they both look so vulnerable sitting there, toes wiggling against the bare carpet. Like little boys who have only just moved up from playing in the dirt in the schoolyard, looking for worms and bugs.

"For you, mademoiselle," the blond, Sanji says, handing her a cup of cooled tea on a saucer with a flourish. There is a slice of lemon on the rim and what looks like a fancily cut bottom of a coffee filter between the cup and the the saucer.

"You really didn't have to go to so much trouble, Mr. Sanji," Vivi says, feeling heat creep to her cheeks. Especially given what she is going to put him through.

"It's my pleasure to serve a beauty like you," Sanji says and Vivi can't help smile even though she's not sure how to take it. She'd be a little more awkward if Nami didn't get the same treatment, thanking him casually before taking a sip.

Still, Vivi is glad that Igaram has slipped out to guard the door or he might mistake this as a flirtation and be tempted to hover Sanji like…a hawk with smudged eyeshadow. Vivi covers a smile by sipping at her tea.

"Hey!" Usopp says with a laugh. "This duck is pretty awesome! Did you train him on tic-tac-toe?"

"Maybe he's just really smart," Luffy says.

"Kweh!" Karoo says, turning his head so that the tiny goggles perched on his head flash in the light. Vivi chuckles.

"Karoo is actually very smart. He's bred to be so. We used to use messenger ducks like him all the time…" Back when they still had a kingdom, when they all weren't grounded from fear of being intercepted—perhaps fatally.

"Alright! It's settled!" Luffy says, thrusting a fist into the air. "Let's test him at Battleship!"

"Luffy, we don't even have Battleship," Usopp says.

"So let's make one."

"Yeah I guess we could do that," Usopp says, rubbing his chin. "There's cardboard and paper…we just need scissors…"

"Hey Sanji can we borrow your little scissors?"

"It's a goatee trimmer and no. Use the big ones, shithead, and try not to make too much of a mess."

"You mean air trimmers," Usopp mutters and shields his head from Sanji's foot. Vivi stifles another smile. They certainly are lively.

"It's okay you know," Nami says, voice unexpectedly soft and Vivi blinks at her. Nami is smiling, faintly but it's there.

"Okay?"

"Mm. To laugh at them." She looks over her shoulder, a faint font expression settling in her eyes before she sips her tea. "You'll want to strangle them soon enough."

It's possible, she supposes, but it doesn't escape her how comfortable they all seem to be with one another. Like a small family. It makes her feel even worse about will happen. Perhaps there's still time. No…no now is the time to be hard.

"So, what's the story," Nami says, setting her tea to the side and folding one leg over the other. Vivi sighs and sets her own teacup down, looking into the light brown liquid.

"I'm…I may not look it, but… I'm actually a princess from a long line of royalty of an ancient kingdom in Peru."

"Oh yeah?" Usopp says. "Como Esta?"

"Como estas," Luffy says. And before Vivi can react to that she is caught by Nami and Sanji's near matching expressions, hands near their faces and sparkles in their eyes.

"A princess?" they say almost together, though Sanji sort of wiggles near the end.

"Yes…"

"Then you must be pretty well off, riiight?" Nami says, flapping her hand while Sanji seems to almost coo and pirouette in place.

"A princess, I knew it. Ah~ What a glorious day."

"I bet Usopp was a princess once," Luffy says.

"As a matter of fact I— Oi!"

"Shishishi."

"Princess~ Princess~"

Did they have any normal conversations around here? Vivi is a bit distracted by it all and then realizes Nami asked a question. Well sort of asked. She holds up her hands.

"Well not exactly, I'm afraid, Miss Nami," Vivi says. "My Grandfather disbanded the kingdom in his time and gave the treasury to the people. We're not poor but it's certainly nothing grandiose I'm afraid."

"Go on," Nami says, face serious and Vivi really does wonder if she should…but go on she does.

"The legends say that our kingdom began over seven hundred years ago when some low lander refugees were driven into the mountains when their kingdom was destroyed. They wandered for many months until they braved a dangerous mountain pass and found a secret valley abundant with life. The trees were green, birds chirped, beautiful animals moved in the dappled sunlight, and everywhere there were white flowers…" the rhythms of the legend fell from her tongue like velvet and she remembers many bed times hearing this same thing, lying there looking up at Igaram or Father and a faint memory of Mother, speaking the ancient cadences of their past. It was almost too difficult to remember not to slip back into their mother tongue, English seeming too brash a language for it.

"So they settled there and because of the flowers, deemed a symbol of hope and message from the gods, called it Yuraj. For hundreds of years, the valley grew separate from the rest of the world except for merchants who would leave the valley once a year when the snow had melted on the passes. But five hundred years ago, in the time of the legendary king Calgara, the merchants brought with them an English Missionary traveling with Spanish Conquistadors. A man named Norland."

"Hey, I heard about him," Usopp says. "It was in a kid's book somewhere. Didn't he discover El Dorado?"

"El Dorado?" Luffy asks.

"Yeah it's a city made completely of gold."

"Gooollld?" Nami says, clasping her hands under her chin, her eyes flashing. This girl… Vivi pins her mouth into a smile and shifts the tea cup on the saucer.

"I don't know what else he may have discovered. It's possible, I suppose, Mr. Usopp, but there was no gold in Yuraj, nor is there now."

Nami seems to deflate a little and on one hand Vivi hates to disappoint her but…even if there had been gold, it all belongs to the people.

"At any rate, Norland was entranced by the beauty of our valley and remained behind for many months, becoming close friends with Calgara. He refers to it in his notes as the white country or country of Alabasta, which is what it is called today. When he had been there a full year, however, he became very ill and the great King Calgara decreed that any manner of medicines should be made to save his friend. No one could find a cure and all despaired when a medicine woman, granted a vision by the gods, decided to use one of the white flowers in a potion. Norland got better, and along with it had been granted endurance, greater strength and a heightened sense of smell. Inspired by this, Norland, who it seems dabbled as an alchemist as well as a missionary, worked close with the medicine woman to develop a potion which, when taken, would make the person stronger, faster, more agile, anything you could want in a warrior."

"I want to get my hands on some of that," Usopp breathes. Vivi frowns faintly but lets it go. He's just a boy after all.

"As the days passed, Norland convinced Calgara that this was something that needed to be shared with the world and, indeed would make Alabasta rich beyond imagining. They would be able to leave the valley and flourish beyond. Find a better life. Or, if nothing that, to permit Norland to bring his closest friends to see this place and what had been accomplished. Because he loved his friend dearly, Calgara agreed, but what Norland brought were not friends but conquistadors who tore up the sacred land, attacked women and children, defiled the beautiful river and slaughtered many rare beasts.

In desperation, the warriors of the kingdom ate nearly every flower they could find, even down the root and seed. Some died, some went mad, but some…shifted, becoming humans with animal form."

A soft intake of breath pulls her out of the story. They were all watching her now. Except for Roronoa who still seems to be asleep…or is he? Usopp opens his mouth to speak and Vivi heads him off, guessing what he must be wondering.

"Yes, the man you saw in the arena that day was a victim of that plant. He is not one of our people and…to be honest even I was surprised to see him…" She isn't even sure if he belonged to Crocodile's group. The curse of the devil's seed has spread far. Who knew how many use it now? Her only solace is that the flowers are very difficult to grow outside the valley and, soon, their stock will run out, leaving only that man to deal with.

"Those flowers…" Nami says, rousing Vivi from her thoughts. "Do they work on Fishmen?"

"Fish…men…?" Vivi's not sure what she means. It doesn't sound like fisherman and she's pretty sure it's something specific. Nami waves a hand.

"Nevermind. Go on."

"Oh…ah… where was I?"

"The warriors had taken animal form," Usopp says.

"Oh…right… They drove conquistadors out and the passes were sealed. Calagara vowed never to let another stranger into Yuraj and kings after him kept that vow, even so far as restricting merchants from leaving. The flowers were cultivated and it was eventually learned that it was not the flowers themselves that caused the transformations but the pearl like seeds which came to be known as Devil's Seeds for all the pain they had brought to the once peaceful kingdom.

For centuries we remained in isolation. Our culture was strong but our population was shrinking. We were on the verge of extinction until my great great grandfather decided to once again allow curious visitors into our kingdom—but once again we were robbed, this time of the secret of our devil's seeds. Though we'd cultivated them , mixed in the wrong way the potion could cause instant death and even a perfect potion offered no guarantee of survival. Those who stole it had no idea the potential destruction they could cause. Rather than retreating to isolationism, my great great grandfather decided to destroy all the flowers so that none could steal them again.

The task was done, our kingdom opened and prospered, catching up with the world until, as I said, my grandfather abolished it as a kingdom and made it a parliamentary democracy instead, the royal family remaining a figurehead. My father was the first of my people to go to a university, where he met my mother." She can't help but smile faintly at that part of the story and…to be honest it's a story she would much rather be telling.

"Father became so entranced with world outside our small Kingdom, that we made frequent trips, often staying away for months at a time…and on one of these trips he met a man called Crocodile who promised that he would help our kingdom achieve financial prosperity beyond our wildest dreams."

Roronoa grunts and Vivi finds him watching her with one eye open. She wonders why. Does he recognize any of it? Is he—?

"Let me guess," Usopp says. "A disaster happened."

"Happened." Vivi nods. "Is still happening. Father went ahead, Crocodile stayed behind and… somehow or another, convinced our people that we were against them. That we were keeping the secrets of the Devil's Seeds from them in order to hoard the profit for ourselves." She swallows, her hand trembling faintly at the hot rage that washes through her at the nature of that man's deceit. To so easily take away Father's home. Their home. To abuse their people. She sets the teacup aside so she won't drop it and laces her fingers tightly together.

"We believe that he somehow found a crop of Devil's Seeds that survived," she says. "We have evidence that he is using our people, our young men and women-" her friends… "having them fight in the circuit and in his stables to gather financial support for…further experimentation with these seeds. That he's lying to them so they will. Experimenting on them even. Making profit off the experimentation and labor of my people." Her nails are cutting through the rough fabric of her trousers, she realizes, as she's clenching them so hard and her eyes are wet but she blinks. She refuses to shed a tear until everything is right again. Until everything is made whole. Until her people are restored to a life they wish to lead. A_free_ life.

"So what do you want us to do?" Nami says. "We're not an infiltration group."

"Yeah, this guy can't even infiltrate a supermarket," Usopp says, lightly whacking Luffy on the head with the side of his hand.

"No, I know… I had hoped to—get at him from the inside. From the Baroque Works stable but… I hadn't realized… Don Krieg's reputation for violence. He's so low grade, it's hard to find any information on him." She takes a deep breath. "The other alternative is to enter the Sandorea Cup. Crocodile is one of the main benefactors of that tournament and it will be easier to go up through the ranks and—"

"Kick his ass," Luffy says. Vivi blinks at him.

"Yees or expose him for what he really is. To tell the truth to my people. Only those are mid-ranked to high-ranked tournaments and to even enter you need a crew. Only highrollers are allowed to enter singly. So I had hoped to convince Roronoa—"

"We'll do it," Luffy says.

"Wait a second, Luffy," Nami says. "This sounds like a pretty dangerous guy! Just how safe are we going to be?"

And here it is, the deal breaker. She wants to lie and say it will be alright. That he's no problem at all against the strong group they will form. But even if they are strong, Crocodile is much stronger and it's only a matter of time before they are all over their heads. She would go it alone if she could. She would pay others if she could. But this small group, these people barely older than she is, are everyone she has to work with. Vivi takes a deep breath.

"It's…more dangerous than you can imagine. And if—when I get discovered, the danger will grow exponentially."

"Let's do it!" says Luffy.

"Let's not," says Usopp. Vivi can't look at them. Can't look at Nami and the 'no' that will be in her expression.

"I'm guessing you can't just call the shitty cops," Sanji says and Vivi shakes her head.

"He is a bounty hunter of a high caliber. I suppose you could call him a privateer. What criminals he doesn't lure into the circuit to be disposed of, he hunts down with his power and connections." Though there is even worse news than that, from what little information her and Igaram have been able to glean from the secretive organization. "There's rumors that he doesn't take them down at all but integrates them into his elite fighting force. That he may be building a personal army. But…the police won't stand against him. His circuit is sanctioned and he's clean— but—if we can somehow expose him—not only to my people but the government than we can stop him in his tracks."

"Yeah that is wa-a-y too big for us," Usopp says. "Man, we _barely_ took down a whole bunch of Fishguys at a lab. This is so out of our league."

"I wanna punch Crocodile. He sounds annoying," Luffy says.

"Just punch Croc- No listen, have you been paying attention?" Usopp says. "Did elite fighting force not mean _anything_ to you?"

"I don't care about fighting them, I just wanna punch him."

"You're going to care. The only one even close to getting ranked here is Zoro."

"Oi…" Sanji says.

"And Sanji kinda but there's no way he's going to agree to this."

"I can speak for myself," Sanji says. "I don't mind rescuing a damsel in distress no matter how many shitty gators I gotta skin. So I'll go with Luffy if he decides. But this is not an adventure no matter how you look at it—"

"Yes it is," Luffy says.

"—Not the kind of shitty adventure I want you going on, shitty longnose. If it goes down, you're going on the first train home."

"Oi! Will you stop being the cool one all the time?" Usopp says. "I don't wanna go. But I'm not letting you go either."

"Who said I was being the cool one? I'm looking after you, asshole."

"Well I'm looking after you."

"I don't need looking after."

"The hell you don't!"

"Guys, take it outside," Nami says. Vivi hears Usopp stand and click of the door of them leaving sounds like a death sentence. There is silence. A quiet room can feel so oppressive. It reminds her of her boarding school days, waiting for her Father to come for her after everyone else had already left, staring down the tree lined driveway and hoping the next car would be his, while knowing in her gut it wouldn't be.

"It's a no," Vivi says.

"It's more of a, you're crazy," Nami says and Vivi closes her eyes. She expected as much. She won't let the sinking feeling take over. No. She will bear this with pride. Princess of a defunct kingdom she may be, but she is still a Princess and so-

"I understand."

"I'm sorry about your situation but I'm not sure if we can even help. Zoro's our only 'A' rank, Luffy can't even get out of 'D'."

"I'm gonna punch the Crocodile guy no matter what rank I'm in," Luffy says.

"Luffy, come on. Listen, what do you think we can do with three fighters?"

"I don't care. I'm gonna do it," Luffy says.

"Sounds like fun," Roronoa says and Vivi raises her head a little to see him grinning as he looks at Luffy. Is this— if she can only get him then it—it won't be enough but she can build around it! She can!

"Right?" Luffy says with a matching grin.

"You're both crazy. Will you listen to sense?" Nami says. A strange look crosses Roronoa's face. Is he reconsidering already? Vivi clenches her hands in her lap, trying to see any sign of him changing his mind. He tilts his head toward the wall and Vivi squints and then her eyes widen as she sees something that looks like a mouth set in the wall, just in his shadow. It moves. Before she can guess what it's saying, it disappears in a single petal.

"It's just the three of you," Nami is saying. "I'm not going to—"

"Luffy, move," Roronoa's says, his voice hard. "Go get Usopp and Sanji."

"Eh? What?"

"Do it now!" he says, giving Luffy a shove before surging to his feet. Luffy scrambles to his feet and runs to the door just as Zoro seems to be charging for them, his posture low.

"Zoro—what?"

Vivi has just enough time to see Luffy sweep up Karoo before a shuddering

BOOM

rips through the air, splintering in her ears and she instinctively covers her head. She hears Nami shriek and something slams into her before another boom sends everything into black.

xXxXx

She can hear breathing. The distant wail of sirens. It seems to be raining and…it's dark. Dark and hot. Someone is pressed beside her and against her legs. She can feel an arm on her back but its too dark to see. Something is dripping on her and she wipes it away when she can think to move her hand.

"What?" she says, but she can barely hear herself over her ears ringing. "What…?"

"Oh my god." Nami's voice. Vivi gropes out blindly and touch her wrist, trying to comfort her—though what comfort could be given after— After whatever...just happened...

"It's all right," Vivi murmurs. "It's all right." She reaches up tentatively to push away whatever is making it dark and flinches her hand back when she feels a shoulder, wet with sweat or…or blood. Somewhere outside she can hear a faint quack and a muffled: "Zoro!"

"Zoro…?" Nami says softly.

"I'm alright," he says, but his voice is strained. What…what happened? There is a grating sound and then Vivi can feel a faint breath of fresh air, see a faint glimmer of light touch Rorona's jaw and neck, blood running in a thin line down it. Nami looks frightened for a brief moment and then her face closes she rolls closer to Vivi.

"Excuse me," she murmurs, before leaning her weight on Vivi's shoulder.

"Luffy is that you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Stay still I'm gonna lift it."

She can hear him grunt and then light floods as— as the chunk of dry wall lifts and then drops away off …off the side of the building. Vivi's eyes go wide. There's a ragged hole where the wall used to be. She can see the parking lot and the cars beyond, stopped, people staring, pointing, the wail of a siren coming closer. What could have…?

"What are you standing around for? Go look for Usopp and Sanji!" Nami says sharply.

"Oh, right!" Luffy says. Vivi is about to speak when there is a flash of a camera from below. Vivi's heart jumps, then squeezes in her chest as she sees who is holding the camera. A tall gangly woman in dark glasses and her short partner, wearing the black and brown uniform of Baroque Works.

"No!" Vivi says, her voice feeling like rust. She reaches out for them as they walk away, wishing she could grab them, pull them back, rip the film from their camera.

"Vivi? You can let go," Nami says softly. Vivi blinks and realizes her free hand is digging into Roronoa's forearm.

"Oh…oh sorry," she lets go.

"Don't worry about it," Roronoa says. He sits up and Vivi flinches as water from the sprinklers rains cold on her. There is blood on his face and shoulder, quickly washing away into rivers of red. The room behind him is a twisted mess. She clenches her head. Was that— Was Baroque Works—? Had Crocodile-?! Igaram…!

"Vivi, can you—?" Nami starts.

"Please, excuse me," Vivi says, scrambling to her feet and yelping as her leg nearly gives out under her. There is blood gushing down in a straight line from her knee. It doesn't matter. She stumbles through the room, Karoo quacking in distress as she falls against the wall— She quickly pushes off and throws open the door.

The hall is as much of a mess. Rubble strewn everywhere. In the distance someone is crying.

"Igaram!" Vivi shouts. "_IGARAM_!"

"Here…princess…" Vivi looks around desperately but it isn't until Karoo waddles over that she spots her trusted and oldest friend, caught under a pile of rubble, blood gushing down his face. Tears burn her eyes and she wipes them away fiercely, and kneels to try to move the rubble off of him.

"Prince— ma~ ma~ Princess please…"

"No, it's alright. I'll get it off. Don't move," Vivi says, pushing. It's heavy and the most she can do is move it diagonally and her fingers slip sending it falling back against him. Igaram grunts.

"Roronoa!" she calls, her voice shrill.

"Princess—"

"Roronoa, please! I need—!"

A cool hand wraps around her ankle and she looks down at Igaram, blood coming from his mouth. She won't lose him. She won't! She—

"Go on without me," he says.

"No! I can't do that!"

"You have to. My leg… I'd slow you down. Anyway once—" he coughs. "Once I heal I can throw them off your track."

She clenches her hands into fists. She doesn't care about that! She wants to say. Igaram is more important-! She can't leave him to die— She can't leave him to be an injured bird, luring the predators away from the nest!

But—

"Easy way or hard way?" he grinds out. Easy way. Giving in. Letting Crocodile do what he wants. Let him use and destroy her people. Let him spread the seeds that are Vivi's legacy and cause chaos and madness and death. Hard way— Carrying on like a princess should. People first. Mission first. Not letting their hard work go to waste. She draws herself into herself, feeling blood trickling down her lip and nods, once, sharply.

Roronoa makes his way from the room and lifts the sheet of drywall from Igaram without much apparent trouble, though he has to brace a hand against the wall.

"Need a lift, old man?" he says. Vivi turns to face Roronoa, then Nami who is standing just at his shoulder.

"It will be dangerous," she says, staring into the woman's eyes. "Very dangerous. I'll pay you what I can and be in debt to you as long as I need, just name what you want and its yours but I need your help to save my people."

"Well every reward has a risk attached," Nami says and there is a faint twitch of a smirk around her mouth but her eyes and face are granite.

"What about him?" Roronoa asks. Vivi closes her eyes, bites her lip. She should say to leave him behind. It's callous. Of course it is. But that's the price of the hard way and if she has to sacrifice that side of herself then—

"Nevermind," Nami says. "He'll be fine once the ambulance gets here. We'd better go." She approaches Vivi and takes her wrist, pulling Vivi's arm over her shoulder for support, her other hand touching Vivi's waist.

"You good?" Nami asks. Vivi nods.

"Let's hurry."

They go down the hall. The blast didn't seem to touch the other end as much but people are clustering out of their rooms, looking horrified, looking at them horrified. Vivi keeps her eyes forward, sucking in shallow breaths. A few people try to stop them to ask if they need help but Nami breezes by them with cold indifference, almost faster than Vivi can keep up.

They make their way down the steep concrete stairs and Vivi tries not to notice the blood dripping on the steps as they go. Hers and Nami's. Just the steps. The echoing of their passage. Roronoa's heavy comforting tread behind them. A voice is coming up the stairs, soft but insistent.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

They come to the landing and turn and have to stop. Usopp is sitting at the bottom of the stairs, his face in his hands, rocking back and forth. Sanji she can see just out the door, smoking two cigarettes at once it seems. And then there is Luffy. Standing just in front of Usopp, facing him, but looking up at them, his face rigid.

"Let's get outside," Nami says. Luffy nods and then his face softens a little as he crouches.

"Come on, Usopp," he says, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Usopp shakes his head.

"I can't. God I can't. This is all crazy. Can't you see this is crazy? How can you be so calm?!"

"Come on," Luffy says. "I'll help." He slips his hands in Usopp's overall straps and hauls him to his feet and then with an arm around his shoulders, guides him outside. Vivi swallows and starts down the stairs with Nami, only to remember and half turn.

"Karoo—!" he can't stay with Igaram! They wouldn't allow ducks! And if Crocodile got to him first—!

"I've got him," Roronoa says and moves so that she can see the tiny duck tucked into the crook of his arm. Vivi nods and takes a deep breath, lets it out and they continue their way down the stairs, through the door. It's probably warm but the faint wind makes her feel chilled. Sanji is still smoking, his back turned to them, the wind scattering through the back of his hair. Usopp's face is in his hands but Luffy is staring up at the hotel. Even from here, Vivi can see the hole blasted in it. She can see inside some of the rooms and there…there were probably—

"We're gonna kick his ass," Luffy says, flatly.

"Yeah…" Nami says. Luffy looks at Usopp.

"You wanna go home?"

Usopp stiffens, curls his fingers in a little and Vivi's heart goes out to him. But then he sniffs and straightens, surprising her.

"I wanna— wanna— fi—" He shakes his head. "I'm going to fight!" he clenches his hand into a fist, which then goes limp. "S-somehow."

"Idiot," Sanji says softly.

"Okay," Luffy says, letting go of Usopp and pulling his hat onto his head from where it was resting against his back. "Let's go."

"Luffy," Nami says and he half turns but it's hard to see his eyes, shadowed by the hat. "We can't go in recklessly. We need some time to recover before we jump in or we'll all going to die." He nods and starts toward the car. Roronoa moves around them, shadow passing over them for a second before he moves to walk at Luffy's shoulder. Then Sanji who lightly punches Usopp's shoulder.

"We'll kick the shit out of him," he says, before following. Usopp sniffs, wipes his nose with a handkerchief, then shoves his hands in his pockets and turns to follow. They all look so young but so strong. Nami is looking after them with something like fondness in her face… Vivi will take them all away from her. They will all die she's sure of it.

"Forgive me, Miss Nami," Vivi says softly.

"Shut up," Nami says. "None of us can stand for this."

"Yes, but… I got you involved and…"

"These guys were involved the moment they set foot in the circuit," Nami says. "It is what it is."

Vivi nods. She'll have to accept that for now. She'll have to put away emotion for now. As long…as long as it ends with her people knowing the truth, Crocodile behind bars and the devious trade in Devil's Seeds put to an end, then their deaths won't be in vain. She nods and tries to stand on her own but her leg throbs and she sinks a bit. Nami holds her up and together they head toward the car.


	18. Goodness Knows, I Am Small

**Goodness knows...**

Vivi clutched the handles the basket in her lap as the driver pulled up to the concrete awning of the care center. A soft snow had begun to fall, adding to the gray and white of the morning. The flakes had lost their magic now, piling on dirty mounds of snow that had been kicked up by the plow. What wasn't falling onto the brown and white of its fellows melted into the ugly black of the asphalt, only a few white smudges cresting valiantly here and there before eventually succumbing to the reality.

Karoo shifted in the basket, a spear of his claw poking through the bottom and against her leg, a small sharp sunburst of pain. He shifted again, seeming to make a 'kweh' of apology and she shook her head, though the lid closed as it was, the duck could not see it. Instead she lifted the basket to her chest and hugged it as she stared at the glass entrance doors of the facility, a weary construction paper Santa Claus with an arm lifted in an eternal wave, taped to the glass. It was because one of the patients had a family with two small children, Conis had told her once. It cheered the place up. The center needed all the cheer it could get.

The driver got out, letting in a cold swirl of air and Vivi settled the basket back on her lap, lowering her eyes, composing herself, praying that none of the others would show up this day that shouldn't. By the time the driver got to her door and opened it, Vivi had a smile for him. She couldn't help it in his case. He was friendly the two days he'd driven her and—well she frankly wondered if he was somehow related to Usopp.

"Ma'am," he said, holding out a white-gloved hand to help her out.

"Thank you," she said, taking that hand, though he had come close to the curb and there was nothing to step over. He released her courteously as soon as she straightened. "Two hours, yes?" she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, touching his hat, stark black against his orange red hair. "Try not to get too sad in there, you hear? Keep your chin up."

"Yes, thank you. I'll try," Vivi said with a warmer smile. It was a kind sentiment, if bordering on the edge of cruel but he had too simple an expression to mean it. Perhaps he was just a good natured man. Or maybe he was just new. In either case, she shook her head and turned toward the entrance, the faux fur lining of her collar brushing warm against her neck. She straightened her shoulders, nodded, and walked in. Conis was behind the desk again. The young girl always seemed to be there despite the growing shadows under her eyes. She seemed distressed but smiled brightly when Vivi came in. It was the smile of someone holding it all in and Vivi well knew it but she wouldn't worry about it now. She couldn't.

"Good morning, Miss Vivi," Conis said, pushing the clipboard over. "Did you bring your breakfast today?"

"Mm." Vivi pulled the clipboard closer to herself, scanning the names. Sanji had checked in last night… but checked out as well. Good. And there was no one else to worry about, at least not yet. She signed her name with a flourish and handed the clipboard back. "That's alright isn't it?"

"Of course," Conis said. "Would you like me to bring you anything? Cups, paper plates?"

"No thank you I have everything I need."

Conis nodded with a smile and turned back to her computer. Vivi let out a slow breath as she went down the long hall. As she passed a room with the door crocked half open she saw a frail old man, gently patting the hand of a frailer old woman who lay in the bed. Vivi turned her head away from that tragic scene to the brightly colored letters on Luffy's door.

She pushed in and closed the door softly behind her, leaning against it as she always did to just—look at him. He looked more like a doll. A wax figure. His hands resting at his sides where they have been placed. Smooth now, but she remembered when they were calloused and strong. When his arms were strong. When his face was full and his grin was fierce and his voice echoed through the room, filling the room thrilling her heart and giving her the courage to keep on going. She remembered him scratched and broken but happy. So happy. And now…

She swallowed and pushed from the door.

That boy was dead. That fire had died. The furnace had cooled to embers. She had heard, though that people in comas could still hear. Could still feel. Maybe it was true and maybe it wasn't. But if there was any part of him left that was slowly slipping away, Vivi wouldn't dare him be lonely when she was there.

"Good morning, Luffy," she said quietly, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. "I brought you a friend today." She opened the basket and tilted it so Karoo could get out easily. It wasn't his first time seeing Luffy like this but still as he came to stand on the bed, his head bowed and his feathers ruffled, one wing moving to cover his eyes as if to hide tears. Vivi turned away to set the basket to the side and moved to open the curtains, to gray light and dirty snow.

"Well it's a cheerful day. The sky is blue and the snow is white. Oh, some kids are building a snowman out there." She smiled faintly, crossing her fingers over her belly. "You should see it, Luffy. It's absolutely wonderful. They're having a snowball fight…" A gust of wind shook fine granules of snow off the heavy pine tree. A truck powered by, belching black smoke into the smudged air. "It's beautiful."

She dropped her gaze and looked instead at the garland on the window, held up with ugly staples. The tree still in its box. A room half finished. She looked at the pictures, too, habitually and there were a few that stirred fond nostalgia but most of them were a world without her. Lived without her. She didn't resent it. How could she? She'd made her choice and didn't regret it but…at the same time… Well no use dwelling on it now.

Vivi sat beside Luffy's bedside, watching absently as Karoo navigated upward carefully, mindful of his sharp claws, to ruffle his beak in Luffy's hair before settling down on the pillow.

"Good duck," she murmured.

"Kweh," he said, with a half salute of a wing and Vivi smiled. Time always passed so slowly here, though and soon she was restless, fidgety. It was shameful, really. She should be as attentive as Sanji or even watch movies with him as Nami sometimes did. But Vivi had never been much of a movie person and TV news always served to make her anxious at the blatant disregard to the truth. With a reluctant sigh chewed her bottom lip and took out her cell phone, checking her e-mail. One from Koza with a simple message about meeting with the Peruvian Water Conservation Bureau along with a picture of him in front of a pristine river.

Vivi smiled and then rubbed lightly at her forehead. Somehow or another they would have to move the headquarters down there, splitting the company between the two countries with as little job loss as possible. It was tricky business and would certainly eat into their charitable fund but Koza believed that they owed it to Peru and their people still remaining, to help stimulate the economy as much as they could. Vivi agreed but the process was such a headache. Thank heaven for Igaram who had taken most of it on his shoulders, working closely with Father. While their baby would be born here so that he or she would have dual citizenship, should the need arise and then off they both would go to join Koza and work from there. At least Terracotta would be pleased to help raise another generation of Alabastan royalty, as they would always be in her eyes, the dear old woman.

There was a knock at the door and Vivi startled as it began to open. There was no time to cover Karoo, who, in any case, had fallen asleep. Perhaps Conis could see past— But it wasn't the blond young woman who entered, but a pink haired young man in a policeman's dress uniform who looked at her sheepishly before closing the door behind him.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Coby," she said, tucking her phone away. "What's the occasion?"

"Huh? What? Oh…" he rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "I'm getting some kind of medal later on in the day. Figured I'd dress for it now since I won't have time before I get off the plane."

"Thank you for coming all this way, then…"

"I was in the area…" He shook his head and took off his hat, running it between his hands. He was…distracted. Vivi let him have a moment, watching him stare at Luffy. She wondered how Coby remembered him. What was missing. What memories spun through his mind as he watched Luffy lying there.

"Wow…" Coby sat, gripping his knees. "It's so weird to see him like this. He doesn't look like the same person at all. Doesn't even feel like it."

"Feel like it?" Vivi asked. He raised his head, pink tinging his cheeks to match his hair.

"Well, you know some people give off a vibe." He rubbed his neck again. "It sounds pretty new agey, I guess. It's not really serious. But…he's just…like he's…you know…" Coby gestured vaguely.

"Calm?" Vivi said.

"Waiting," Coby said. A chill went up Vivi's spine at that. Those… Those were dangerous words. She couldn't allow them to linger. To take root. She refused. She moved to take Luffy's soft hand in hers, reminding herself to be gentle.

"I'm afraid he's not waiting, but dying. There is no happily ever after." She smiled faintly and squeezed Luffy's hand, faintly hoping for a flutter of a reaction, for him to squeeze back, for him to shift and open his eyes and wonder how many meals he'd missed. But he lay there like he always did. Like he had been doing.

"Yeah I know it's pretty impossible," Coby said. "I'm sorry, Miss Nefertari, I've been functioning on three hours of sleep so I'm kind of loopy."

"Of course," Vivi said. She let go of Luffy's hand and tucked it back against his side. "Now, Mr. Coby…are you certain of what it is I've called you for?"

His face closed a bit and then opened and he sighed, dropping his head and clutching his knees before raising himself again and folding his arms.

"You told me that Nico Robin may be hunting for a Devil's Seed."

"Yes."

"Of course you know if it's true and she finds one, I'm legally obligated to confiscate it."

"I'm aware."

"And arrest her on the spot for trafficking of hazardous materials."

That part she had not heard. Vivi looked into Coby's face. He seemed so young to be an officer, but he was dedicated and, moreover, a close friend of Luffy's in a certain way. She wasn't entirely sure how it managed to work out between the two of them, but…

"Right on the spot," Vivi said. Coby nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You couldn't…wait until after Christmas?" But even as she spoke she knew he couldn't.

"The law is the law, Miss Nefertari. It's possible they'd let her out on bail but she's been wanted for a very long time. I don't think they'd let her get the chance to escape."

"Yes…yes of course…" Vivi sat back and chewed on her inner lip. She didn't… Of course her and Robin had their…disagreements. It was only natural given what had transpired. She was a good woman, if cold and mysterious and irritating and largely inappropriate— Vivi didn't want her arrested. Knew that someone— like her would—have a very difficult time indeed— and she was Luffy's nakama. His trusted friend. Acting out of the deepest love for him.

"Out of curiosity…" Coby said, hesitated, then plowed on. "No offense, I know your record is clean but his…isn't exactly and it's—well he's kind of proud of that. So— why is this so important?"

"Why indeed," Vivi murmured to buy herself some time. She had already made the decision to call him here, but it wasn't too late, was it? She could say she was just suspicious. That she had heard rumors and just wanted to make sure that the woman was clean so that she would be there at Luffy's bedside when it counted. She could turn Coby away, and she could see in his face that he was somewhat warring with the idea. Serving justice, not hurting his friend. She could leave Robin to her methods and hope all worked for the better. The way that required many strings to be pulled,trust to be given, to hope beyond all hope that this dangerous, volatile substance was the remedy which they all had craved every day for five years. That was the easy way.

The hard way meant that to spare Luffy the possibility of excruciating pain, or madness…or even if it worked. Even if it did and he awoke and everything was fine and he recovered… She reached out and stroked her fingers through his hair. He would never live a normal life. They had wanted that. They all had for him. That he should go to school as others did. Get a job that he might like. Live a life in the sunshine away from the brutality of the fights. To be happy as other people were, free of the threats of imprisonment or losing his life to a loser out for revenge. He would never have been the King of the World that way, if such a thing even existed, but he would have been King of their World. Their shining beacon. Their light. Their hope.

But a product of the Devil's Seed was never at peace. Could never be. They did not belong to the world. What had once been a plant only for the most dire need, or relegated to those who would throw their lives in the line of fire to save those they guarded, it had been twisted, bastardized, used for sport, fair game for the government. No longer human and therefore no longer afforded the same rights and dignities. Chaka and Pell were only so free because they had diplomatic immunity but even that was a very thin line. Luffy would never lead a normal life that way. It was impossible. He would die young. He would die on the run. Violently. At least this way he could die in peace surrounded by those who loved him.

If it meant that Vivi was the bad guy in the end, so be it. If it meant that everyone hated her. That she was driven away… She would accept that fate with grace. She would even work to free Robin if it came to it. To pour her personal funds into getting the woman freed, though she doubted the outcome would be positive. She could start up a campaign for the rights of those so afflicted. She would do everything in her power to make sure that Robin would be treated as a mere criminal and not as a scientific study.

"Miss Nefertari" Coby said.

"She wants to use it on him," Vivi said, looking up at Coby again. "Her intentions are pure. She believes it may bring him out of his coma, but it's reckless and dangerous and I won't allow it to happen." She looked into Luffy's face . As much as it pained her to do so. As much as he was different now than he used to be… He was still someone to be treasured. "He's done too much good for too many," she finished softly.

"I agree…" Coby said. He watched Luffy a little while longer, his shoulders slumping. Vivi couldn't help but feel sorry for him and the difficult position she was putting in. She understood. But…

"But I also…We're not friends, but he's my friend...and I.." Coby trailed off, shook his head and stood, checking his watch and pulling his hat back on. Vivi half stood, mouth opening. Did that mean he wasn't going to?

"Never mind. Look, I'll talk to Commander Garp," Coby continued. "Tell him what you said."

"And if he agrees?" she lowered herself to sit, folding her hands in her lap and trying to look unconcerned. Coby nodded.

"I'll do what I can." He clicked his heels in an almost salute and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Coby," Vivi said, returning with a deeper nod that was just this side of a polite bow. "Have a safe flight. And congratulations."

He gave her a faint smile, glanced at Luffy and left Vivi to her silent vigil. She sighed, chasing away the lingering self doubt yet again. The hard way was full of those. Doubts. Roads not taken and wondering if only… But —no. A leader made decisions and stuck by them no matter what. She folded one leg over the other and went back to her phone, shifting through the concepts of the spring fashion line as she tried to ignore the pale statue on the bed. It was no use. She couldn't focus. She shifted to look out at the pale gray day, listening to him breathing, Karoo's snores and the faint shuffle of nurses moving up and down the hall, pushing trays on quiet wheels. Why was there so much silence in this place? It seemed disrespectful somehow— wrapping the afflicted further in their own cocoon. She inexplicably thought of the old man quietly missing his silent wife? Sister? Friend? And had the urge to call Koza, though it would likely just annoy him if he was busy. Vivi sighed and played Angry Birds until it was time to go.

She heard the footsteps in the hall as she was reaching over to gently shake Karoo awake. Not the nurses quiet soled sneakers, but slower just the same. She blinked, wondering if it was a visitor for Luffy as she ruffled Karoo's feathers and the duck shifted, blinking at her blearily—yellow bright against the dull black of Luffy's hair. The footsteps came closer, stopping at the door and Vivi lifted her head, blinking in surprise and straightening as Sanji came in, tugging his tie loose with two fingers.

He spotted her and stopped mid-tug, as if he was just as surprised as she was— Then straightened and coughed, pulling the tie back into place. Vivi folded her hands in front of her and smiled, wishing he didn't have to think to do that, but knowing it was a part of him that would never change.

"Sorry, Miss Vivi. I didn't realize you were here."

"It's nothing, Mr. Sanji," she said, shaking her head. "I'm glad to see you." In a manner of speaking. She wasn't surprised that he'd somehow skimmed over her signature on the sign-in sheet. He looked a wreck. Though his clothes and hair were impeccable as always, his skin had a grey tired cast, his visible eye bloodshot and smudged with a black shadow. He looked thinner, too, though it was difficult to tell if that was her imagination or not. Perhaps he was just tired. They all were.

"Always glad to see a beauty like you, Miss Vivi," Sanji said with a faint smile. Karoo kweh'd in greeting and Vivi's own smile grew warmer as she watched the chef take the time to scratch under the duck's chin where he liked it most.

"Hey, Karoo," he murmured. "Anyway, sorry to look like hell. It was a long shitty shift last night. Some jackass got us overbooked and the health inspector dropped in for a surprise visit." Sanji flipped back the blankets covering Luffy's legs. Bone thin despite the effort Sanji put into it. "I swear that asshole is just trying to take us down because he thinks we ran his nephew's place out of business. Like it's our fault he sold shitty food."

No wonder he was so tired. Though she doubted it was the only reason.

"That sounds horrible," she said. Sanji blinked at her as if just remembering she was in the room. A sheepish smile instantly crossed his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It wasn't bad. Sorry for rambling at you. Haven't had enough shitty coffee, I guess."

"It's alright, I really don't mind…" she trailed off as she watched him pull a cigarette from the pack and light it. "Mr. Sanji…"

"Hmm?" he blinked at her, then jolted. "Ah, fuck. Shit." He took the cigarette from his mouth and licked his thumb and forefinger, pinching it out. Vivi winced. "Sorry about that. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me today." He shifted an unsteady hand through his hair. Vivi kept the faint sympathetic smile on her face, making sure her shoulders were relaxed, her posture nonjudgmental and passive. Concern welled tight cords in her throat and she wanted to sit Sanji down and hug him. But they were not like that and perhaps they couldn't be. He being how he was— there was always going to be a distance. Moreover, he would only feel anxiety about worrying her. But—she did know one person who could help. One person who could help more than anyone; and it was about time things were set to right.

"Well I have to get going," she said after she felt an appropriate time had passed. She held the basket open for Karoo and he reluctantly entered back into it, giving Luffy's still form one last look. "Tell me, Mr. Sanji, do you work tonight?"

"Ah, no but I was planning to go in…"

"Meet me in front of the Guilded Lily instead? Say about 6:30?"

"It would be a shitty pleasure," he said wit a faint smile, though the tension around his eyes spoke of his reluctance. Such a gentleman. Vivi hesitated a moment before standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and then closed the basket and left, waiting until she was outside and her scarf tugged around her neck before she made the phone call.

"Yes, Mrs. Vivi?" came Cindry's monotone.

"Cancel my six o'clock with Mr. Boreson."

"He won't be happy."

"He'll live."

"Yes, Mrs. Vivi."

"Thank you." Vivi pressed end and slipped the phone into her pocket. Boreson was a fairly big client and wouldn't take the cancellation well, but she would find some excuse or the other to placate him. And if she couldn't? Oh well. One lost client certainly wasn't going to hurt and sometimes friends had to come first.

xXxXx

"We're coming up on Syrup Tree lane, Mrs. Nefertari," her driver said. "Would you like me to pull into the drive?"

"No thank you, please just stop in front." Though it was just a sedan and not a limo, Vivi didn't feel right in blocking their driveway for what was a personal call to their son… foster son, she supposed Usopp would prefer. She'd never been here before but looking up at the blue white house she couldn't help but feel it was quite homey in the idyllic American dream sort of way. Perhaps they even had a dog.

The car eased to a stop and the driver courteously acted as he had before, opening the door and helping her out by the side of the road. Vivi brushed her pony tail behind her and set her shoulders. She didn't expect this fight to be an easy one but she was going to fight it with all the diplomacy she had in her.

"When would you like me to come back?" the driver said, folding his hands behind him. That was a good question. She didn't know when she would be done. It could take a few minutes or a few hours. But Usopp had a car and even if he persisted in being stubborn, the only way he would be able to get rid of her was to drive her to her destination himself.

"I think I'm good for the day Mr…" Goodness, she should have known his name long before this! Her cheeks colored a bit.

"Kaku, ma'am. Just Kaku." He smiled kindly and tilted his hat.

"Mr. Kaku," she said, reminding herself to give him a discreet yet sizable tip when all was said and done.

"Shall I wait until you're in the house?"

"No thank you. I'll be fine." She really didn't want to give Usopp an excuse to send her packing, and there were a few cars in the driveway, one of them is Usopp's mint bug so she was reasonably certain he was home…or at least someone was. Vivi started down the shoveled, yet still slick driveway, taking her time until she heard the car drive off. She took a deep breath and got up a good stride, taking the two steps up the concrete stoop and pressing the doorbell, listening to the deep sonorous chimes ring through the house. After a moment the door opened and a serious looking man stood framed in it, peering down his long nose at her.

"Yes?" he said, adjusting his glasses with the heel of his hand. "Can I help you?"

"Is Usopp home?"

"Around the corner to the right and down the hill in the basement," the man said brusquely and shut the door in her face. Vivi pressed her lips together. Now, _really_! What a way to be rude! Not only to her but to Usopp since she was his guest for all practical purposes! But right now, that wasn't an issue, she reminded herself. To the right, was it? She sighed as she looked at the slushy white snow that was covering the lawn. Even if she went out and walked around the road, it was evident there was no way she was going to avoid trekking through the snow. She was not wearing the right shoes for this— but at least sneakers were better than heels.

As it happened she slid only once near the bottom, flailing with one arm and reflexively putting a hand over her stomach with the other. She knew how to fall to protect the baby, oddly enough. It was a skill that remained with her. The basement screen door, or at least what she assumed it was, was grey and dirty near the bottom from the mixture of mud and snow, churned up in a little footpath to the road, though it was evident that no one had used that path yet today. Vivi opened the screen door and knocked on the wooden door, careful to avoid the peeling paint.

"Pizza's here," came Usopp's muffled voice. Vivi clasped her hands in front of her, smiling as the door swung open. She caught a glimpse of Usopp in nothing but a sleeveless shirt and 8 ball boxers before the door slammed shut again.

Why— That— She was getting very tired of this!

"Usopp!" she called and the door creaked open again a slice, admitting only his nose.

"Yeah uh…hold on a second. Wait right there." He shut the door again and Vivi folded her arms. Well, really! At least inside she heard a bit of a scuffle. Something clattering to the ground.

"Who was that?" Chopper asked.

"Vivi. Put some pants on and help me clean up this mess!" Usopp said.

"What?!" Chopper yelped, followed by another crash. Vivi blew her bangs out of her eyes and rubbed her hands together, then cupped them to blow warm air over her palms and against her nose which was starting to sting from the cold. It was starting to seep into her sneakers, too, and she was about two seconds from pushing her way inside. She didn't, though and eventually the door opened to present a much more dressed Usopp in a University of Michigan sweatshirt and jeans. He looked better than Sanji but as he stepped out of the way to let her in, it was all she could do not to step back. The basement smelled very much of beer, stale pizza, and…unwashed boy. It was dim, having no windows, not even a light on; the only source of light coming from a battered old tv where two fighters were frozen in the midst of a battle.

"Hi, Vivi," Chopper said, stuffing himself into a shirt and looking more like a yeti than ever as the ends of his mustache twitched. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." She blinked in the dimness, trying to find somewhere to sit. There was a futon with a disarray of blankets as well as an air mattress and a chair covered with pizza boxes. Chopper yelped and made almost a comical lunge for them, clearing them off the chair and leaving a few crumbs behind. Vivi gingerly brushed off the crumbs and sat as Usopp turned on the light, making her eyes sting a bit. Usopp sat on the edge of the futon, resting his forearms on his knees, shoulders hunched as he slid his fingers together. He glanced at her and then glanced away, a muscle in his cheek working. Chopper stood by the inside door, looking flighty as he clenched and unclenched his large fingers around the pizza boxes. There was silence except for the occasional gush of the heater. Finally Chopper said:

"I'm going to take these upstairs." And vanished through the door. Vivi listened to the rustle and faint clinking as she saw him take a trashbag that was sitting by the door up the narrow dark stairs to the small line of light of the other door at the top. Usopp made a huffing sound and crossed over, shutting the door and leaning against it for a moment, poking at the brassy knob with a forefinger.

"Guess you're here about Sanji, huh," he said, giving the doorknob a flick with his finger before sitting down again.

"Well…yes…"

"Of course you are," Usopp muttered. "It's the only time people stop by."

"Usopp…" Maybe she should have stopped by before this. She'd been so busy she hadn't considered… Nevertheless she wouldn't let him derail this conversation. Usopp held up his hands.

"No, no. I get it. Mr. Tragedy can't take care of himself has to be protected since God help him if he had an actual emotion."

"Usopp, that's not fair."

"You're telling me," Usopp said, picking up the controller and starting to play. Vivi listened to the fight music and tried to quell the surging irritation. He didn't sound like Usopp at all. Or, at least not the one she knew. Granted she hadn't spent too much one-on-one time with him, circumstances being as they were. But it wasn't— it was hard on everyone. Everyone was just trying to cope, him included.

Vivi sucked in a quiet breath and went to sit next to him, gingerly picking up the other controller, though she had really no idea what she was doing. Usopp grunted a soft noise and went back to the title screen, pushing the versus option and Vivi scrolled through the fighters until she found a woman that seemed themed around a jackal. Now that was an interesting idea. Some high concept fall fashions built around edginess and Halloween? It could be done. She filed that thought away for later, playing the round and seeing what all the buttons did, aware Usopp was going easy on her and letting her feel her way through. Eventually he just leaned back on his hands and watched her, his armadillo themed fighter bobbing in an endless duck and weave animation, only moving to react when she scored a hit.

"It's not…" he cleared his throat, swallowed. "It's not like it's going to get any easier, you know? He's going to be a bitch about things. And when…you know…when…" he gestured. "It happens… It's just going to get worse. Not that— I mean— It's not that this sort of thing hasn't happened to me before. I'm kind of an expert at it, you know. Coping. But why did he have to blow up at me like that? He knew what I meant. He knew I would never— and he gets a free pass just because he works all the time?" Usopp said, voice raw as he jerked his thumb toward the door. "Because he chose to stay? No one said he had to. He's killing himself every day just to make it all work out and make everyone comfortable but he has to blow up at me and then can't even call or come stop by and see how I'm doing? How is that fair?"

"It's not…" Vivi said quietly, her own throat constricting at the pain in his voice that he struggled to conceal. She wished she knew him as well as she knew Nami. She wished she knew how to, if not fix his wound, to put a bandaid on it at least. But she didn't, but would plow through anyway come what may. "It's not fair that you are shut out and hurt…"

"I'm not hurt exactly," Usopp muttered. "I mean I can handle this thing no problem."

"Just because you can handle hurt doesn't mean it isn't painful," Vivi said. Usopp made a dismissive gesture and leaned forward, his forearms on his knees.

"I'm fine… It's just…"

"I'm not finished," Vivi said quietly. "I understand. I do. There's so much not fair here." For a while… For her just in those few weeks she was with them, she thought she could have it all, she could taste the wild freedom that Luffy brought with him. The rampant beautiful chaos and she'd almost embraced it and flown away. But she couldn't leave her responsibilities behind. How much more disappointing for Usopp who had been with him longer? For all that to be lost. Though it was their decision, in a sense, that had triggered the current state of affairs. In a twisted cold way it almost felt like justice. No good movie ended with the pirates winning or the criminals getting away. There were always jail houses or hangman's nooses or cold reality. But what was done was done and she pressed on.

"But Sanji needs you there. With Mr. Roronoa gone…"

"Zoro's gone?"

"Well he's staying with Ni… Miss Robin, Nami said."

"Robin's here?" Usopp ran a hand through his hair, making it spring up in coils. "Man, I am out of the loop."

"I think he's lonely," Vivi said before Usopp could run away with the conversation. "It's not fair for you to have to make the first step…and yes the inevitable will happen…" She put down the controller and put a tentative hand on his shoulder which had gone tense. "Yes it will be hard. And maybe right now, Sanji only has the capacity to be who he is and no more. You can handle this, you said, you're strong." She squeezed his shoulder. "You can be the one to catch him."

"And what if he doesn't want me around?" Usopp muttered, picking at his nails. Vivi smiled faintly.

"I think you know him better than that," she said, letting her hand drop. Usopp said nothing, but he didn't have to. She already knew she'd succeeded.

xXxXx

The night was still and cold by the time 6:30 rolled around and Chopper, looking like a hunched over gorilla at the wheel of the bug, parked beside the curb. But there was something in the air that made the white lights decorating the window of the Guilded Lily seem invigorating, cheerful. Vivi sensed the rush of a change, seeming to come from the core of her and she rubbed her belly.

Sanji was waiting by the corner of the restaurant, in the pooled light of a street lamp, smoking and wearing a sprig of holly in his lapel that she could see from here. It was such a good effect that it was a pity it wouldn't work like he intended.

"There are a million reasons why I don't want to do this," Usopp whimpered from the back seat and she felt him thump his head against the back of her seat.

"I know," she said. "But you will."

"Yeah, I will, I will. Gotta make the timing just right," he muttered. The seat shifted a little and out of the corner of her eye she could see the barest hint of his profile resting on her seat, and the long prow of his nose which she flicked playfully.

"Oi," he said and she giggled. After a while, he sighed and said: "Yosh."

"Want us to wait for you?" Chopper asked as he opened the door, letting in a swirl of sharp cold air that send goose prickles up her neck. She hunched her coat further up, closing it over her belly.

"Nah, I'm good. See you at the house." And he shut the door. Even then he waited by the car a moment, leaning against it, his hands in his pockets. Vivi bit her lip, hoping he would go, urging this to go well. Then he pushed away and started for Sanji. She pushed the window button, wincing at the whirring sound as it opened a crack. Usopp must have heard it because he shook his head, but didn't stop walking.

"Yo, loser," he said. Sanji straightened, his eye going wide in shock and then glowering at him before slipping back into something like tired anger, his body slouching and shifting into 'oh it's just a guy' pose.

"I'm waiting for someone important, shithead," Sanji said.

"Yeah, aren't you always," Usopp said, shifting back and jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "Vivi's in the car."

Sanji looked past him at her and Vivi wiggled her fingers at him, blew him a kiss. Sanji raised his fingers in a half wave, looking startled and started for her.

"You want me to go?" Usopp asked softly. "Because, man, I got plans tonight so it doesn't bother me either way. People are waiting for me. Important people. The President of India is waiting my arrival right now."

"The President of India," Sanji said, a small smile quirking one corner of his mouth. "No shit."

"No shit at all."

Sanji looked at him, Usopp watched him back. Vivi crossed her fingers in her lap and she saw Chopper clench his hands against the wheel. Sanji met her eyes once more and closed his for a brief moment before pivoting and wrapping an arm around Usopp's shoulders.

"How do you feel about disappointing that asshole and getting a drink instead?"

"Sounds good. I've never liked his curry anyway. I had to cook him the Usopp world famous curry once, a super secret recipe passed down from my great uncle and you know what he said to me?"

Vivi closed the window and watched them walk away through patches of light and dark. Chopper held out his hand, palm flat, and Vivi gave him five and then smiled at the young man.

"Would you care to go to Raymond's?" she asked.

"Right away, princess!" Chopper said with a salute and Vivi giggled, feeling content for the first time in a long time.

"By the way," Chopper said, pausing as he leaned out to check the traffic then carefully pulled out onto the road. "When are you due?"

"Early May."

"Hoping for a boy or girl?"

"Oh, either one," Vivi said, stroking her belly. Then realized and clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"When did— How did you know?"

"I'm a med student, remember?" Chopper said with a grin. "And Doctorine used to specialize in prenatal care so she wanted me to do know it."

"Oh… I see." That…wasn't so bad was it? "Have you told anyone?"

"No…" He glanced at her briefly as they slowed at a red light. "Is it a secret?"

"Yes, please…" Vivi said. "At least until after…after Christmas."

"Yeah… Yeah okay, I got it," Chopper said, shoulders slumping a bit. She didn't blame him for the down shift in mood but she wouldn't let him dwell on it if she could help it. Instead she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that things are starting to look up." 

* * *

**I am small, and the world is big**

A faint peppery rain has started to fall as the car hushes through the night. Vivi holds Karoo on her lap and tries not to shiver. Her leg aches whenever she moves it and she's not sure if it's due to blood loss or shock but she's freezing. It wouldn't do to to complain so she gently buries her fingers against Karoo's downy side. She can still hear the ringing in her ears. Still smell the acrid smoke and feel the dull acidic taste of panic in the back of her throat. She's been on the circuit for three years now but not even that prepared her for this. Neither is anyone else, it seems. Though she can't see her companions well in the dark, there is no denying the nervous tension.

Nami, who is right beside her, sitting in the middle seat has her arms folded and hasn't spoken beyond giving Mr. Roronoa preliminary directions as they head on the interstate, though Vivi has no idea where they are headed. They've just been driving in a straight line for over five hours, watching the roadsigns pass. Mr. Usopp is beside her, chafing his arms on occasion but mostly just resting his head on the window or fidgeting with something crinkly in the dark. Mr. Sanji has finished perhaps half a pack of cigarettes and she can see him in the front seat, idly rubbing his finger over the pack as if debating whether getting wet would be worth it. The only two who seem calm and unaffected are Mr. Roronoa who has been quiet since the beginning and driving where he is told, despite the fact that he must have suffered some injury in protecting them; and Luffy who is sitting in the floor well at Usopp's feet. In fact he seems to be asleep, his hat pushed down over his head, arms tucked close to his chest. His legs are resting against hers and she hasn't felt him move in hours.

She bites her lip and looks down at him, able to see him in glimpses of amber light as they cross near a city or a vehicle overtakes them from behind. She needs them and wishes she didn't. It's one thing to fight. It's another to be…to have to have suffered through that. And now that the Unluckies know their faces—it will just be that much harder. That much more dangerous. It would help if she knew the reason for the explosion in the first place. Was it aimed at her? Someone else? Had it been a warning or a missed strike? It couldn't be that Crocodile feared her intentions, she had barely started to make an impact! Or…perhaps he was afraid she knew something she shouldn't— but what could that possibly be?

"Okay, enough," Nami says, breaking into her thoughts. "We can't just drive straight forever. We're going to have to find a place stay for the night." Even though she speaks with assurance, her voice is strained.

"Yes, of course," Sanji says. "It looks like there's a Holiday Inn—"

"Woah woah, just wait a second," Usopp says, holding up his hands. "Doesn't anyone remember we almost got blown up a few hours ago? I say we camp out."

"In this rain?" Nami says, though her voice is faint as if she's considering it. Vivi chews on her lower lip, tempted to volunteer to stay somewhere else. Lure Crocodile off the scent. If he really is after her… But if anything should happen to her, her people would stand no chance—so she takes a deep quiet breath and apologizes quietly as she's sure she'll be doing for…however long they're together. Luffy says nothing but it doesn't seem as if he's asleep. They move away from the city lights but a car remains behind them, casting everything in harsh light. Roronoa slows to take the exit and the light grows, filling the car so Vivi has to blink.

"Hey wait, we haven't come to a decision yet!" Usopp says. "I don't know about you but I don't wanna be—"

"We're being followed," Roronoa says, his voice low.

"You noticed that too, huh?" Sanji says.

"Of course I did."

"What really?" Nami says, twisting to look back and then forward again. "You could have said something sooner if you knew!"

"Can this day get any crazier?" Usopp says, leaning forward and bumping Luffy in the cheek with his knee. "Sorry, Luffy, but oi, don't slow down. We gotta speed up! Gotta lose them!"

"If we speed we'll get the cops on us," Nami says, leaning back and putting a hand to her chin as if thinking. Police were the last thing they need. They will ask too may questions; and if her own past in the arenas is uncovered before she can help Father, then she'll only hurt him more. The more this goes on the more trapped she's starting to feel. Almost suffocating.

"So we lose 'em!" Usopp says.

"With this shithead driving we'd only end up losing ourselves," Sanji says, jerking a thumb at Roronoa.

"Oi."

"Anyway" There was a snick as he lights a cigarette. "We might as well see what the hell they want on our own terms without being surprised in the middle of the shitty night."

"Are you crazy? Turn and face— There's only three of us that can fight!" Usopp says. "Not counting me! We don't even know what we're up against! It could be a car full of guys with guns!"

"Do you have any idea what we might be up against?" Nami asks her. Vivi looks over her shoulder but can't see much of the car beyond the glare of the headlights except that it is a car and not a van or a truck that could mean millions or billions.

"It could be the Unluckies. They normally go unarmed as far as we can tell," Vivi says. "Though if they follow us to a hotel, Crocodile will also know where we are." And who knows how many people could be hurt then?

"In that case we can definitely face them," Usopp says. "Kick their ass before they get a chance."

"Or it could be a pair of his hired assassins. They're skilled individuals who can kill someone in the blink of an eye."

"Zoro, floor it," Usopp says.

"Can you tell if you got a good look at the car?" Nami asks. Vivi shakes her head.

"Even the Unluckies use a different driver." And it may not be assassins at all. They could just be spies that worked with the Unluckies; or millions or billions members who took it upon themselves to try to get a leg up in the organization. But she can't tell them that. Good news is always more dangerous than bad.

"Until we know we're screwed either way," Nami says, running her fingers through her hair. Vivi chews the inside of her lip, clenching her fingers into loose fists in a semi-conscious impulse to keep herself from biting her nails. This decision will fall to her as she knows it must. They can keep driving with the possibility of losing them, but if they relax their guard and only think they've stopped being followed, then who knew what disaster could happen? But if they stopped… If it was one of the assassin teams… They would all be slaughtered. Strong as Roronoa may be, he couldn't stop a bullet.

What is the easy way and what is the hard way? What is the best way? Who can she afford to risk losing? Who can she afford to sacrifice? It feels like her entire world is balancing on the head of a pin and any movement will send it overbalancing and crashing to the ground— but she has to move! She is a princess and the leader of these people-! The one responsible-!

"I just wanna go to sleep," Luffy says, his voice rising up out of the stillness as he pushes back his hat. "So let's see who they are and kick their ass if we gotta and then find a hotel."

"What if they have guns?! Can you think things through for once?" Usopp says.

"They're gonna have guns whether we stop or not," Luffy says. "Anyway I'm tired of sitting down here. Let's go."

"Got it, Captain," Roronoa says and the title sparks something in Vivi. The way he says it with utter conviction as they pull over on the side of the road. It's a reckless decision and needs so much more thought. Maybe she can figure it out if—

"Wait a second—" she says, holding out her hands as Luffy pushes open the door and crawls over Usopp to get out. "L-let's think. This should be my decision and—"

"Nah," Luffy says and shuts the door behind him. Roronoa and Mr. Sanji are getting out as well, though they are unarmed.

"I'm sorry," Vivi says, clenching her hands on her lap, feeling Karoo's worried stare. "This is so reckless, but please—" She looks at Nami. "You must know a way to stop them. It's too dangerous."

"Luffy's made up his mind," Nami says with a long sigh. "Not even the Queen of England could change his mind. Usopp what are you doing?"

The long nosed boy was moving to crouch in the well on the floor that Luffy had occupied.

"Ducking for cover."

"Good idea," Nami says, snapping her fingers. "I'll clamber in the front seat, Vivi, so you can—"

"No…" Vivi says, then shakes her head, gently setting Karoo to the side. "I mean, no thank you. I'll go." She touches her sleeves absently, feeling her flails tucked safely in the arm releases before opening the door.

"You don't have to," Nami says, putting a hand on her arm. "Trust me, those guys can handle it."

"They are fighting for my sake," Vivi says, resting her hand briefly over Nami's as she looks into the woman's dark eyes. "I won't let them fight alone."

And then she steps out into the peppery rain, shutting off Karoo's anxious 'kweh' as he closes the door behind her. Her shin aches, her calves cramping a little from not moving so long but she ignores them; taking in her surroundings as she paces to stand beside Roronoa's who merely glances at her as he takes his katana out of the car. They are on a two lane road, lined with trees and mostly dark; devoid of street lamps. About half a mile down the road a dilapidated Shell Gas Station sits a little off the road, based in floodlights and a flickering sign. Good, they are still open. Fortunately any shots fired will be likely to alert the police or, in any case they will undoubtedly have a phone in case an ambulance needs to be called.

She shifts to the main concern, the dark car parked on the road maybe two car lengths away from them, lights on, windshield wipers slushing back and forth. The driver's side door opens and she can see the slight shift in Roronoa's stance. The drivers are usually not anyone to worry about. Usually. In this case it is an old man with a cowboy hat and glasses, eying them tiredly as he smokes a thin cigarette and opens an umbrella over the passenger side door. It opens and a narrow black gloved hand reaches to hold it, followed by the tall graceful form of a woman. Even though Vivi cannot see her face, she knows who it is.

Miss Sunday.

It can only be her.

Vivi's fingers twitch to grab the flails but she keeps her hands merely at ready. There's not point in causing an incident until one is brought. Vivi has only seen her once and even though she's never seen the woman do anything, knows Miss Sunday is dangerous. She would not be working right under that man otherwise.

"Well, well," Miss Sunday says. "This is quite a reception."

"A reception of love!" Sanji yodels from the other side of the car and Vivi is a bit taken aback, but then Luffy steps forward, arms folded and the rain falling on his hair despite the hat that hangs at his back.

"Are you gonna shoot us or blow up another hotel?" Luffy says with a strange sort of fierceness that doesn't quite belong in a question.

"Not at all," Miss Sunday says, sounding light and amused in a way that makes Vivi's blood boil. How dare she make light of it!

"Oh, okay," Luffy says. "Goodnight."

Can he really be so simple?! If she didn't know any better she would have thought it was a joke!

"Please, Luffy, wait a moment!" Vivi says, coming up to his side. "You can't trust this woman. She works at Crocodile's right hand and is an expert at lies."

"Oh. Are you lying?"

He really is this simple. Vivi feels the beginnings of a stress headache behind her eyes.

"It's possible," Miss Sunday says, perching on the hood of her car between the headlights. Backlit as she is, it's nearly impossible to see more of her without squinting in the glare. "But if I wanted to shoot you, I would have already done so. As for the hotel…" She shrugs. "Don't you think the one will suffice?"

"How dare you!" Vivi finds herself saying, feeling like she's screaming, her voice raw. "How dare you treat people's lives so lightly! Think of everyone that died!" She wants to attack the woman, cut her with the flails. It's a horrible dark thought but to find a tragedy like that amusing! To make a joke!

"No one did," Miss Sunday says. "Well, perhaps one or two who failed to kill you before you could meet up with your current…companions. But the Unluckies do what they must."

"By risking the lives of countless innocents?!" She's stepping forward now. It's reckless but she feels she's being eaten alive by it. "How can you condone someone so ruthless! Who has no regard for human life!"

"Perhaps I enjoy his taste in cigars?"

Vivi reaches for her sleeves, but stops herself, clutching them instead. She won't be lured in by this woman!

"Shut up," Luffy says, his voice stern. "Stop teasing her. What do you want?"

"To invite you to join the Baroque Works Stable," Miss Sunday says.

"No way," Luffy says, before Vivi can even start to say it's a trap.

"Then to tell you to stay away. Stick to the minor circuits. Your princess is living on borrowed time."

"I'm going to do what I want," Luffy says.

"Will you?" Miss Sunday says, sounding amused. Vivi bites her lower lip, caught between telling Luffy not to engage this fight and to get into it herself. She is not living on borrowed time. A princess makes her own time— A lesson she learned hard and fast in that boarding school and probably the only thing she did learn of any value.

"I don't think you're strong enough." Miss Sunday begins to walk toward them. Vivi reaches into her sleeves and hooks her fingers around the flails. Mr. Roronoa thumbs the guard to the white sword. Sanji rears back, hands in his pockets as if he's unsure. Only Luffy stands as still as he has, as the rain slicks everyones hair into their eyes.

A clatter of movement somewhere behind.

"Fire star!" Usopp shouts and Vivi is just able to see something whip through the night before it explodes in a bright burst of fire against Miss Sunday's jaw, sending her twisting to the side off balance. In that second Vivi sees her opportunity. Sunday a hostage. Leverage. She whips her flails from her sleeves.

"Peacock—!"

"Viente Fleur!" Miss Sunday cries.

A shot rings out, denting sparks against the trunk. Vivi yelps as something grabs her wounded leg and _pulls_, sending her crashing to the ground, landing face first in a puddle and coughing, spluttering as she wipes the dirt and grime from her nose.

"Luffy!" Sanji cries, in panic and shock.

"Stop!" Miss Sunday says.

Vivi blinks, squints in the light, and gasps, pressing her hands to her mouth. Arms have sprouted from Luffy's body, wrapping around him, pinning his arms at his sides, pulling him back while keeping him anchored to the ground so that his spine arches. Two hands are tucked under his chin, pressing his neck back.

"Touch Banchi and see what I will do," Miss Sunday says, her voice tight as she looks toward the other car. Vivi follows her line of sight to see Zoro with a sword drawn on Miss Sunday's driver, the rain glinting off the blade. Roronoa lowers the sword.

"Toss it," Miss Sunday says. "All of them."

He does, tossing them to the grassy ditch on the side of the road. Her driver, Banchi presumably, raises the gun again, pointing it at Roronoa's face. Vivi's fingers twitch over the flail. Maybe she can… She tries to catch Sanji's eye. If he can cause a distraction—or if she can then… but he isn't looking at her, his gaze shifting from Luffy to Miss Sunday, his face pale.

"O…oi," says Usopp, voice carrying just over the rain. "Let him go."

"Do something," Nami hisses from behind him.

"Do anything and I will snap his spine in half," Miss Sunday says and Vivi's throat goes dry as the hands tighten and pull. A strained sound comes from between Luffy's clenched teeth and his hands jerk into fists. She can almost hear his spine creak.

"So what do you intend to do?" Vivi says, her voice harsh. She can't fight but maybe she can talk with this monster until they can get the drop on her somehow. "You can't hold us down forever."

"I don't intend to." Miss Sunday says, getting to her feet, arms still crossed over her chest. "You are all children. Easy to defeat, easy to annoy, and you're thinking of going up against someone with actual strength?" She sounds amused again and Vivi wants to slap the smile right off her, glowering as the woman backs away. A low growling noise distracts Vivi and she realizes with a start it's coming from Luffy, arms straining, fists clenched, entire body trembling with pain or anger, she can't tell.

"You'll be crushed before you even make an impact.I'd give it up while you can," Miss Sunday says. Then she flinches, her hands clawing a bit. "You don't stand a chance. Why are you fighting so hard?" She seems to be speaking to Luffy who is growling even more.

And then in a sudden violent movement he wrenches his hands free of the ones pinning him, spreading his arms wide, his fists clenched hard.

"I AM THE MAN WHO IS GOING TO BE PIRATE KING OF THE WORLD!" his voice slams into the night. An almost physical force that makes Vivi's ears buzz.

"AND I'M GOING TO KICK ANYONES ASS I WANT TO!" He takes one of the hands on his neck and yanks it free, the hand itself disappearing into petals. Vivi can only find herself staring at him; wondering again just who in the world he is.

Miss Sunday stares at him a long moment, seeming to watch as he tugs at another hand around his waist. Then she makes a soft breath of a laugh and the remaining hands holding him burst into petals.

"My apologies," she says, sounding amused still, as if this was part of some game. Luffy frowns fiercely at her and pulls his hat on his head, folding his arms.

"Apology not accepted!"

"Well then I suppose it's something I'll just have to live with. Still, I'd skip the Oklahoma Tournament if I were you" Miss Sunday shrugs elegantly and nods at her driver who puts the gun in a holster at his side and slips in the car, the engine rumbling to life. Miss Sunday opens the passenger side door and leans her chin on it a moment, smiling at Luffy before finally pointing. "Also your undercarriage may be damaged."

It's a trap. All of it is. How stupid does she think they are. The car backs up and revs into drive and Vivi has to restrain herself from slashing their tires as they pass. She feels small and useless, despite the memory of Luffy's voice ringing in her hears. There's just something pathetic about standing in the rain after that. After everything. It feels like a failure. Like the mountain got just that much higher.

"What now?" Roronoa asks, taking his swords from the ditch and wiping the white one down almost lovingly with the cloth usually tied around his arm. Everyone looks to Luffy, something which Vivi was getting used to though she still can't say why it feels natural to do so.

"I wanna go to the Oklahoma Tournament."

"Of course you do," Nsmi says with a sigh.

"Oi, it's a trap," Usopp says, whacking Luffy's shoulder with the back of his hand. "Do you just wanna walk right into a trap?"

"This guy is gonna be dangerous to fight no matter what we do," Luffy says, his exact expression hard to see in the dark. There is no mistaking the slump in Usopp's shoulders or the fact that Nami has an arm crossed over her waist and is rubbing her temple with the other, before sighing and spreading her hands.

"Well it's not as if it's unexpected."

"Yeah but the fact that this guy has common sense is still terrifying," Usopp says, pulling at Luffy's cheek."

"Ow. Oi let go."

How can they be so calm? Vivi is still shaking from it all, anger and anxiety stringing along her tendons. She clenches her teeth to keep them from chattering out of tension so they won't mistake it for fear.

"In any case," Sanji says, making a few attempts to light a cigarette before giving up. "Let's get back in the shitty car before the gorgeous ladies freeze to death." She can't even say she's not cold… but that's irrelevant right now. Once she is calm perhaps she can talk to them. Get them to understand that they can't just take that woman for granted. That since she knows them, the danger has only grown.

"No wait," Nami says, putting a hand on the door as Sanji starts to open it for her. "I wonder… Usopp do we have a flashlight?"

"Well yeah…" the young man rubs the back of his head. "I'm pretty sure it's still good. Why do you ask?"

"Check under the car. That woman mentioned something about the undercarriage right?"

"Yeah but wait a minute why me? What if it's a bomb or something?! I'm not going under there. Are you crazy?!"

"I'll go," Vivi says, surprising herself at how clear her voice is despite her anger. It's too hard though but she can't seem to temper it. Either way all this her responsibility.

"You can let this shithead do it," Sanji says, resting a hand on Usopp's shoulder.

"Oi!"

"He's damn good with cars and knows what shouldn't be there. Anyway, if it is a bomb we're all in deep shit."

"Y-y-yeah b-but that do-doesn't mean we should try and tamper with it. Maybe we can walk? Yeah! It'll be great exercise."

"You're the only one who knows what to look for, shitty longnose." Sanji gives him a light push. "If it's a bomb, I'll pull you out."

"D-deal?"

"Of course. Now get going."

Vivi wants to protest but it seems that Usopp has agreed and Sanji makes some good points. Still she stands,arms crossed tightly across her chest, watching and blinking in the rain as Usopp crawls under the car, wincing as she sees the puddles he's forced to lie in. She sees the light move under the car and Luffy crouches as if to get a look, too, while Zoro and Sanji look on curiously. Nami watches him for a moment, too, before spotting Vivi and making her way over, her smile dim in the faint light. Nami gently bumps her shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, it's probably nothing…" Nami says. Then hesitates and adds. "But we should probably get to a safe distance."

"I heard that!" Usopp says, voice muffled slightly. Though it seems she was joking because she doesn't move and neither does Vivi. After a few tense minutes, Usopp yelps and Vivi jumps, every muscle in her body seeming to tighten at once.

"Shit! Usopp! What is it?" Sanji says.

"Sorry, grit got in my eye."

"Asshole!"

"I said I was sorry! You work under these condi…what's this?" A little clanking around. "Get me the little prying thing that looks like an old timey can opener."

"Why do you even have this shit," Sanji says, peering into a bag and then sliding the implement over.

"Because I'm the expert here. Shut up. I've been dismantling bombs since I was—" there was a chink. "Three."

Usopp scoots out from under the car and Vivi crowds in with the rest to see what he's holding. Luffy's somewhat in her way but before she can say anything, Nami pushes his head to the side to peer at it, too.

"May I?" Vivi asks, holding out her hand. Usopp gives it to her and then holds the flashlight as she squints at it.

"Looks like a shitty tracking device," Sanji says.

"Hey but wait, I thought that lady was against us," Usopp says. "Why'd she tell us about it?"

"Luffy won," Roronoa says, his voice sudden and deep right by her shoulder, making her jump. "She acknowledged it."

"That was barely a win," Nami says. "She let him go."

"You shouldn't trust her so easily, Mr. Roronoa," Vivi adds. "It could very easily be Miss Sunday is trying to lure us into a false sense of security.

"Don't worry about it," Luffy says, taking the tracking device and seeming to examine it before throwing it far into the woods where it smacks into a tree and then is lost in the underbrush. "Let's go."

xXxXx

Vivi sits on the over-starched coverlet of Apple Blossom Motel with Karoo in her lap and feels weary. All the suitcases and bags have been dragged in and the rain is drumming impatiently outside. Everyone is drenched but Luffy and Usopp have busied themselves with poking Roronoa who seems like he's trying to nap in the corner and making him twitch. Worst of all, Karoo who is a normally sober duck, seems as if he wishes to join. She lets the duck do as he will and suffer the consequences when Roronoa gets them all in a choking headlock—and tries to ignore Sanji quietly ogling her from the corner.

"Okay," Nami says, standing with a clipboard, her voice bringing everyone to attention—or at least making them quiet. "We're going to be here for a few days until we get oriented so here's the shower roster. I'm not going to listen to any arguments." She scans the room with a hard gaze through her glasses then pushes them up on her forehead and reads out the list.

"Vivi, Me, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Luffy."

"Aww. I'll just stand outside!" Luffy says while Usopp quietly gasps:

"Air. Air."

"You're not going to stand outside," Nami says. "You're going to shower like a normal human being. Sanji, you're in charge to see that he gets one."

"Of course, my angel~!"

Vivi still finds it hard to believe someone like him exists. It's hard to believe most of them exist, actually.

"Vivi?" Nami says and Vivi blinks.

"What? Oh…" The shower. "Yes, of course." Thunder booms outside making them all freeze for a moment and Sanji seems to flinch a little, but then the moment is past. Vivi smiles faintly at them and then makes her way to the small but clean bathroom. She turns on the shower, letting it run hot so the steam curls her hair. It reminds her of Rio de Janeiro, where she and Igaram had first fought side by side in the outdoor arena on the city's outskirts, humidity curling her hair and streaking sweat down her face. It had been a hazy night then, a moon smudged by dark clouds. Igaram had gotten shot there while protecting her from a sore loser, and told her later not to worry about the new scar streaking across his shoulder. It's for the people, he'd told her. But she'd known he'd meant: 'for you'.

The muffled burst of the TV from outside the room brings her back to the small bathroom. There are others waiting. She should hurry and not take all the hot water in the process. She has her shirt off before she realizes that she has no other clothes but these. She doesn't even have a hairbrush with her. All she has is herself and Karoo. The thought hits her low in the gut and her eyes blur for a moment before she winces them shut and takes a deep breath, pulling her shirt back over her head with a steely grip.

She takes one deep breath and then another while considering her options and then moves to the door, peeking out and spotting Nami sitting on the edge of the bed, watching TV, barefoot. She looks so relaxed here. Vivi doesn't want to disturb her. Doesn't want to lean on her any more than necessary… So she won't. She'll make do as she always has. Before she can close the door however, Nami spots her looking and comes over, her feet making soft shuffing sounds against the thin carpet.

"Problems?" Nami asks. Vivi quickly tries to think of an excuse but her mind goes completely blank, leaving her with her mouth half open like a fish.

"Is the cold water not working?" Nami says, tilting her head to the side. "Do you want me to get you a fresh change of— oh."

"No…" Vivi holds up her hands. "Sorry. It's really not a big deal. I thought—but…please don't go to any trouble…"

"It's no trouble. Please." Nami flips a hand. "Go take your shower and relax a bit, will you?" she says and Vivi winces as the other girl pokes her in the forehead. "You're going to get wrinkles if you frown so much."

"Yes…thank you…" There's nothing really more to say to that. Vivi rubs the spot Nami poked and hesitates only a moment more before stripping down and stepping under the hot water. It stings the cut on her leg and she bites her lower lip, the explosion seeming like it happened yesterday and just an hour ago all at once. There's grit on her arms she hadn't noticed, and in her hair and the heels of her hands are scraped up from falling on the asphalt or…perhaps trying to lift that slab of concrete off Igaram's…off Igaram. Vivi closes her eyes and turns her face to the spray.

By the time she gets out of the shower, she is somewhat composed again. Not energized but at least beset with a weary sort of determination. She wraps a towel around herself and finger combs her damp hair until there is a light knock at the door and Nami steps in, letting in a swirl of cooler air that raises goosebumps on Vivi's skin.

"I've got several options for you," Nami says, shutting the door before draping said options unceremoniously over the empty towel rack. "Temporary since you're going to need to go clothes shopping at some point." Nami eyes her, gaze sharp as a knife. "I'm guessing you're low on cash right now."

"Unfortunately all I have is a trust fund for when I turn twenty-one." Vivi looks down, feeling more like a burden than ever. "We have some winnings but—it's with—was with Igaram."

"Of course it was," Nami says. "Well never mind. You'll owe me later. Now, I have a dress or two that might be good for a nightgown… A short one… Your— My hips are narrower than yours so unless your shorts dry out pretty quick it's not a good idea with all those guys around. A girl has no privacy in this kind of life. So to that end I requisitioned some shirts. Some of Usopp's, two of Zoro's and one of Sanji's but if you're going to wear his, brace yourself since he'll be intolerable."

It's almost overwhelming to have to pick one. It's…it's very awkward, actually. She barely knows them and wearing something like that makes it kind of intimate, doesn't it? Vivi rests a hand against her cheek and tries to decide who will be the least, odd about it. She can't really tell. Nami watches her carefully and then huffs, flipping two of the shirts back over her arms.

"Stop worrying so much and hurry up. I want a shower sometime tonight." She starts to leave then pauses and adds: "If it helps, Zoro is asleep."

It does help, but she still feels a little awkward as she pulls the worn white shirt over her head. It's not completely white, she realizes, but with faded grey stripes going across, like it's been washed too much. The collar is even frayed a little from it but it smells…well…very masculine still with a hint of steel. Despite the guarantee of him being asleep, it still feels awkward and consequently so does she. But it is what it is, and so she squares her shoulders and goes out into the room.

The light has been turned off. The TV isn't quite loud enough to cover the drum of the rain or the grumble of thunder. Roronoa is sleeping on the fold out couch. Sanji in the dimness on the other side of the room, biting at his shirt and whining until Nami snaps at him to shut up. Vivi offers him a faint apologetic smile and tugs the hem of the borrowed shirt down a little. Usopp is watching TV, curls lit by the glow and Luffy is lying on his stomach, legs in the narrow alley between the beds as he plays some sort of handheld game.

Vivi glances at the bed, then tugs the hem of the shirt and kneels beside Luffy, then winces and shifts, canting her legs to the side before resting her hands on her lap and watching him play. Karoo is on his other side, she notices, bathed in the faint blue-white, though looking half asleep as Luffy seems to be trying to fight some duck type creature that keeps clutching its head.

"What are you playing?"

"Poke mon."

"PoKEAmon," Usopp says.

"Yeah that. Wanna play?"

"No thank you." She watches him play for a moment. He defeats the duck and then for some inexplicable reason, lets it go. It's too dim to see his form well, even from the light of the TV but he looks so young sprawled out like this. She watches the almost too long black hairs move over the back of his tanned neck and can't help but think how fragile he looks; from his hands that cradle the game to the bare dirty bottom of his feet. He had ice cream on his face when she first met him. A smudge right on his cheek. It's what had brought her over to say hello. To tell him about it since he hadn't seemed to notice and he'd just licked it away and thanked her, looking so easy and warm sitting there, chatting with the ice cream vendor, asking her about cool things she'd done. Vivi had been swept up by it before she realized she probably should have raised her guard.

And now he is here, caught in her selfish trap of a mission, but still relaxed. Even the growls of thunder which still makes the line of Usopp's shoulder's raise, seems to roll off Luffy's back. He plays. Karoo sleeps, resting his bill on Luffy's arm. She wishes she could ask him to be careful. To stay safe. But against a man as strong as Crocodile,none of that is an option. She reminds herself that she's also seen how strong he is. His fights in the arena. The command that seemed to settle around his shoulders, what he had screamed to Nico Robin. The Pirate King of the World… Well sans the first part, it was quite an ambition. But is that enough to even touch Crocodile? It is. It must be. She wants to believe it. Vivi bites the inside of her lip and lightly curls her fingers under, resting her nails against her palms so she won't bite them as well.

"Miss Vivi," Sanji says and Vivi looks up and blinks as the man is holding out a steaming cup of tea.

"Thank you, Mr. Sanji," she says and takes it. She really isn't thirsty at all but the smell of this tea alone makes it tempting. It sort of reminds her of late night studying in the library. Nothing but a small fortress of books and a mug as the rest of the world played polo without her.

"It's shitty chamomile," he says, sitting on the corner edge of the bed, his long legs paced out on either side. "It'll give you a good night's rest."

"You really didn't have to go to the trouble," Vivi says, turning the cup absently and taking it by the delicate handle, blowing on the steaming liquid.

"It's nothing, princess," Sanji says with a smile and the familiar title in an unfamiliar voice both warms and chills her.

"I'm surprised he didn't build you the Taj Mahal," Usopp says. Sanji kicks him in the shoulder with a socked foot, though it must have been lighter than it looked since the longnosed boy merely lists to the side.

"I'm slain!" Usopp says and Vivi smiles, breathing a laugh through her nose.

"Still, thank you for the effort." She takes a sip and is surprised to find the flavor surprisingly delicate and not like store brought tea at all. How does he do it?

"My pleasure. And you shouldn't worry so much." The same black socked foot that had kicked Usopp, nudges Luffy on the shoulder. "This guy will take care of it… Provided he can get his head out of the game." Though the look on Sanji's face was fond even if he seemed to try and hide it with his hand and an unlit cigarette when Luffy beams up at him.

She wants to believe it. With all her heart she wants to. In this small cozy world of sleeping sounds and murmuring TV, the drum of rain outside and the shower a room away, of fond smiles and friendship—it's all too easy to believe. And that's the easy way. But the hard way is knowing that they are only small cell in a much larger world. Five people against several hundred or more. Five people against one of the pillars of the circuit itself. There is no way they can get through this without some sacrifice.

Still…right here, right now,she's going to believe in the easy way. Just for right now. Just for tonight. She sips the delicate wonderful tea that warms her to the tips of her toes and watches Luffy play.


End file.
